Les vampires sontils tous les mêmes ?
by caropat07
Summary: Bella voit sa classe se faire assassiner sous ses yeux par les Volturi, et depuis elle est leur esclave. Qui pourra la sauver ? Saura-t-elle changer d'avis sur les vampires, elle qui les pense sans coeur ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour**

**Me revoilà, pour une nouvelle fiction. Avec des vampires, des humains et des loups-garous.**

**Les personnages appartiennet à S. Meyer, je m'amuse juste à les faire évoluer. **

Prologue

Pov Bella

J'ai toujours cru que ma maladresse me condamnerait à mourir écrasée par un bus, ou mangée par un loup. Ce n'est pas vrai.

J'ai toujours cru que les fées, les elfes, les loups-garous, les vampires et les anges n'existaient pas. Ce n'est pas vrai.

J'ai toujours cru que si je n'étais méchante envers personne, personne ne serait méchant envers moi. Ce n'est pas vrai.

J'ai toujours cru que ma vie serait fade et sans amour. Ce n'est pas vrai.

J'ai toujours cru que je n'avais ni préjugé, ni idée reçue. A présent, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Parce que le prologue est très court, je mets le premier chapitre en ligne. **

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. **

Chapitre 1

Pov Bella

A genoux sur le sol, je frottais une tache de sang : mes maîtres tenaient à ce que tout le bâtiment soit impeccable, irréprochable. Et la peur d'une correction faisait que je m'activais comme si ma vie en dépendait. En fait, non : ma vie dépendait de mon travail.

Je suis née à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Ma mère m'a emportée lorsque j'avais un an, et depuis, je vivais en Arizona. J'allais rendre visite à mon père tous les ans, pour les vacances d'été. Mais il y a deux ans, j'avais effectué un voyage en Italie avec ma classe, et la visite incluait un château en centre-ville, transformé en bureaux. Nous avions rencontré Aro Volturi et ses frères dans une grande salle ronde en pierre, et notre guide, une dénommée Heidi, avait parlé avec ces trois hommes pâles. Puis le cauchemar avait commencé : les portes doubles s'étaient fermées avec fracas, et des hurlements avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Tous les élèves et le professeur couraient dans tous les sens, poursuivis par des hommes ou des femmes au visage inhumain, un rictus horrible aux lèvres. Personne ne s'était intéressé à moi, et lorsque les bruits se turent, je fus la seule debout, tétanisée, en dehors des italiens.

-Et voilà la grande gagnante ! s'était exclamé le chef, Aro. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ses yeux pâles m'hypnotisaient mais des frissons me parcouraient. Les cris de mes camarades résonnaient encore en moi, et tout le sang que je voyais me donnait la nausée, voire pire.

-Bella, réussis-je à murmurer.

Aro sourit et me caressa le visage.

-Eh bien Bella, bienvenue parmi nous !

Je ne vis pas la suite, parce que l'odeur du sang et le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté me firent perdre connaissance.

Par la suite, je m'étais réveillée dans une chambre, et Aro était là. Il m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des vampires, et que tant que tel serait leur bon plaisir, je devais les servir, lui et ses frères. Depuis ce jour, je fus leur esclave. Les premiers temps, je fus soumise à des vampires qui devaient essayer leurs dons sur moi, mais par miracle, aucun ne parvenait à me faire du mal par ce biais. Cependant, si je faisais quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas, si je disais un mot plus haut qu'un autre, si je ne baissais pas la tête lorsqu'un vampire était devant moi, j'étais battue par d'autres humains qui servaient aussi le clan Volturi. Mes parents me manquaient, mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais les revoir. Aro avait bien insisté sur le fait que si jamais je parvenais à les contacter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils seraient mis à mort. Alors, pour ne pas les mener à une mort certaine, je tentais de les oublier.

Et depuis deux ans, j'ai peur. Peur de faire une faute, peur de faire un faux pas, peur qu'ils ne décident que j'étais inutile. J'étais assez nourrie pour ne pas être malade, mais pas assez pour me sentir repue. Je n'avais aucune liberté, et je dormais quelques heures dans la journée. Et surtout, j'étais seule.

-Tu as oublié une tâche, là !

Jane pointa une tâche de sang en éclatant de rire. Elle aimait voir les humains humiliés, et j'avais l'impression que c'était pire avec moi. Aro la gourmanda.

-Allons Jane, laisse notre Bella tranquille ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est insensible à tous nos dons qu'elle est pour autant une simple humaine. J'ai de grands projets pour elle.

Un frisson me parcourut au ton qu'il avait employé. Tentant d'occulter les vampires qui m'entouraient, je continuai à frotter le sol. Le rire de Jane redoubla avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa, mais Aro n'apprécia pas.

-As-tu quelque chose à dire Bella ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-Non maître.

Mon ton humble le rassura, et il me fit signe de me remettre au travail. Le jour allait se lever, et j'avais presque fini de nettoyer les témoignages de leur repas. D'ici une heure, je pourrais aller me coucher, si tout allait bien.

Pov Alice

Je savais que j'étais différente. J'avais rencontré plusieurs vampires, et aucun n'était comme moi. Je veux dire : aucun d'eux ne semblait dégoûté par le fait de boire du sang humain. Alors que moi, oui. J'avais donc décidé de boire du sang animal, même si c'était dur de résister au sang humain.

Je ne savais rien de ma transformation, ni de mon créateur. Je m'étais éveillée comme ça, un beau jour, sans souvenir. Il paraît que la transformation fait mal, mais de cela non plus je n'ai aucun souvenir. Une autre chose me différencie : je vois. Avec mes yeux, certes, mais j'ai aussi des visions. Je vois quelqu'un, qui m'attend. Mais je ne sais pas où le trouver.

Lorsque j'en ai parlé à un autre vampire que j'ai rencontré cinq jours après ma naissance, il m'a conseillé d'aller voir le clan Volturi. Eux connaîtraient peut-être celui que je cherche, et qui est important pour moi, je le sens. Aussi ai-je décidé d'aller en Italie, rencontrer ce fameux clan.

Cependant, j'ai été mise en garde contre le clan royal, ou du moins considéré comme tel : ils sont toujours à la recherche de dons, et le mien était, à première vue, très intéressant. En cheminant, je cherchais donc un moyen de monnayer sans être perdante au change.

Dix jours après ma transformation, j'arrivai enfin à Voltera, de nuit. Dans les rues obscures, je sentais d'autres vampires, dont certains m'observaient. Soudain, un vampire à l'allure jeune apparut devant moi.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il en s'inclinant, je me nomme Alec.

-Bonjour Alec. Je suis Alice. Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver les Volturi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de mon interlocuteur.

-Bien sûr ! Je fais partie de leur garde personnelle.

Visiblement, faire partie de cette garde devait être un honneur, vu la fierté du jeune homme. Il me fit signe de passer devant, comme un gentleman, puis se posta à mes côtés.

-D'où venez-vous Alice ?

-De très loin. Amérique plus précisément.

-Je vois. Et vous venez pour entrer au service d'Aro ?

J'esquissai un sourire pour seule réponse. En déambulant dans les rues, Alec me parlait de ses exploits et de son don. Il fit aussi référence à sa sœur, Jane, qui possédait un don assez néfaste. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant un vieux château, et nous passâmes les portes sans aucun problème.

Nous croisâmes des dizaines de vampires, tous aussi bien habillés les uns que les autres. Alec leur faisait soit un signe de la main, soit un signe de tête. Il vérifiait souvent que je le suivais, mais j'avoue que je prenais mon temps : j'admirais le style de décoration. C'était très chic, un mélange de moderne et d'ancien, mais qui rehaussait le bon goût du cadre.

Enfin nous arrivâmes devant une double porte en bois massif.

-Ils sont en train de se nourrir. Veux-tu attendre ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui. Je préfère m'abstenir de sentir le sang.

Alec me regarda avec effarement et dégoût.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu bois du sang animal !

-Moi aussi ? Il y en a d'autres ?

-Eh bien… Le seul que je connaisse est Carlisle Cullen. Lui aussi vient d'Amérique d'ailleurs. Peut-être que vous les américains n'êtes pas normaux… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un travers peu apprécié ici.

J'avais écouté le jeune homme en essayant de ne pas paraître choquée ou surprise, et je dus réussir puisqu'il changea de sujet.

-J'espère que tu resteras ici un bon moment. C'est rare de nos jours une jeune femme aussi sympathique et belle.

Je ris.

-Je suis certaine qu'il y a mieux que moi.

-Mais bien pire aussi.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, peu encline à continuer sur cette voie. Lorsque le silence se fit derrière la porte en bois, Alec frappa. Une jeune femme nous ouvrit : elle avait encore quelques traces de sang autour de la bouche, qu'elle essayait d'essuyer avec sa langue.

Alec demanda s'il pouvait entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Alec, toujours aussi gentleman, me fit signe de passer devant. Dans la pièce se trouvaient une dizaines de personnes habillées avec goût : robes, talons et bijoux pour les femmes, costumes pour les hommes en général. Au fond, trois trônes que rejoignaient trois hommes.

Alec s'inclina devant le trio, assis à présent, et je l'imitai.

-Aro, je vous présente Alice …

-Brandon, terminai-je à la place d'Alec et en me relevant. Je suis à la recherche d'un vampire.

Le dénommé Aro me sourit et hocha la tête, m'incitant à continuer.

-Je ne connais pas son nom, juste sa description physique, mais on m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, ne montrant aucun signe d'intérêt.

-Et puis-je, jeune Alice, te demander la raison de cette recherche ? questionna Aro, visiblement le chef.

-Ma foi…

Que dire ? Et surtout, que pourrait faire Aro en cas de mensonges ?

-Est-ce important ? continua le chef.

-Oui, pour moi.

Aro se leva, et juste à cet instant toutes les têtes se tournèrent : une jeune fille, humaine, venait d'entrer avec un seau d'eau à la main. Elle s'inclina rapidement, et tout en gardant la tête baissée, elle commença à frotter le sol, enlevant le sang séché.

-Ne fais pas attention, me dit Alec.

Aro s'avança jusqu'à moi tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille, puis il me présenta sa main.

-Vois-tu, Alice, j'ai le don de pouvoir lire les esprits grâce à un contact. A travers cela, je vois le présent et le passé de la personne.

Je lui tendis ma main et il s'en empara avidement. Je savais qu'il pouvait voir le vampire que je recherchais, mais comme je ne savais pas pour quelle raison je devais le trouver, j'étais sûre que ça ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup.

Il retira sa main rapidement.

-Tu es très intéressante Alice. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Ta naissance à elle seule est une énigme, et je ne parle même pas de ton don ! Je pense que je peux t'aider.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille qui frottait de toutes ses forces le sol. Elle transpirait et son cœur battait très vite. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Aro reporta son regard sur moi.

-J'accepte de t'aider, à la condition que tu m'aides.

-De quelle manière ?

J'étais curieuse, mais je savais qu'il allait me proposer quelque chose en rapport avec mon don.

-Je souhaiterai que tu te joignes à nous.

-Pour combien de temps ?

Le vampire fit mine de réfléchir, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à sa proposition depuis le début.

-Je dirais bien pour toujours, mais je suppose que tu ne serais pas d'accord.

-C'est vrai. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

-Tes visions ma chère !

-Elles ne se commandent pas, et restent toujours évasives. Je ne sais pas ce qui les détermine.

-Peut-être une prise de décision, suggéra l'un des deux autres vieux vampires.

Aro se retourna, avant de revenir à moi.

-Peut-être Marcus, peut-être. Si par exemple… Je pensais à tuer …

D'un bond, il fut sur la jeune humaine, la prenant contre lui, prêt à lui mordre le cou. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, l'air horrifié. Son cœur avait encore accéléré, et je supposai que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

-Si je décide de tuer Bella, que vois-tu ?

J'attendis, mais rien ne vint.

-Je ne vois rien.

Aro parut surpris, mais il relâcha Bella, puisque tel était son nom, qui s'effondra au sol en sanglotant. Je la regardais, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Elle était pâle et tremblait de tout son corps. Ses pleurs me fendaient le cœur, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Mais je me repris vite et reportai mon attention sur Aro.

-Vous voyez, je ne peux pas vous aider.

Le vampire sembla frustré, et ses yeux se froncèrent. Il réfléchissait.

-Je vous propose quelque chose, intervins-je. Je vous laisse une journée pour vous décider et savoir si vous m'aiderez ou non.

-Qu'est-ce qui me garantira que tu reviendras ?

-Oh, mais je ne pars pas ! Je crois que je vais m'installer ici quelques jours.

Visiblement ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement car les autres vampires, que j'avais presque oubliés, riaient. Mais Aro les fit taire d'un geste.

-C'est d'accord Alice. Je t'offre l'hospitalité pour deux jours. Alec, donne une chambre à cette charmante personne.

Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella qui sanglotait toujours discrètement.

-Bella ! aboya-t-il.

La jeune fille releva son visage déformé par la peur et les pleurs, et ses yeux se firent implorants.

-Tu serviras la jeune Alice. Et gare à toi si elle n'est pas satisfaite !

-Oui maître !

Elle se prosterna au sol, et je crois qu'elle aurait rampé si elle avait pu. J'avais mal pour elle, et je comptais bien être gentille avec elle. Je souris à Aro et fis demi-tour. Alec me tendit le bras que je pris, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte en bois. Derrière nous, j'entendais la petite humaine qui tentait de retenir ses sanglots, mais je savais que tant qu'Alec serait là je ne pouvais l'aider.

-Tu verras, tu vas tellement te plaire chez nous que tu ne voudras plus partir, disait le jeune vampire. Au fait, évite de tuer Isabella, Aro tient à elle.

-Pourquoi la tuerai-je ?

-Tu n'as rien senti ? Je peux t'assurer qu'une fois seule avec elle, dans un espace clos, tu comprendras. Elle sent… divinement bon !

En disant cela, il s'était retourné, faisant hoqueter de peur la jeune fille. Il se mit à rire, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

-Voilà ta chambre. Elle est insonorisée, comme toutes les chambres ici, sinon il serait difficile de se concentrer lorsque les couples décident de s'envoyer en l'air ! Bref, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-lui, et sinon, fais-moi appeler !

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je te laisse, je dois aller voir ma sœur. A plus tard !

Et il partit en sifflotant. J'entrai dans la chambre, suivie de Bella, et fermai la porte. Mauvaise idée !

**Alors ? Des idées sur la suite ?**

**Puisque les samedi et les dimanches sont pris par mes deux autres fictions, je mettrais mercredi comme jour de parution pour celle-là.**

**A mercredi alors (dans deux jours, si j'ai plusieurs reviews ^^, sinon, dans une semaine).**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour**

**Au vu de l'enthousiasme qu'a soulevé le premier chapitre, je mets le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui, comme promis. Merci beaucoup pour vos avis =)**

**Je voudrais commencer par un remerciement que j'oublie à chaque fois : merci à evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections, même si elle affirme qu'il n'y en a peu. **

**Ensuite, merci à vous toutes (et tous ?) pour vos mises en alerte, favoris et reviews ! **

**Réponses au anonymes :**

**Aurore : Pour Jasper, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour Edward … Patience, il arrivera sous peu. J'espère que ta curiosité sera assouvie en partie (ben oui, si toutes les réponses arrivaient en même temps, ce ne serait pas drôle). Merci pour ta review !**

**Satsu : la suite… Ben elle juste en dessous ^^. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Morgane : Tu dis déjà pauvre Bella ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu diras dans quelques chapitres ! Pour ta question… Tu devrais avoir ta réponse avant la fin du chapitre.**

**Dafny : Eh bien, quel honneur ! Je suis touchée ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Et merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen, EstL, Timica, Stella82, Mariefandetwilight et Morphine Angel-feather (on se retrouve ^^) pour vos reviews ! **

**Rappel (que j'oublie souvent aussi) : les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire est en revanche entièrement de moi.**

Chapitre 2

Pov Bella

Je savais les vampires sadiques, mais à ce point ! J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais mourir dans cette salle, juste pour satisfaire encore la curiosité malsaine du chef Volturi. J'avais été statufiée, et je crois que je serais morte de frayeur, morte pour de vrai, si je n'avais pas croisé le regard d'Alice.

C'était, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, un regard de respect, un regard d'amitié, un regard qui disait qu'elle était désolée pour moi.

Il y a deux ans, je n'aurais pas aimé ce regard, parce que je l'aurais assimilé à de la pitié, et je n'en voulais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, ce regard me serra le cœur : les vampires n'étaient peut-être pas tous mauvais.

Lorsqu'Aro m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'elle, je n'avais vu qu'une humiliation de plus, mais en suivant Alice et Alec dans les couloirs, je m'étais dis que j'avais là ma seule chance de survie, la seule opportunité de m'enfuir.

Alec nous laissa seules, et Alice entra. Je la suivis et elle ferma la porte derrière moi. Je me retournai, attendant ses ordres, lorsque je vis son regard : noir, affamé. Elle commençait à se tasser sur elle-même, et je savais ce que cela voulait dire : elle allait me sauter dessus, et me tuer. J'étais triste pour elle : Aro risquait de la tuer pour se venger, et je ne le voulais pas.

Elle fit un pas alors que je restais stoïque : je ne tentais pas de m'enfuir. Je savais d'abord que c'était inutile, et puis, j'étais fatiguée, fatiguée d'attendre que l'on me tue, ou que l'on me condamne à une vie horrible, une vie de monstre.

Mais après ce pas, Alice se figea, et son regard se fit lointain. Qu'avait-elle ? Je m'approchai lentement et passai ma main devant ses yeux : aucune réaction. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris la main et la dirigeai vers le lit, où je la fis s'asseoir.

-Alice ? Vous allez bien ?

Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je comptai dans ma tête jusqu'à 258 avant qu'elle ne reprenne vie. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr. Et là, changement de situation : elle se releva, l'air impassible, puis me sourit. Pas d'une façon sadique ou méchante, comme les autres. Non, un vrai sourire, franc, amical.

-Bella…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Assieds-toi !

J'obéis, par automatisme. Elle m'imita et me prit les mains, délicatement, tentant de ne pas m'effrayer.

-Ecoute Bella… Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que nous avons dit, avec Aro ?

-Oui.

Ma voix tremblait, comme toujours depuis deux ans.

-N'aie pas peur Bella… Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Vous avez voulu me tuer, accusai-je.

-Non ! Enfin si… Tutoie-moi, veux-tu ? Alec avait raison, tu sens très bon.

Elle se pencha et me huma par à-coups.

-Mais je vais résister. Je ne bois pas de sang humain.

Ma mâchoire sembla se décrocher, ce qui fit rire Alice.

-Eh oui Bella, nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Lorsque je t'ai sentie, j'avoue que j'ai flanché, mais j'ai eu une vision, ou plutôt deux. La première était Aro qui me tuait.

-Pour se venger, dis-je d'une petite voix. Il veut me transformer lorsqu'il aura fini de s'amuser avec moi.

-Pourquoi veut-il te faire une chose pareille ?

-Parce que je ne réagis à aucun don.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant sûrement.

-Pourtant, je t'ai vue.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits après ma première vision, et que j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer, je t'ai vu. Amie avec moi. Nous étions en Amérique.

Des larmes vinrent piquer mes yeux, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

-Nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici Bella !

Je secouai la tête, tremblante de sanglots.

-C'est impossible Alice. Aro ne te laissera pas faire, et même si tu arrives à sortir d'ici avec moi, il te fera tuer, et je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es trop gentille.

Cette fois-ci, je craquai : sortir était mon vœu le plus cher depuis deux ans, mais je savais que les Volturi préféraient me tuer plutôt que de me laisser partir. Alice me prit dans ses bras, faisant tout de même attention.

-Je te promets de te sortir de là Bella, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Et nous trouverons celui que je vois dans mes visions. Je l'aime déjà, et je suis sûre qu'il va pouvoir nous aider.

Elle me relâcha et se recomposa un visage neutre.

-Maintenant, tu peux disposer.

Elle me fit signe vers la porte, et j'en déduisis qu'un vampire était devant et qu'elle devait jouer la comédie. Je fis un signe de tête, lui montrant que j'avais compris. Je sortis en tremblant : devant la porte se tenait Alec, le regard affamé. Il se contenta de rire devant mon air effrayé et me laissa partir. Je fonçai dans ma chambre, fermai à clé, et m'écroulai sur mon lit.

Pov Alice

J'avais un problème : je devais faire un choix. D'un côté, le vampire de mes rêves, que j'aimais inconditionnellement sans même le connaître, et de l'autre, Bella. Elle souffrait, physiquement et moralement, et je l'aimais bien. Je voulais l'aider. Seulement se posait le problème d'Aro.

Alec m'avait conviée à sa chasse, par simple politesse : il savait que je ne toucherai jamais aux humains. Mais il m'avait permis de me concentrer sur une solution : je pouvais éviter de montrer ce que je ne voulais pas qu'Aro voie.

Je mis plusieurs heures à réfléchir à mon problème. A la tombée de la nuit, je sortis pour admirer les rues, les fortifications et les monuments, sans perdre de vue mon objectif : trouver un moyen d'aider Bella et mon bel inconnu. Je savais qu'il me faudrait ruser et faire en sorte qu'Aro ne déjoue pas mes plans. Et c'est là que j'eus une idée de génie.

Ravie et heureuse de savoir que j'avais pris la bonne décision, je sautillais à travers les rues, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Alec. Il venait de finir son repas à première vue.

-Eh bien, Alice, quelle joie ! As-tu une raison pour ressembler à une enfant à qui on annonce que Noël est tous les jours ?

-Eh bien oui Alec ! Je vais pouvoir partir, je sais enfin qui je cherche.

-Oh !

Il ne parut pas très heureux.

-Ne sois pas triste : tu trouveras mieux, je t'assure ! Bien, allons voir Aro, je suis pressée de partir !

Et c'est bras-dessus, bras-dessous que nous nous rendîmes devant les chefs Volturi. Nous fûmes reçus de suite, et Aro avait compris que j'avais pris ma décision.

-Alors, jeune Alice ? Tu me semble bien joyeuse.

-En effet cher Aro ! Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je sais enfin qui je cherche, et je dois partir de suite.

Un hoquet accueillit ma déclaration et je me retournai : je n'avais pas vu Bella qui lavait le sol. Je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue en me regardant puis elle reporta son attention vers le plancher de pierre, frottant le sol rapidement.

Aro me tendit sa main, et je lui donnai la mienne, sans arrière-pensée.

-Est-ce ce que tu as vu ? me demanda-t-il en voyant ma dernière vision.

-Oui. Il se trouve dans un bar, tous les soirs. Je sais où le trouver.

-Même si cela me chagrine, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le retrouver. Tu aimes déjà un vampire dont tu ignores tout, mais la force de ton amour est incroyable, si j'en juge par ce que m'a dit Marcus.

-C'est vrai. Je me sens incomplète sans lui, et je sais qu'il est celui dont j'ai besoin.

-Si un jour tu t'ennuies, viens nous trouver ! Ce sera avec joie que nous t'accueillerons !

-Je n'en doute pas Aro, dis-je en éclatant de rire. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je voudrais partir au plus vite.

J'avais le cœur lourd en entendant les sanglots de Bella, mais je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. La lourde porte de bois se referma, et je partis faire mes valises.

Une fois prête, j'allai saluer Alec, qui me souhaita bonne chance.

-A toi aussi Alec. Et puis, qui sait, un jour, nous nous reverrons peut-être !

Il me sourit pour seule réponse, et je me retournai, sans un remord. Je ne fus pas suivie jusqu'aux portes de Volterra, et une fois dans la campagne endormie, je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la ville suivante.

Pov Jasper

J'allais mal. Assis sur mon tabouret, je ne respirais pas, tentant d'occulter la présence de ces cœurs qui battaient, qui ne semblaient pas conscients du danger que je représentais.

Mon passé me torturait. J'avais été créé pour tuer, pour servir de mentor à des nouveau-nés sans scrupules, et pour les tuer une fois qu'ils étaient inutiles. Cette situation me pesait, et j'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser dicter ma conduite.

Mais maintenant, j'étais seul, je ne voulais plus me nourrir, je ne voulais plus tuer d'innocents humains mais je savais qu'un jour, je craquerai. Parfois, l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours me traversait l'esprit, mais l'espoir renaissait immédiatement.

J'attendais. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais j'attendais. Un signe, qui me dirait quoi faire de ma vie. Un mot, qui m'aiderait. Une rencontre peut-être, qui me sortirait de ce passé tortueux et honteux.

-Vous ne voulez toujours rien, beau gosse ?

La serveuse me fit un clin d'œil, se trouvant irrésistible. Elle avait envie de moi, je pouvais le sentir par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais me persuader que malgré toutes mes erreurs, malgré toutes mes fautes, je n'étais pas un monstre.

-Non merci, c'est gentil.

Pov inconnu vampire

J'attendais ma victime. J'avais vu un petit riche entrer dans ce bar, et j'attendais qu'il ressorte pour le dépouiller. Mon révolver était dans ma poche arrière, mon couteau dans ma main. Je savais que je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je voulais avoir l'air humain. Au cas où. J'étais du genre très patient. Aussi m'étais-je bien installé, sous un porche, guettant les entrées et sorties du bar. J'aimais la nuit : les prédateurs tels que moi pouvaient y régner en maître.

Enfin, après deux heures d'attente, le jeune sortit, titubant légèrement. J'attendis qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus dans la rue sombre pour le suivre. Quand il s'aperçut de ma présence, il commença à paniquer.

-Si tu cries, tu es un homme mort ! Alors donne le fric !

Tremblant de la tête au pied, il sortit son portefeuille et me donna sans hésitation dix billets de cinquante dollars. Je ris.

-Eh ben si tout le monde était aussi conciliant que toi ! Allez, file avant que je ne change d'avis !

Le jeune détala, et je crus entendre des sanglots. Fichus gosses de riches, même pas capable d'être un homme ! Je me retournai pour partir lorsque je vis une jeune fille, assise par terre en indien, me souriant. Méfiant, je serrai le manche de mon couteau et m'avançai vers elle. Soudain elle se leva d'un geste souple et s'avança vers moi.

-Bonjour ! J'ai une proposition à te faire !

Surpris je me figeai. Qui était cette petite brunette qui osait venir me parler ? Je savais qu'elle avait vu la scène avec le gosse, mais au lieu de sourire, elle aurait dû partir en courant ! Pas me faire la causette ! En soupirant, je lui fis signe de me suivre. Je nous emmenai jusqu'à un bar mal fréquenté, sans remord : si elle voulait fréquenter la racaille, grand bien lui fasse ! Je m'assis à une table au fond, loin des oreilles. La jeune fille s'assit en face de moi.

Elle était belle, et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air fragile. Sa petite taille me faisait presque rire, mais son regard était étrange. Ce n'est qu'alors que je compris que j'avais affaire à un vampire, et je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas sentie avant. Elle prit la parole.

-Je voudrais faire enlever quelqu'un.

Son italien était parfait, mais elle avait un accent étranger.

-Qui ?

Elle me tendit juste une photo.

-Quand ?

J'étais désormais concentré sur un but, peu importe qui me le demandait. C'était mon boulot, et je me moquais de ce que c'était, du moment que j'étais payé.

-Dès que possible.

-Combien ?

-Vous acceptez les dollars ?

Mon sourire dut parler pour moi, parce qu'elle continua.

-La personne est dans cet endroit, expliqua-t-elle en me donnant un plan et indiquant le lieu. Je ne connais pas ses habitudes, à vous de surveiller.

-Où dois-je livrer le colis ?

-Appelez ce numéro quand vous l'avez, et déposez-le à cette adresse.

Elle me tendit un papier sur lequel était notés l'adresse d'un motel en Amérique et un numéro de portable.

-Plus ce sera vite fait, plus vous serez payé.

Après avoir fixé la table, je relevai la tête.

-C'est d'accord. Vous aurez vite de mes nouvelles.

Je me levai, saluai le patron du bar et sortit, mettant déjà un plan en place.

**Et voilà... On fait la connaissance de Jasper. Avez-vous trouvé ce qu'allait faire l'inconnu ? Et qui lui demande ?**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions, des questions, ou autre. **

**Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

**On est mercredi ! Je crois que certaines attendaient la suite, alors la voilà. **

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favoris. Et merci pour vos reviews : lyli13, Alvina26 (je vais citer ton nom une fois de temps en temps, au lieu de ton surnom mdr), ptitcoeurfragile, Timica, Stella82, Mariefandetwilight, aelita48, Morphine Angel-feather, Mrs Esmée Cullen (tu vas découvrir qui est l'inconnu !). Bienvenue aux nouvelles !**

**Aurore : Tu as trouvé pour Alice, c'est vrai que j'ai fais en sorte qu'on la reconnaisse. Pour ta peur qu'Alice préfère Jasper... Ben tu verras qu'elle est bien partie voir Jasper. Mais je te laisse lire. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review :)**

**Morgane : oui oui, j'ai compris. J'espère que tu me diras si tes idées de départ sont confirmées après la lecture de ce chapitre ou non (je suis une grande curieuse). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Pov Alice

Mes valises à la main, je me dépêchai pour aller à l'aéroport. Je voulais y arriver avant le lever du soleil, et à vrai dire j'avais hâte de rencontrer mon inconnu. Je savais qu'il m'attendait, et j'espérais qu'il ne s'impatienterait pas au point de partir.

J'attendis deux heures l'avion qui devait me ramener chez moi, puis il fallut six heures de voyage jusqu'à New York. J'aurais bien aimé visiter, mais l'heure n'était pas au tourisme : plus les heures passaient, plus j'avais hâte. Si mon cœur battait encore, je suis certaine que j'aurais déjà fait une crise d'impatience.

Je pris un avion jusqu'à Seattle, puis un taxi pour aller en centre-ville. Il faisait nuit lorsque j'arrivai, et sans hésitation je me dirigeai vers le bar que j'avais vu dans ma dernière vision. J'ouvris la porte et laissai mes bagages à l'entrée, assez loin de la porte. Après avoir pris une inspiration plus qu'inutile, je relevai la tête et parcourus la salle du regard.

Il était là, assis à une table, et me regardait. Je restai figée l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'avancer doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais sans le lâcher du regard. Je m'assis en face de lui sans un mot.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

-Jasper.

-Enchantée Jasper ! Si nous sortions de là, c'est assez sordide, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai fait un long voyage pour te voir, et …

-Tu me connais ?

-Eh bien… Pas tout à fait. Mais viens, sortons faire un tour !

Il se leva et je l'imitai. Il était superbe, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Ses cheveux blonds longs lui donnaient un air rebelle, mais son visage grave rappelait la sagesse. Et ses vêtements étaient assez chics, sans faire trop habillés. Il me suivit à l'extérieur, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Il prit une de mes valises. En plus, c'était un gentleman !

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah oui ! En fait, je t'ai vu. Pas pour de vrai, mais j'ai des visions, et tu es le premier que j'ai vu. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il fallait que je te rejoigne.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable !

Il s'était arrêté, l'air immensément triste. Je me rapprochai de lui et mis ma main sur sa joue. Il appuya légèrement dessus en penchant la tête délicatement.

-Oh Jasper ! Je ne connais pas ton passé, mais je sais que notre futur est ensemble. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça. Viens, j'ai faim.

Il sembla hésiter, avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu n'es pas végétarien, mais je te propose d'essayer de chasser avec moi.

-Végétarien ?

-Oui, tu sais, boire le sang des animaux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme choqué, puis la referma.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé, dit-il simplement.

Je ris en lui prenant la main, et l'entrainai vers la sortie de la ville. Il me regarda chasser sans rien dire, puis il s'y mit lui aussi.

-C'est une alternative… intéressante, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés, sur le sol boueux de la forêt dans laquelle nous étions. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter de cela.

-Nous trouverons un moyen.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…

Il semblait hésiter, comme un adolescent. J'aurais pu en rire, mais je savais que c'était difficile pour lui, et je ne voulais pas le vexer.

-Moi aussi j'ai un don. Celui de sentir et faire ressentir des émotions.

-Oh ! fut la seule chose que je pus exprimer.

Il me laissa digérer l'information avant de continuer.

-Venant de toi… Je sens…

-De l'amour ?

Il baissa la tête une seconde avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue et il sourit.

-Oui Jasper, je t'aime. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, mais depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne te demande pas de me rendre mes sentiments, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi, peu importe nos relations, et…

Je ne pus continuer : sa bouche se posa sur la mienne avec violence, et je répondis à son baiser avec toute la fougue que je pouvais. Notre baiser aurait pu durer une éternité, mais je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, aussi m'écartai-je. Puis je me levai et l'invitai à me suivre. Il prit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et nous marchâmes dans la nuit.

-Alors, d'où viens-tu ? demandai-je.

-Du Sud.

-Je l'aurais deviné à ton accent.

-J'ai été créé lors de la guerre de Sécession au Texas, par une femme qui voulait le pouvoir.

Il frissonna, et je compris qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.

-Et toi ? me questionna-t-il.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. Aucun souvenir de ma vie, ni de ma transformation. Personne à mes côtés à mon réveil. Mon premier souvenir est une vision de toi.

Il sourit, visiblement heureux. Il me conduisit au plus profond de la forêt puis s'arrêta en me faisant face. Sa main caressa ma joue, puis descendit vers mon menton, puis dans mon cou. Enfin ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, telle une caresse, avant de descendre dans mon cou. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis que je poussai un soupir : je me sentais définitivement complète, heureuse, et je savais que cette nuit, enfin, j'allais connaître le vrai bonheur.

Pov Bella

A peine Alice avait-elle franchi la porte de bois qu'Aro se tourna vers moi en me montrant du doigt.

-Toi ! cria-t-il.

Je cherchai à me faire toute petite, cessant mon nettoyage. Je ne savais rien de sa colère, mais je savais qu'elle m'était destinée et que j'allais en subir les conséquences.

-Heidi ! appela-t-il.

La vampire arriva en souriant, prête à obéir.

-Suis-moi avec elle ! ordonna-t-il à Heidi.

Ladite Heidi me prit par le bras, me forçant à me lever. Je me mis à sangloter, le suppliant.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me faite pas de mal ! Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure ! Par pitié, ne me punissez pas !

Mais j'avais beau faire, il marchait dans les couloirs, Heidi et moi derrière, sans se retourner. Je fus amenée à une pièce qui servait de pièce de punitions. Heidi m'attacha à une paire de menottes accrochées à une corde, maintenant mes poignets en hauteur. Puis ma chemise fut arrachée. Je ne tentai même pas de me cacher par pudeur : ils m'avaient tellement humiliées depuis deux ans que je ne me rebellais plus, je restais passive.

Aro se posta devant moi et empoigna mon menton.

-Tu n'as rien fait ? Tu es sûre ? J'ai très bien compris moi, ce que tu voulais faire. Lorsque la jeune Alice a dit qu'elle allait partir, tu as cru que tu pouvais t'enfuir avec elle !

-Non !

Je recommençai à pleurer.

-Je vous assure… Je…

Mais il savait, j'en étais certaine. Il avait compris que mon hoquet avait été provoqué par le sentiment de trahison car oui, j'avais espéré qu'elle m'emmène avec elle. Mais lorsqu'elle était venue voir Aro plus tôt, j'avais compris qu'elle était comme les autres : un vampire, qui ment pour arriver à ses fins.

Aro fit un signe à Heidi, et alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, le fouet claqua, venant frapper mon dos. Le cri que je poussai me fit mal à la gorge, mais cela n'arrêta pas le vampire. Je savais qu'elle et Aro avaient cessé de respirer pour ne pas être tentés par mon sang, mais j'aurais voulu au contraire qu'ils se jettent sur moi.

Les coups se succédèrent : un, deux, trois, quatre… jusqu'à vingt. J'avais cessé de ressentir la douleur au quatorzième, et j'étais dans une semi-conscience jusqu'au dernier. Une fois l'ultime coup donné, Aro se leva et se remit devant moi.

-Il est temps que tu comprennes Bella : tu m'appartiens, et je protège mes intérêts. Je te veux, mais pour le moment, j'aime t'observer. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu résistes aussi bien à nos dons, et tant que ce mystère demeurera entier, tu resteras humaine. Heidi, détache-la !

Je fus libérée, et mon corps tomba lourdement au sol sans que je fasse un mouvement. Je fus traînée sans arrière-pensée au fond de la pièce par un bras, puis Heidi attacha mes poignets et mes chevilles, avant de lier les cordes entre elles.

-Cette position risque d'être assez inconfortable, m'apprit Aro, mais comme ça, je suis sûr que tu retiendras la leçon. Tu es à moi !

Il se releva et sortit, suivi de son garde. Quant à moi, je fermai les yeux, appelant de tout mon cœur la délivrance. Je sentais mon dos brûler, je sentais le sang qui suintait de mes plaies, mais aucune n'était mortelle, malheureusement.

Très vite, mes membres se firent engourdis, et je compris le but de la punition : garder mes muscles contractés, au point de me faire souffrir. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur devenait insupportable. J'en étais arrivée à gémir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Parfois, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, et une voix rire.

Je haïssais les vampires, et ma haine venait d'augmenter d'un cran : j'étais punie à cause d'une simple idée, d'une simple déception, encore.

Dans la nuit, Aro et Alec vinrent me voir, et je fus détachée. Alec me souleva d'une main et me força à aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je connaissais cette chaise, je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Encore une fois, je suppliai Aro.

-Je vous en prie ! Je ne voulais pas ! Par pitié !

-Non Isabella, ce serait trop facile. Cela fait 2 ans que tu es là, et tu ne comprends toujours pas. Vas-y, Alec !

Il m'avait attachée, et reliée avec des câbles. Avec un grand sourire sadique, Alec accrocha une pince à un des câbles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler sous la douleur.

-L'électricité est une très belle invention, continuait Aro tandis que je pleurais de douleur. Cela permet de s'amuser, sans avoir besoin de verser du sang. Et comme Jane ne peut t'atteindre…

Ils s'amusèrent avec moi pendant plusieurs heures encore, alternant les moments où le courant circulait et ceux où je pouvais reprendre ma respiration. Puis ils me laissèrent sur la chaise, le dos mutilé et les membres contractés de nouveau.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut une éternité, un vampire vint me libérer. Il me releva d'une main et me força à me mettre debout, puis je fus conduite dans ma chambre sans douceur.

-Lave-toi, habille-toi, et viens me voir !

J'obéis malgré mes muscles endoloris, malgré la douleur constante de mon dos, malgré mon désir de mourir. Une fois propre et habillée je sortis de la chambre, sachant que le vampire, Marco je crois, serait encore là.

-Va chercher ça !

Il me tendit une liste de courses : régulièrement, nous devions aller au magasin chercher de la nourriture pour les humains qui travaillaient dans l'antre Volturi, comme je l'appelais. Et apparemment, c'était mon tour aujourd'hui, et je n'avais droit à aucun égard malgré ma punition. Savaient-ils encore ce qu'était la douleur ? Je supposai que non.

Je sortis, respirant profondément l'air extérieur. Ces sorties étaient une renaissance, vu qu'elles étaient rares. Et je savais qu'Aro ne s'inquiétait pas de nous voir nous échapper : il savait très bien comment nous retrouver, et j'en avais eu la preuve le jour où j'avais voulu m'échapper lors de l'une de ces sorties. Il leur avait fallu moins d'une heure pour me reprendre, et ce jour-là, la punition avait été en conséquence.

J'allai à mon rythme, essayant de ne pas frotter mon dos contre mon tee-shirt, et prenant un maximum d'air pur dans mes poumons. Mais j'étais faible pour n'avoir rien mangé depuis la veille, et le sang que je perdais et qui imbibait à coup sûr mon vêtement me donnèrent des faiblesses dans les jambes. Je fus obligée de me laisser tomber au sol pour reprendre mes esprits, mais à peine avais-je posé les fesses par terre qu'une ombre s'avança vers moi. Le temps de lever la tête et de reconnaître un vampire dans la lumière du jour déclinant, et je sentis un linge à l'odeur âcre appliqué sur mon visage. J'eus beau tenter de détourner la tête, je me laissai sombrer, heureuse de pouvoir échapper quelques heures à la douleur et à mon monde de terreur.

Pov Carlisle

Ma famille et moi venions d'emménager à Forks depuis une semaine. J'y étais déjà venu, avec Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Certes, la proximité avec les Quileutes était assez dangereuse, mais je savais que nous ne risquions rien : nous étions tous végétariens, et tant qu'aucun humain n'était mordu, nous étions tranquilles.

J'avais été accepté en tant que médecin à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. J'avais des centaines d'années d'expérience, tant en matière de soins que dans l'abstinence de sang humain. Et j'aimais le contact avec les humains, surtout pour les aider.

Nous habitions une grande villa dans les bois, afin d'assurer notre tranquillité et de ne pas paraître trop suspects. Esmée se chargeait de l'aménager et de la décorer à notre goût, tout en rangeant les affaires que nous accumulions depuis des années, et elle était très heureuse.

-Edward ?

Edward était mon premier fils. Je l'avais transformé à l'âge de 17 ans, alors qu'il mourrait de la grippe espagnole. Mais il était assez renfermé sur lui-même, n'ayant que peu de contact avec nous, et encore moins avec les humains. Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'il lisait dans nos esprits, et après avoir failli verser dans la folie, il avait réussi à s'en accommoder. Cependant, cela le dérangeait, et il préférait s'enfermer dans la lecture et la musique afin de ne pas nous écouter.

Il avait prévu d'aller en chasse, avec Emmett et Rosalie. Ils partaient plusieurs jours afin de pouvoir se rendre dans la réserve d'Olympic et pouvoir goûter à des prédateurs, au goût un peu plus savoureux que le simple gibier.

Mon fils arriva sans se presser. Il frappa un coup à mon bureau, et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation, il entra.

-Je voulais juste te voir pour vous conseiller la prudence. Je sais que tu connais les lieux, les autres aussi, mais n'oubliez pas que des nomades peuvent avoir élu domicile par ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, nous serons prudents. Faites attention, vous aussi. Les Quileutes doivent savoir que nous sommes revenus, et je ne voudrais pas que les nouveaux décident d'ignorer notre pacte.

-Je serais attentif, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne chasse !

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir rejoindre son frère et sa sœur. A son retour, il sera un peu plus ouvert et moins déprimé. Je me promis de lui parler.

Je rejoignis Esmée, qui était nonchalamment allongée sur l'un des divans.

-J'espère que nous avons bien fait de partir de Denali, commençais-je en m'asseyant au bout du divan, tandis qu'elle se mettait à genoux près de moi.

-Si tu parles d'Edward, alors je crois qu'il préfère être seul qu'en compagnie de Tanya. Ces derniers jours, j'ai vraiment cru que le pauvre allait finir par s'enterrer lui-même sous la neige pour que personne ne le retrouve.

Elle pouffa, sans se moquer. Ma femme considérait Edward comme le premier de ses fils, le plus important. Elle aussi s'inquiétait, pour lui.

-Je sais que tu as des inquiétudes à son sujet, reprit-elle, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, il trouvera lui aussi quelqu'un de bien. Il le mérite, et un être aussi bon que lui ne devrait pas être aussi malheureux.

-Il a beau me répéter que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en le transformant si jeune, j'ai des doutes. Il a toujours été à l'écart, par choix. Comment réussira-t-il à trouver son âme-sœur, tout en étant aussi…

-Borné ? Têtu ? Distant ?

Je souris : Esmée savait ce que je voulais dire.

-Un peu de tout je suppose.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

-Tu sais, rien ne nous empêche de partir ailleurs. Nous avons l'éternité pour découvrir le monde. Il y a bien quelque part quelqu'un qui l'attend !

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-Tu as raison, Esmée. J'en parlerai avec lui.

Ma femme se releva et m'attira à elle.

-Allons chasser !

Je la suivis, prêt à passer un bon moment avec elle.

Pov Aro

J'étais furieux. La jeune Isabella était partie deux heures plus tôt, et j'avais demandé à Jane d'aller la chercher : la laisser dehors pourrait paraître à ses yeux un moment de liberté, et je voulais qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet entre mes mains.

Malheureusement, Jane avait quadrillé la ville, et elle revint la tête basse, m'avouant que la jeune fille avait disparu, mais chose plus étonnante, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sentir son odeur. La trace s'arrêtait contre un mur, près de l'église.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir fui toute seule, intervint Caius. Elle ne peut pas voler, donc l'un des nôtres l'a aidée.

-Mais qui ?

-La jeune Alice ? se hasarda Marcus.

-Non, affirmai-je. Elle a été surveillée, et elle a prit l'avion hier.

-Et si elle avait été tuée ?

La remarque de Jane était pertinente. Isabella sentait très bon, et je savais que plusieurs de nos fidèles voulaient se servir à même son cou. Mais qui était assez suicidaire pour oser le faire ?

-Jane, prends Alec et Félix avec toi ! Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez, mais ramenez-la ! Elle connaît notre secret, et elle doit donc mourir. Mais je la veux vivante, aussi, lorsque vous l'aurez retrouvée, faites-lui comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix : soit elle meurt sur place, soit elle revient gentiment ici.

Jane s'inclina en me donnant sa main, et je vis qu'elle avait compris. Elle ferait tout pour me contenter.

**Alors, pas trop déçues par le choix d'Alice ? Au prochain épisode, la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper/les Cullen. Les Volturi vont-ils retrouver Bella ? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. A mercredi prochain ! (Morphine Angel-feather : on approche du chapitre que tu attends)**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour,**

**Oui, j'ai un peu d'avance, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le chapitre mercredi, alors je me suis dis que vous apprécierez de lire en avance. Et vu qu'il était prêt...**

**Vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Je vous dis mille merci pour vos reviews : lyli13, Timica (_J'aime bien les méchants méchants ^^)_, Morphine Angel-feather (_On s'approche, on s'approche !)_, EstL, ptitcoeurfragile, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight et Alvina26 (_Un jour de moins à patienter, lol !)._**

**Merci aux alertes et favoris, et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !**

**Pour les non-inscrites : **

**Morgane : Tu as presque raison, sauf pour ta dernière hypothèse. Mais tu as la réponse ici ^^. Merci pour ta review, et à bas les Volturi !**

**S : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce qui arrive à Bella ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartinnent pas, moi je ne fais que leur jouer des tours !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Pov Alice

Après une découverte tactile de nos corps, nous discutâmes durant plusieurs heures, apprenant à nous connaître par nos goûts dans tous les domaines : littéraires, musicaux, vestimentaires, et même nourriture, tant humaine que vampirique.

Mais je voulais partir, et j'avais encore un autre rendez-vous. Quelqu'un m'attendait, et je ne voulais pas le faire attendre.

-Dis-moi Jasper, ça t'ennuie si on va quelque part ? Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

-Un vampire ? me demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

-Eh bien… Non.

-Je vais tout faire pour rester calme, mais je ne te promets rien Alice. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de sentir un humain et de le laisser vivre.

-Surtout si en plus, il sent divinement bon, maugréai-je.

Jasper me sourit pour me montrer qu'il était d'accord avec ma remarque.

-On trouvera comment faire. Pour le moment, tant que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel, ça veut dire que nous avons du temps. Nous n'avons qu'à nous promener !

Et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les terres. Au fur et à mesure, le paysage changeait, devenant plus vert à chaque pas. Je ne sentais pas de congénère, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Et puis, les nomades ne restent pas au même endroit.

Nous atteignîmes les monts d'Olympic, montant toujours plus haut en altitude. Jasper, qui venait du Sud, voulait voir la neige, et nous avions décidé d'aller faire un tour en Alaska.

Sur notre route, que nous faisions tantôt en marchant, tantôt à vitesse vampirique, nous sentîmes plusieurs odeurs de nos semblables. Jasper se tendit, moi aussi, mais j'avais un bon pressentiment. Soudain, au détour d'un chemin, nous tombâmes sur trois vampires aux allures de jeunes gens, habillés avec des vêtements à la dernière mode. Le premier réflexe de Jasper fut de se préparer à attaquer, mais je passai devant lui.

-Bonjour Edward, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme, grand, brun aux reflets roux, avait belle allure. Certes, pas aussi beau que Jasper, mais il avait bon goût, surtout pour ses habits. Il resta bouche bée deux secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je vois que chez vous, les vêtements déterminent votre jugement ! dit-il en souriant.

-Pas forcément… Mais c'est une histoire de mode. Je m'appelle Alice.

Edward prit ma main que je tendais toujours.

-Je suis Edward. Voici Emmett et Rosalie, sa femme.

Les deux autres me regardaient avec étonnement, et semblaient méfiants vis-à-vis de Jasper.

-Ils sont encore sous le choc, mais ça leur passera, affirma Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils : savait-il à quoi je pensais ? Son sourire se renforça et il hocha la tête. Oh mon Dieu ! Jasper grogna, et je me tournai vers lui.

-Voici Jasper, repris-je.

-Nous ne sommes pas hostiles, affirma Edward à Jasper.

-Pas toi, en effet, mais celui que tu nommes Emmett est tendu et ne sait pas comment réagir.

La femme nous fixait, indécise. Elle était très jolie, et elle portait un ravissant chemisier en soie ainsi qu'un pantalon cintré noir. Je lui souris.

-Tu as un problème ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je trouvais juste que tu étais très belle et que tes habits étaient magnifiques.

Rosalie se tourna vers Edward qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. A cette réaction, la jeune femme me rendit un sourire éclatant en s'avançant vers moi.

-Eh bien Alice, je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre !

Et elle me prit le bras pour m'emmener plus loin.

Pov Jasper

J'étais… choqué je crois. Alice venait de partir, me laissant avec les deux garçons. Sentant qu'aucun des deux n'avait de mauvaise intention, je me détendis et me redressai.

-Je crois qu'elles viennent de trouver leurs moitiés, déclara Emmett en riant.

-J'ai une question, intervint Edward, légèrement tendu.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas végétarien.

-Ce n'est pas une question, mais je vais te répondre. Alice m'a convaincu depuis hier de changer de régime. Je n'en peux plus de tuer des humains pour me nourrir.

Ils me jaugèrent, avant qu'Emmett ne vienne me donner une grande claque dans le dos.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer ! Je pourrais avoir plus de conversations qu'avec mon cher frère ici présent ! Il est tellement grognon quand il s'y met !

-Emmett ! ronchonna Edward.

-Vous vivez par ici ? demandai-je, ne voulant pas mettre Edward mal à l'aise.

-A deux heures de voiture, me répondit-il. A Forks plus précisément, depuis peu. Je suis sûr que Carlisle et Esmée seront ravis de vous recevoir. Et Carlisle pourra t'aider dans ton sevrage.

Je souris : ça semblait être une bonne idée. Edward reprit la parole.

-Bon, je crois que les filles vont en avoir pour des heures à parler chiffons, alors je propose qu'on rentre sans elles. Elles nous rejoindront.

-Elles ne risquent rien ?

-Oh non ! Il n'y a pas de mouvement ici, les vampires se tiennent assez loin, répondit Emmett. Tu t'y connais en jeux vidéo ?

Je ris : j'allais bien m'entendre avec eux ! Nous commençâmes à partir, discutant pour faire connaissance.

Pov Bella

Je rêvai : un homme venait me chercher dans ma chambre, défiant tous les Volturi, et me prenait dans ses bras pour me porter hors de ces murs de prison. Mais c'était un rêve. La preuve : la douleur que j'endurais et qui continuait.

Tandis que je reprenais conscience, je me souvins des évènements. La torture d'Aro, parce que j'avais eu le malheur d'espérer, d'avoir eu un maigre espoir, qui au final ne m'avait apporté que de la souffrance, tant morale que physique. Je me souviens avoir été prise de faiblesse, puis plus rien. Un des soldats Volturi avait dû me trouver, me ramener dans leur forteresse, et peut-être continuaient-ils à s'amuser, riant de ma faiblesse et profitant de mon inconscience.

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, surtout pour les revoir. Et pour ne plus souffrir, du moins pas plus que maintenant.

Pourtant, ce que mon esprit voulait, mon corps ne l'accepta pas. En voulant changer de position, je bougeai mes muscles endoloris, provoquant un gémissement.

-Tiens tiens… Le jouet des Volturi se réveille…

-Laisse-la Franco ! Je ne t'ai pas amené pour que tu te moques mais pour que tu t'occupes d'elle. Alors soigne-la, et c'est tout !

Je sentis que ce qui couvrait le haut de mon corps était soulevé et que mon dos était à l'air libre. J'en sifflai de douleur et tentai de m'échapper mais mon corps était encore trop gourd pour m'obéir.

-Arrête de bouger ! m'ordonna celui qui s'était fait appeler Franco. Tu as appelé la fille pour qu'elle vienne la chercher ?

-J'ai laissé un message. Ton argent est sur la table, il faut que je rentre en Italie.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que les Volturi te cherchent ? S'ils découvrent que c'est toi qui leur a enlevé leur jouet…

Il y eut un rire, avant que celui qui ne s'appelait pas Franco reprenne.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Le don que j'ai, à savoir effacer mon odeur, est parfois très pratique. Ils n'ont pas pu sentir quoi que ce soit venant de moi. La dernière trace olfactive qu'ils ont eu d'elle aura été là où je l'ai trouvée par terre. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller.

-Si tu as encore besoin de moi, tu connais mon numéro !

Il y eu un claquement, puis je sentis de l'humidité sur mon dos. Je gémis sans toujours parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

-Si ce n'est pas dommage d'abîmer une aussi jolie chose, murmura l'homme ou le vampire qui restait. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la beauté qu'ils ont gâchée.

Un frisson me parcourut, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Mon dos fut recouvert et un linge humide se promena sur mon visage brûlant, me faisant du bien. Je me battis avec mes paupières qui réussirent à s'ouvrir : en face de moi se tenait un homme dans les 25 ans, les cheveux ébènes. Je dis bien un homme, pas un vampire. Ses yeux étaient bleus, contrastant avec ses cheveux. Il souriait, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ce sourire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être pire que les Volturi.

-Alors ma belle, on se réveille ? Tu as soif ?

Je hochai la tête, trop épuisée pour parler. Le dénommé Franco se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il approcha à mes lèvres et soutint ma tête le temps que je boive. Le liquide fit du bien à mes cordes vocales irritées et apaisa un peu le feu qui me rongeait. L'homme éloigna le verre une fois que j'eus tout bu et me recoucha correctement sur le flanc.

-Je m'appelle Franco, continua-t-il en me confirmant son identité. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

Je fis non, mes derniers souvenirs remontant à ma faiblesse.

-Monsieur X t'a trouvée dans une rue à Volterra. Il avait un contrat et tu étais l'objet de ce contrat. Il t'a amenée ici, en attendant que quelqu'un prenne livraison.

Livraison ? Je n'étais pourtant pas une marchandise ! Quoique… Après mon passage chez les Volturi, plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

-Monsieur X ? réussis-je à murmurer.

-Il se fait appeler comme ça. Tu sais ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête : difficile de ne plus reconnaître un vampire. Mais comment Franco était-il au courant ?

-Tu étais chez les Volturi, pas vrai ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il rit, mais un rire peu harmonieux, presque faux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils se sont bien amusés avec toi !

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison.

-Comment savez-vous ?

Mes paroles étaient à peine chuchotées, ma voix rauque.

-Pour les vampires ? J'ai vu Monsieur X faire sa fête à un petit gros, et il m'a vu. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui être utile, et il m'engage de temps en temps. Je suis muet le concernant, et je reste en vie !

Je toussai, faisant vibrer mon corps, ce qui engendra de nouvelles douleurs et je ne pus que gémir. Franco caressa mes cheveux.

-Calme-toi ! Essaye de dormir, tu es fatiguée !

Je fermai les yeux, un peu apaisée. Je sentais la main de l'homme sur moi, caressant mes cheveux, ma joue, mon cou, mes lèvres, mais je ne pus protester, trop abrutie par l'épuisement.

Pov Carlisle

Nous regardions le ciel, Esmée et moi, quand nous entendîmes la voiture d'Edward. Heureux du retour de mes fils, je m'avançai, ma femme sur mes talons, lorsqu'une odeur inconnue nous parvint, et je me tendis légèrement, sans cesser d'avancer.

En contournant la villa, nous rencontrâmes Edward et Emmett, accompagnés d'un vampire aux cheveux blonds, couverts de marques et aux yeux bordeaux. Il était tendu, crispé, et sur ses gardes. Mon premier fils arriva, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente Jasper. Nous nous sommes rencontrés tout à l'heure, et il souhaiterait devenir végétarien.

Le dénommé Jasper nous gratifia d'un sourire, et Esmée s'approcha doucement.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Jasper ! J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici.

-Sans compter la fille qui ne jure que par les vêtements, intervint Emmett en rigolant.

-Elle s'appelle Alice, grimaça Jasper. Et elle est très gentille.

-Je n'en doute pas ! s'esclaffa mon deuxième fils. Pour oser nous approcher comme si elle nous connaissait !

-Elle vous a vus, souligna le nouveau venu.

-Vus ?

J'étais interloqué, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je crois que Jasper a des choses à nous apprendre, expliqua Edward.

-Alors, rentrons nous installer confortablement ! invita Esmée.

Nous rentrâmes tous et nous assîmes sur les divans. Esmée se blottit contre moi tandis que nous attendions que Jasper prenne la parole.

-J'ai été transformé pendant la guerre de Secession, en 1863, alors que je faisais partie de l'armée. J'ai été créé dans le but de surveiller des nouveau-nés, lors des guerres de clans qui ont sévi à cette époque.

-Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé, intervins-je.

-Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais les émotions des autres. La peur des humains, la rage des vampires, les émotions constamment changeantes des néophytes. Puis j'ai compris que je pouvais influencer sur ces mêmes émotions, permettant à mes maîtres de toujours avoir des combattants calmes afin qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu peux manipuler nos émotions à partir de ce que tu ressens ?

-Oui Carlisle. En ce moment, vous êtes un peu tendu, mais il me suffit de vouloir vous détendre, et…

En effet, au fil des secondes je me sentis de plus en plus détendu, calme, serein.

-C'est fascinant ! m'exclamai-je.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et une flèche blanche et noire. Je fus renversé en même temps que le canapé. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me défendre ni paniquer mais le poids qui me retenait fut écarté par Jasper.

-Alice, je ne suis pas sûr que Carlisle apprécie le fait que tu te jettes sur lui sans même un mot.

Je me relevai, aidant Esmée à en faire de même, puis portai mon regard vers une vampire aux cheveux courts noirs mais aux yeux plus clairs que Jasper.

-Je suis Alice, dit celle-ci en me tendant sa main. Je suis venue avec Jasper, et je suis sûre que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre. Où puis-je mettre mes affaires Esmée ?

J'étais abasourdi, au même titre que ma femme, mais celle-ci réagit plus vite que moi et alla serrer la jeune Alice dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse de te connaître Alice. Sois la bienvenue ! Tu vas pouvoir t'installer dans la seule chambre qu'il nous reste. Mais pour Jasper…

-Je partagerai ma chambre avec lui avec joie. Je vous ai interrompus ?

Je ris de bon cœur, en voyant Edward sourire avec indulgence à cette jeune vampire.

-Nous parlions du don de Jasper. Mais joignez-vous à nous les filles !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Alice et Rose allèrent rejoindre leurs hommes. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre, au vu des nombreux sourires complices qu'elles s'adressaient.

-Et toi, Alice, tu as un don aussi, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui. J'ai des visions, mais je ne sais pas ce qui les provoque.

Je reléguai cette information au second plan, me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

-Toi aussi tu veux devenir végétarienne ?

Alice se mit à rire.

-Je le suis déjà ! En fait, j'ai été créée il y a quelques semaines, et depuis je ne bois que du sang animal. J'avoue n'avoir été tentée qu'une fois, mais heureusement qu'une vision m'a empêchée de lui sauter dessus.

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda Esmée.

-Je l'ai vu à mon réveil.

-Comment cela ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus j'étais étonné par ces deux nouveaux venus. Et quelque chose me disait que je n'en avais pas fini.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit, expliqua Jasper à Alice. Je crois que c'est à toi de leur raconter.

Alice lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas comment s'est passée ma transformation, commença la jeune vampire. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais à peine ai-je eu ouvert les yeux que j'ai eu ma première vision. C'est dans celle-ci que j'ai vu Jasper qui m'attendait. Je ne savais rien de lui, mis à part qu'il était très important pour moi.

Elle nous laissa « digérer » ces informations. J'interrogeai Edward du regard : voulait-il que nous leur révélions son don ? Edward hocha la tête, signifiant son accord.

-Edward a aussi un don, repris-je alors. Il lit dans les esprits.

-Je l'ai deviné lors de notre rencontre, avoua Alice.

La suite de la soirée se passa à échanger nos points de vue sur les vampires et sur tout ce qui nous touchait.

**Alors, la rencontre avec les Cullen ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?**

**Petit avis sur ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Il y a quelques indices...**

**Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain (Non Alvina, pas demain !). **

**Bonne fin de semaine**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaît vraiment. **

**Merci pour vos alertes et favoris, et pour vos reviews ! Merci donc à aelita48, liloupovitch, Morphine Angel-feather, Timica, Alivna26 (bravo pour avoir réussis ton défi !), lyli13, ptitcoeurfragile et Mariefandetwilight. **

**Vous pouvez dire un grand merci à lilouand, celle sans qui vous n'auriez pas encore le chapitre. Merci à elle pour son aide. **

**Les personnages sont à S. Meyer, l'histoire est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5

Pov Bella

Ce qui est bien dans le néant, c'est que l'on ne sent pas son corps souffrir. L'ennui : on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la réalité.

J'étais bien dans le sommeil, l'inconscience peut-être, et j'aurais voulu y rester, mais mon corps voulait vivre. L'instinct de survie, paraît-il. Je n'aimais pas mon instinct.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je refaisais surface, prenant conscience de mes muscles endoloris, de mon dos brûlant, et du froid qui m'envahissait.

Plus gênant : une main qui caressait ma cuisse. Je bougeai, tentant de faire comprendre que ce contact me dégoûtait, mais la main se déplaça seulement vers ma hanche.

-On revient parmi les vivants, ma belle ?

Je battis des paupières, tentant de me défaire de cette sensation de coton autour de moi. A côté de moi se tenait Franco qui me souriait. Il faisait nuit, parce que les lampes étaient allumées. Je me redressai un peu, et l'homme reprit sa main.

-Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, assez consciente pour m'inquiéter de ce détail.

-Aux États-Unis ma chère !

-Pourquoi ?

Il se leva, prit une bouteille d'eau, remplit un gobelet et me le tendit. Je le pris et le bus avidement, me rendant compte soudain que j'avais très soif.

-Occupons-nous d'abord de nettoyer ces vilaines plaies ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit et se positionnant derrière moi, couchée sur le côté. Nous attendons quelqu'un qui doit venir te chercher.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Monsieur X me paie pour m'occuper de toi, et il est avare d'informations.

Je soufflai et retins un gémissement lorsque le désinfectant entra en contact avec ma peau.

-On est là depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois jours.

Trois jours. Trois jours que je n'étais plus chez les Volturi. Trois jours que je ne m'étais pas faite humiliée, trois jours que je n'avais reçu aucune punition. Trois jours que j'étais libre. A cette pensée, je ne pus retenir mes pleurs.

Franco ne cessa pas de me soigner, pressant parfois mon épaule ou caressant mes cheveux. Quand il eut fini, il revint devant moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Les Volturi… Je ne suis plus chez eux !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oh si !

Et je me remis à pleurer de soulagement.

-Tu as faim ? proposa Franco. Moi oui, et j'ai bien envie d'une bière. Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Bouger ? Il en avait des bonnes ! Il prit son téléphone et sortit, non sans avoir fermé à clé. Je me retrouvai donc seule, à pouvoir réfléchir sur les dernières heures. Ou plutôt sur ce dont je me souvenais.

Alice était venue, m'avait promis de me sortir de l'Enfer, et était repartie sans moi. J'avais été battue parce que j'avais cru à ce mensonge, parce que j'avais espéré. Ensuite, j'avais été kidnappée par un vampire qui m'avait sortie d'Italie, et même emmenée jusqu'aux États-Unis. Décidément, ma vie était liée aux vampires !

Et quoi maintenant ? Qui devait venir me chercher ? Qui aurait voulu m'enlever ? Ou m'aider, parce que là, je devais remercier celui qui avait commandité mon enlèvement.

Franco revint finalement, et me donna une brique de lait, du pain, du jus d'orange, du fromage, un hot-dog au ketchup et même, du chocolat ! Je n'en avais plus touché depuis deux ans ! Je pris le hot-dog en premier, impatiente d'y goûter, et j'en savourai chaque bouchée. Franco rit en me voyant faire, mais je m'en moquai : je revivais enfin !

Nous mangeâmes tous les deux, moi trop occupée à savourer pour parler. Après le pain et la saucisse, je bus du lait et m'allongeai de nouveau, apaisée et somnolente.

-Tu n'avais pas à manger chez les suceurs de sang ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je avec lassitude. La plupart du temps, c'était du pain, du jambon et un peu de fromage italien. Rien qui ne puisse passer pour une gourmandise ou une récompense.

-Et je suppose que ce n'était pas rose tous les jours.

Je fermai les yeux pour seule réponse. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dont étaient capables les Volturi. Il n'avait jamais vu une amie, humaine comme moi, se faire vider de son sang par Jane parce qu'elle avait tâché sa robe de soirée. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain se faire arracher un bras simplement parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps à apporter un dossier.

-Tu dois être fatiguée, excuse-moi. Repose-toi, tu as le temps.

Le temps ? Mais je ne réfléchis pas plus, et je me laissai plonger dans le sommeil, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Je fus tirée du sommeil par une voix féminine. Une voix qui m'avait trahie. Une voix qui m'avait fait mal. Mais une voix qui apaisait mes mauvais rêves. Une voix qui m'appelait vers la réalité.

Je me battis avec mes paupières, et je vis face à moi la jeune Alice qui me souriait en caressant mes cheveux.

-Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je refermai les yeux un instants et les ouvris de nouveau, voulant être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Cela fit rire Alice.

-Je suis là Bella. Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi, alors j'ai pensé que quelqu'un pouvait m'aider.

-Monsieur X ?

-Tu as tout compris !

Elle cria un peu fort, trop pour ma tête embrumée. Je me redressai légèrement, cherchant à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Et soudain, la lumière se fit : Alice m'avait abandonnée, elle m'avait laissée à la colère d'Aro, et je lui en voulais. Aussitôt je me reculai, fuyant son contact.

-Bella ?

Alice sembla contrariée, voire attristée. Mais c'était un vampire, elle ne devait pas connaître les remords. Un sanglot m'échappa.

-Je suis vraiment navrée Bella. Celui qui t'a enlevée t'a-t-il fait du mal ?

Elle avança sa main mais je sautai du lit. Hélas, la fièvre et la douleur annihilaient mon équilibre déjà précaire, et mes jambes se dérobèrent. Alice fut près de moi et toucha mon dos, sûrement dans un geste de réconfort, mais je criai de douleur.

-Mon Dieu Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant mon tee-shirt. Qui t'a fait cela ?

-Tu aurais dû t'en préoccuper avant de partir, murmurai-je en sentant le néant m'envahir de nouveau. Aro était en colère, et il n'a pas apprécié le fait que j'ai pu vouloir venir avec toi.

-Je suis tellement désolée Bella !

J'entendis quelque chose que je croyais impossible venant d'un vampire : des sanglots. Alice sanglotait ! Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente quelque chose ?

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher sur cette question.

Pov Alice

Cela faisait tellement mal ! Pourquoi les larmes nous étaient-elles interdites ? Voir les marques sur le dos de Bella m'avait choquée, et je m'en voulais tellement ! J'aurais pu empêcher cela !

Bella s'était évanouie, et pendant une minute, peut-être plus, je ne pus réfléchir, songeant seulement au mal que je lui avais causé.

Puis enfin la réalité me rattrapa : la jeune humaine était brûlante de fièvre, et elle avait mal. Je la pris dans mes bras et la recouchai sur le côté, afin que ses plaies ne soient pas en contact avec le matelas.

Franco, l'humain qui s'en était occupé, m'avait laissé les clés une heure avant, lorsque je m'étais présentée à lui pour prendre Isabella en charge. Je l'avais trouvée assoupie, bougeant beaucoup dans son sommeil, marmonnant des suppliques. Elle s'était calmée en entendant ma voix, et à son réveil, je crus que tout allait bien. Malheureusement, elle devait être encore dans les vapes, vu comment elle avait réagi après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Je saisis mon portable, acheté avec Edward, et appelai Jasper qui était resté à la villa, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Ce fut Esmée qui me répondit.

-Esmée, c'est Alice. Est-ce que Carlisle est là ?

-Alice ! Non, il est à l'hôpital. As-tu retrouvé ton amie ?

-Eh bien… Oui, mais il y a un problème. Tu pourrais me donner le numéro de l'hôpital, pour que je puisse l'appeler ?

-D'accord.

Elle me donna un numéro, avant de me demander :

-Mais où es-tu ? Tu es partie il y a deux jours, et Jasper s'inquiétait.

-Je ne savais pas que nous étions si loin du lieu où j'avais donné rendez-vous à mon amie. Je dois te laisser, mais dis à Jasper qu'il peut m'appeler quand il veut. Merci beaucoup Esmée.

-Mais de rien !

Je raccrochai et composai de suite le numéro du docteur. Celui-ci décrocha presque immédiatement.

-Oui ?

-Carlisle, c'est Alice. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu es en danger ?

-Non, mais j'ai retrouvé mon amie. Et elle est blessée.

-C'est une humaine ?

Il avait l'air surpris, mais ne commenta pas.

-Oui.

-Qu'a-t-elle ?

Sa voix avait changé, et du chef de clan inquiet pour sa nouvelle venue, il passait au médecin qui s'informait de l'état de son patient.

-Elle a de la fièvre, et je crois qu'elle a reçu des coups de fouet. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lorsque je la ramènerai.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent, surtout avec Jasper ?

-Si elle est en danger, je trouverai une solution Carlisle, mais je dois m'occuper d'elle. Je lui ai promis de la sauver.

-Très bien. Va en pharmacie, et prends du paracétamol, plusieurs boîtes. Tu lui donnes une dose toutes les six heures. Ses plaies sont-elles désinfectées ?

-Je pense que celui qui la surveillait s'en est occupé, parce qu'il y a des bouteilles de désinfectant vides.

-Alors achètes-en d'autres et nettoie encore les plaies.

-Merci. Je devrais être de retour à la villa d'ici deux jours, trois au maximum.

-Tu arriveras à tenir dans une voiture fermée ?

-Si je suis tentée, je cesserai de respirer. Et puis, mon don m'aidera ! A plus tard Carlisle !

Je coupai la communication et regardai Bella. Ses traits étaient crispés et elle transpirait. Je m'approchai doucement et lui caressai le front.

-Je dois sortir acheter de quoi faire descendre ta fièvre. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Je sortis après avoir fermé à clé, pour plus de prudence, et me mis en quête d'une pharmacie ou une supérette ouverte de nuit. J'en trouvai une dix minutes plus tard, dans une petite ville. J'achetai ce qu'il fallait et revins auprès de Bella.

Elle dormait calmement, marmonnant seulement quelques mots de temps en temps. Je lui caressai la joue en l'appelant.

-Bella ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît ! Je dois te donner des cachets pour la fièvre.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir enfin, mais elle semblait avoir du mal à fixer son regard. Je l'aidai à se redresser et lui tendis deux cachets.

-Tu dois les prendre Bella, c'est pour aider à faire baisser la fièvre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as abandonnée…

-Non ! Aro m'aurait empêchée de te sortir de là-bas, si j'avais eu un plan avant de sortir de Volterra. Crois-moi Bella, je m'en veux énormément, surtout quand je vois ce que ces monstres t'ont fait, mais je te promets à partir de maintenant de veiller sur toi et de te protéger. Et pour commencer, Isabella, tu vas m'avaler ces cachets, et ensuite, nous partirons.

Elle prit les comprimés et but deux gorgées d'eau à la bouteille que j'avais amenée à sa bouche.

-On va où ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-A Forks. J'ai rencontré des gens très gentils, qui vont nous aider. L'un d'eux est médecin. Il va te remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps.

-Forks ?

Ce nom avait l'air de la déranger, mais je ne pus lui en demander plus : elle s'était assoupie, ou évanouie, je ne sais pas. Je ramassai un paquet de gâteaux encore plein, ainsi qu'une brique de jus d'orange, et les mis dans un sac plastique. Ensuite, j'enveloppai Bella dans une couverture avant de la porter délicatement dans la voiture de Carlisle, une Mercédès noire, le tout sans respirer et pensant à tout sauf au corps chaud de mon amie. Je récupérai également le désinfectant, les compresses et les bandes, puis je m'installai derrière le volant. A peine avais-je fermé la portière que l'odeur de Bella, déjà tentante dans une grande pièce, se fit encore plus présence et tentatrice dans ce petit espace clos.

La route allait être très longue …

**Alors, les retrouvailles ? Au prochain chapitre, le voyage jusqu'à Forks et la rencontre avec les Cullen. **

**Un avis, une question, une précision ? N'hésitez pas : cliquez sur la bulle !**

**A mercredi prochain (avec peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour moi concernant le travail).**

**Bisous**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Encore une bonne surprise pour le dernier chapitre ^^. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire cette fiction, et visiblement vous appréciez. Cependant, j'apprécierai si plus de revieweuses acceptaient de laisser au moins une trace, même si ce n'est pas sur chaque chapitre. Vous n'imaginez pas la motivation que ça donne à un auteur lorsqu'il y a intéraction avec les lecteurs.**

**Bon, sinon, assez de blabla. Merci beaucoup pour les alertes et favoris, et surtout pour vos reviews ! Merci donc à Mariefandetwilight, aelita48, ptitcoeurfragile, Timica, tia 63 (_merci pour avoir laissé une trace ^^_), Morphine Angel-feather (_cette fois-ci, un chapitre inconnu, enfin je crois. Cependant, même si tu as lu le début sur Sky, lis-le jusqu'au bout, parce que j'ai transformé le chapitre_.), czarnyciemno et Alivna26 (_J'ai trouvé où le caser _!).**

**m en m : Oui, tu as raison : c'est Forks ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Bisous !**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6

_Pov Bella_

Je nageais en plein rêve. Alice avait dit Forks, mais n'est-ce pas un nom que j'avais souhaité entendre plus que tout ? N'avais-je pas plutôt halluciné ? Me revinrent durant mon sommeil des images de mon passé, ces séjours chez mon père lors des vacances, les jours de pêche avec lui, les promenades à La Push… Puis je me revis le premier jour à Volterra, et les menaces des Volturi.

Si je revenais vers mon père, ou ma mère, ils seraient tués, parce que les Volturi commenceraient leurs recherches par là.

Je supposai que ma disparition les avait contrariés, et qu'ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour me retrouver : n'étais-je pas la petite humaine qui connaissait leurs secrets ?

Je ne voulais pas que mes parents souffrent à cause de moi.

Et puis, en deux ans, qu'avaient-ils pensé ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de leurs vies ? Ma mère était-elle toujours avec Phil ? Mon père avait-il trouvé quelqu'un ? Allait-il souvent à la pêche avec son ami ? Pensaient-ils encore à moi ? Avaient-ils abandonné l'espoir de me retrouver ?

Mon dos me faisait mal et ce fut la douleur qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions en voiture, roulant rapidement sur une route. Alice tourna son visage vers moi, se détournant de la route. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur : je savais qu'un vampire pouvait être concentré sur plusieurs choses à la fois.

-Tout va bien Bella ?

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. J'étais encore étonnée du tournant de ma vie.

-Je crois. Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ?

Elle se pencha et attrapa une bouteille à mes pieds qu'elle me tendit pour que je n'aie pas à me baisser.

-Merci Alice.

Je bus quelques gorgées, prenant mon temps pour émerger de mes cauchemars.

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu, mais c'est supportable encore.

-C'est Aro qui t'a fait ça ?

-Oui. Tu étais à peine partie qu'il m'a emmené dans la salle des punitions, comme il aime l'appeler. Ensuite, ça a juste été de longues heures à souffrir de différentes manières.

-Je suis tellement…

-Désolée, je sais, répliquai-je. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

-J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes. Lorsque je t'ai dit où nous allions, tu as semblé connaître.

Je pris une grande inspiration, replongeant encore dans mes souvenirs.

-Je suis née à Forks. Mon père y est encore, normalement. Mais je ne dois pas y retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas le revoir ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Arrête la voiture, et je t'expliquerai. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Elle m'obéit, et se gara dès qu'elle le put. Elle descendit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière puis m'aider à descendre. Elle me soutint pour que je ne trébuche pas, et je me mis à avancer doucement, sans but. Nous étions déjà proches de l'état de Washington, trop proches.

-Je voudrais vraiment revoir mon père. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. Mais les Volturi savent où vivent mes parents, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire qu'ils vont abandonner déjà. Aro doit être furieux, et il doit déjà avoir envoyé les meilleurs de ses gardes à ma poursuite. Je suis sûrement l'ennemi à abattre, ou au moins le mouton à ramener à la bergerie. Aro m'a bien fait comprendre que si mes parents avaient de mes nouvelles, ils mourraient.

Je finis ma tirade dans un souffle et mes jambes flageolantes me lâchèrent. Alice me fit asseoir doucement et s'assit devant moi, me fixant.

_Pov Alice_

J'avais du mal à digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait compris de quoi étaient capables les Volturi, et je ne l'avais pleinement compris que depuis peu, lors d'une conversation avec les Cullen.

Donc, Bella était de Forks. Mais Carlisle ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle !

-Et tu as toujours vécu à Forks ? demandai-je enfin, rompant le silence.

-Non. Ma mère est partie avec moi quand j'avais un an. Depuis, je ne faisais que des séjours d'un mois ou deux chez mon père. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça devait être dur pour elle, et pourtant elle faisait face courageusement. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée par nous, à part pour le sort de ses parents, et je supposai qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir peur de nous en ce qui concernait son sort et sa survie, elle avait cessé de vivre, tout du moins de penser à l'avenir, et au bien et au mal.

-Donc, tu penses que les Volturi surveillent ta maison.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle pâlissait de minute en minute, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se trouve mal.

-Retournons à la voiture. Tu as besoin de manger, et tu dois prendre tes cachets.

Je l'aidai à se lever et la soutins encore jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'assit sagement, prit les comprimés avec de l'eau puis je lui donnai un sandwich. Tandis qu'elle commençait à manger je partis m'installer au volant, réfléchissant à ce que nous devions faire.

-Chez qui allons-nous demanda-t-elle finalement lorsque je fus installée et que je démarrai.

-Chez les Cullen.

-Le docteur ?

-Oui. Tu le connais aussi ?

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Bella ?

-C'est… un…

Son cœur partit dans une course effrénée que je ne compris pas. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, la pressant gentiment.

-Oui, c'est un vampire. Un végétarien lui aussi.

-Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre ! marmonna-t-elle. C'est pourtant si évident ! Le froid, la beauté… Et maintenant, je comprends mieux la couleur de ses yeux…

Elle se tut quelques instants puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-Il protègera mon père ?

-Bien sûr Bella ! Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose : nous allons chez les Cullen, et nous discutons de ce qui est le mieux pour toi et ta famille. D'accord ? Pour le moment, les Volturi n'ont pas l'intention de s'en prendre à ton père, sinon je le saurais. Et s'ils devaient s'approcher de Forks, nous le saurions aussi. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour le moment, repose-toi.

Je me tournai et attrapai vivement une couverture que je mis sur elle. Elle se couvrit avec et ferma les yeux. Je mis ma main sur son front, la faisant se tendre légèrement, mais je fis mine de rien, soulagée : sa fièvre avait baissé, c'était le principal.

Lorsque je fus sûre qu'elle dormait, j'appelai la villa Cullen. Ce fut Jasper qui me répondit.

-Alice ?

-Oui Jasper, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux maintenant que je t'entends. Edward râle après moi parce que je ne pense qu'à toi.

Je ris : ils s'entendaient très bien, et j'en étais contente. Nous avions vraiment trouvé une famille.

-Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je reviens avec Bella, mon amie. C'est une humaine, et son sang sent très bon. Alors je voudrais que tu ailles chasser le plus possible. Demande à Edward et Emmett d'être là demain soir, à 20 h 58. J'arriverai à ce moment-là, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un problème.

-Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je veux que tu comprennes : elle sent extrêmement bon, insistai-je. La première fois où je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce close avec elle, j'ai failli lui sauter dessus. Elle serait morte si je n'avais pas eu une vision. Et même maintenant, je dois parfois arrêter de respirer, si je ne veux pas la boire.

Je lui laissai le temps de comprendre, de réaliser.

-D'accord. Autre chose ?

-Si Carlisle pouvait être là pour l'examiner au plus vite, ce serait bien aussi. Et demande à Esmée qu'elle prévoit de quoi manger pour Bella.

-Oui chef !

Je ris, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

-Je crois que c'est tout. Ah si ! Il faut se tenir sur nos gardes : les Volturi peuvent venir n'importe quand. Mais je pense que je pourrai nous tenir au courant. Je t'aime Jasper !

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre prendre des décisions. On se croirait en guerre.

-Les Volturi sont en guerre contre Bella. Elle a raison sur ce point : ils feront tout pour la récupérer.

-Il y a des chances, en effet. Bon, je vais chasser alors. Emmett sera content : il veut m'emmener voir les ours !

-Alors bonne chasse mon chéri !

Je raccrochai, apaisée. Si tout se passait bien, Bella serait en sécurité chez les Cullen, au moins pour quelques jours. Après, on verrait au fur et à mesure.

_Pov Bella_

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, l'esprit plus clair. Ma fièvre avait presque disparu, grâce à Alice.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui Alice. Comment sont les Cullen ? Je n'ai rencontré que le docteur.

-Esmée, sa femme, est très gentille, très maternelle. Elle a perdu un enfant, et c'est ce qui l'a poussée à vouloir cesser de vivre. Mais Carlisle était là, et il l'a sauvée. Ils sont heureux ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira, et elle ne pourra que t'apprécier. J'espère que tu as un bon appétit !

Elle pouffa, et je compris qu'elle avait eu une vision, un aperçu de ma vie avec eux.

-Et les autres ?

-Leurs enfants sont tous très gentils. Emmett est un peu le grand gamin de la bande, mais il a un cœur d'or. Sa femme, Rosalie, est un peu froide au premier abord, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aimera. Et Edward… Il est gentil, mais renfermé. Un vrai gentleman cependant. Tu vas bien l'aimer je pense.

-Ce sont leurs vrais enfants ?

Elle rit, comme si j'avais dit une bêtise.

-Bella, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ! Ils ont été adoptés. Carlisle les a tous transformés, et ils forment une vraie famille.

-Je ne pensais pas cela possible. J'ai du mal à y croire.

J'avais plus murmuré que parlé, mais elle m'entendit bien sûr.

-Tu le verras par toi-même. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

Je hochai la tête. Plus le temps passait, et plus j'étais nerveuse. J'allais me retrouver dans la même ville que mon père, et je ne pourrais pas le voir ! Une larme l'échappa.

-Bella ?

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je en essuyant la traîtresse. Mais savoir que je serai si près de mon père…

-Je comprends, dit-elle en me prenant la main. Je te promets que dès que possible, tu pourras le voir. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à toi ou ta famille.

Je me détendis, un peu plus rassurée. La pluie tombait à verse, mais quoi de plus normal pour cet endroit ?

Il faisait nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes : il nous avait fallu plus de deux jours pour arriver, et je commençais à en avoir marre de la voiture. Je m'étais posée la question de savoir comment j'avais été transportée de l'Italie jusqu'aux États-Unis, mais au final, je préférais l'ignorer.

Lorsqu'Alice passa le panneau indiquant que nous étions à Forks, je sentis mon stress augmenter, mais ce n'était rien comparé à mon niveau de tension quand elle tourna dans un petit chemin forestier. Par chance, nous n'étions pas passées devant chez mon père. Je crois que j'aurais fait un malaise si cela avait été le cas.

-Bella, ça va ? On dirait que ton cœur est prêt à s'envoler. Tu as peur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? S'ils ne voulaient pas m'aider ? Si…

Alice prit ma main.

-Du calme Bella ! Tout va bien se passer, je le sais.

-Tes visions ?

-Oui, mais pas que ça. Je te connais, et je crois les connaître assez.

Elle s'arrêta devant une grande villa blanche aux multiples fenêtres. Elle rit devant ma réaction, qui fut de rester bouche bée.

-Prête ?

-Non.

Mais elle ne se démonta pas, et me fit sortir de la voiture, me soutenant par le coude.

-Respire Bella !

Respirer… Elle en a de bonnes ! Mais je ne dis rien et avançai, bravant ma peur.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur qu'ils me mordent : cette peur avait été trop réelle et prolongée chez les Volturi pour que je m'en soucie. Mais j'avais peur qu'ils me repoussent, qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas, et comble de tout, qu'ils ne veuillent pas aider mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que nous n'atteignions le porche, et une jeune vampire apparut, un grand sourire sincère sur les lèvres. J'étais encore étonnée qu'un vampire puisse avoir un tel sourire : ni sadique, ni cruel, ni machiavélique.

-Alice ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et tu dois être Bella ! continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je hochai la tête, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. J'étais encore un peu mal à l'aise avec les vampires.

-Bella, voici Esmée Cullen.

-Enchantée, saluai-je.

-Moi de même. Venez, entrez ! Tu veux une boisson chaude Bella ?

Je fus clouée sur place. Ils avaient de la nourriture ici ? Dans une maison pleine de vampires ? Alice rit, et Esmée me rassura.

-Alice a appelé, mais ce n'était pas la peine : nous avons ici tout ce que tu trouverais chez un humain.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je, curieuse, en la suivant dans la cuisine, oubliant presque où j'étais : dans un repaire de vampires, recherchée par des vampires.

-Nous essayons de vivre normalement, comme vous. Et ça évite les soupçons en cas de visite inopinée.

Tout en m'expliquant, elle m'avait fait chauffer de l'eau et préparait une tasse avec du thé.

-Du sucre ?

-Oui ! répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu de boisson chaude ? Deux ans. Esmée posa la tasse qu'elle remplit avec l'eau bouillante. Automatiquement, je posai mes mains sur la tasse, me réchauffant. Alice, inquiète, vérifia mon front.

-La fièvre remonte un peu, avoua-t-elle dans une moue. Carlisle n'est pas là ?

-Il finit sa garde d'ici deux heures. Les garçons ne devraient plus tarder aussi.

-Et Rose ?

-Je crois qu'elle est partie avec les garçons. Tu as faim Bella ?

-Non, ça va.

Je me réchauffais peu à peu, me détendant. J'en avais besoin, et leur discussion, qui tourna sur les occupations d'Esmée de ces deux jours, me détourna un moment des pensées qui tournaient dans ma tête, entre mes parents et les Volturi.

Soudain elles cessèrent de parler, et je regardai Alice.

-Les garçons arrivent, expliqua Esmée.

Je me levai, la tasse entre les mains, et suivis Esmée et Alice dans le salon. Elles me firent asseoir près de la cheminée qui ronronnait.

-Nous t'avons préparé une chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer, m'expliqua madame Cullen. Une fois que tu auras fait la connaissance de mes enfants, tu pourras aller te reposer.

-Oui, parce que j'ai cru qu'elle allait sortir en marche de la voiture vers la fin ! rit Alice.

Je me renfrognai, même si elle était proche de la vérité. Alice s'arrêta de rire tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

Quatre vampires à l'allure adolescente entrèrent : deux blonds et deux bruns. Le premier, un mâle avec de longs cheveux blonds, se tenait raide, le visage crispé, les poings tendus. A ses yeux rouges, je compris qu'il n'était végétarien que depuis peu.

A sa gauche, un autre mâle, brun, à la carrure d'athlète. Ses yeux ocre me rassurèrent de suite, tout comme sa main posée sur l'épaule du grand blond. Il avait un petit sourire qui me plaisait bien.

A la droite du grand blond, un troisième garçon. Lui aussi avait des yeux ocre, et lui aussi retenait le blond. Son visage était neutre, me transperçant de son regard.

Et enfin, derrière eux, une femme blonde. Ses yeux, ocre eux aussi, étaient froids, comme l'expression de son visage. Après m'avoir lancé un regard méprisant elle passa devant les garçons et s'avança. J'avais remarqué que les nouveaux arrivants ne respiraient pas.

Esmée prit la parole.

-Bella, voici Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett.

Elle me désigna le garçon brun à l'allure sportive. La dénommée Rosalie me fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Je vais me changer, expliqua-t-elle. A plus tard Bella !

Assez confuse, je lui fis un signe de tête. Le blond fit deux pas, toujours encadré des deux autres. Alice le rejoignit avec un grand sourire et se retourna vers moi.

-Voici Jasper.

-C'est lui que tu as vu ?

Voici donc le fameux prince charmant d'Alice ! Je lui souris.

-Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Jasper. De même pour Emmett bien sûr.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit.

-J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance, dit Emmett en s'avançant, lâchant Jasper qui s'était détendu. Jasper était ronchon en se demandant qui pouvait être plus important que lui. Et crois-moi, un vampire ronchon, c'est très pénible !

Je ris devant son clin d'œil.

-Et enfin voici Edward, continua Esmée.

Ils prenaient leurs temps, me laissant le temps de m'habituer, et je les remerciai mentalement pour cela.

Le dernier des Cullen s'avança doucement. Son regard, qui ne m'avait pas quittée, se posa sur Alice, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Que me caches-tu Alice ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que tout se passa très vite : Alice se tendit, j'entendis un grognement, puis me sentis propulsée au loin dans un grand fracas, un poids pesant sur moi. Ce poids fut presque aussitôt retiré, et je pus enfin voir ce que mes yeux avaient été trop lents à saisir : Edward s'était jeté sur moi, mais Alice, Emmett et même Jasper le retenaient. Esmée était à mes côtés, presque en position défensive.

Dire que j'étais choquée serait mensonger. J'étais… dans un état second. Je ne sais pas si j'avais les yeux ouverts, je ne sais pas si j'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais absente.

Ce fut une main froide qui me ramena dans la réalité. Alice était à mes côtés, sur le canapé. J'étais enroulée dans une grosse couverture, tandis que ma sauveuse caressait mon visage.

-C'est fini Bella, tout va bien.

Je me rendis compte que je claquais des dents, frigorifiée.

-Que…

-Je pensais que nous n'avions de choses à craindre que de Jasper, mais visiblement, c'est Edward qui a flanché. Je suis désolée Bella, je ne pensais pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, j'ai déjà vu pire, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Mais quand même ! Bella, j'ai promis de te protéger, et…

-Alice, tu l'as dit toi-même : je sens très bon, trop bon. Tu crois qu'à Volterra, personne n'a essayé de se jeter sur moi ? Je n'y étais pas préparée, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, j'y survivrai !

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Emmett était debout près de moi, visiblement prêt à faire barrière au cas où son frère reviendrait. Jasper se tenait plus loin, vers la cuisine, mais il respirait doucement, comme pour se tester.

-Où est… Edward ?

-Il est parti chasser. Il s'en veut.

-Dites-lui que je ne lui en veux pas.

-C'est le bouquet ! s'exclama Rosalie, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'escalier.

-Qu'y a-t-il Rose ? demanda Esmée, aussi perdue que moi.

-Nous réussissons à résister au sang humain depuis des années, et nous avons bien tenu. Nous respectons le traité, et nous pouvons rester ici. Mais je ne permettrai pas que nous soyons en danger à cause d'elle.

Elle me désigna d'un mouvement du menton. Mais elle avait raison : j'avais failli mettre en péril leur choix d'alimentation à cause de…

-Bella, si jamais tu lèves tes fesses de ce canapé, intervint calmement Alice, je te promets que je t'attache. Est-ce clair ?

-Quoi ? Mais comment…

-Ce n'est pas la décision de Rose qui vient de me montrer une vision de toi en train de fuir. Alors je comprends que ce qu'elle vient de dire t'a fait peur, mais…

-Alice, Edward a failli trahir ses convictions à cause de moi !

-Tu n'y es pour rien Bella.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix du docteur Cullen.

-Docteur ?

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il en s'avançant. Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve. Si j'avais su où tu étais…

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui en lui souriant. J'avais repris mes esprits, et je recommençais à me détendre.

-Vous ne saviez pas. Et moi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. On est quitte !

Il me sourit avant de me faire signe de me rasseoir. Son regard se porta sur Rosalie.

-Rose, nous accueillons Bella avec joie. Elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera, et nous la protègerons autant que nous le pouvons. Je sais que tu as peur à cause du traité face à la réaction d'Edward, mais je suis persuadé qu'il saura se tenir. Et s'il n'y parvient pas, alors nous trouverons une solution.

Rosalie hocha la tête, mais, au lieu de remonter comme je m'y attendais, elle rejoignit son mari.

-Je suis désolée Bella, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Je vous mets en danger à cause des Volturi, et…

Emmett ouvrit sa bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard appuyé du docteur le coupa dans son élan.

-Bien Bella, si je t'examinais ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques soucis.

-Eh bien…

Le docteur se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Alice m'aida à me lever et m'accompagna jusqu'au premier étage. Cependant, je réussis à m'emmêler les pieds et trébuchai. Alice me retint avant que je ne tombe.

-Merci docteur Cullen, pour tout.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle !

Il me fit entrer dans un bureau et me fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Pardonne-moi pour le manque de professionnalisme de cette pièce mais…

Je ris.

-Oui, vous ne devez pas avoir souvent l'occasion de soigner des humains ici.

Il me demanda d'enlever mon tee-shirt et je lui obéis. Tandis qu'il passait ses doigts froids sur mon dos brûlant, je regardais Alice.

-Dis-moi Bella, puis-je te poser une question ? demanda Carlisle.

-Bien sûr !

-Eh bien… Je trouve que tu ne réagis pas… Tu es trop calme… Que penses-tu de tout ceci ? On dirait que tu n'as pas peur.

-Pour être franche, j'ai cessé d'être terrifiée le jour où j'ai vu une amie se faire vider de son sang par Jane, pour la seule raison que mon amie avait renversé un peu de produit nettoyant sur la robe de soirée de Jane. J'ai compris qu'être morte de peur ne me servirait à rien, à part commettre plus de maladresses qu'en temps normal.

Je sifflai lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur une plaie particulièrement douloureuse, mais il s'excusa.

-Depuis ce jour, j'ai pris le parti de vivre au jour le jour, prête à mourir à chaque instant.

-C'est pour ça que tu es restée si passive le jour où Aro a voulu tester mon don ? intervint Alice.

-Oui. A quoi cela sert-il de tenter de s'échapper, alors que votre poursuivant est mille fois plus fort ? A rien.

-Et comment as-tu réagis face à l'existence des vampires ?

-Eh bien, lorsque toute votre classe se fait tuer devant vos yeux par des vampires assoiffés, je crois que la seule réaction est le dégoût et l'envie d'avoir le même sort que les autres. Malheureusement, Aro avait d'autres plans.

Alice avait émit un hoquet de stupeur devant mon aveu, et encore, cette histoire n'était qu'un moment infime de ma vie là-bas.

Carlisle avait passé une compresse sur mon dos, puis une crème pour les plaies qui avaient cessé de saigner. Il revint devant moi et s'assit sur le bureau en me regardant.

-Bien Bella. Je crois que tu es fatiguée, et une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Alice va te montrer ta chambre, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous !

-Et pour Edward ?

Je m'inquiétais pour lui : j'étais l'intruse, et il n'avait pas à fuir à cause de moi. Comme il devait me haïr !

-Il est revenu, et il saura se tenir. De toute manière, il ira en cours demain matin, comme les autres.

Il se leva et me laissa seule avec Alice qui m'entraîna vers l'étage supérieur.

-Voici ma chambre, me dit-elle en me faisant entrer. Je te la laisse, parce que pour être franche, je n'en ai pas tellement besoin.

Elle alla dans un dressing et en ressortit une nuisette. Je fis une grimace qui la fit sourire.

-Je sais, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et tu as de la chance : c'est la plus longue. Il y a des serviettes dans l'**armoire** de la salle de bain. Sers-toi de ce dont tu as besoin, fais comme chez toi. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Merci, ça ira Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et se prépara à sortir, mais je la rappelai.

-Oui ?

Lentement, tant pour sa réaction que pour la mienne, je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai. Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis elle me serra doucement.

-Bonne nuit Bella, repose-toi bien, chuchota-t-elle, assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je m'éloignai et lui répondis par un petit sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, je m'attelai à ma toilette avant de me glisser avec contentement dans le lit, sous les couvertures chaudes.

_Pov Carlisle_

Je connaissais Bella, et j'étais plein de remords : pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu comprendre où elle était ? Je savais qu'elle était partie en voyage avec sa classe en Italie, alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient lorsque nous avions appris la disparition de toute la classe et les professeurs ?

Je l'entendais dormir, un peu agitée. Alice était un miracle et elle avait fait un miracle : délivrer Bella de l'Enfer et nous l'amener. Nous étions à même de la protéger sans lui faire de mal, j'en étais persuadé.

**Un loooong chapitre, pour me faire pardonner mes derniers chapitres un peu courts sur mes trois fictions. **

**Vos impressions ? Déçues ? Ravies ? J'espère avoir bien mis en place. Au prochain : les impressions d'un peu tout le monde. **

**Une review pour me motiver ? Si il y en a plein, il y aura une surprise la semaine prochaine. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, chut !**

**A mercredi !**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour !**

**Le printemps est là pour de bon ! Un peu de soleil pour nous sortir de l'hiver, ça fait du bien (25 ° aussi d'ailleurs), non :)**

**Bon, j'arrête de divaguer sur le temps, et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews : Timica, Morphine Angel-feather, czarnyciemno **_(Je suis presque au point !)_**, aelita48, La Rose de Minuit, Patmoll, choukinette76, Mariefandetwilight, Alvina26 et ptitcoeurfragile.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes :**

**Sandry : **Je suis ravie de voir que ce début te plaît. J'espère que la suite te semblera aussi originale et que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review ^^

**m en m : M**erci nouvelle fan :). Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît autant ! Je te remercie pour ta review !

**akesia : **Je suis contente que tu la trouves originale. Je suis arrivée au résultat que je voulais alors ^^. Merci de ta review :)

**Pour vous remercier de vos reviews, voici un loong chapitre ! J'ai été motivée grâce à vous ^^. Merci d'être aussi de plus en plus nombreuses à suivre cette histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, tout en vous rappelant que les personnages ne sont pas de moi. **

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Pov Alice_

Bella avait pris une longue douche puis s'était couchée. J'avais honte de moi, n'ayant pas réussi à voir ce qui allait arriver avec Edward. Celui-ci grogna.

-Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le pauvre se retenait de respirer, encore trop attiré par l'odeur du sang de Bella. Carlisle était parti chasser, et nous l'attendions avant de discuter de l'avenir.

-Elle me plaît cette petite, déclara Emmett. Elle n'a pas peur de nous !

-Je crois qu'elle a arrêté de nous considérer comme des ennemis, depuis un certain temps apparemment, déplora Esmée en secouant la tête.

-Nous n'y sommes pour rien, la rassurai-je. Seuls les Volturi sont à blâmer, et Bella est très courageuse. Ça ira Edward ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! J'irais chasser plus que de coutume, voilà tout.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, heureuse. Enfin Carlisle revint, et nous nous assîmes dans le salon.

-Alice, à toi la parole, commença le chef Cullen.

-Vous avez tous compris que Bella a été prisonnière des Volturi. Aro n'a pas aimé qu'elle résiste à leurs dons, mais j'ignore quels sont ses plans pour elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement ramenée à son père ? demanda Emmett. Nous aurions pu la protéger quand même.

-Les Volturi ont été clairs avec elle, et ont menacé sa famille. Ils doivent les surveiller en priorité, même si j'ignore par quel moyen. Ils sont sûrement capables d'employer un humain pour faire leur sale boulot, et ainsi passer inaperçus.

-Donc, elle doit rester ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'elle et son père ne craignent rien, continua Carlisle. Jasper, tu penses réussir à résister ?

-Oui. Ça va être dur, mais si nous allons au lycée la journée, j'arriverai à m'habituer.

-Bien. Edward ?

-Même chose. Son odeur est forte, mais au bout de quelques jours, nous serons tellement habitués que je ne ressentirai plus rien. Mais ne me demandez pas d'être proche d'elle !

-Personne ne te le demande, répondit le patriarche. Elle semble comprendre, et je suis persuadé qu'elle fera tout pour vous éviter la tentation. Nous allons donc être vigilants. Alice, si tu vois quelque chose concernant les Volturi…

-Je vous averti, cela va de soi !

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Bien ! Bella doit rester à la villa, au moins les premiers temps.

Oh non ! Et mes plans ?

-Pas de sortie ? m'exclamai-je.

-Pas à Forks en tout cas. Personne ne doit la voir ni la reconnaître.

-Alors Port Angeles n'est pas à exclure ! chantonnai-je, joyeuse.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? me demanda Rose.

-Je voulais l'emmener faire les magasins. Elle n'a rien à se mettre.

-Elle a raison, approuva Esmée.

-Très bien. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans quelques jours, si tout va bien, je suis d'accord, approuva Carlisle.

_Pov Jasper_

J'avais eu peur d'être le seul à flancher devant la fabuleuse odeur de Bella, mais j'avais su me retenir, au contraire d'Edward.

Je me connaissais : il me faudrait du temps avant d'être à l'aise avec elle, mais elle dégageait des ondes de calme, faisant en sorte qu'il était difficile, à moins d'avoir mauvais fond, de s'en prendre à elle de manière consciente. Grâce à cela et à mon don, j'étais sûr de pouvoir rester chez les Cullen, avec mon Alice, au lieu de partir.

Alice était aux anges de ma décision, et elle me le démontra à travers un fougueux baiser.

_Pov Edward_

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Pour ma part, je ressortis et me mis à déambuler dans la forêt.

Lorsque j'étais entré, en compagnie de Jasper, je ne savais pas que penser. D'abord, parce que je n'entendais rien de ses pensées. Ensuite, parce que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle : faire comme si de rien n'était, ou au contraire la laisser respirer, rester loin, pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur ?

Je décidai de m'avancer doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, quand les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent.

_A-t-il réussi ? On dirait que non, mais pourquoi son don et pas le mien ?_

-Que me caches-tu Alice ?

Et là je compris mon erreur : j'avais respiré pour parler. Alice avait mis Jasper en garde, et j'avais cru, trop présomptueux, que cette mise en garde ne me concernerait pas. Et pourtant, lorsque j'avais ouvert la bouche, ce fut une telle brûlure dans ma gorge que je n'eus qu'un réflexe : sauter sur ma proie, goûter ce sang si chantant, au goût plus que prometteur, et m'abreuver jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte soit à moi, en moi.

Si les autres n'avaient pas eu de si bons réflexes, aucun doute : la jeune Isabella Swan, dont j'avais appris le nom de famille par notre père qui y avait pensé en arrivant, serait morte. Je n'avais vraiment repris mes esprits que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que Jasper et Emmett m'aient emmené dehors.

Je m'étais senti immédiatement coupable, et je l'avais détestée : qui était-elle pour tenter de remettre en question mon régime alimentaire ? Pour vouloir me faire transgresser les valeurs de Carlisle ?

J'avais chassé à nouveau, me contentant d'un cerf. Mais les remords étaient là, et je ne savais plus du tout ce que je devais faire.

-Edward ?

Jasper vint me sortir de mes pensées. Il se mit à mes côtés et marcha avec moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois, répondis-je. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir réagi comme cela ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul : Alice aussi a failli lui sauter dessus. Au lieu de te morfondre, essaye d'agir, et apprends à rester calme avec son odeur ! Je ne crois pas qu'Alice apprécierait que tu détestes Bella. Ce serait à elle de nous haïr.

-Je sais. Elle a en effet toutes les raisons. Bon, je vais aller me préparer, il ne reste qu'une heure avant le début des cours.

-Oui. Au fait, où vit la mère de Bella ?

-A Phoenix, enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

-Le chef Swan ne pense pas à elle ?

-Si, de temps en temps, mais plutôt comme un souvenir. Je crois que Carlisle va lui parler bientôt, pour savoir où concentrer nos actions.

Nous rentrâmes, trouvant Alice qui parlait encore mode avec Rose. Emmett essayait de convaincre Esmée de le laisser jouer avec Bella aux jeux vidéo le soir même, mais n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Carlisle était au téléphone dans son bureau. Au deuxième étage, le cœur de Bella et sa respiration calme nous indiquait qu'elle dormait. Je montai dans ma chambre pour me changer, avant de recommencer une nouvelle journée de comédie.

Bella dormait encore lorsque nous partîmes pour le lycée. Alice avait été la voir, mais elle l'avait trouvée tellement sereine qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire de bruit.

-Tu sais Edward, elle s'en veut vraiment. Dans son sommeil, elle parle, et elle a demandé pardon à, je cite, « celui qui me hait mais pour lequel je partirai si il me le demandait ».

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander de partir, répliquai-je, grognant presque.

-On se calme Ed' ! s'écria Emmett. Ce qu'Alice veut dire, c'est que tu devrais au moins lui dire que tu regrettes, et qu'elle est la bienvenue, histoire qu'elle ne cherche pas à se sauver.

Alice confirma d'un signe de tête, même si c'était inutile : ses pensées parlaient pour elle.

_Je l'aime comme une amie Edward, et je veux vraiment la protéger. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit heureuse, et elle ne le sera pas si elle croit qu'elle est une intruse ici._

Je hochai la tête, pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. A notre arrivée au lycée, nous partîmes vers nos cours respectifs, moi ayant la tête remplie des pensées des humains qui ne pensaient qu'à des choses futiles. Bella pensait-elle autant à sa beauté, à ses ongles, à ses habits, aux regards des autres, à son maquillage comme les adolescentes qui se trouvaient autour de moi ?

_Pov Rosalie_

J'aimais bien Alice, mais je lui en voulais un peu : à cause d'elle, nous étions en danger quant au traité avec les Quileutes.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Bella : elle n'y était pour rien, et elle se sentait gênée pour Edward. Alice m'avait expliqué que la jeune fille avait voulu partir pour éviter à notre frère d'être tenté, faisant passer nos avis avant sa vie.

Alors j'avais décidé de ne pas me montrer trop méchante, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sache si Bella serait une menace pour nous.

_Pov Emmett_

Les cours étaient ennuyeux à mourir, mais j'avais matière à réflexion pour une fois. Bella était comique, et je savais déjà que je l'aimerais bien.

-Je sais qu'on va bien rire, chuchotai-je à Jasper lors qu'un intercours. Elle a une tête sympathique !

-Ne te montre pas trop brute, me conseilla mon nouveau frère. Elle sort juste de deux années d'enfer, et même si elle n'a pas montré sa peur, une part d'elle se méfie de nous.

-Raison de plus pour lui montrer nos bonnes intentions !

Jasper rit doucement avant de me laisser aller en cours.

_Pov Esmée_

Bella ne s'éveilla pas avant 10 heures. La pauvre devait être épuisée pour dormir autant, mais elle avait besoin de cette pause, de ce sommeil.

Carlisle était parti pour l'hôpital une demi-heure avant, en me recommandant de donner les médicaments à Bella aux moments des repas.

Je feuilletais une revue de bricolage lorsque j'entendis des pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Bella apparut bientôt, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

-Bella ! Je suis ravie de te voir debout, et souriante ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui Esmée, merci. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans la cuisine, où je lui demandai ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme gênée.

-Est-ce que vous auriez des céréales ?

-Bien sûr !

Je la servis, récoltant un sourire encore plus grand. Je m'assis en face d'elle après avoir sorti du pain, de la confiture, du beurre, du lait, du jus de fruits et du bacon. Elle prit un peu de tout, comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, mais je la comprenais : elle avait dû ne pas manger à sa faim chez les italiens, et surtout pas tout ça.

-Alors, quel est le programme ? demanda-t-elle en beurrant une tartine.

-Eh bien, pour quelques jours, nous souhaiterions que tu ne sortes pas, du moins, que tu restes aux alentours de la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous pensons que si ton père est surveillé, cela peut être par des humains.

-Mais tout le monde connaît tout le monde ici, non ? Surtout mon père !

-C'est pour cela que nous trouverons vite si quelqu'un le surveille. Mais Alice a prévu de t'emmener à Port Angeles, pour t'acheter quelques habits. Et puis, tu as peut-être envie de quelques effets personnels.

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse.

-Des livres ?

Je lui répondis d'un sourire, et elle cria presque de joie.

-Ce n'était pas drôle tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

La veille, j'avais entendu ses confessions sur sa vie, du moins une partie de sa vie, mais j'étais sûre que ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie.

-Non, pas vraiment. Là-bas, le seul mot d'ordre, c'est travail. Je dormais une partie de la journée, et le soir, je devais laver les sols de la grande salle, après leurs… festins.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Quelle idée de faire faire ça à une humaine ! Quelle horreur ! Quelle cruauté !

-Ils savaient que j'ai horreur du sang, qu'il me rend malade. C'était pour eux une manière de me montrer qu'ils étaient mes maîtres, mais surtout une piqûre de rappel pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils pouvaient encore me faire.

Je dus serrer les poings pour ne pas bondir devant tant de méchanceté gratuite.

-A force, on s'y fait. Ça me rend toujours malade, mais au moins, je ne m'évanouis plus.

-Tu n'avais pas de temps libre ?

-Le seul temps libre, c'était lorsque nous dormions, ou qu'à tour de rôle nous allions au magasin chercher de la nourriture pour nous, les esclaves humains, et les quelques visiteurs humains importants de la ville. Je bénis ces sorties.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est là que j'ai été enlevée pour le compte d'Alice. Je lui dois la vie je crois.

Elle finit de manger en silence, puis je lui proposai de se laver, et ensuite d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle accepta avec plaisir, heureuse de marcher un peu. Je lui donnai ses comprimés, vérifiai qu'elle n'avait pas trop de fièvre puis la laissai monter.

Tandis qu'elle s'activait dans sa chambre, je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. Je savais les Volturi impitoyables, mais je ne comprenais pas leurs désirs de cruauté face à Bella. Elle n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est résister à leurs dons. Aro avait-il pris cela comme une provocation ? En faisait-il une affaire personnelle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, il voudrait la reprendre parce qu'elle connaissait le monde des vampires, et que cela était contre les règles. Je ferai tout pour la protéger, parce qu'elle était une innocente, tel un ange en enfer.

Pov Bella

La douche me fit du bien. Je m'habillai chaudement pour rejoindre Esmée : je connaissais Forks en cette saison, et l'automne était pluvieux, plus que l'été mais moins que l'hiver.

Les enfants Cullen absents, la maison était beaucoup plus calme. Ils étaient gentils, mais j'avoue que du calme m'était bénéfique, après avoir passé deux ans sans aucun liberté de mouvement. Être ici me faisait sentir vivante, même si je n'oubliais pas pour autant l'épée de Damoclès que j'avais au-dessus de la tête.

Esmée m'attendait dans le salon. Nous sortîmes par la porte, et nous marchâmes sans but dans l'immense jardin, avant de pénétrer la forêt.

-Est-ce que mon père va bien Esmée ?

Elle sembla hésiter, mais je ne sus pourquoi.

-Il est très… perturbé par ta disparition. Carlisle a eu peur pour sa vie les premiers jours, mais Billy Black l'a beaucoup aidé. Il a repris son travail, il sort parfois, mais il est souvent seul. Je sais qu'il a fait appel à des détectives privés, à quelques connaissances étrangères, mais il n'avait aucune chance.

-Je sais.

C'était difficile d'entendre cela, et Esmée le savait. Elle comprenait, ayant été mère. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, sans serrer trop fort.

-Si tu as besoin de parler Bella, ou de pleurer, je suis là.

Je me tournai vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Esmée. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, et j'ai peur que tout me soit repris.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella, nous te protègerons. Et tu ne rêves pas.

-Vous avez raison, dis-je dans un petit rire étranglé, je n'ai pas autant d'imagination !

Elle rit avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

-Un peu, avouai-je.

-Alors rentrons ! Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud, et tu pourras regarder la télé.

La télé… Je dus avoir un sourire béat sur le chemin du retour, mais j'espérais qu'Esmée comprendrait. Elle m'installa sur un divan **moelleux**, face à un écran plat géant, avant de me laisser pour aller faire mon chocolat. Je zappai, redécouvrant les chaînes : le cinéma, le sport, les dessins animés, les documentaires…

Au final, je choisis une chaîne cinéma, qui passait « Les Temps Modernes ». Esmée m'apporta une tasse que je pris, et elle s'assit à mes côtés.

-J'aime bien ce film. Je suis allée le voir quand il est sorti au cinéma.

-Waouh ! fis-je, impressionnée. Vous étiez déjà tous là ?

-Non, seulement Edward et moi. Rosalie est arrivée deux ans après.

Je me concentrai sur le film, buvant le chocolat lentement. Je somnolais quand mon ventre se manifesta bruyamment, ce qui fit rire Esmée.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger Bella.

-Je le crois aussi.

Elle avait préparé un steak avec des pommes de terre au four. Ce fut un délice, évidemment.

Le reste de la journée fut occupé à parler. Esmée me raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur ses « enfants », et je pus comprendre ce que voulait dire Alice : oui, les Cullen formaient une vraie famille, avec de vrais sentiments d'amour fraternel.

Vers 15 heures, une voiture fit crisser ses pneus, et Esmée se lamenta sur le besoin d'Edward de faire son cinéma.

-Non, vraiment, je ne te comprends pas Edward : Jessica en pince pour toi, et je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait volontiers ton avis sur sa robe. Elle compte te demander demain de l'accompagner au bal de Noël.

Edward grogna, ce qui fit rire Alice.

-Bonjour Bella ! chantonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue rapidement, avant de monter.

-Je me change, et on pourra aller à Port Angeles !

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Jasper, l'air tendu. Bonne journée ?

-Oui, merci. Et toi ?

-Dur.

Je vis à son air renfrogné et à ses pupilles qu'il avait besoin d'aller chasser.

-Bon, je vais l'accompagner, histoire de faire la course avec lui. Salut Bella !

Emmett me fit un salut de la main avant de partir vers la baie vitrée, suivi de Jasper. Rosalie me salua en me demandant si elle pouvait nous accompagner à Port Angeles, et j'acceptai. Edward restait près de la porte, extrêmement tendu.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il froidement.

-Bonjour. Bonne journée ?

-Oui.

Et il monta. Bon, eh bien, visiblement, il m'en voulait encore ! Alice arriva, m'empêchant d'y songer plus longuement. Nous allions monter dans la voiture de Rosalie, une BMW rouge, quand Alice se tendit et que son regard devint lointain.

-Jasper ! cria-t-elle en détalant, me laissant plantée là avec Rosalie.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que nous devons y aller toutes les deux, dit seulement celle-ci en haussant les épaules. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr !

Je montai dans la voiture. Edward la rejoignit et ils discutèrent quelques secondes avant que la femme d'Emmett ne se mette derrière le volant.

-Alice est partie aider Jasper, qui risque de faire un petit écart. Emmett l'a fait aller trop loin. Edward va nous suivre avec sa voiture.

-Il ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons qu'il a du mal à comprendre comment une humaine peut avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, alors qu'il n'a plus touché au sang humain depuis 90 ans.

Je ne répondis rien.

-Tu devrais mettre ça, le temps que nous passions Forks, me conseilla-t-elle en me donnant un chapeau à larges bords et une paire de lunettes de soleil.

J'obéis, consciente que c'était la sécurité de mon père qui était en jeu.

-Tu veux une confidence ? Je crois que tu as de la chance qu'Alice n'ait pas pu venir ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

Je m'étonnai : Rosalie ne l'aimait-elle pas ?

-Eh bien, Alice a une conception spéciale des magasins ! Deux jours après son arrivée ici, elle m'a demandé d'aller au centre commercial. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi hystérique devant des habits ! Elle passait d'un rayon à l'autre, puis revenait, prenait des habits, d'autres, et encore d'autres. J'ai cru que les vendeuses allaient nous mettre à la porte tellement Alice était exigeante.

-En effet, j'ai de la chance. Je ne pense pas rester plus de dix minutes dans un magasin, surtout pour des vêtements.

-Pourquoi ?

Ma remarque avait presque outré la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai jamais été une adepte du shopping, et depuis deux ans, rester dans un lieu avec du monde me fait peur.

-Je peux le comprendre.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de trois quart d'heure de trajet, Rosalie roulant un peu plus vite que la limite autorisée. Parfois, elle éclatait de rire toute seule, ou après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

Une fois sur place, elle se gara dans une rue un peu à l'écart et nous nous rendîmes dans les boutiques.

Finalement, faire les boutiques avec Rosalie était sympa. J'avançais à mon rythme, regardant en détails certains vêtements, délaissant les autres, ne gardant que les habits qui me semblaient confortables. Elle me laissait le temps de regarder, me donnant son avis sur ce que je prenais. Elle me choisit également une robe et un chemisier. Il n'y a qu'une fois où, alors que je prenais un pantalon de survêtement, elle grimaça.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Alice ne te laissera jamais le mettre. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais Rosalie, je n'ai pas votre physique !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, tandis que je m'empourprais.

-Tu peux expliquer ?

-Vous êtes… si beaux ! Si tout vous va, il n'en est pas de même pour moi ! La robe que tu as choisie tout à l'heure t'irait, irait à Alice, mais pas à moi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Bella ! Tu es jolie toi aussi, mais je crois que personne ne te l'a dit, et que ces deux dernières années t'ont mis le moral en compote. Mais une cure d'Alice, et tu penseras différemment !

Elle me prit le pantalon des mains et le reposa. Nous choisîmes également deux paires de chaussures, des baskets et des ballerines, et des sous-vêtements. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse lorsque je dus les choisir. Rosalie eut le bon goût de regarder ailleurs, semblant comprendre ma gêne, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tout détailler une fois mon choix fait. Mon estomac gargouilla, et elle regarda sa montre.

-Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je vais payer et mettre les paquets dans la voiture. Je te laisse aller manger.

Elle me tendit un portable.

-Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te regarder manger de la nourriture sans être malade. On ne sera pas loin avec Edward. Retrouve-nous à la voiture lorsque tu auras fini !

Je hochai la tête et sortis du magasin. En sortant, seule, j'eus envie de pleurer : j'étais seule, et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Personne pour me surveiller, personne pour me battre, personne pour me tuer ! Je pris une grande inspiration et, sourire aux lèvres, et je partis d'un pas joyeux pour trouver un restaurant.

J'en trouvai un rapidement, pas trop voyant, petit, simple. La serveuse m'installa près de la porte à une table seule puis m'apporta une carte. Il y avait tellement de choix pour moi ! J'écartai directement les plats italiens, préférant me concentrer sur autre chose. Je pris du poisson avec du riz, et je dégustai chaque bouchée.

J'en étais au dessert, une mousse au chocolat, lorsqu'un homme entra. Je n'avais pas relevé la tête, mais son manteau m'indiquait que c'était un homme. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il revint en arrière et s'arrêta devant ma table. Curieuse, je relevai la tête et me figeai.

Devant moi se tenait Démétri Volturi.

Il me sourit, un sourire froid, avant de se pencher. Ses prunelles étaient sombres, trop sombres.

-Si tu es intelligente, tu te lèveras et tu viendras avec moi. A moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que je tue quelqu'un ici, bien sûr…

Raide, les muscles tendus, incapable de réfléchir, je me levai, posai sur la table de l'argent sans même compter, pris mon manteau et commençai à sortir. Démétri se plaça derrière moi, me tenant le bras sans serrer.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je devais trouver, et le seul moyen de réfléchir était de le faire parler. Avec un peu de chance, Rosalie s'inquiéterait et se mettrait à ma recherche, ou bien Alice verrait quelque chose…

-Par pur hasard ! Aro n'a pas envoyé les bonnes personnes, c'est tout. Il savait que je voulais ton sang, et il a pensé que je resterai éloigné des recherches. Il a eu tout faux !

Il se pencha vers mon cou tandis que nous marchions, lui me dirigeant.

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon Isabella… Aro va m'en vouloir, mais il ne me tuera pas, je suis son meilleur traqueur !

-Donc, il ne sait pas que vous êtes là.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais je suis curieux : comment diable es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-Un vampire m'a enlevée et m'a laissée dans un motel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la suite, surtout sachant que cela concernait Alice et les Cullen, et je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger. Une fois qu'il m'aurait tuée, Démétri retournerait auprès d'Aro et verrait toute notre conversation. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner matière à revenir ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez besoin d'une raison pour faire quelque chose, vous les vampires.

Démétri se mit à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu as raison. Grâce à lui, cependant, je vais pouvoir avoir ce qui m'était interdit depuis deux ans !

Il m'avait conduite dans une ruelle sombre, dans la banlieue de la ville. Il n'y avait personne, seulement des garages et des entrepôts. Un chat sortit de derrière une poubelle. Je sursautai, faisant rire l'italien. Il me fit avancer encore quelques pas avant de me plaquer contre un mur en me tenant par la gorge.

-Je vais m'amuser, déclara-t-il. Je vais déguster ton sang, comme tu dégustais ton repas tout à l'heure. Je vais savourer chaque goutte. Ce sera long, ce sera douloureux pour toi, mais je crois que tu gagnes au change. Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas retourner à Volterra.

-Vous supposez bien, soufflai-je, presque à court d'oxygène.

Démétri s'en aperçut et il relâcha la pression. Il prit mes mains dans l'une des siennes et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête puis il se lécha les doigts consciencieusement. Que faisait-il ? Il semblait racler ses ongles sur ses dents en me fixant. Une fois qu'il parut satisfait, il retira ses doigts de la bouche et avança un doigt vers moi.

-Retirons d'abord ces vêtements inutiles, veux-tu ?

D'un mouvement rapide, il déchira le manteau, le pull et la chemise, me laissant en soutien-gorge.

-Mais c'est que tu es jolie ! J'aurais bien pris du plaisir autrement, mais j'ai trop envie de ton sang !

Il posa son index sur ma joue, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il incline le doigt et que son ongle érafle ma peau tandis qu'il descendait le doigt le long de ma pommette. Je sentis l'odeur du sang, et visiblement Démétri aussi. Il se pencha et lécha les fines gouttelettes qui suintaient. Là où il avait ouvert, je ressentais à présent une légère brûlure, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, trop désespérée et trop obnubilé par mes tentatives pour lui échapper.

Il changea de doigt, utilisant son majeur, avec lequel il m'infligea une coupure au-dessus du sein droit. La blessure était plus profonde que celle de la joue, et je criai faiblement de douleur. Sa langue sur moi me dégoûtait, mais il ne semblait pas faire grand cas de mes gesticulations. Lui gémissait, mais de plaisir.

Il utilisa ses cinq doigts, puis il recommença à racler le venin sur ses dents, et revint à la charge. Je pleurais à présent, de peur, de douleur et de désespoir. Le venin me brûlait de plus en plus, mais il était en quantité trop infime pour me transformer. Démétri avait trouvé comment me faire mal et faire couler mon sang sans me transformer.

Une fois ma poitrine et mon ventre entaillés, il me regarda avec un sourire satisfait, avant de se raidir.

-Tiens tiens tiens, siffla-t-il. Qui avons-nous là ?

Il huma l'air. Je sanglotais, ne comprenant pas.

-Edward Cullen, si je ne m'abuse.

-Lâche-là ! ordonna Edward.

Mais à sa voix tremblante, je compris qu'il tentait de résister à mon sang. Mon bourreau aussi le comprit : ses yeux cruels se rétrécirent, et d'un coup sec, il tailla un large sillon sur mon bras gauche qu'il maintenait toujours en l'air. Je criai sous la douleur. Le sang coula plus vite, plus abondamment que sur les autres parties de mon corps. Démétri avança sa bouche et vint lécher une première fois, gémissant.

-Tu le sens Edward ? Tu sens cet arôme ? Ce délice ? C'est si bon ! Viens Edward, viens le goûter toi aussi !

Il se décala, me permettant de voir à travers mes larmes Edward debout, les poings serrés, les yeux fixés sur moi. Démétri n'attendit pas et appuya sur mon poignet, laissant le sang couler plus fort encore. Sa bouche suçait le liquide tandis que je regardais Edward. Combien de temps allait-il résister ?

Il se passa une minute, mais durant cette minute, Démétri avait ouvert une autre veine, sur l'autre poignet, d'où le sang s'écoulait abondamment aussi, mais il coulait librement, une invitation pour Edward.

Mes yeux se fermaient : j'étais vaincue. Après un dernier regard à Edward, un dernier sanglot, je les fermai pour de bon.

_Pov Edward_

Je devais être fort ! Elle était là, devant moi, en train de saigner, ou plutôt de se faire vider de son sang. Démétri s'amusait beaucoup : il savourait son sang et commentait son repas.

_Un goût très floral Edward… Non, vraiment, tu n'en veux pas ? Je te préviens, la source s'épuise ! Regarde la pauvre chérie, elle est fatiguée !_

Bella avait fermé les yeux, après m'avoir lancé un regard déchirant, et ses jambes avaient lâchés. Si Démétri ne lui tenait pas les poignets, la maintenant contre le mur, elle se serait écroulée. Je savais que Rosalie arriverait trop tard avec Carlisle. C'était à moi de la sauver, à moi d'être fort.

Le souvenir du dernier regard de Bella me fit reprendre mes esprits : si je n'arrêtais pas l'italien, elle allait mourir. Alors, je bloquai mon regard sur Démétri, et d'un bond, je fus sur lui. Il laissa tomber Bella tandis que je l'entraînai plus loin. Il me donna un coup de pied, cherchant à retourner vers le sang, mais je l'en empêchai en le tirant par les cheveux. Un coup dans son estomac le plia en deux, et, tandis qu'il pensait à sa prochaine attaque, je lui arrachai la tête que je jetai au loin. Un bras suivit, puis l'autre, une jambe, et après l'autre.

Je ne respirai pas, je ne pensai pas au cœur qui tentait de battre frénétiquement pour maintenir Bella en vie. J'entassai les membres du vampire et y mis le feu, avant de me retourner.

Bella était là, gisant dans une flaque de sang. Pâle, plus que d'habitude, froide, trop pour un humain. J'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant de m'avancer vers elle prudemment. Je m'accroupis et réfléchis rapidement. D'abord, tenter de stopper le sang qui coulait de ses poignets. Je pris la chemise déchirée au sol, la déchirai encore plus pour en faire deux lanières que je nouai à chacun de ses poignets. Ensuite j'enveloppai Bella dans son manteau pour essayer de la maintenir au chaud, le temps que je l'emmène à la voiture.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alice ait sa vision au dernier moment ? Elle n'y était pour rien cependant : elle ne savait pas encore comment marchait vraiment son don. Il était déjà heureux qu'elle ait eu la vision de Démétri, ce qui m'avait permis de sauver Bella. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je posai délicatement Bella sur le siège avant et fermai la porte. Une fois à la place du conducteur, je mis le moteur en marche avec le chauffage au maximum. Puis, pris d'une impulsion, je lui caressai tendrement la joue. Comment haïr une innocente ? Elle était belle, et j'avais eu mal d'entendre comment Démétri avait pensé à elle, comment il aurait voulu abuser de son corps.

A mon contact, Bella grimaça avant d'ouvrir les yeux difficilement.

-Edward ?

Elle semblait étonnée. De quoi ? D'être en vie ? D'être avec moi ? D'être dans une voiture ?

-Je suis là Bella, tout va bien. Carlisle va bientôt arriver, il va te soigner.

-Ed… Le venin…

Mais elle ne put en dire plus : elle venait de retomber dans l'inconscience. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle avait mal. Se pouvait-il que… Comment faire ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, mais si elle avait vraiment du venin dans les veines, en quantité infime, elle perdrait la vie. Et je serais le seul à blâmer pour n'avoir pas su l'aider.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et mon corps raide, je pris un de ses poignets et essuyai une goutte de sang qui s'échappait du garrot, avant de la porter à mes lèvres. Je fis une grimace : mélangé au sang, le venin était bien présent.

Je pris mon téléphone, tentant de garder mon calme, et surtout gardant mon corps raidi pour ne pas me pencher de nouveau, et la boire entièrement.

-Edward ?

-Carlisle, on a un gros problème ! Démétri … Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il y a dans le sang de Bella un peu de venin !

-Pas assez je suppose.

-Exact !

-Il faut qu'il suce le venin ! s'écria Alice. Edward, essaie d'enlever le plus gros !

-Elle a raison, expliqua Carlisle. Je pourrais mieux le nettoyer une fois à la maison, mais tu dois en extraire la plus grosse partie. Enlève ce que tu peux, puis amène-la à la maison. Je téléphone aux autres pour que Jasper soit prévenu, et je file à l'hôpital pour ramener ce qu'il faut.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il raccrocha.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne tiendrais pas !

Je saisis la main de Bella, tentant de m'insuffler du courage. Elle était courageuse, ne criant pas, ne se débattant pas. Pourtant, elle avait mal, je le voyais à son visage crispé. Je voulais qu'elle vive, je voulais… Une pensée folle me traversa : je voulais la voir sourire. Je voulais l'entendre rire. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Parce qu'elle m'attirait, parce quelle m'intriguait.

J'hésitai encore lorsque la main de Bella me serra, et je pris cela pour un encouragement. Aussi, je repris son poignet, ôtai le tissu et amenai la plaie à ma bouche. Le venin, rien que le venin ! Je commençai à sucer le sang, lentement, tentant de filtrer entre mes lèvres le venin pour ne laisser que le sang dans ses veines.

Cela me prit plusieurs minutes, mais peu à peu, le visage de Bella se décrispa. Pas totalement, mais assez pour me rassurer. Je remis le garrot sur son poignet, après avoir réussi à éloigner son bras ensanglanté, puis je filai sur la route.

Le corps de la jeune fille se réchauffait, et j'en étais content.

-Allez Bella, tiens bon ! Carlisle va te remettre sur pied, c'est le meilleur ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir s'il y avait d'autres Volturi ici, et si Aro va décider d'en envoyer d'autres.

Je conduisais vite, très vite. Etrangement, son odeur me faisait moins d'effet. Mais j'avais toujours aussi peur de lui faire du mal, peur qu'elle ne survive pas. Pourquoi avais-je donc si peur ? Jasper saurait peut-être me le dire.

J'arrivai à la villa au bout d'une demi-heure. Esmée était sur le seuil, m'attendant. Elle ne respirait pas, se préparant au pire.

-Dis-moi qu'elle va bien !

-Alors je ne te dirais rien. Elle va aussi bien que possible. Ce monstre l'a torturée, au sens propre du terme. Il a réussi à la blesser et à lui donner du venin en quantité suffisante pour qu'elle en souffre sans que cela ait de conséquence.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui. Reste à attendre la réaction d'Aro.

A ce nom, Bella se tendit dans mes bras alors que je la montai dans ma chambre : Alice et Jasper avaient besoin de la leur, pour… leur couple dirons-nous. Elle ouvrit les yeux et agrippa ma chemise.

-Démétri… seul…

-Repose-toi Bella ! Garde tes forces !

Mais elle secoua la tête avant de gémir.

-Aro… ne sait… pas.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de fermer les paupières. Comment faisait-elle ? Je la couchai et la recouvris d'une couverture épaisse.

Carlisle arriva rapidement et demanda à tous de sortir de la chambre. Alice protesta, mais se plia à la volonté de notre père lorsqu'il lui dit que c'était pour le bien de Bella.

_Pov Alice_

Je sanglotais dans les bras de Jasper. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Bella avait failli mourir, à cause de moi !

-Non Alice, elle est vivante grâce à toi !

Edward se mit à genoux devant moi qui étais assise sur un divan.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que tu culpabilises.

-Et Aro dans tout ça ? demanda Emmett.

-Bella a dit qu'il ignorait tout, mais nous lui demanderons lorsqu'elle ira mieux.

Carlisle revint dans la pièce.

-Elle va bien. Je lui ai mis deux poches de sang en perfusion, donc interdiction d'approcher. Je crois savoir ce qu'il a fait : il l'a griffé, mais a enduit ses ongles de venin.

Nous poussâmes tous un cri, où se mêlaient peur, choc, surprise, dégoût et horreur. Si Edward ne l'avait pas déjà tué, j'aurais pris plaisir à le faire ! Je m'étais levée et marchai de long en large.

-Calme-toi Alice, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, m'apaisa Carlisle tandis que Jasper émettait des ondes de calme. Attendons de voir ce que Bella peut nous révéler, et nous agirons en conséquence. Maintenant, Edward, va chasser avec les autres !

Je me levai et suivis les autres dehors. Avant de m'éloigner, je regardai vers la chambre d'Edward. La baie vitrée me permettait de voir le lit où Bella reposait, deux poches de sang accrochées à une potence d'hôpital près d'elle.

_Excuse-moi Bella ! _

* * *

**Alors ? Beaucoup d'informations ici. Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions de chacun ? Edward le sauveur, le retour ! **

**Samedi, pour vous faire profiter de mon anniversaire, un OS sera posté. **

**A mercredi pour la suite ! **

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour,**

**Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui. Juste un grand merci à vous toutes (et tous ?) de lire cette fiction, et un merci encore plus grand aux revieweuses.**

**akesia : **merci pour tes souhaits. Grâve à toutes vos reviews, je ne me décourage pas, même quand la santé n'est pas au rendez-vous. Merci pour ta review.

**diana : **ils vont jouer un grand rôle dans sa protection. Merci pour ta review.

**Un grand merci à Morphine Angel-feather qui m'aide désormais pour la tournure de certaines phrases . Et à Evelyne-raconte bien entendu pour ses corrections d'orthographe. Je tiens aussi à préciser que le chapitre 7 sera modifié, mais seulement dans la manière de décrire certaines scènes. L'histoire reste la même. Je rajoute un merci pour Mariefandetwilight pour son aide sur ce chapitre également.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Pov Rosalie_

On avait eu chaud ! Bella était partie de son côté pour aller manger. Pendant ce temps, j'étais allée poser les paquets dans la voiture. Ensuite j'avais pris la liberté d'aller à la villa pour chercher Alice, après l'avoir appelée pour lui demander si tout était réglé et si elle voulait finir la journée avec nous.

Mais j'eus à peine le temps d'arriver à Forks que mon portable sonnait.

-Rosalie ! Cria Alice. Bella est en danger ! Un Volturi l'a retrouvée !

-Je suis presque à Forks Alice, je ne peux rien faire ! M'énervai-je. Où est Carlisle ?

-Avec moi, nous partons pour Port Angeles.

-Ok je fais demi-tour !

Elle avait raccroché et j'appelai Edward pour tout lui expliquer, lui assurant que nous arriverions rapidement. Cependant je n'arrivai jamais à Port Angeles à temps : Alice m'appela de nouveau.

-Rose, Edward l'a sauvée, et Démétri est mort. Reviens à la villa, Edward la ramène. Carlisle et moi passons à l'hôpital pour récupérer de quoi la soigner.

Faisant demi-tour, violant certainement plusieurs lois, je fonçai de nouveau vers la villa. Edward arriva en même temps que moi : il avait dû rouler encore plus vite que moi, faisant abstraction du code de la route, des limitations de vitesse et des humains. Et avec sa chance, il n'avait pas dû croiser un seul radar… J'étais sûre que je devrais réviser sa voiture, parce que le connaissant, il avait très certainement dû pousser le moteur à fond, et je ne serais pas étonnée que les pneus soient morts. Moi qui lui avais choisi les meilleurs !

Il sortit de la voiture et extirpa Bella. Jasper n'osait pas entrer, et sentir le sang de Bella me donna très soif. Emmett, qui venait de chasser il y a peu, m'obligea à le suivre pour aller chasser et obligea Jasper à nous accompagner, l'éloignant ainsi de la villa. Je me nourris de manière à être plus que repue, avant de revenir à la maison.

Alice et notre père étaient de retour, et Alice refusait de laisser Bella seule. Pourtant Carlisle eut le dernier mot et il soigna seul notre nouvelle amie.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il ordonna à Edward d'aller chasser. Nous nous joignîmes à lui, même si personnellement je n'avais pas soif, et je supposai qu'il en était de même pour Emmett et Jasper. Cependant, nous en profitâmes pour maudire et insulter les Volturi, nous demandant comment de tels êtres pouvaient exister.

_Pov Bella_

Je savais ce que le venin entraînait, et je comprenais à présent pourquoi les humains qui s'étaient fait transformer lors de mon séjour à Volterra hurlaient. Une brûlure, une horrible brûlure. Et encore, je n'avais eu qu'une petite quantité de venin dans les veines.

Je reprenais peu à peu l'usage de mes sens. J'entendais des froissements de tissu, des chants d'oiseaux, et même une mélodie fredonnée.

Je ne me pressai pas pour ouvrir les yeux : je voulais être sûre et certaine de ne pas être entre les mains de Démétri. Je me rappelais avoir fermé les yeux dans la ruelle, et puis après… rien, le trou noir.

-Edward, tu peux te rapprocher tu sais ? Tu as su résister, alors je ne crois pas que tu craignes encore quelque chose.

J'identifiai la voix comme étant celle de Carlisle.

-Je ne veux pas. Elle doit m'en vouloir d'être intervenu si tard. Je l'ai regardée se faire vider de son sang Carlisle ! Et je n'ai rien fait ! Tu n'as pas vu son regard, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Je crois qu'il restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.

-Alors, en tant qu'être mature, tu lui dois des excuses, et surtout des explications.

Il y eut un silence avant que je ne me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut difficile, mais peu à peu, à force de me battre, mes paupières se soulevèrent doucement. La première chose que je vis fut Carlisle, assis sur le bord du lit, qui me souriait.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Bella ! Dit-il doucement.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vis Edward, le dos collé contre le mur, le visage insondable. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança lentement, l'air gêné, timide, mais un sourire de ma part la fit avancer plus vite et elle se jeta presque à mon cou.

-Oh Bella ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

Carlisle la repoussa gentiment.

-Elle a besoin de respirer Alice. Dis-moi Bella, as-tu encore mal ?

Je réfléchis, parcourant mon corps mentalement. Mais non, plus aucune brûlure !

-Non, c'est passé. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Démétri t'a retrouvée, commença Alice. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Oh oui, je m'en souvenais parfaitement ! Et j'en frissonnais encore.

-Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? Demanda Carlisle.

-J'étais au restaurant quand il est arrivé, racontai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Le docteur me présenta un verre d'eau que je m'empressai de boire avant de continuer.

-Il m'a dit de le suivre, ou sinon il tuerait quelqu'un dans le restaurant. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il l'aurait fait. Ensuite il m'a conduite plus loin, là où il n'y avait personne, et…

Je revoyais les images. C'est maintenant que ça me paraissait choquant. Lorsqu'il m'avait dépouillée de mes vêtements, je n'avais pensé qu'à ce qu'il comptait me faire. Oh mon Dieu ! Edward m'avait vue presque nue ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent, s'approchant sûrement de la couleur d'un **rubis**, et je fermai les yeux.

-Détends-toi Bella, m'apaisa Alice.

-Il… Il a arraché mon haut, et a commencé à me griffer. Il avait enduit ses ongles de venin. Quand du sang coulait, il le buvait… Ça ne faisait pas trop mal au début, mais plus il y avait de coupures, plus ça brûlait.

-C'est normal, expliqua Carlisle. Je crois que tu sais comment réagissent le sang et le venin. Est-ce que tu sais si Aro est au courant ?

-Démétri a dit qu'il était seul, contre l'avis d'Aro, donc je suppose que personne ne savait qu'il était là. Comment avez-vous fait pour… le venin ?

-Edward t'a sauvée, clama Alice avec un grand sourire tout en me caressant les cheveux. Il a sucé ton sang pour le purifier.

Alors je n'avais pas rêvé. Edward m'avait bien parlé, j'ai bel et bien été dans sa voiture, et il … Enfin bref. Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

-Merci Edward, du fond du cœur.

Il parut surpris par le ton de ma voix, mais il sourit. Un faible sourire certes, mais sincère. Carlisle reprit la parole, me faisant tourner le regard vers lui.

-Je t'autorise à te lever, mais ne fais surtout pas trop d'efforts. Fais attention à ne pas rouvrir tes poignets ! J'ai mis des points de suture, mais ne sait-on jamais.

Je souris à Carlisle pour lui prouver ma reconnaissance, puis il sortit. Edward le suivit, après un autre sourire pour moi.

-Eh ben Bella ! Tu veux te lever ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Et de me laver aussi.

Mon ventre gargouilla, et Alice rit.

-Manger également ! Tu en as besoin apparemment.

Je ris avec elle, puis elle m'aida. Elle resta discuter avec moi le temps que je prenne une douche, puis elle me sortit des habits, même si j'aurais pu le faire par moi-même. Puis nous descendîmes au salon, où se trouvaient Edward et Emmett.

-Alors, réveillée la marmotte ? Demanda Emmett.

-Très bien réveillée ! Ris-je en suivant Alice jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y avait déjà de tout sur la table, des pancakes aux œufs en passant par les céréales. Je m'attablai sur la demande d'Esmée.

-Tu vas mieux Bella ? Demanda-t-elle, concernée.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ça tire un peu à certains endroits, mais au moins, je ne sens plus le venin. Dites-moi Esmée, que pourrai-je faire pour remercier Edward ?

-Un sourire, répondit celui-ci, me faisant sursauter.

J'étais dos à la porte et je ne l'avais donc pas vu ni entendu arriver. Je me retournai, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Edward, commençai-je tandis qu'il venait devant moi, pour que je puisse manger. Je serais sûrement morte si tu …

-N'en parlons plus !

Il me fit un petit sourire et me fit signe de déjeuner.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, donc pas de cours pendant deux jours, s'enthousiasma Alice. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Rien de spécial. Lire peut-être.

Emmett arriva en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire.

-Tu veux bien faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec moi ? Demanda-t-il. Jasper triche, et Edward est nul !

-Merci pour le compliment, ronchonna l'aîné des Cullen.

Emmett l'ignora et m'implora du regard.

-C'est d'accord, mais je ne suis pas une experte.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir au salon, me laissant terminer. J'allai me brosser les dents tandis qu'Alice restait discuter avec Edward et Esmée.

-Bella !

C'était la voix suave d'Emmett qui criait dans l'escalier, sûrement persuadé que ça me ferait venir plus vite. Avec un soupir, je descendis et m'installai à ses côtés pour commencer une partie.

Le reste de la journée se passa à jouer avec Emmett puis Alice, Rosalie et même Edward ! Jasper se tenait dans le salon, mais assez loin pour que les autres puissent le retenir.

Alice m'expliqua, après que je lui ai demandé, pourquoi son amoureux était si distant. En fait, Jasper était revenu alors qu'Alice et Edward étaient partis chasser et que je dormais. Carlisle l'avait trouvé en train de se pencher pour… Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais j'avais compris. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Jasper, et je lui avais dit. Après tout, ils n'y pouvaient rien si j'avais un sang qui sentait bon.

Je pris un bon goûter, étant donné que j'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner vers 11 heures, avec en prime les réflexions d'Emmett sur ses goûts en matière culinaire, ce qui se rapportait à : de l'ours, de l'ours, et de l'ours. Cependant Emmett était un boute-en-train, et il me faisait rire.

Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett fut le premier à faire une remarque sur mon sens de l'équilibre précaire, et sur ma maladresse, puisque j'avais déjà réussi à casser un verre.

Cependant les Cullen ne restaient pas toute la journée, sortant régulièrement chacun leur tour, et je décidai de demander à Alice.

-Pourquoi sortent-ils ? Ils vont chasser si souvent ?

-Non, ils surveillent ton père, pour voir si quelqu'un le surveille. Il se peut aussi qu'Aro ait bluffé, et qu'il ne sache pas où tes parents habitent.

J'acquiesçai, cette information étant trop dure à entendre. Si Aro avait vraiment bluffé, cela voulait dire que j'avais subi tout ça pour rien ? Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, et j'eus du mal à déglutir.

Je sentis des bras froids m'envelopper, et après quelques secondes, je parvins à entendre des murmures.

-Tout va bien Bella, tout va bien !

Je réagis aux paroles d'Alice, et la serrai à mon tour.

-Je vais bien Alice. C'est juste… Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-C'est normal Bella, intervint Esmée. Tu as vécu un enfer pendant deux ans, et tu n'es pas devenue folle. Carlisle pense que tu risques de te sentir perdue encore quelques temps, mais nous sommes là.

Je hochai la tête, et Alice entreprit de me changer les idées en me proposant un jeu de société, jusqu'à mon repas du soir. Esmée me prépara une salade avec une omelette. Emmett vint faire une réflexion, sur le fait qu'il préférait voir les œufs se faire projeter sur les humains, et Esmée se désola sur la mentalité de son fils. Une fois mon repas terminé, je montai me laver.

Au moment de me coucher, on frappa à la porte, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir entrer Edward !

Il était sur ses gardes, tendu, et évitait de me regarder.

-Je voulais que tu saches que je ne te hais pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu le pensais, mais c'est faux. Je t'aime bien, mais…

-Mais mon sang a un bon arôme, je sais. Merci Edward.

Il hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus. Je me mis au lit, la tête pleine de questions sur ses réactions envers moi.

La journée du dimanche se passa dans le calme. Jeux vidéo, promenade autour de la maison, et plans pour décorer ma nouvelle chambre.

Je dinais lorsque Carlisle vint dans la cuisine.

-Bella, j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes au salon quand tu auras fini.

Esmée lui demanda quelque chose, mais tellement bas que je n'entendis pas, et le docteur hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu veux un yaourt Bella ? Proposa Esmée lorsque son mari fut sorti de la pièce.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Non, ce sont juste des réponses.

Je finis de manger, essayant de ne pas faire de suppositions quant à ces réponses.

Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon. Chaque couple était sur un divan, et Edward tapota le siège à côté de lui, m'invitant à prendre place près de lui. Je lui souris, heureuse de ses efforts, et m'assis à ses côtés. Tout le monde regardait Carlisle qui me regardait.

-Bella, c'est avec plaisir que nous t'accueillons.

Chacun hocha la tête, et Rosalie me sourit, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Depuis que tu es là, nous avons fait des recherches, nous avons patrouillé, et observé. A part Démétri, qui avait échappé à nos traques, il n'y a aucun vampire dans les environs.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Demandai-je.

-C'est un traqueur lui-même, le meilleur, puisqu'il était dans l'élite des Volturi, ce que tu sais sûrement. Tu as notre odeur sur toi, et je suppose qu'il a dû nous sentir. C'est facile pour lui de passer inaperçu, même à nos yeux. Mais je te rassure, personne d'autre ne pourra le faire. Ensuite, je pense que ton père ne fait l'objet d'aucune surveillance. Nous nous assurerons qu'il en est de même pour ta mère. Charlie m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec elle depuis un certain temps, puisqu'elle a souhaité couper les ponts avec lui.

-Qu'en est-il d'Aro ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je ne compte pas lui rendre de compte. Si Aro décide de poser des questions sur son traqueur, je lui répondrais que je ne l'ai pas vu. Avec un peu de chance, les Volturi croiront que Démétri a fait une bêtise et qu'il se cache, et nous n'entendrons plus jamais parlé de lui. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir vivre un peu plus librement.

-Donc je vais pouvoir parler à mon père ?

-Je pense que oui.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas sautiller de joie, mais je ne pus retenir un large sourire.

-Merci Carlisle !

-C'est normal. Pour demain, Esmée doit s'absenter. Je voulais savoir si tu préférais que quelqu'un reste avec toi, ou si ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule.

-Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller.

-Bien. Je passerai au lycée, où je demanderai à ce que tu sois inscrite. Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu reprennes l'école, et que tu aies des amis, humains.

J'acceptai d'un hochement de tête, trop heureuse pour parler. Je me levai, sachant que la discussion s'arrêterait là. Au moins avec moi. Puis je montai me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Alice vint me réveiller.

-Bien Bella ! Nous partons. Veux-tu que je t'amène quelque part ?

-Chez mon père, c'est possible ?

Alice accepta et je me préparai en vitesse. Mon amie monta en voiture avec Rosalie, et je suivis le mouvement.

-Si tu as un problème, tu nous appelles ! Me rappela Alice alors que nous approchions de la maison de mon père.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire qui me donna la réponse.

-Il sera surpris, mais il te montrera à quel point il est heureux.

Alice me laissa sur le bord de la route, après m'avoir rappelé qu'ils passeraient me prendre vers 17 heures.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je m'avançai. Charlie devait être là, puisqu'il y avait son éternelle voiture de patrouille devant la maison. A chaque pas, mon cœur accélérait et mon corps se couvrait de transpiration. Arrivée à la porte, je mis plusieurs secondes avant de frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie, mais un Charlie différent d'il y a deux ans : les traits tirés, les yeux vides, pâle, amaigri. Il me regarda durant plusieurs secondes sans réagir, mais soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il pâlit encore plus, et je m'avançai pour le soutenir, mais il se reprit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella !

Il me serra dans les bras à m'en étouffer, et je fis de même en pleurant. Je crois que lui aussi pleurait.

-Papa !

Je n'avais jamais été proche de lui avant ce jour, mais ces deux ans sans lui et sans ma mère m'avaient fait comprendre que la famille est importante et qu'il faut en profiter le plus possible.

Il sembla se reprendre : il se recula légèrement, embrassa ma tempe puis me fit rentrer, sans me lâcher. Il nous assit sur le canapé et m'observa.

-Que… Tu…

-Je vais bien papa. Je vais … beaucoup mieux, dis-je en souriant.

-Où étais-tu ? Nous avons fait tellement de recherches !

-J'ai été enlevée en Italie, et retenue je ne sais où.

Je savais, sans que Carlisle ne me l'ai dit, que je devais garder le secret. Et je connaissais mon père : il aurait été au bout du monde pour punir ceux qui m'avait kidnappée. Or, c'était impossible.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-Non. Ils étaient cagoulés, et n'ont jamais prononcé leurs noms.

-Et comment… ils t'ont relâchée ?

Il semblait très étonné, et je savais qu'il allait me falloir beaucoup d'énergie pour paraître crédible dans mon récit.

-Non, j'ai réussi à me sauver. Ils ont relâché leur surveillance un moment, et j'en ai profité. J'ai rencontré une jeune fille, Alice Brandon, et elle m'a ramenée aux États-Unis.

-Où est-elle, pour que je puisse la remercier ?

-Chez les Cullen. C'est là-bas que je loge aussi. Le docteur Cullen m'a soignée.

Charlie me dévorait des yeux, ne paraissant pas y croire. Il tenait ma main, la serrant convulsivement. Soudain le téléphone sonna, mais mon père ne voulait pas y répondre.

-Tu devrais y aller papa. C'est peut-être important.

A contrecœur il se leva et alla décrocher. Je me levai, n'écoutant pas sa conversation, et arpentai la pièce, me remémorant des souvenirs, surtout en revoyant des dizaines de photographies. Mon père revint dans la pièce et me fit sursauter en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-C'était Billy. Il voulait que je vienne le voir, mais je lui ai demandé de venir. Il sera tellement heureux de savoir que tu es là lui aussi !

Pour preuve, il me reprit dans ses bras.

-Et toi, Ch… papa, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je te vois.

Nous passâmes de longues minutes à évoquer des souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que je demande des nouvelles de Renée, ma mère.

-Eh bien… Nous nous sommes un peu disputés, et elle a dit que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Je hochai la tête en voyant son air immensément triste. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Jacob et Billy. Charlie se précipita à l'extérieur et alla aider son ami, tandis que je l'observais du salon. Mon père ressemblait à Alice lorsqu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. C'était le cas à vrai dire.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire chez moi ? Grommelait Billy que poussait Jacob.

-Je crois que tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit, et je ne veux pas bouger de chez moi.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air en forme, remarqua Jacob.

Pour seule réponse, mon père lui offrit un grand sourire, qui sembla choquer le fils de Billy.

-Préparez-vous à un choc !

Charlie les laissa entrer dans le salon, et les deux indiens s'arrêtèrent nets, bouche bée.

-Be… Bel…

-Bella ! Hurla Jacob en courant vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses grands bras et serra très fort, si fort que j'espérai ne pas avoir de bleu, mais soudain, après avoir inspiré, il me relâcha et sauta en arrière, l'air dégoûté. Que lui arrivait-il ? Billy se reprit et avança son fauteuil tandis que Charlie revenait près de moi.

-Elle est arrivée ce matin, expliqua mon père.

-On te croyait morte, balbutia Billy.

-Billy ! Râlèrent Jake et Charlie indignés.

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. Pour ma part, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir revenir ici.

-Je suis très heureux de te revoir, déclara l'ami de mon père en me tendant la main.

-Moi aussi Billy, moi aussi !

Nous passâmes la journée à discuter. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les détails de mon évasion, mais leurs poings se serrèrent lorsque j'évoquai mes conditions de détention. En fait, je mentionnai surtout le peu de sommeil, les punitions, et j'expliquai seulement que j'étais forcée à des « travaux » sans donner de détail.

Charlie commanda des pizzas, que nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien.

Tout le temps que restèrent Billy et Jake, je le passai à observer le comportement de ce dernier. Nous nous voyions peu jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Je le côtoyais seulement lorsque je restais chez mon père, mais nous avions une certaine complicité. Lorsqu'il était entré plus tôt, j'avais cru lui avoir manqué, et son premier geste m'avait fait plaisir, mais depuis, il paraissait me surveiller, sans prononcer une seule parole. Et je dois dire que cela me blessait.

Jacob et Billy partirent vers 16 heures parce qu'ils devaient se rendre chez Harry Clearwater, un ami de Billy et Charlie. Jake me fit seulement un signe de la main de loin, et je me promis de lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, mon père me demanda si ça me dérangeait qu'il mette le sport, et je lui répondis que non.

-Mais tu ne vas pas au travail ?

-Si, mais le docteur Cullen m'a obligé à prendre au moins un jour de congé par semaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque tu as disparu… j'ai préféré passer mes journées au poste. Mes nuits aussi à vrai dire. Les gars étaient inquiets pour moi, et ils ont demandé au docteur de venir me raisonner.

-Il a bien fait.

Il ne commenta pas, me souriant seulement, et je le laissai regarder son match tout en restant près de lui. A 17 heures, ce fut Emmett qui vint me chercher. Il salua mon père, qui lui demanda de remercier le sien pour m'héberger et m'avoir soignée.

-Il est heureux de l'avoir fait, répondit Emmett.

Après avoir promis à mon père de passer tous les jours, je suivis Emmett dans sa voiture, un 4 X 4 énorme. Bizarrement, lui aussi prit un air passablement dégoûté une fois les portières fermées.

-Alors, ces retrouvailles ?

-Très bien avec mon père.

-Et ?

Je me tournai vers lui qui me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, sûrement subtils selon lui, mais pas pour moi.

-Emmett, que veux-tu me faire dire ?

-Rien.

Il reporta son attention sur la route. A mon arrivée, je remarquai que les autres n'étaient pas là.

-Ils sont partis chasser et je vais les rejoindre, m'expliqua Emmett. Je crois qu'Esmée t'a laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo. A plus Bella !

Il partit à vitesse vampirique, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur. Enfin seule, j'allai dans la cuisine pour voir ce que je pourrais manger. Sur la table était posée une liasse de papier, avec un mot au-dessus.

_Bella,_

_Voici les papiers à remplir pour ton inscription. Alice les rendra demain, afin que tu puisses intégrer les cours la semaine prochaine, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. _

_Passe une bonne soirée !_

_Carlisle_

J'allais enfin reprendre une vie normale ! Enfin, aussi normale que puisse l'être une vie après avoir fréquenté des vampires avides de sang humain, et en côtoyant des vampires végétariens !

Je lus tous les documents : présentation du lycée, règlement intérieur, puis des papiers administratifs que je complétai. Une fois cela terminé, je me préparai des pâtes sans que cela me donne des frissons : je supposai avoir enfin franchi une étape.

Le téléphone sonna alors que je regardais un peu la télé, et j'allai répondre, encore mal à l'aise.

-Bella, c'est Esmée !

-Bonsoir Esmée.

-Alice a eu une vision sur le temps de demain, et il y aura du soleil, donc nous aurions voulu en profiter pour nous éloigner et chasser autre chose.

-Bien sûr ! Ne vous privez pas à cause de moi ! Je suis grande pour me débrouiller.

-Tu as le permis ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre une des voitures si tu veux sortir.

Elle soupira soudain.

-Emmett te demande, non plutôt te supplie à genoux de ne pas prendre la sienne. Il ne veut pas que tu la retournes ou que tu fonce dans un arbre.

Je ris : il avait appris à me connaître à première vue. Et je savais que ce qu'il avait remarqué ce week-end même allait finir par remonter à la surface. Cependant, la vision d'un Emmett à genoux devant sa mère en train de l'implorer de transmettre ce message fit redoubler mon rire.

-Pas d'autre refus ?

Esmée rigola.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! A mercredi matin alors !

Je la saluai puis raccrochai. J'éteignis la télévision et allai me coucher.

_Pov Jacob_

Revoir Bella a été un choc. Ou plutôt plusieurs chocs.

D'abord, parce que même si j'avais espéré chaque jour avoir de ses nouvelles durant ces deux ans, je crois que j'avais quand même perdu l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Alors l'avoir vue, souriante, parler de tout et de rien, m'avait laissé abasourdi.

Ensuite, j'avais compris que son histoire avait été fausse. Si mon père et Charlie ne l'avait pas vu, moi j'avais pu déceler ses mensonges. Elle en avait peu dit, mais justement, elle n'en n'avait pas assez dit pour que je croie à un simple enlèvement. Pas assez de détails sur les motivations, sur ses réelles conditions de vie… Pour moi, elle nous cachait quelque chose.

Et enfin, son odeur. Bien sûr, elle avait son odeur propre et chaude d'humaine, mais il y avait plus. Et cette odeur me révulsait en tant que loup : j'avais reconnus l'horrible odeur des vampires. Savait-elle qu'elle en côtoyait ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Je me promis de la voir et de lui demander des explications. Et surtout, je voulais retrouver cette complicité. Parce que même si nous ne nous voyions que deux mois par an, je l'appréciais énormément et prenais de ses nouvelles par son père ou par téléphone parfois. Mais en deux ans, elle m'avait atrocement manqué.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Message pour Alvina26 : ai-je gagné ce défi ? Pour le coup, je suis pas sûre de moi là. **

**A mercredi prochain, bisous**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour !**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews qui me motivent toujours plus ! Merci donc à Triskelle Sparrow, aelita48, Alvina26 **(On ne t'a pas dis que c'était mal de lire dans l'esprit des gens ?**), Mariefandetwilight, Morphine Angel-feather **(Je suis heureuse d'avoir ton avis en reviews ^^)**, choukinette76 (**Bon anniversaire en retard^^. Et merci pour tes supers reviews :D**), Mrs Esmee Cullen et Timica.**

**Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favoris, et pour être plus nombreuses à chaque fois à lire cette fiction. **

**Rappel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les péripéties oui !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 9

_Pov Bella_

A mon réveil, la villa était calme. Après avoir refait les bandages de mes poignets meurtris, je descendis déjeuner, tout en admirant la beauté des pièces. Je mangeai jusqu'à satiété puis allai me préparer.

Que faire aujourd'hui ? La journée de la veille me revint en mémoire, et un nom s'imposa à moi : Jacob. Une fois prête, je pris les clés rangés sur un guéridon et me rendis au garage. En appuyant sur l'ouverture à distance, je vis qu'il s'agissait de la Volvo d'Edward. Oups… Que faire ? Allait-il supporter mon odeur dans sa voiture ? Je restai plusieurs secondes à réfléchir avant de me décider : il n'avait émis aucune objection la veille lors de l'appel d'Esmée.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la voiture, je sentis une odeur… indescriptible, mais une odeur qui me calma tant elle sentait bon. Un mélange de menthe et… En tout cas, elle était fraîche et fruitée, et je humai cette fragrance le plus possible.

Je conduisis prudemment et allai jusque chez mon père qui n'était pas là. Je composai le numéro des Black, espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

-Allo ?

C'était Jacob. N'avait-il pas cours ?

-Jacob ? C'est Bella.

-Bella ?

Il était surpris mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

-Désolé, je dormais, et tu sais le mal que j'ai à faire surface !

-Oui, rigolai-je. Je m'en souviens très bien. Dis, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais pu venir chez Charlie.

-C'est aussi chez toi, non ?

Il était sérieux, et sa phrase sonnait comme un reproche.

-Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire…

-Je comprends, me coupa-t-il. Je peux venir maintenant ?

-Prends ton temps !

Il rit en me disant qu'il arrivait vite. En l'attendant, je pris la décision d'aller dans « ma » chambre. Celle que j'occupais tous les étés.

Elle était telle que je l'avais laissée. Comme si mon père attendait mon retour. J'eus un pincement au cœur en imaginant Charlie assis sur mon lit, guettant mes pas.

Je me secouai : il n'y était pour rien, et moi non plus. Et Renée, que faisait-elle ?

La sonnette retentit et j'en profitai pour m'extirper de mes pensées mélancoliques. Je courus jusqu'en bas, réussissant à ne pas tomber. J'ouvris la porte sur Jacob qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Quel revirement par rapport à la veille !

-Entre Jacob !

Il ne se fit pas prier, et à peine avais-je fermé la porte qu'il me serra dans ses bras. Je crus même l'entendre renifler dans mes cheveux, ce qui me fit rire. Je le repoussai gentiment, les joues rouges.

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Ris-je. Enfin, si, physiquement. Tu comptes battre le record du mec le plus grand ?

-La célébrité n'est pas pour moi, plaisanta-t-il. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Depuis hier, rien !

-Tu as repris tes marques dans la maison ? Je suppose que ça doit te faire drôle.

-Oui…

Devais-je lui dire où je vivais ?

-Ecoute Bella, commença-t-il, si tu as réussi à embobiner ton père et le mien, moi je ne suis pas dupe.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Me braquai-je.

-Tu ne dis pas la vérité.

-Tu me traites de menteuse ?

Je m'étais levée du canapé où nous nous étions assis, mais Jake me prit par le poignet. Sa main était chaude, très chaude comparée à celle d'un vampire.

-Attends ! Me supplia-t-il. Très bien, n'en parlons plus !

Je me rassis lentement, méfiante. Je savais qu'il avait remarqué les bandages qui entouraient mes poignets, mais il ne commenta pas.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Continua-t-il.

-Parle-moi de toi ! Le lycée, tes amis…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer.

-Le lycée… Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les études, alors de ce côté, c'est plutôt heures de colle et mauvaises notes. Mais j'aime bien y aller pour mes potes. Ils sont tous de la réserve, alors forcément, on a l'impression d'être juste entre nous.

-Et à quoi occupes-tu ton temps libre ? Pas à la bibliothèque j'imagine, pouffai-je.

-Très drôle, Miss Littérature ! Je m'occupe de réparer une vieille voiture, et des fois, une moto avec Quil et Embry, mes meilleurs amis. Et je conduis mon père à droite, à gauche.

-Tu devrais te reconvertir en taxi !

Jake se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce. Son ventre gargouilla, et je lui proposai de manger ici, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Cette complicité m'avait manqué, et je la retrouvais avec bonheur.

Tandis que je cuisinais des steaks, je lui jetais de fréquents regards, et je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de me questionner. Il était dur de garder le secret avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement : je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger.

J'allais me retourner pour chercher une assiette quand je sentis Jacob derrière moi. Il me retourna gentiment et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué Bella. J'espère que tu resteras ici un moment.

-C'est ce qui est prévu. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma mère, et je crois que Charlie a décidé de ne plus se passer de moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et il se mit à rire. Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit, puis nous allâmes nous balader dans les bois environnants la maison, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis nous rentrâmes, mon père venant d'arriver.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Bella ! Jacob !

-Bonsoir Charlie ! Lança Jacob.

Pour ma part, je déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon père, heureuse de le voir. Jacob partit peu après, ayant à faire et je restai avec mon père jusqu'au soir.

Il regardait le sport à la télé quand je lui posai une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis papa, pourquoi Renée et toi vous êtes-vous disputés ?

Charlie soupira, me regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

-Au début, nous nous sommes rapprochés à cause de ta disparition. Mais très vite, elle s'est mise à m'accuser, parce qu'en tant de chef de la police, je pouvais sûrement faire mieux et mobiliser tous les moyens pour te retrouver. Pourtant j'ai essayé tellement de choses !

Je lui pris la main, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais papa. Tu n'as pas abandonné, c'est l'essentiel pour moi.

Il renifla une fois avant de changer de sujet.

-Les Cullen ne vont pas se demander où tu es ?

-Ils sont partis en camping, vu qu'il a fait beau.

-Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Tu veux rester dormir là ce soir ?

-Non, ils vont revenir tard dans la soirée, et demain, Edward aura besoin de sa voiture. Au fait, j'irai au lycée normalement la semaine prochaine.

-C'est une bonne initiative. Tu verras du monde, c'est bien.

Nous nous séparâmes une fois que nous eûmes mangé. Dans la voiture, l'odeur avait presque disparu, mais la folle idée me prit de respirer le parfum des sièges, et je reçus ma dose de senteur délicieuse.

A mon retour à la villa, je me préparai à dormir, et Alice et Jasper revinrent avant que je ne me couche.

-Salut vous deux ! Lançai-je.

-Salut ma belle ! Répondit Alice en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Nous étions dans la chambre d'Edward, où j'avais finalement élu domicile depuis l'incident avec Démétri. Enfin, Alice et moi étions dans la chambre, Jasper se contentant de rester à la porte.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demandai-je.

-Oh oui ! Emmett est impayable. Je l'aime bien. Tu as rempli les formulaires d'inscription pour le lycée ?

-Oui, ils sont sur la table de la cuisine.

-D'accord. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Bella !

-Je te dirais bien à toi aussi, mais vu que tu ne dors pas, je dirais juste : profitez de votre nuit !

Elle me sourit et sortit. Une fois les yeux fermés, je me pris à rêver d'Edward et de son odeur.

_Pov Edward_

Elle dormait, tel un ange. J'avais eu besoin de me changer, et je l'avais trouvée endormie à notre retour. Depuis plusieurs heures, je l'observais dormir. Elle m'intriguait. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accès à ses pensées ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Comment arrivait-elle à ne pas être effrayée par les monstres que nous étions ?

A bien y réfléchir, nous devions être des anges par rapport aux Volturi.

Si elle était belle dans son sommeil, sereine, elle l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle souriait.

J'étais heureux et fier d'avoir pu la sauver. J'avais été assez fort, et elle semblait ne pas m'en vouloir pour mon manque de réaction lors de l'incident avec le Volturi.

Son sang ne m'attirait plus autant, et respirer son parfum, même s'il me brûlait encore, me donnait des frissons délicieux. Avoir bu un peu de son sang, mélangé au venin, semblait avoir agis comme un vaccin, et j'en étais content. Désormais, je voulais apprendre à la connaître, sans avoir peur de la vider de son sang.

J'allai sortir lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, à marmonner pour être exact. Je savais qu'elle le faisait, parce que chaque nuit, nous entendions quelques brides de phrases. Jusqu'à présent, elle suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas lui faire de mal, toujours un Volturi.

-Un ange m'a sauvée…Edward… Gentil…

Elle se retourna en soupirant. Laissant passer plusieurs minutes, je sortis, constatant qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, mais ses mots tournaient dans mon esprit.

_N'est-ce pas mignon ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_

Apparemment pas seulement dans mon esprit…

-Alice, c'est son subconscient qui parle !

-Et alors ?

Alice était persuadée que quelque chose devait se passer entre Bella et moi, et elle avait juré tout faire pour nous rapprocher.

-Laisse tomber ! Soupirai-je.

Alice eut un sourire de prédateur, et ses pensées criaient qu'elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer si je n'admettais pas que je ressentais quelque chose pour Bella.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre Alice ! Certes, je peux rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais que se passera-t-il si je m'approche trop près ? Si je touche sa peau ?

-Edward, soupira Alice, tu as fait bien plus que la toucher, non ? Et elle n'est pas morte, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

-Pourquoi ?

Jasper pouffa, comparant Alice à une enfant de cinq ans qui demande toujours pourquoi à ses parents.

-Parce que … Je l'aime bien, je t'aime bien, et tu l'aimes bien. C'est suffisant ?

-Non !

Elle partit, de sa démarche gracieuse, entraînant Jasper à sa suite.

-Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, commenta Emmett en gloussant presque, mais quelque chose me dit que t'es mal barré frangin !

-Je le crois aussi, grognai-je.

Je m'occupai le reste de la nuit à lire au salon.

* * *

_Pov Bella_

Cela faisait six semaines que j'étais chez les Cullen. Je m'y sentais à l'aise, j'étais tout à fait **autonome** à ma plus grande joie et chacun d'eux faisait des efforts pour paraître plus humain. Tout particulièrement Edward. Nous discutions beaucoup, de tout et de rien, apprenant à nous connaître. J'avais appris par Alice que lui aussi avait juré de me protéger.

Seuls les cauchemars venaient troubler la paix de mon esprit, et je passais de longs moments avec Carlisle à en discuter. Il disait que c'était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer le traumatisme que j'avais subis. Mais était-il possible d'oublier ? Je ne pense pas. Peu à peu, ils apprenaient ce que j'avais vécu là-bas, ce qui donnait parfois lieu à des débats.

Je faisais des visites à mon père chaque jour en rentrant du lycée, quelques minutes, avant de retourner chez les Cullen pour faire mes devoirs. J'avais du retard à rattraper mais Edward s'était proposé pour m'aider. Alice, grâce à ses facultés de vampires, n'avait eu qu'à lire les programmes des années précédentes pour se mettre à niveau en quelques jours. J'en avais été déprimée d'apprendre cela : c'était tellement injuste ! Et Emmett ne m'aidait pas, trop occupé à se moquer de moi parce que je m'arrachais presque les cheveux devant mes leçons. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de mathématiques.

Les professeurs m'aidaient aussi, compréhensifs. Ils savaient que j'avais été kidnappée, mais heureusement aucun ne se permit de me demander des détails. En revanche, les autres élèves ne cessaient de me poser des questions, surtout Jessica Stanley, une blonde assez pénible, et Mike, son homologue masculin. Heureusement, les Cullen me sauvaient généralement de leurs griffes. Une seule élève ne se montrait pas curieuse, et je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle : Angela Weber, une fille discrète et gentille.

Je passais également pas mal de temps avec Jacob, mais si "mes vampires", comme je les appelais, me poussaient à aller vers Angela, ils semblaient inquiets, voire furieux pour certains, lorsque je revenais d'une promenade avec Jake. J'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, mais les Cullen refusaient de m'expliquer, passant généralement à un autre sujet. Et pas question de demander à Jacob : il ne devait rien savoir de l'existence des vampires.

Ma vie se résumait donc à un gros mensonge. Je mentais à mon père, à Jacob, redevenu mon meilleur ami, à mes professeurs, à Angela, et même aux Cullen, puisque je m'arrangeais désormais pour prendre une douche et me changer lorsque je revenais chez eux, afin qu'ils ne découvrent pas l'odeur de Jake. La réaction d'Edward une fois m'avait servie de leçon, puisqu'il avait grogné sur Carlisle qui avait osé dire que je ne risquais rien.

Aujourd'hui, jour de grand soleil, les Cullen étaient partis en camping, officiellement. En fait, ils restaient plusieurs jours en chasse, puisqu'Alice, qui commençait à apprivoiser son don, avait réussi à prédire trois jours de beau temps. Emmett était ravi, et avait fait un pari avec Jasper et Edward sur le nombre de grizzli que chacun attraperait.

Cependant, Carlisle m'avait incité à la prudence, puisque nous étions sans nouvelle des Volturi. Alice nous avait fait part d'une de ses visions, où Aro donnait l'ordre de trouver Bella, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait eu cette vision, et j'espérai qu'ils m'avaient oubliée.

Aujourd'hui donc, j'allai seule au lycée. Nous étions mercredi, les Cullen seraient absents jusqu'à samedi. Je pris la voiture d'Edward, puisque celui-ci m'avait presque supplié de la prendre dès que j'avais besoin de sortir seule. Heureuse de pouvoir sentir son odeur délicieuse sans restriction, je me fis un devoir d'obéir.

Une fois au lycée, Angela m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les Cullen, comme la plupart des gens, et était plus naturelle lorsque j'étais seule.

-Bonjour Bella ! Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Angela ! Je vais très bien, c'est bientôt les vacances. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Elle me parla de sa soirée avec Ben, un garçon sympa qui lui convenait très bien. Tout en nous rendant en cours, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, et nous nous séparâmes puisque nous n'avions cours ensemble qu'une heure plus tard. Je m'assis à côté de Jessica, qui semblait bien songeuse.

-Bonjour Jess ! Tu vas bien ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Me répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. Dis-moi, tu sais si Edward a une cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?

Je souris : ce n'était pas sa première tentative pour aborder Edward, et elle trouvait que le faire par moi avait des avantages.

-Il me semble que non.

Bien sûr, je ne précisai pas que ledit Edward avait prévu de ne pas y aller. Jessica se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par le professeur. Elle ne se priva cependant pas pour me parler de ses projets, à savoir l'inviter, l'amener dans un coin, et lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-Et toi, quelqu'un t'a invitée ?

Question fatidique ! Je soupirai, sachant que je ne pourrais pas éviter cette conversation.

-Tyler l'a fait. Eric aussi.

-Mais c'est génial ! Et avec lequel iras-tu ?

Je la regardai, trop choquée pour parler. Moi, dans un bal ? Un frisson me prit en me rappelant les bals auxquels j'avais assisté : des humains et des vampires dansant, avant la mise à mort des invités mortels.

-Je ne compte pas y aller, bougonnai-je avant de me remettre à écouter les cours.

Le cours suivant avec Angela fut bien mieux. Ainsi que les autres cours, puisque je n'étais plus avec Jessica. En revanche, j'eus le droit à Mike, qui m'invita lui aussi au bal alors que la sonnerie du dernier cours, que j'avais en commun avec lui, retentissait.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, répondis-je, acide.

Et pour bien le démontrer, je fermai mon livre d'un coup sec et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je saluai Angela de la main puis montai en voiture. Je pris quelques secondes à respirer à pleins poumons : l'odeur d'Edward était toujours là. Moins présente, mais quand même là. Puis je conduisis jusque chez mon père.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, provoqué par des picotements dans la nuque et un long frisson. Haussant les épaules, je fermai la portière et avançai vers le porche. Charlie n'était pas encore là, j'avais un peu de temps pour faire mes devoirs. Je comptais aussi rester cette nuit.

Un mouvement dans les sous-bois attira mon attention et je changeai de direction, me dirigeant vers les bois. Je m'approchai des arbres quand une branche craqua, me faisant sursauter. Me rendant compte qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un animal, je fis demi-tour en soupirant : j'avais décidément trop d'imagination pour mon propre bien.

Soudain une main brûlante se plaqua sur ma bouche et un bras entoura ma taille, m'entraînant vers l'arrière, en direction de la forêt. Je me débattis mais rien à faire : celui qui me tenait était trop fort. La panique s'empara de moi, mais j'eus un instant de soulagement en me rappelant que ce n'était pas un vampire : mon assaillant était bien trop chaud, et sa peau n'était pas aussi dure que le marbre.

Il nous fit faire plusieurs pas en arrière, mais il s'arrangeait pour faire le moins de bruit possible, me soulevant et ne me faisant que survoler le sol. Je cessai de me débattre, vu que c'était inutile, et l'emprise se desserra. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, mais ça n'empêcha pas mon cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Je pus analyser la situation sans difficulté, identifiant le parfum de mon « agresseur » : Jacob !

Mais que diable lui prenait-il ? S'il voulait jouer, ce n'était pas drôle, nom d'un chien ! Je me débattis une nouvelle fois, en colère contre mon ami, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise, toujours sans un mot.

Et tout à coup, il se mit à courir. Vite. Trop vite. Je criai sous sa main, essayant de comprendre, essayant de réagir, mais rien à faire.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura notre course, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta et me lâcha, je ne pus tenir sur mes pieds et je tombai à genoux.

-Mince Jake ! Criai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Tais-toi ! Souffla-t-il.

J'écoutai, cherchant à comprendre, mais ne perçus aucun bruit.

-Jac…

Il me fit signe de me taire et je fermai la bouche, décidée néanmoins à avoir des explications, tout en me relevant. Il me prit la main et me tira légèrement, mais je résistai.

-Ne me force pas à t'obliger Bella, s'il te plaît ! Viens, et ne discute pas ! C'est pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ?

-Il y avait quelqu'un chez toi.

S'il ne m'avait pas retenu, j'aurais encore fini par terre.

« Quelqu'un ».

Jake me donna des petites claques, sûrement pour me faire réagir.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Je vais bien. C'est juste…

-N'aie pas peur ! Charlie est à la maison, il ne risque rien.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas appelé la police, et n'avait pas prévu de le faire à première vue. Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine. Et ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur, mais bien pour mon père.

-Allons chez moi !

Il passa son bras sous mes aisselles, me soulevant plus qu'il ne me soutenait, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Tout un tas de scénarii venaient se bousculer, et je n'en aimais aucun, parce que tous incluaient les Volturi. Je n'eus pas conscience de notre progression, et je n'eus pas non plus conscience de m'évanouir.

_Pov Jacob_

Je soutenais Bella lorsqu'elle devint soudain molle entre mes bras, et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait tourné de l'œil. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Je n'avais rien précisé sur la nature du rôdeur, et je savais qu'elle était courageuse. Elle n'aurait pas autant paniqué pour un simple intrus, et j'en déduisis qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier. Avait-elle peur que ses ravisseurs la retrouvent ? Peut-être. J'imagine que c'était une bonne raison pour s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, dans la voiture d'une des sangsues, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'eux, et par conséquent j'étais prêt à fondre sur lui. Mais quand elle sortit de la voiture, je restai un moment sans réaction, me demandant comment et pourquoi elle voyageait dans cette voiture.

Je la portai, telle une jeune mariée, et décidai de l'amener chez moi, où elle serait en sécurité. Et je prévoyais de l'y garder, pour l'empêcher de retourner chez les Cullen. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle logeait chez eux, mais elle avait l'autorisation de Charlie, donc je ne pouvais m'y opposer.

Charlie et Billy étaient sortis, et je pus donc aller à ma chambre sans encombre. Je savais que Bella serait furieuse, mais elle ne pourrait pas refuser de passer quelques jours ici, d'autant plus que ceux chez qui elle vivait étaient partis pour plusieurs jours, si j'en croyais la météo. Une fois qu'elle fut allongée, je descendis prévenir Sam et la meute.

Sam était sous sa forme de loup, et je me transformai non loin de la maison, là où je pouvais surveiller Bella.

_Sam, il y a une sangsue chez Charlie. J'ai ramené Bella, elle est plus en sécurité ici._

_Tu as bien fait. Nous sommes en route._

Je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus et retournai vers Bella. Elle se réveillait doucement.

-Bella ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, paniquée.

-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

-Tu t'es évanouie. Et je n'allais certainement pas te laisser seule chez toi.

-Et Charlie ?

-Avec mon père, à la pèche je suppose.

Je laissai le silence s'installer, avant de reprendre.

-Tu accepterais de rester deux ou trois jours ici ?

-Pourquoi ? J'ai encore un endroit où loger.

-On passerait plus de temps ensemble, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules. Ce serait sympa !

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

-Eh bien… Puisque je suis seule pour plusieurs jours, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Alors descendons pour prévenir ton père ! Ils viennent de revenir.

Elle se leva, chancelant quelque peu, puis nous allâmes retrouver nos pères qui buvaient une bière.

-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Je pensais qu'elle allait tout raconter mais elle me surprit.

-Je me baladais et j'ai rencontré Jake. Il m'a invitée à passer quelques jours ici.

-Si Billy est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Charlie en souriant.

Les deux adultes se mirent devant la télé, et Bella et moi restâmes à proximité, moi regardant, elle écoutant. Charlie annonça qu'il partait une fois le match terminé.

Je n'avais pas peur qu'il rencontre le vampire : Sam et les autres avaient dû le déloger et s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas. Bella serra son père dans les bras, en lui promettant de venir le voir le lendemain.

-Eh bien, que fait-on maintenant, me demanda mon amie une fois son père parti.

-Une promenade sur la plage ?

Elle accepta, et nous marchâmes le long de la plage.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à ton père qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi ?

-Tu aurais voulu que je le dise ?

-Non, mais je ne comprends pas. Tu avais tellement peur que tu es tombée dans les pommes, et tu ne lui racontes rien.

Elle me fixa, cessant de marcher. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

-Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il aille là-bas. J'espère juste que le voleur est parti, pour que mon père ne soit plus en danger.

Je lui souris, voyant ses efforts pour faire passer son mensonge. Pris d'une impulsion, je m'approchai d'elle, et nos visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, et je n'avais qu'une envie : approcher mes lèvres des siennes. Me laisserait-elle faire ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentais attiré par elle. Elle était forte, courageuse, naturelle, gentille. Et ces deux ans sans nouvelle avaient été très durs. Avait-elle pensé à moi ?

Ma main se porta à sa joue rosie que je caressai du pouce. Elle se laissa faire, avant de cligner des paupières et de s'écarter.

-Nous… devrions rentrer. Je commence à avoir froid.

Elle était troublée, mais j'ignorais si c'était parce que je lui faisais de l'effet ou qu'elle pensait à autre chose.

Nous rentrâmes en silence puis elle proposa de faire à manger, ce que Billy accepta de bon cœur. Le dîner fut un régal bien sûr, puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher : elle dans ma chambre, moi sur le canapé. Elle monta après le repas, et je l'entendis s'activer.

-Tu sors ce soir ? Me demanda Billy.

-Oui. Il y avait une sangsue chez Charlie, et je veux m'assurer qu'elle est partie.

-Ce n'est pas un Cullen ?

-Non. Et comme nous n'avons pas été prévenus, Sam en a déduit que c'était un indésirable.

-Sois prudent !

Je haussai les épaules : nous étions armés pour leur résister, je ne craignais donc rien. Je partis lorsque je fus sûr que Bella dormait.

* * *

**Alors... On ne tape pas Jacob ! Il a encore un rôle à jouer ! **

**Une piste pour la suite ? Qui est ce fameux "voleur" ? **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week end de Pâques, et je vous dis à mercredi ! **

**Bisous**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas été la plus forte. **

**Sinon, merci de ne pas avoir frappé Jacob, même si je crains que cette fois-ci, vous ne vouliez le massacrer un peu. **

**Merci pour vos reviews : merci à Mariefandetwilight, Morphine Angel-feather, czarnyciemno, EstL, Alvian26, coukinette76, Triskelle Sparrow, Timica et aelita48. Vous avez toutes trouvé qui est le rôdeur.**

**popo : **merci pour ta review**. **Mais non, ce n'est pas Alice**. **

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather et à Evelyne-raconte pour leur aide.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

**_Pov Bella_**

Je n'avais pas pu refuser la demande de Jacob, ayant déjà trop de remords à lui cacher le secret. Il avait fait des efforts, ne revenant pas sur le sujet de mon enlèvement, et il n'avait rien dit au sujet du rôdeur. Ou plutôt du vampire. Parce que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait d'un Volturi.

La veille, sur la plage, il s'était passé une chose bizarre. Nous marchions et parlions tranquillement, et le sujet du rôdeur avait été abordé. Et là, il s'était approché. Je l'avais laissé faire, envoûtée par son charisme. Je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait embrassée si je n'avais pas reculé, parce qu'à ce moment-là, mon esprit, encore embrumé par la frayeur due à la présence du vampire chez Charlie, m'avait crié que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Et en reculant, j'avais pris conscience que oui, je voulais être embrassée un jour, mais pas par Jacob. Par quelqu'un de très différent.

Je me préparai pour aller au lycée, en me promettant de faire un saut chez les Cullen après les cours pour prendre plus d'affaires de rechange. Celles que j'avais prévues pour chez mon père ne me suffiraient pas si je passais plusieurs jours ici. Les Cullen ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours, et ils savaient comment me joindre en cas de problème.

Je trouvai Billy à la cuisine tandis que son fils ronflait dans le salon. Je pris un petit-déjeuner assez rapide.

-Jacob ne va pas au lycée ? Demandai-je en buvant mon lait.

-Il a eu une mauvaise nuit, m'expliqua son père. Il a besoin de se reposer. Tu sais comment te rendre au lycée ?

-Oui, mais il faut que je passe chercher ma voiture chez Charlie.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas à le faire. Emilie, la fiancée de Sam, l'a fait hier soir. Jacob leur a demandé, puisqu'ils allaient au cinéma. Ils n'ont pas eu de détour à faire.

-Tu pourras les remercier pour moi ?

Billy acquiesça de la tête et je partis pour les cours. La voiture d'Edward était bien là, m'attendant, mais malheureusement son odeur n'était plus présente.

La matinée fut calme. Bien sûr, Jessica revint à l'attaque à propos du bal, mais je donnai la même réponse : je n'irai pas.

A la pause-déjeuner, je retrouvai Angela qui m'attendait. Lorsqu'elle vit ma tête mais surtout mes poursuivants, à savoir Mike et Jessica, un mince sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu tiens le coup face à leurs tentatives ?

-Angela, tu sais que je t'aime bien ? Alors, si tu tiens à la vie, arrête de te moquer de moi, et aide-moi plutôt à calmer Jessica et Mike !

Angela rit doucement, mais je ne le pris pas mal. Je savais qu'elle me soutenait, et qu'elle pensait comme moi que Jessica était pénible, tout comme son fidèle Mike.

Nous mangeâmes toutes les deux, les autres discutant d'un projet de camping.

Je mangeai une pomme lorsqu'un homme en uniforme de police et le directeur du lycée entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Le policier chercha quelqu'un du regard. Quand il tomba sur moi, il se rapprocha.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je hochai la tête, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de moi. Le directeur n'avait pas son air sévère habituel.

-Pourriez-vous me suivre à l'extérieur, s'il vous plaît ?

Je le suivis, inquiète. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'un fonctionnaire de police vienne me voir au lycée ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre le soir ? Il m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction, et il se tourna vers moi. Au moment où il allait me parler, le téléphone que m'avaient offert les Cullen sonna.

-Allez-y ! M'invita le policier.

Je décrochai.

-Bella ! Hurla presque Alice. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui Alice, je vais bien. Ou plutôt, j'irai mieux une fois que j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mon oreille droite. Mais je vais te laisser, parce que quelqu'un voudrait me parler.

-Est-ce un policier ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Passe-le moi !

Son ton catastrophé me fit peur, et c'est en tremblant que je tendis l'appareil à l'agent. Celui-ci écouta, concentré, avant de dire « d'accord » puis il salua Alice et me repassa le téléphone.

-Bella ? Tu vas rester avec l'agent de police. Nous revenons dès que nous pouvons.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le policier va t'expliquer, dit-elle d'un air triste. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha, me laissant médusée. Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi qui m'observait d'un air grave.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Avez-vous remarqué des gens qui vous paraissaient étranges ?

-Non, mentis-je, personne. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Votre père… N'est pas venu au poste ce matin. Nous avons essayé de le contacter mais personne ne répondait. Alors nous nous sommes rendus chez vous.

Le sang reflua de mes joues et mon estomac se serra. Je sus d'instinct ce qui allait suivre, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

-Nous avons trouvé… son corps.

Le monde tourna autour de moi. Mes jambes me lâchèrent tandis qu'un voile noir tombait sur mes yeux. J'entendais le policier, je sentais ses mains qui me secouaient doucement, mais je n'arrivais pas à émerger. Je ne pouvais pas. On me souleva et on me posa sur quelque chose de moins dur que le sol sur lequel je m'étais effondrée, sans pour autant que ce soit très moelleux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais trop chaud, et la voix qui me parlait n'était pas celle de l'agent de police.

-Bella ? Allez, réveille-toi ! Je vais l'emmener chez moi monsieur, le temps qu'elle réalise. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule, et nos pères étaient très liés.

-Vous devez avoir raison. Je vous la confie. S'il y a un problème, appelez le docteur Cullen ! Il doit revenir dans la journée.

C'était la voix du policier. Des pas s'éloignèrent, une portière claqua et une voiture démarra. Avec difficulté, je réussis à entrouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans la voiture de Billy et Jake conduisait.

-Mais quel abruti je suis ! Il a dû revenir au petit matin. Il n'y avait que Leah, et il lui aura été facile de… Bon sang !

Rageur, il donna un coup de poing sur le volant. Je ne comprenais rien, et mon esprit tournait au ralenti. De quoi parlait Jake ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je voulus bouger mais mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir, à part mes cordes vocales, laissant échapper un gémissement. Jacob me regarda, détournant un instant son regard de la route.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

Il se gara sur le côté. Nous étions en route pour la réserve Quileute. Pourquoi ? Mon ami se détacha, sortit et vint ouvrir la portière de mon côté. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains brûlantes et me fixa.

-Bella, réponds ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Devant son air plus qu'inquiet, je réussis à hocher la tête, mes yeux s'ouvrant de plus en plus.

-Je t'emmène chez moi. Tu n'es plus en sécurité.

Il allait refermer ma portière mais je le retins par le bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai chez moi.

Il prit ma main qui le retenait, la posa sur mes jambes et revint côté conducteur avant de démarrer. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, et une fois arrivés, il me porta jusque sur son canapé. Billy n'était pas là, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

Un verre de jus de fruits **exotiques** à la main, une compresse froide sur le front, je reprenais mes esprits, les souvenirs me revenant. Jacob me regardait fixement, jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

-Alors, tu m'expliques ?

-Tu dois rester ici Bella. Te souviens-tu de ce que le policier a dit ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, soufflai-je, la gorge nouée. Mais ils ne savent pas qui c'est.

-Pourtant toi tu le sais, accusa mon ami.

Je ne répondis rien, mais me levai.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je veux le voir une dernière fois.

Il me retint par le poignet, serrant assez fort pour je ne puisse lui échapper.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Celui qui a tué ton père peut revenir à tout moment !

-Jacob, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Tu as dit l'autre jour que je ne disais pas la vérité, mais toi, tu n'es pas mieux ! Pourquoi en vouloir aux Cullen ?

-Je ne peux rien dire sauf qu'ils sont dangereux !

-Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pas pour moi en tout cas ! Ils m'ont sauvé deux fois la vie, et je compte rester avec eux, s'ils veulent de moi ! Tu n'as pas à me commander !

Il retenait toujours mon poignet, me faisant mal désormais, et tout en parlant je cherchai à me dégager. Finalement, je craquai : mes jambes ne me tenaient plus beaucoup. Les larmes apparurent. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée, toute la peine que je ressentais se déversa à travers mes larmes. Jacob me retint avant que je ne tombe et il me plaqua contre son torse. Tandis que je pleurais, il caressait mes cheveux et me murmurait des mots apaisants, mais cela ne m'aidait pas. Et c'est avec surprise que je constatai que je ne voulais qu'une personne pour m'aider, me soutenir : Edward.

-Il va revenir, pleurai-je.

Aro avait donc dit la vérité : je tenais la vie de mes parents entre les mains, et j'avais déjà rompu le fil de la vie de mon père. J'étais horrible, j'avais amené la mort avec moi, trop égoïste dans mon désir de le revoir. Qu'en sera-t-il pour Renée ? Renée ! Elle était en danger !

Je cherchai à me dégager, mais Jake ne me le permit pas.

-Jacob, il va s'en prendre à ma mère ! Je dois aller l'aider !

-Non Bella ! Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ce type ! C'est…

Il sembla s'étrangler, mais continua.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Calme-toi, nous nous occupons de tout !

-Nous ? Mais Jake, il va te tuer toi aussi !

Il rit, augmentant ma colère qui empiétait sur ma tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas !

-S'il faut que j'utilise les grands moyens pour te retenir ici Bella, je le ferai. Mais ne m'y oblige pas s'il te plaît.

-Je dois voir les Cullen, décidai-je, toujours en essayant de me dégager.

Jacob me poussa sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, c'est la rage qui prenait le pas sur mes émotions. La douleur d'avoir perdu mon père me poussait à protéger ceux qui étaient encore en vie, peu importe qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

-Il en est hors de question. Tout ça est de leur faute, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser avec eux !

**_Pov Jacob_**

Ne comprenait-elle pas le danger auquel elle s'exposait ?

Elle se releva et se mit à courir vers la porte mais je la retins par le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu ne sais pas contre qui tu te bats !

Elle me griffa le bras pour me faire lâcher prise, et je voyais son visage transformé par une peur panique. Elle ne réfléchissait plus : elle agissait instinctivement, tel un animal pris au piège. De quoi avait-elle si peur ? Se pouvait-il que finalement, elle connaisse les vampires ?

Je commençai à m'énerver, et mes tremblements m'inquiétaient. Ne voulant pas blesser Bella, je la pris dans mes bras malgré ses cris et ses gesticulations et la portai jusqu'à ma chambre avant de la laisser tomber sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle se tut, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Jacob, qu'es-tu en train de faire exactement ? Demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, froidement.

-Je te sauve la vie.

Je sifflai, ayant entendu Quil et Embry dans le salon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, inquiets, et dévisagèrent Bella.

-Paul va être furieux, commença Embry.

-Au moins autant qu'elle, visiblement, répondit Quil, amusé à première vue.

-Arrêtez vos âneries ! Intimai-je. Quil, tu la surveilles, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte !

-Quoi ! S'insurgea Bella. Tu veux m'empêcher de partir ? Mais c'est un enlèvement !

-Pense ce que tu veux ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu as compris Quil ? Si elle fait un pas en dehors de cette chambre, c'est sur toi que je me défoulerai.

Les menaces ne servaient à rien, mon ami m'obéirait, même sans cela, mais je voulais faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Le portable qu'elle avait utilisé au lycée était en miettes, puisque j'avais bien fait attention à ce que les sangsues ne puissent plus la contacter.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais c'est pour ton bien.

-Mais bien sûr… grommela-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Je l'ignorai et sortis, suivi d'Embry.

-On va où ?

-Il faut réunir la meute. Sam doit être au courant, Charlie a été tué.

Embry ne dit rien, trop choqué. Il m'accompagna, puis nous nous transformâmes.

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella était en danger. De cela, nous étions certains. Quand Alice avait vu la mort du chef Swan, tué par Félix Volturi, puis qu'elle avait eu une vision de la réaction de Bella lorsqu'un policier lui annonçait, elle avait décidé de l'appeler.

L'avoir eu au téléphone nous avait rassurés, et nous pensions que si Alice n'avait plus de vision de Bella, cela voulait dire qu'elle était en sécurité avec le policier. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque nous avions trouvé ma voiture au lycée.

Dire que j'étais inquiet était un euphémisme, et Jasper essayait de me calmer. Nous avions fait le tour de la ville, cherchant l'odeur de Bella, mais aucun d'entre nous ne réussit à la trouver. Nous étions au salon, Alice, Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle et moi. Nous attendions Rose et Emmett qui cherchaient du côté de Port Angeles.

J'étais focalisé sur les pensées d'Alice lorsque Carlisle prit la parole.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Emmett et Rosalie trouvent quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Esmée. Tu crois que…

-Je pense qu'elle est au seul endroit où nous n'avons pas cherché, à savoir le territoire Quileute.

Il y eut un silence, où chacun s'interrogeait.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice.

Elle ne voyait pas où voulait en venir notre père, et moi je tentais de percer son esprit pour comprendre.

-Jacob est son ami, et il a sans nul doute été averti de la mort de Charlie Swan. Bella doit être chez lui.

Il prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro des Black, qu'il connaissait comme chaque numéro de la ville, l'ayant appris au cas où, Carlisle étant très prévoyant. Il y eut plusieurs tonalités avant qu'un homme ne réponde.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Que voulez-vous ? Grogna l'Indien qui ne s'était pas présenté.

-Nous cherchons Bella Swan. Nous nous inquiétons pour elle.

-Elle va bien. Et si vous voulez son bien, ne cherchez pas à la revoir ! Vous l'avez mise en danger.

-Mais c'est faux ! S'exclama Alice. Je l'ai sauvée de ses tortionnaires !

Nouveau blanc, mais la respiration de l'interlocuteur de Carlisle s'était accélérée.

-Que savez-vous sur cette histoire ?

-Bella ne vous a rien dit ?

-Elle n'a rien dit à Jacob, ni à aucun d'entre nous, et refuse même de parler de… votre espèce.

_Elle est très intelligente_, pensa notre père. _Elle ne sait pas que les Quileutes sont au courant…_

-Nous pourrions en parler peut-être, en présence de Bella, tenta Carlisle. Je…

Soudain on entendit un cri et des pas précipités.

-Si ce sont les Cullen, je t'ordonne de me les passer ! Edward !

Il y eut du bruit, des froissements, des bruits sourds. Si mon cœur avait encore été en vie, il aurait cessé de battre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et mes poings se serrèrent, ne pouvant rien faire. Si je m'écoutais, je foncerai à la réserve, mais c'était d'une part mettre Bella en danger, et d'une autre rompre un traité dont nous avions besoin.

-Allo ? Reprit la voix grave.

-Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

-Oui. Ne rappelez plus ! Elle va bien, et ira mieux tant que vous n'êtes pas proches d'elle. Vous ne lui apporterez rien de bon.

Et l'indien raccrocha. Je me laissai tomber, en proie à une émotion trop intense pour que je réussisse à l'analyser. A moins qu'il n'y en ait plusieurs, chacune aussi intense que les autres. Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Mon cher frère, tu as trouvé celle qui te fait vivre. Je suis navré que tu le comprennes de cette manière. _

Je le regardai, intrigué. Il ne rajouta rien, attendant que ces mots éclaircissent l'imbroglio de mon esprit et de mes sentiments.

Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent à ce moment, et Carlisle leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Nous savons où se trouve Bella, commença-t-il.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! S'enthousiasma Emmett. Parce que de notre côté, nous avons fait chou blanc avec Rose. On va la chercher alors ?

-Je crains que ce soit impossible. Elle est chez les Quileutes.

-Quoi ! S'écria Rose. Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Rosalie. Je suis persuadé qu'ils la traiteront bien.

-Et ils ont raison, continuai-je, la mort dans l'âme, déchiré de réaliser à quel point je le pensais. Nous n'apportons rien à Bella, rien de bien en tout cas.

La suite fut trop rapide, même pour moi : Alice bondit et me sauta dessus, me plaquant au sol. Je ne fis aucun mouvement, trop abasourdi.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Clama-t-elle. Elle a besoin de nous ! Tu crois que ce sont eux qui vont la protéger des Volturi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Félix a tué Charlie alors que ces fameux Quileutes étaient plus proches que nous. Elle a besoin de toi, parce que au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, elle est plus proche de toi que de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et nous, nous avons besoin d'elle. En tout cas, toi et moi ! Alors tu vas te reprendre, chasser tes idées noires et tes mortifications qui ne riment à rien, et tu vas m'aider à la faire revenir ici ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer, sinon elle serait morte asphyxiée après ce discours. Cette réflexion me tira un demi-sourire, et Alice sembla bien le prendre puisqu'elle se releva.

_Elle t'aime Edward, comme tu l'aimes. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans cette situation ! Ton bonheur et celui de Bella seront désormais ma priorité ! _

-Mais Alice, elle est humaine !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un problème !

Elle se tourna vers le père* de famille.

-Carlisle, que pouvons-nous faire ?

Notre père nous observa tous, l'un après l'autre, en réfléchissant. Son esprit était logique, et son calme le rendait sensé.

-Je vais appeler leur chef, Sam Uley, dans la journée. Nous lui proposerons de travailler ensemble pour faire du bon travail.

-Nous allons devoir coopérer avec ces chiens ! S'outra la femme d'Emmett.

-Exactement Rosalie. Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le pour Bella ! Nous arrangerons les détails plus tard. Et je vais voir s'il est possible de voir Bella de temps en temps. Pour le moment, je propose d'aller repérer la trace de Félix, voire même de le retrouver.

Nous partîmes, laissant Esmée seule à la villa, au cas où Bella appellerait.

**_Pov Bella_**

Honnêtement, je commençais à en avoir marre. Jacob m'avait laissée dans sa chambre avec un adolescent comme gardien. Certes, il était gentil, mais je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer chez les Cullen, me faire un thé, me mettre devant l'écran plat gigantesque et voir Edward.

Il me manquait atrocement, et je voulais ses paroles réconfortantes, ses gestes maladroits, ses sourires qui me rassureraient.

Lorsque le téléphone avait sonné, j'avais laissé Quil répondre, mais j'écoutai quand même, du haut des escaliers. Quand je fus certaine qu'il s'agissait des Cullen, je voulus prendre le combiné mais l'indien m'en empêcha et il alla même jusqu'à m'enfermer dans un cagibi, me laissant à moitié sonnée tant il m'avait poussé avec force.

J'étais assise sur le sol, dans le noir, les genoux remontés sur ma poitrine, tentant d'écouter la fin de la conversation téléphonique, mais Quil parlait trop bas.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'indien.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en me tendant la main. Mais tu dois comprendre que les Cullen sont dangereux, et que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir te protéger.

-Pourquoi ? Quel est votre secret ?

J'avais pris sa main, et à présent nous étions dans la cuisine, assis l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Nous savons qui a tué ton père, sa… nature. Et nous sommes assez forts pour lutter.

Je déglutis difficilement, cherchant à imaginer un Quileute se battre contre un vampire quasiment invincible. C'était de la pure folie.

-Combien de temps allez-vous me retenir ici ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, mes affaires sont presque toutes chez les Cullen, et je dois aller au lycée.

-Nous verrons tout cela avec Sam et Jacob. Ils prendront les bonnes décisions, j'en suis sûr.

Je soupirai, sachant que j'étais vaincue d'avance.

-Je n'ai vraiment aucun espoir de contacter les Cullen ?

-Non. Nous voulons juste te protéger.

-C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Grommelai-je en posant ma tête sur la table, découragée.

Quil se leva et alla au salon, allumer la télévision. Je devais au moins réussir à aller au lycée dans les prochains jours, en tout cas pour voir les Cullen, et surtout Edward. Et se posait la question de ma mère. Je rejoignis l'ami de Jacob.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment joindre ma mère ? Il faut la prévenir qu'elle est danger elle aussi.

-Pourquoi le serait-elle ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-A cause de moi, soufflai-je, enrouée par l'émotion.

Puis je montai dans la chambre de Jacob, fermai la porte en la claquant et allai à la fenêtre. Nous étions au premier étage. C'était peut-être un peu haut, mais je savais qu'il y avait un treillage à portée de main, et je comptais bien l'utiliser pour descendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant : j'attendrais donc le bon moment. S'ils m'empêchent d'aller en cours, je serais enfermée ici, avec sûrement l'un d'eux comme gardien, et celui-ci regarderait les commentaires sportifs, comme chaque garçon. J'en profiterai alors pour filer à l'anglaise.

Je passai la soirée à ruminer, jusqu'à ce que Quil me rejoigne et qu'il me raconte des anecdotes de sa jeunesse avec Jacob, ce qui occupa ma soirée et mon esprit.

A la tombée de la nuit, Billy revint. Il avait appris pour mon père, et sans un mot, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, je pense, commenta Quil alors que je l'interrogeai du regard. Ton père et lui étaient très proches. Tiens, les autres reviennent.

En effet, Jacob et un autre indien, encore plus grand que Jacob, entrèrent à leur tour. Ils prirent chacun une bière et s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, nous ordonnant à Quil et moi de faire de même. Durant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut pas un mot, mais je sentais leurs regards sur moi, telle un enfant pris en faute.

-Je me présente, commença finalement le plus grand et sûrement le plus âgé. Je suis Sam. D'abord, toutes mes condoléances pour ton père. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Je sautai sur l'occasion.

-Retourner chez les Cullen me suffira.

-Hors de question ! Sais-tu pourquoi c'est arrivé ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'ils connaissaient l'existence des vampires, surtout depuis que Quil me l'avait confirmé, mais dire la raison du meurtre de mon père revenait à l'assumer, et je n'étais pas prête.

-Comment veux-tu que l'on te protège si tu ne nous dis rien ? Accusa Jacob.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Rétorquai-je, les joues en feu et les larmes aux yeux à cause de la colère.

-Tais-toi ! Grogna Sam. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas le problème.

-Je propose qu'elle reste ici, intervint Jake. Si l'assassin de Charlie est encore ici, il peut la trouver n'importe où.

-Qui vous dit que je suis en danger ? Intervins-je tout à coup. Peut-être… est-ce un meurtre isolé…

J'avais crains d'en avoir trop dit, sans savoir pourquoi je cherchais encore à cacher le statut des vampires. Sam reprit la parole.

-Depuis que tu es revenue, il y a plusieurs… étrangers qui rôdent par ici, et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Je suis aussi d'accord pour que Bella ne sorte pas de la réserve. Nous nous relayerons.

-Donc, je suis prisonnière.

Sam hocha la tête. Sans ajouter un mot je me levai et allai dans la chambre de Jacob. Mais avant de monter les marches, je tenais à dire quelque chose.

-Vous pensez me protéger, mais vous attirez seulement le danger ici. Vous ne savez rien de la motivation des Volturi, et il en viendra toujours plus pour finir le travail.

Une fois en haut, je me lavai et allai me coucher, espérant mettre mon plan à exécution le lendemain.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Nous allions la retenir ici, le temps que nous attrapions les sangsues dangereuses. Sam voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen, afin de rappeler le traité et de les convaincre de partir pour éloigner le danger.

Demain, c'était Paul qui surveillerait Bella. Et j'espérais qu'elle ne nous en voudrait pas longtemps.

En tournant sur le canapé que j'avais pris, vu que mon amie dormait dans mon lit, je repensais à ses dernières paroles. Que savait-elle ? Et pourquoi ne rien nous dire ? Qui protégeait-elle ?

* * *

*** Petit clin d'oeil de la part de Morphine, pour une fiction précédente où j'avais abusé du mot "père".**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je vais réfléchir pour mettre deux chapitres mercredi prochain, pour vous dédommager.**

**Alors, on ne tue pas Jacob, ou alors il faut le ressusciter après. J'en ai encore besoin. **

**A mercredi, et dites-moi si vous voulez deux chapitres ou non.**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour !**

**Un mot : Waouh ! J'ai des lectrices violentes ! Mais j'ai adoré vos réactions, vous avez de l'imagination ! Vous avez répondu en nombre, alors merci ! Et on a dépasé les 100 reviews !**

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather, aelita48, EstL (**_Le mot qui me vient à l'esprit est : Quileute Schtroumph. Ca ferait pas sérieux, si ?_**), .Malice, Triskelle Sparrow, Alvina26, Mariefandetwilight**_ (J'espère que ce chapitre te changera les idées après le boulot)_**, Lydouille (**_Bienvenue à toi ^^_**), Timica, choukinette76, et xalexeex25. **

**Merci aussi à :**

**Rose : **Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ta review.

**popo : **J'ai été gentille sur ce coup-là avec Paul. Merci pour ta review.

**Elise :** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Voici la suite. Merci de ta review.

**En rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

_**Pov Bella**_

La réserve était calme : tous les enfants et jeunes étaient partis en cours, ceux qui avaient un travail avaient rejoint leur poste, et moi, j'étais cloîtrée dans cette chambre. Et un grand macho, nommé Paul, regardait la télé en bas.

Jacob me l'avait présenté avant de partir au lycée, et Paul m'avait lancé un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos. Une fois son ami parti, il s'était installé devant la télé.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour jouer les nounous, alors tu montes et tu fais en sorte que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de toi.

J'étais donc montée, assez heureuse. Il arrangeait mes affaires, et je comptais lui faciliter la tâche. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas me faire attraper avant d'être chez les Cullen. Ma colère empiétait toujours sur ma tristesse, et cela me permettait de garder les idées claires.

J'attendis une bonne heure avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte de Jacob, et à ma grande satisfaction, j'entendis ronfler : Paul avait dû s'endormir devant la télévision. Quant à Billy, il m'avait présenté ses condoléances ce matin, avant de partir chez les Clearwater. Ses mots avaient été gentils, sincères, mais ils me rappelaient que j'avais causé la mort de mon père, et je ferais tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mort à la réserve. Et le meilleur moyen était d'en partir.

J'avais des remords à attirer le danger sur les Cullen, mais j'avais l'intuition qu'ils sauraient se défendre. Et surtout, je voulais revoir Edward. Et Alice bien sûr. Mais particulièrement Edward.

Lentement, je levai la fenêtre et me tordis le cou pour observer le mur de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, et je souris. Il y avait bien une treille, à l'air assez solide pour que je puisse m'y tenir en descendant. Précautionneusement, je passai mes jambes de l'autre côté, les faisant pendre dans le vide, et tendis le bras pour attraper la treille.

Ma descente fut lente mais je réussis à ne pas tomber, et seules quelques égratignures dues aux épines et aux branchages témoignaient de la dangerosité de mon acte.

Une fois les deux pieds au sol, je restai figée, à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais je n'entendis rien, aussi me mis-je à courir vers la forêt. Je choisis de ne pas prendre la route, au cas où un des indiens déciderait de rentrer plus tôt, mais mon chemin resta parallèle, afin de ne pas me perdre.

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, faisant des pauses régulières pour reprendre ma respiration et guetter si j'étais suivie, mais rien à signaler. Le **suspens** était à son comble et je n'avais peur que d'une chose : que Paul se réveille et parte à ma recherche. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, douloureusement, mais j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Je chutai trois fois, mais sans grand dommage mis à part des habits déchirés. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Edward et Alice, qu'ils me rassurent et me protègent.

Je ne sais combien de temps je mis, mais j'arrivai enfin à la route nationale que je longeai, prête à me cacher à la moindre voiture. Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'une voiture, une Porsche jaune, arrive à fond, et je n'eus pas le temps de me jeter dans l'ombre de la forêt que la voix d'Alice retentit.

-Bella !

Elle pila devant moi et ouvrit la portière. Je ne me fis pas prier pour monter, et dès que j'eus refermé elle démarra. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée de ma course, et anxieuse.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda finalement mon amie. Ils ont changé d'avis ?

Je secouai la tête, pas encore prête à parler, ce qu'elle comprit très bien. Elle posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule qu'elle étreignit avant de reprendre le volant à deux mains. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa blanche fut rapide et silencieux. Alice m'aida à sortir tandis que les Cullen sortaient en regardant autour d'eux.

-Ils ne nous ont pas suivies, commença Alice. Mais je pense que Bella va nous en dire plus. N'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai, toujours silencieusement, cherchant Edward du regard.

-Il est parti chasser, expliqua Alice en voyant mon regard.

Nous nous rendîmes au salon où je me laissai tomber sur un divan. Ils attendaient tous, silencieux, que je parle. Mais par où commencer ? Carlisle sembla comprendre mon désarroi puisqu'il prit la parole.

-Je te présente mes condoléances Bella. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé, et si j'avais pu…

-Vous ne pouviez rien y faire, dis-je tout bas, sachant que tous m'entendraient. Aro m'avait prévenue, et je voulais croire qu'il s'était amusé à me mentir. Je sais à présent qu'il n'en est rien, et que ma mère est en danger à cause de moi.

Ma gorge se serra, et une larme roula sur ma joue. Des bras froids m'enveloppèrent, me calant contre son torse, et je reconnus l'odeur d'Edward. Je m'agrippai à son cou et me mis à pleurer. Il commença à caresser mes cheveux.

-Tu es en sécurité Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Mais ma mère…

Il y eut un silence qui me fit relever la tête. Tous les Cullen me regardaient avec compassion et tristesse. Et je compris : ma mère avait subi le même sort que mon père.

-Ils l'ont trouvée avant ton père, m'expliqua Carlisle. Je suis navré.

Edward resserra son étreinte tandis que je prenais la mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Carlisle ne m'en laissa pas le loisir.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir… Que s'est-il passé avec les Quileutes ?

-Ils voulaient me garder là-bas… Je suis partie ce matin, pendant qu'ils étaient absents. Ils pensent… que vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il me faut… mais ils ont tort ! Tellement tort !

Mes sanglots refirent surface et je replongeai dans le torse d'Edward. Celui-ci me berçait doucement.

-Je suggère que Belle se repose, intervint Esmée. Edward, tu veux bien rester avec elle ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, me sentant partir dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux. Jasper devait user de son don pour me calmer. Je me sentis soulevée, mais ma tête reposait confortablement contre l'épaule d'Edward qui faisait attention à ne pas me bousculer. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés, et je déduisis que j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward lorsque je fus allongée puis recouverte d'une épaisse couverture.

-Dors Bella ! Je reste là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella dormait depuis quatre heures, mais son sommeil était agité. Elle bougeait énormément, son visage était tordu dans une grimace, son cœur battait très vite et elle marmonnait des suppliques. J'avais mal pour elle, et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle pouvait trouver du réconfort dans nos bras. Des vampires l'avaient retenue captive, ils avaient tué ses parents, et elle continuait à nous faire confiance. Le ferait-elle avec d'autres vampires, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Volturi ?

Tout à coup, elle se redressa, les yeux hagards, en criant.

-Bella ? L'appelai-je.

Elle me regarda avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de se laisser tomber, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Je m'assis près d'elle, sachant désormais que je ne lui ferai plus de mal, et lui caressai le dos.

-Je m'en veux Edward, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tué mes parents !

-Si Alice ne t'avait pas sauvée, c'est toi qui serais morte.

Elle me fixa, ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Tu as fait le plus beau cadeau à ton père. Il t'a vue avant de mourir.

-Mais…

Comment lui faire comprendre que ses parents n'étaient pas les plus importants à mes yeux, et que leurs morts n'étaient en aucun cas sa faute ?

-Tu dois comprendre quelque chose Bella : les Volturi auraient sûrement tué tes parents, même si tu étais restée là-bas. Ils s'en seraient servis de moyen de pression pour que tu leur obéisses en tant que vampire, ou simplement pour te prouver qu'ils avaient le pouvoir.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous sommes là. Nous allons tout faire pour te protéger. Nous ne te laisserons plus jamais seule, nous ferons en sorte qu'aucun vampire ne puisse t'approcher.

Nous restâmes silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre dans la chambre.

-Alice ! Grondai-je. Une porte est faite pour frapper avant d'entrer !

-Ah, il y avait une porte ? Sembla s'étonner celle-ci. Je ne l'ai pas vue ! Comment vas-tu Bella ?

-Mieux. Vous n'allez pas avoir de problème avec les Quileutes ? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite, comme si elle venait de réaliser.

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je. Carlisle les appellera sous peu, et j'espère qu'ils comprendront que c'est ton choix.

Bella acquiesça puis Alice reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu prévoir tout ceci… Je m'en veux…

Elle s'était assise à côté de Bella, et son air triste me faisait de la peine. Alice nous était devenue très chère, et nous ne voulions que son bonheur.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie Alice ! Comment te reprocher quelque chose pour laquelle je me sens moi-même coupable ?

-Je te propose quelque chose : on cesse de se culpabiliser, et on accuse les Volturi !

La tirade d'Alice fit rire Bella, et elles partirent dans un fou-rire. Bella se leva, le visage plus serein.

-Je ne crois pas que Charlie serait fier de moi si je restais cloîtrée dans cette chambre, alors je vais reprendre ma vie en main, et vivre avec mon passé.

Alice bondit en tapant des mains puis elle entraîna son amie hors de la chambre.

-Tu verras, nous allons faire les boutiques pour améliorer ta garde-robe ! Et si tu comptes me dire que tu n'as pas envie de dépenser de l'argent, je demande à Edward de te convaincre !

Je souris en entendant Bella marmonner un vague « c'est trop injuste ! Je hais les vampires ! » qu'elle ne pensait certainement pas. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, Alice et Rosalie discutaient des tons des vêtements à prendre pour Bella tandis qu'Esmée les regardait avec bienveillance. Carlisle était à l'hôpital depuis deux heures, mais il nous avait recommandé d'éviter de sortir pour ne pas avoir affaire aux Quileutes. Nous ne comptions pas reprendre les cours avant que le calme ne soit revenu, et surtout qu'un terrain d'entente soit trouvé.

-Mais Alice ! Non, pas ça ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas… Edward, aide-moi !

Bella tentait de faire entendre raison à Alice qui voulait absolument l'emmener dans un salon d'esthétique, avec tous les soins que cela pouvait comporter.

-Alors le coiffeur ? Supplia Alice.

-Tu sais Bella, intervint Esmée, le meilleur moyen de se sentir bien après un moment douloureux est de laisser les autres prendre soin de nous.

_Edward, dis-lui ! Elle a besoin de se changer les idées, et tu sais comme moi qu'Alice et ses discours sans fin seront une bonne alternative._

Je ne pus que sourire en entendant ma mère adoptive, et décidai d'aider Alice, parce que sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Bella semblait m'écouter plus que les autres.

-Tu sais Bella, Esmée dit vrai. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien de te laisser aller quelques heures. Et puis, tu pourras prouver aux Quileutes qu'ils ont tort, et que non seulement nous sommes avec toi, mais qu'en plus tu as le soutien que tu mérites.

Le regard de Bella, qui s'était posé sur moi, passa d'agacé à empreint de gratitude et de remerciement. De plus, Jasper, qui était à l'écart, me confirmait par la pensée que Bella s'était apaisée et qu'elle se sentait comblée. Et elle accepta, un simple « oui » en me regardant.

En attendant que Carlisle rentre de sa journée de garde, nous jouâmes tous à un jeu de société auquel Emmett gagna puis Alice insista pour regarder un film. C'était devenu sa lubie : regarder tous les films qui existaient, pour avoir des références, puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien de son passé et que sa « naissance » en tant que vampire remontait à moins d'un an. Bella s'endormit, la tête sur mon épaule, au bout de trois heures de film, puisqu'Alice avait voulu voir Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en intégralité.

J'aimais veiller sur le sommeil de cette petite humaine. Son odeur m'avait rendu fou, mais son regard, son attitude, sa voix, tout cela m'avait amené à me forcer à me contrôler pour la connaître, pour l'apprécier, et pour l'aimer. Mais je m'interrogeais encore sur cet amour, à savoir jusqu'où il allait.

-Merci pour l'avoir fait changer d'avis, commença Alice tout bas.

-A charge de revanche, souris-je.

Elle me donna un coup de poing que je ne sentis pratiquement pas.

-A votre avis, comment ça va se passer, avec les Quileutes ? Demanda Jasper. D'après ce que m'en ont dit Rose et Emmett, ils sont instables et susceptibles.

Lesdits Rose et Emmett hochèrent la tête, et une grimace de dégoût tirait les traits de Rosalie.

-Ils sont jeunes, plaida Esmée, mais je suis sûre que si ils aiment Bella, ils comprendront. Carlisle les appellera tout à l'heure.

Nous attendîmes donc le retour de notre père.

**_Pov Jacob_**

En rentrant chez moi, accompagné de Sam, nous pensions trouver Paul et Bella, mais il n'y avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nous nous regardâmes avec Sam avant de foncer dans les bois, Sam appelant la meute d'un hurlement.

_Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Seth, inquiet.

_Quelqu'un a vu Bella ou Paul ?_

La question de Sam fut reprise par chaque membre du clan.

_Pour ma part, je suis là_, indiqua calmement Paul qui venait d'arriver.

Sam rugit et nous sentîmes tous qu'il se contenait pour ne pas sauter sur Paul et sa nonchalance.

_Et Bella ?_ Demandai-je.

_Ben, elle s'est barrée sans que je m'en aperçoive, et si elle ne veut pas rester avec nous, c'est son problème, non ? Elle sait à quoi elle s'expose, vu ses réactions. _

Je grognai, mais Leah nous interrompit en arrivant.

_Il y a une sangsue qui a appelé chez Billy. Elle rappellera dans une heure._

_Que faisons-nous ?_ Demanda Quil. _Paul a raison : c'est le choix de Bella, et si elle considère être plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec nous, alors nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire._

Il y eut un débat assez long, chacun donnant son point de vue, mais la plupart de mes Frères étaient de l'avis de Paul. Sam muta et je l'imitai : il était hors de question que je laisse Bella là-bas avec le danger qu'elle courait. Ou alors, je devais la forcer à me dire ce qu'il en était, et qui en avait après elle.

Billy était à la maison lorsque nous arrivâmes, et il demanda où était Bella. Lorsque Sam lui eu expliqué la situation, il donna son avis.

-C'est à Bella de choisir. Mais je crois que vous devez être franc avec elle ! Comment pourrait-elle avoir confiance en vous si vous lui cachez des choses ? Cette petite est futée, et elle sait que nous cachons un secret.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment. Billy décrocha.

**_Pov Edward_**

Carlisle était revenu il y a vingt minutes. Après avoir discuté avec Bella dans son bureau, sur ce qu'elle choisissait, il nous appela tous dans le salon.

-Je vais appeler l'Alpha de leur meute, il attend chez Billy Black. Je vous demande de rester calmes, je ne veux pas de problème. Edward, c'est d'accord ? Tu n'interviens pas, même chose pour Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Seule Bella et Esmée pourront intervenir.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête mais Rosalie était furieuse. Cependant elle ne commenta pas, laissant notre père composer le numéro de téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Sam Uley ?

-Oui.

Vu le ton que l'indien employait, il n'allait pas être facile de conserver son calme.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je crois que nous devons parler.

-Bella est chez vous ? Grogna le Quileute.

-Oui. Elle préfère rester avec nous, et je crois que respecter son choix est la meilleure façon de régler les problèmes.

Carlisle passa le combiné à Bella.

-Sam ? Je ne veux pas que ma décision engendre une bataille, mais je fais ce qui est le mieux pour votre tribu. En restant avec vous, je vous mets tous en danger. Et je me sens plus en sécurité avec les Cullen.

En disant cela, elle me regarda, puis son regard se porta sur Alice. Carlisle reprit le combiné.

-Mais le danger reste présent, et à première vue, Bella n'a pas tous les éléments, et vous non plus.

-Que proposez-vous ? Demanda un autre Quileute.

-Une rencontre.

-C'est à voir, reprit Sam. Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Je sais, mais je fais ça pour Bella.

-Rendez-vous cette nuit, à deux heures, dans la clairière où vous jouez !

Puis l'indien raccrocha. Rosalie grogna.

-Ne me dis pas que nous devrons supporter leur odeur ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, répondit notre père. D'ailleurs, j'aurais apprécié si seuls venaient Jasper, Alice et Bella.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je. Hors de question !

Bella me fixa, le regard interrogateur, avant de se lever et de déclarer qu'elle allait se coucher.

_Tu sais Edward, fais-lui confiance, et fais-nous confiance ! Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ! _

Je hochai la tête face aux paroles d'Alice avant de partir chasser pour me calmer.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais allongée dans le lit et regardai le plafond, songeuse. Cette nuit, j'allais apprendre le secret des Quileutes, mais j'étais sûre que mon choix ne changerait pas : je voulais être avec les Cullen.

Alice apparut dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de moi, sur le bord du lit.

-Bella ?

Je la regardai, surprise de son ton : doux, presque inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

-La rencontre de ce soir sera dangereuse. Tu dois persuader Edward de ne pas venir avec nous, parce qu'il risque de tenter des choses stupides.

-Tu ne peux pas voir cette rencontre ?

Elle me regarda, l'air gêné.

-Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas voir ces fameux Quileutes, et tout ce qui se rapporte à eux.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant cette information.

-Et pourquoi tenterait-il des choses stupides ? Il sait se contrôler quand même.

-Quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, il ne sait pas réfléchir ! Pouffa Alice.

-Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, je vais lui parler.

Je me levai et suivis Alice jusqu'en bas. Edward ruminait près de son piano, mais il leva la tête lorsque je fus près de lui. Il se décala, me laissant une place à ses côtés, et du coin de l'œil je vis les autres Cullen, Alice et Jasper sortir.

Je cherchais comment amener le sujet quand il le fit pour moi.

-J'irai avec vous, déclara-t-il. Personne ne m'en empêchera.

-Tu as entendu Alice alors.

-Oui. Je saurais être sage.

-Pourquoi veux-tu venir ? J'ai du mal à saisir tes intentions.

-J'aime bien Alice, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Or, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, elle…

Je pouffai, l'interrompant.

-Edward, j'ai beau ne pas avoir vos facultés, parfois tu ne sais pas mentir. Du moins, tu ne sais pas donner les bons arguments.

Il grommela quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me fixer de ses yeux ocre.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la vraie raison. La vérité, c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup, et que pour moi, tu as ta place dans cette famille. Et comme chaque membre de cette famille, je me sens responsable de toi.

J'esquissai un sourire, mais je ne sais si ce fut par amusement ou autre chose.

-Alors, je te le demande comme un membre de ta famille : fais-moi confiance ! Les Quileutes ne m'ont pas fait de mal jusqu'à présent, et si Carlisle ne veut qu'Alice et Jasper, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'Alice sait modérer ses paroles, et que Jasper peut intervenir pour apaiser les autres. Nous ne ferons que discuter, et tu sais que c'est nécessaire.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant avant de m'entourer les épaules d'un bras.

-C'est d'accord.

Rassurée, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, me laissant bercer par le silence et respirant à fond son odeur. Délicatement il me prit dans ses bras et me monta jusque dans mon lit, où je trouvai le sommeil.

_**Pov Alice**_

Edward était assez furieux de la manipulation que j'avais faite avec Bella, mais je restais persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Edward était parfois trop emporté, et il fallait rester calme si j'en jugeais par ce que nous avait dit Carlisle.

Je portais Bella sur mon dos tandis que nous nous rendions au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était chaudement habillée et paraissait bien éveillée. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit qui avait tué son père, et j'estimais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cette information pour le moment.

Les Quileutes étaient au rendez-vous : trois loups, cachés par la nuit et les arbres, et deux hommes. Bella salua les deux hommes et nous apprîmes qu'il y avait Sam, le chef, et Jacob, l'ami de Bella. Elle n'avait pas encore vu les loups.

Nous nous assîmes, afin que Bella ne se sente pas différente. Carlisle prit la parole.

-Il est temps que chacun connaisse tous les détails. Bella, tu dois leur dire la vérité.

-Mais…

-Ils connaissent notre existence, et doivent la garder secrète. Ils ne diront rien à personne, sois sans crainte !

Bella inspira profondément et elle prit ma main, sûrement pour se donner du courage.

-J'étais en voyage en Italie il y a deux ans, voyage organisé avec ma classe de Phoenix. Nous devions visiter un château, aménagé en bureaux. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu tous mes camarades de classe et mes professeurs se faire vider de leur sang par des vampires.

Jacob hoqueta tandis que Bella laissait échapper un sanglot. Je me rapprochai d'elle et l'entourai d'un bras.

-Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris. Le chef m'a dit que désormais, j'étais leur esclave et que ma vie dépendait d'eux. Pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai été leur cobaye : tous les vampires ayant un don devaient l'exercer sur moi, sauf qu'à chaque fois, ça ne marchait pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai été épargnée : je résistais à leurs dons et ça ne plaisait pas à Aro.

-Qui ? S'étonna Sam qui jusque-là était resté impassible.

-Aro Volturi, souffla Bella. Il est en quelque sorte le… roi des vampires.

Sam regarda Carlisle qui acquiesça avant de donner une explication.

-Les Volturi se considèrent comme un clan royal. Ils protègent notre secret, mais Aro et ses frères ont une soif de pouvoir assez effrayante. Continue Bella, s'il te plaît !

Celle-ci se colla contre moi et posa la tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et je supposai qu'elle devait réfréner ses pleurs.

-Ça a duré deux ans, deux longues années où je devais leur obéir, deux ans à essayer de survivre. Et puis, Alice est arrivée. Elle a fait en sorte de me délivrer en contournant le don d'Aro, et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

Je resserrai ma prise, consciente que faire revivre ces souvenirs était dur. Mais Bella était forte.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça Bella, dit doucement Jacob. Je comprends maintenant à quel point tu as vécu l'horreur, et je te trouve très courageuse. Mais comment peux-tu encore faire confiance à des vampires ?

Sa dernière phrase avait été crachée en me fixant, moi et Jasper. Bella releva la tête, et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi ne leur ferai-je pas confiance ? Alice m'a sauvée, et je lui suis redevable. Et je considère que les vampires sont comme nous : il y en a de bons et de mauvais. Les Cullen ont choisi de ne pas faire de mal aux humains, et ils le démontrent tous les jours de différentes manières. De plus, les Volturi sont des vampires, et qui peut mieux me protéger de vampires que d'autres vampires ?

Jacob ne sut que répondre, mais il baissa les yeux. Sam intervint.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'honorer notre parole. Tu as raconté ton histoire, à nous de faire de même. En temps normal, tu n'aurais jamais rien su, mais tu connais l'existence des vampires, et j'ai vu que tu savais garder leur secret. Il en est de même pour le nôtre : acceptes-tu de ne rien dire à personne Bella ?

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

-Depuis des centaines d'années, notre tribu a rencontré des vampires, et nous avons su nous adapter pour les combattre, car tous ne sont pas comme les Cullen. Ils venaient pour nous tuer, mais un gène nous a permis de muter, nous transformant en loup.

Le regard de Bella se porta sur les trois immenses loups qui sortirent à ce moment de l'obscurité. Mon amie poussa un cri de surprise mais je mis ma main devant sa bouche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils ne te feront pas de mal, chuchotai-je à son oreille d'une voix rassurante.

-C'est vrai. Nous sommes impressionnants, mais c'est normal. Nous sommes à armes égales avec les vampires pour les combattre.

-Mais… comment… Ils ont la peau si dure et …

Jacob éclata de rire, mais sous l'œil noir de Bella, il se calma.

-Nous sommes aussi forts qu'eux, et aussi rapides, même peut-être plus. Nous pouvons communiquer entre nous sous forme de loups, et nous guérissons à une allure très rapide.

Bella ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage dans mon cou.

-Je crois que Bella en a assez entendu pour ce soir, déclarai-je. Elle a besoin de se reposer, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Celle-ci acquiesça, toujours collée contre moi. Je me levai, la soutenant, tandis que Jasper et Carlisle m'imitaient, tout comme les deux Quileutes.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, il faut nous arranger concernant la sangsue qui a tué Charlie, indiqua Sam.

-C'est un ennemi, expliqua Carlisle. Malheureusement, sa présence peut vouloir dire qu'il y en a d'autres. Il faut être sur nos gardes. Nous ne laisserons jamais Bella seule, ce serait trop risqué.

-Mais vous êtes sûrs que ces … Volturi en ont après elle ?

-C'est une humaine qui en sait trop et qui leur a résisté, intervint Jasper. Deux bonnes raisons de vouloir la tuer.

Bella frissonna dans mes bras.

-Je la raccompagne chez nous Carlisle, Bella est épuisée.

Je partis, Carlisle voulant encore discuter. Je n'avais pas peur pour Jasper : ils étaient calmes, et mon amour de vampire saurait user de son don à la perfection si jamais cela tournait au vinaigre.

Bella n'avait pas bougé sur le trajet du retour. A notre arrivée, Edward nous attendait. Bella prononça faiblement son nom, et je constatai qu'elle s'était endormie. Il monta avec moi et après que j'eus couché Bella, nous restâmes près d'elle, lui caressant ses cheveux, moi les regardant.

-Vous êtes touchants tous les deux. Tu comptes lui dire, un jour ?

-Peut-être… Je l'aime, mais elle est humaine, si fragile… J'aurais peur de lui faire mal, de la blesser, voire pire !

-Un jour viendra où tu cesseras d'avoir peur Edward. Ce jour-là, tu seras très heureux.

Oui, Edward avait peur. Mais pas seulement de la blesser : il avait peur pour Bella, pour tous les dangers qui la guettaient, il avait peur de la perdre.

**_Pov Bella_**

Cette nuit fut éprouvante. Faire revivre mes souvenirs avait été pénible, mais connaître le secret des Quileutes avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Heureusement, Alice avait compris que je n'en supporterai pas plus, et elle m'avait amenée à la maison. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés avant d'arriver, mais je savais qu'Edward était là, et je fus plus tranquille pour m'endormir. Sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, m'apaisa et je pus oublier, le temps d'une nuit.

A mon réveil, je me sentais bien, détendue. Je me levai, me préparai et descendis. Il n'y avait personne, du moins, personne de visible. Je me rendis à la cuisine et trouvai un mot sur la table.

_Bella,_

_Je suis dans le garage, parce que ce crétin d'Edward ne sait pas ménager sa boîte de vitesses. Les autres sont partis à la chasse pour aller au lycée demain. _

_A tout à l'heure._

_Rosalie_

Je souris, imaginant Rose en train de réparer une voiture, tout en me servant à manger. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir de la nourriture chez des vampires, mais j'aimais cela : j'avais un petit sentiment de normalité.

Une fois que j'eus mangé, je décidai de rendre visite à Rosalie. Elle était sous la voiture d'Edward.

-Tu bricoles à vitesse humaine ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui. J'aime passer du temps sur les voitures, et c'est impossible si j'utilise notre vitesse. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Alice nous a dit que tu avais été courageuse.

-Je crois que j'étais surtout exténuée. Mais ce sont des loups, de vrais loups ?

-Pas tout le temps, rit-elle. Et tu as un avantage sur nous.

-Lequel ?

-Tu ne sens pas leur odeur repoussante ! Pire qu'un chien mouillé !

Je me mis à rire, imaginant Jacob avec des poils en train de s'ébrouer. Je m'assis, regardant Rosalie s'activer sous la Volvo. Le silence n'était pas pesant, et je me sentais en sécurité.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu Alice ? Demandai-je finalement, me rendant comptes que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Rosalie.

-Une pile montée sur ressort ! Tu as la chance de ne pas la voir la nuit, quand nous ne sommes qu'entre nous : c'est pire que tout. Elle n'a pas le comportement d'un nouveau-né vampire, mais elle en conserve l'énergie !

-Comment ça ?

-Passe-moi la clé de 12 s'il te plaît !

J'obéis pendant qu'elle continuait.

-Les nouveau-nés ont une force supérieure aux autres vampires, parce que leur corps est gorgé de leur sang. Mais ils ne savent pas se contrôler, ils ne veulent qu'une chose : se nourrir. Leurs émotions sont violentes, et ils ont du mal à accepter de la compagnie.

Je frissonnai, imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être Alice.

-Or, Alice a beau déborder d'énergie, sauter dans tous les sens, elle est posée et surtout elle réfléchit, allant jusqu'à refuser de se nourrir comme les autres. Le seul que je connaisse qui ait réussi à avoir une telle force mentale, c'est Carlisle.

-Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, et Carlisle non plus ne l'explique pas. Tu peux aller répondre au téléphone s'il te plaît ?

Sans me poser de question je courus jusqu'à la maison et décrochai.

-Maison Cullen ?

-Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Carlisle Cullen ?

-Il est absent pour le moment. Je peux faire passer un message ?

-Eh bien… Tu pourras lui dire que nous viendrons bientôt te voir, ma chère Bella !

Un rire sinistre se fit entendre tandis que je laissai tomber le téléphone. J'entendis un cri perçant puis je fus dans le silence et le brouillard. Pourtant, je vis Rosalie arriver, je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendis rien. Elle me secoua, me prit le visage entre les mains, mais je ne sentis rien. Finalement, elle me prit contre elle, et je remarquai que j'étais par terre, les jambes pliées sous moi, et Rosalie me tenait contre sa poitrine. Elle nous berçait doucement, et tandis qu'elle me serrait assez fort, je compris que je tremblais tant je pleurais.

* * *

**Hmmm... Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop déçues par les retrouvailles ? **

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me le demander, alors le deuxième chapitre arrive dans la journée !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**_Pov Edward_**

En revenant de la chasse, nous trouvâmes Rosalie et Bella assises par terre. Bella pleurait sans retenue, poussant parfois des cris aigus. Rosalie la berçait et la maintenait contre elle en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Esmée en s'avançant vers elles.

-Le téléphone a sonné, expliqua Rose en se relevant, et elle est allée répondre. Je l'ai entendu crier et je l'ai trouvée assise par terre en train de pleurer et de convulser. Il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil.

Carlisle essaya de faire lever Bella mais elle se mit à crier fortement en se débattant. Elle semblait se débattre avec elle-même, s'arrachant les cheveux, se griffant.

-Alice ? Demanda-t-il.

Alice essaya de l'approcher. Lentement, elle aida Bella à se relever en lui parlant tout bas.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Alice ! Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Qui a appelé ? Carlisle, est-ce que vous pouvez sortir, sauf Edward ?

Tout le monde lui obéit, même Rosalie, et je m'approchai des deux filles.

-Bella ? Appelai-je.

Elle cessa de crier mais continuait à pleurer. Ses ongles avaient cessé leurs mouvements mais ils étaient toujours enfoncés dans sa peau. J'ouvris mes bras, l'invitant à me rejoindre, mais elle ne fit pas un pas. C'est pourquoi j'avançai doucement, jusqu'à la prendre lentement entre mes bras. Elle resta figée, tendue. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et je distinguai un soupir.

-Bella ? Retenta Alice. Calme-toi, tout va bien !

Jasper, qui était de l'autre côté de la porte, émit des ondes relaxantes mais rien n'y fit. Je forçai Bella à aller jusqu'à un des divans et je m'assis dessus en la prenant sur mes genoux. Alice s'agenouilla devant elle et caressa un de ses genoux pendant que j'embrassais le front, les tempes et les cheveux de la jeune fille qui, au fil des minutes, se détendait. Ses mains vinrent agripper ma chemise et sa tête se posa sur mon torse, les yeux fermés.

Notre famille entra doucement, sans bruit, mais resta derrière nous, de manière à ce que Bella ne les voie pas.

_Fais-la parler Edward ! Il faut savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. _

Je fis signe à Alice qui posa sa main sur la joue de Bella, la forçant à la regarder.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Quelqu'un a demandé Carlisle, je n'ai pas reconnu de qui il s'agissait… J'ai demandé s'il y avait un message, et la voix s'est faite plus dure et il a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt me voir !

Elle fondit de nouveau en sanglots et se rapprocha encore de moi.

-Tu es sûre qu'il savait qui tu étais ? Demanda encore Alice.

-Il m'a appelée par mon surnom… Bella. Puis il a éclaté de rire. Après, je ne sais plus. Ils vont venir !

Je regardai Alice désespérément, et elle me renvoya un regard apeuré.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal ! Je… Je dois m'en aller !

Bella commença à se tortiller, pleurant toujours, mais je la retenais.

_Tiens-la encore un peu_, me demanda Carlisle. _Je vais lui administrer de quoi la calmer._

Il monta tandis qu'Alice essayait d'apaiser son amie.

-Nous te protègerons Bella, sois-en sûre ! Et ils ne nous feront rien.

-Carlisle est un ami d'Aro, intervint Esmée, et je suis persuadée que si c'est mon mari qui lui demande de te laisser tranquille, Aro le fera.

Mais Bella secoua la tête.

-Elle est à bout de nerfs, commenta Jasper.

Carlisle arriva avec une seringue et injecta un produit à la jeune humaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses gestes se firent plus lents, et finalement elle devint molle, se laissant aller.

-Ça va aller Bella, dis-je tout bas en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Nous prendrons soin de toi.

Je la couchai tandis que les autres discutaient en bas.

-Il faut prévenir les Quileutes, suggéra Alice. Ils pourront nous aider à la protéger.

-Pourquoi ? Intervint Emmett. Nous sommes assez forts…

-Si nous pouvons éviter de nous battre, je préfèrerai. Les Volturi sont puissants et nombreux.

-Mais Carlisle…

-Non Emmett ! Demain, vous irez au lycée, et nous ferons comme si de rien n'était. Bella a besoin que le monde tourne. Je vais appeler Aro, afin d'être sûr que ce soit lui que Bella a eu. Si c'est bien lui, alors nous verrons la meilleure stratégie, celle qui consiste à nous garder tous vivants.

La tirade de notre père se termina sur le silence, et j'entendis qu'il se rendait dans son bureau. Les autres n'étaient pas contents mais ils obéiraient à Carlisle.

Devant moi, Bella était agitée mais dormait toujours.

-Edward ? Marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

-Je suis là Bella. Je reste avec toi.

-Ne m'abandonne pas !

-Jamais !

Elle bougea encore un peu avant de soupirer et de se calmer. Sa main chercha quelque chose et je lui donnai la mienne qu'elle s'empressa de serrer et de ramener vers elle, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais peur, même dans mon sommeil. Je revoyais le massacre de ma classe, le sourire sadique d'Aro ce jour-là, les punitions… Cependant, une voix venait apaiser ma détresse, une voix qui venait d'au-delà de mon sommeil, qui entrait dans mes rêves.

C'est d'ailleurs cette voix qui me permit de m'évader de mes cauchemars pour retrouver la réalité et le possesseur de la voix : Edward. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour constater que le vampire était bien là, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres. Il me regardait mais ne me posa pas de question, me laissant le temps de reprendre pied.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je finalement.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a appelé, mais Carlisle va joindre Aro pour être certain que c'est bien lui que tu as eu au téléphone. Si ce n'est pas lui, alors nous chercherons de qui il s'agit.

Je hochai la tête. Mon esprit paniquait mais mon corps restait calme, comme si quelque chose exerçait une pression… Jasper, peut-être ?

-Il est encore tôt, reprit Edward. Veux-tu te lever ?

-Ce sera une bonne idée.

Soudain Alice arriva en sautillant, et pour moi, c'était un mauvais présage. Et pour me donner raison, elle s'avança, repoussa Edward et me prit par la main, m'obligeant à me lever, puis elle me traîna derrière elle malgré mes protestations.

-Mais Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire !

En bas Emmett se moquait de moi et de ma force de moustique. Je lui tirai la langue.

-Si tu continues, je demande à Alice de te faire participer, peu importe ce qu'elle m'a prévu ! Le menaçai-je.

Il me regarda d'un œil noir, mais se tut. Jasper éclata de rire.

-Eh bien Bella, tu viens de lui clouer le bec ! J'admire ta force moi, surtout ta force de paroles !

Rosalie se mit aussi à rire devant l'air furieux de son mari, et moi j'étais très fière.

-Tu lui as dit cela comme si j'allais te torturer ! S'insurgea Alice. Je ne pensais qu'à une petite virée à Port Angeles pour trouver quelques vêtements !

-Justement ! Rétorquai-je.

Edward souriait, moqueur, mais un regard assez froid de ma part lui fit retirer ce sourire.

-Méfie-toi aussi Edward ! Je suis certaine qu'Alice aimerait sortir en famille !

-Pas question ! S'écria-t-elle en m'aidant à mettre mon manteau, alors que je savais très bien le mettre seule. Lui- elle désigna Emmett - il doit laver ma voiture, parce qu'Emmett et Jasper ont osé faire une bataille de boue juste à côté. Quant à Jasper, il doit chercher quelque chose pour s'excuser.

-Et moi ? S'enquit Edward.

-Si je veux que Bella se tienne tranquille, tu dois venir avec nous.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent un instant et Edward hocha la tête, ce à quoi je déduisis qu'ils s'étaient dit plus que ce que j'avais entendu. Mais Alice ne me permit pas de plus y réfléchir, et elle m'entraîna dehors, suivie d'Edward et de Rosalie.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles se fit dans le calme, un calme relatif puisqu'Alice exposait sa vision de la mode à Rosalie, et j'avais parfois le droit à une question à laquelle je devais répondre rapidement.

Nous étions dimanche et certains magasins étaient fermés. Aussi, malgré l'humeur moins joyeuse d'Alice, et un sentiment de gratitude pour la fermeture des magasins le dimanche de ma part, nous passâmes une bonne fin de journée. Alice se montra exubérante, mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle : elle passait de rayon en rayon, entassait des vêtements dans mes bras, et quand le tas dépassait ma tête, elle m'ordonnait gentiment mais fermement d'aller essayer tout ça, et elle s'improvisa critique de mode. Heureusement pour moi, elle décida de ne pas tout prendre. Elle m'acheta aussi un nouveau téléphone. Ses bavardages incessants me permirent de penser à autre chose qu'aux Volturi.

Et Edward ? Eh bien, lui avait pour mission de trouver des livres pour moi. Et je soupçonnais Alice de lui avoir demandé de monter la garde. Cependant, ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire : Edward me donnait un sentiment de sécurité, et même s'il n'était pas à côté il était proche, et entre lui et Alice, je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien ce jour-là.

Alice me proposa de manger au restaurant mais je préférais dîner chez les Cullen. A notre retour, Esmée avait déjà préparé un plat de haricots à la sauce pesto et un fondant au praliné dont elle me donna la **recette**. Ce fut très bon encore une fois, et une fois repue je montai me coucher.

-Tu veux quand même venir demain ? Me demandait Alice tandis que je me lavais le visage.

-Oui. Si je reste là, je vais commencer à devenir hystérique. Je pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à cet appel. Carlisle a eu Aro ?

-Pas encore. Il compte l'appeler ce soir, avant de partir pour sa garde de nuit.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et trouvai Alice en train de fouiller dans mon armoire.

-Je peux t'aider Alice ?

-Non merci ! Je te cherche une tenue pour demain.

-Tu sais que je sais très bien choisir mes vêtements seule, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais rien ne vaut l'œil expert de sa meilleure amie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, demandant des explications, mais elle me sourit et me souhaita bonne nuit. Edward passa alors que je lisais un peu.

-Tu devrais dormir Bella ! Il est tard.

-Tu as raison, dis-je en fermant mon livre.

Je savais que maintenant qu'il était près de moi, je pourrais m'endormir, sans saisir d'où me venait une telle dépendance. Il m'embrassa sur le front, me faisant rougir comme de coutume, et sortit en éteignant la lumière. Je savais qu'il passerait dans ma chambre plusieurs fois avant le lendemain matin, parce que lorsque je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, il était là à me regarder ou à lire.

A mon réveil, j'avais le ventre noué. Je me préparai en vitesse et descendis au salon. Seul Jasper était là.

-Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je m'installais devant la télévision.

-Pas faim, répondis-je simplement. Où sont les autres ?

-Alice cherche désespérément comment s'habiller, Edward discute avec Esmée et Carlisle n'est pas revenu de sa garde. Rose et Emmett sont encore dans leur chambre. Tu devrais manger Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ! Je ne suis pas fragile, et j'ai déjà sauté plus d'un repas.

En évoquant ce souvenir, je me surpris à ne pas frissonner, mais surtout à réaliser que c'était un souvenir que je pensais plus lointain que deux mois.

Cependant je ne pus me pencher d'avantage sur cette pensée puisque les autres arrivèrent, prêts pour le lycée. Je montai en voiture avec Edward, les autres prenant celle d'Emmett.

-A ton avis, comment vont réagir les élèves ? Demandai-je, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je crains que ce ne soit que regards larmoyants et questions déplacées. Tu commences à les connaître.

-Oui, soupirai-je. Du moment qu'Angela ne me demande rien, je saurais gérer les autres. Je voulais te demander…

-Aro a dit qu'il n'avait pas cherché à nous joindre.

-Il ne sait toujours pas que je suis ici ?

-Non, mon père a menti en disant que Rosalie avait reçu un appel et que l'interlocuteur disait être des Volturi. Aro a nié, et demande à Carlisle de mener son enquête pour que la garde d'Aro puisse s'occuper de ce plaisantin. Tu es à l'abri, ne t'en fais pas !

Et pour prouver ces paroles, il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne tandis que je soupirais.

La journée fut assez … pénible. Comme l'avait prédis Edward, tous les élèves se retournaient sur mon passage, et j'entendais leurs chuchotements. J'avais demandé aux Cullen, Jasper et Alice ce que disaient les rumeurs, et j'avais eu le droit à des raisonnements… farfelus.

-Il y en a un qui pense que tu as fait partie d'un cartel de drogue durant ces deux dernières années, et il pense que ce sont les trafiquants qui l'ont assassiné.

-Jessica pense que c'est celui qui t'a kidnappée qui n'a pas supporté ton départ.

-Elle s'approche de la vérité, soufflai-je.

Nous étions revenus des cours, et j'étais penchée sur mes devoirs tandis qu'ils me faisaient part de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

-Sauf qu'elle pense à une secte qui a pour dieu une grenouille.

Alice éclata de rire, et moi aussi. Finalement, Emmett me donna les solutions et nous finîmes la journée en jouant aux charades. Inutile de dire qu'Emmett gagna en inventant des charades plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

Je mangeais lorsque Carlisle vint me voir avec Esmée, Jasper et Alice, mettant les autres dehors. Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine, me gênant.

-Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je, légèrement angoissée.

-Du tout, répondit le patriarche en souriant. Alice et Jasper sont arrivés avant toi ici, et nous avons fait connaissance. Mes enfants, Esmée et moi-même les avons tout de suite acceptés, et je leur ai fait une proposition il y a deux semaines.

Il regarda Alice avec un sourire bienveillant, et celle-ci prit la parole après avoir saisi ma main qu'elle pressait.

-Il nous a demandé si nous acceptions d'être adoptés, et nous avons dit oui.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux : Alice et Jasper avaient trouvé une famille ! J'étais tellement contente pour eux !

-C'est magnifique Alice ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous !

-Ce n'est pas tout Bella ! Carlisle, je pense que c'est à toi de lui dire.

-Bella… Tu as perdu tes parents dans des conditions horribles, tout aussi horrible que l'a été ta vie ces deux dernières années. C'est peut-être un peu rapide, mais je voulais que tu saches que nous t'aimons tous très fort, et que nous serons là aussi longtemps que tu le voudras et que tu auras besoin de nous. Et je voudrais te faire la même proposition qu'à Alice et Jasper.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certaine de ce que cela voulait dire.

-Accepterais-tu que nous t'adoptions ? Intervint Esmée.

-Je…

-Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir Bella ! Je te l'ai dis : tu viens de perdre tes parents. Tu n'es pas pressée, et que tu acceptes ou non, nous serons là pour toi. Cependant, tu es encore mineure, et un tuteur doit être choisi. Connais-tu quelqu'un…

C'est vrai, je n'étais pas majeure… Je ne pouvais donc décider de rien… Le plus simple serait…

-Carlisle, accepteriez-vous d'être mon tuteur ?

Celui-ci sourit, un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr Bella !

Alice me sauta dessus en criant de joie. Elle m'étouffait presque, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas : j'étais heureuse d'avoir été acceptée par une telle famille, et le fait qu'Alice soit là me comblait.

Esmée m'embrassa sur le front en souriant, heureuse, et elle suivit son mari dans le salon. Alice me lâcha enfin et elle s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je suis si contente Bella ! Je demanderai à Edward s'il veut bien que je refasse sa chambre, puisque tu vas rester longtemps, et…

-Alice, c'est SA chambre, justement…

Elle rit, me prenant par la main, et m'entraîna dans le salon puis dans la chambre d'Edward que j'occupais.

-Il va dire oui ! S'écriait-elle en sautillant. Alors, ici une grande bibliothèque !

-Il en a déjà une !

-Oui, mais tu dois avoir tes propres livres ! Et là, une étagère avec la musique que tu voudras écouter ! Là, une armoire rien que pour toi, comme ça nous pourrons la remplir ! Tu aimes la couleur des murs ? Sinon, je peux les changer…

Edward arriva à ce moment, et je le vis s'appuyer contre le chambranle avec un sourire goguenard.

-Désolée, soupirai-je, elle est intenable. Je lui ai dit que c'était ta chambre, mais …

-Tu sais Bella, si elle est comme ça, c'est peut-être parce que depuis que je connais ta décision par rapport à ta tutelle, j'ai décidé de te demander de partager ma chambre avec toi officiellement.

-C'est … C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête et je me jetai à son cou en répétant le même mot.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci !

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**A mercredi prochain. Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

**Encore pleins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos avis ! Merci !**

**Merci à Nedwige, aelita48, Alvina26, thaliasanada **_(Bienvenue ^^)_**, Triskelle Sparrow, Mariefandetwilight, Timica, N la C, xalexeex25, czarnyciemno, Lydouille et Morphine Angel-feather** _(tant pour ses reviews que pour son aide ^^)_**.**

**Miss sadique : **Merci pour ta review, fan de mes fictions =). Pour ta question... Si je te réponds, ça va dévoiler la suite, ce serait dommage ! Mais il y a des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Place à la lecture (en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais heureuse à l'idée de partager ma chambre avec Edward. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais ça semblait s'inscrire dans l'évolution de notre relation. Je m'interrogeais souvent sur la nature de cette relation justement, mais à chaque fois, je n'osais y mettre de mots dessus, par peur.

Les jours qui suivirent la rénovation de NOTRE chambre, à Edward et moi, se passèrent tranquillement, entre le lycée, les magasins dans lesquels me traînait Alice pour garnir l'armoire qu'elle avait fait acheter à Carlisle, et quelques visites chez les Quileutes.

Leur secret m'avait déroutée, et j'avais au départ refusé de revoir Jacob, mais celui-ci insistait tellement pour connaître la raison de cet éloignement que j'avais fini par lui dire un jour où nous nous étions rencontrés à Forks : j'avais peur pour eux, peur d'amener le danger sur leur tribu. Ce jour-là, Jacob était accompagné par deux de ses amis, Quil et Embry, et ils avaient bien ri à mes dépends. Alice, qui était avec moi, suggéra un combat factice pour me prouver qu'ils ne craignaient rien. J'acceptai du bout des lèvres, exigeant seulement que ce ne soit pas Alice qui combatte. Emmett s'était porté volontaire, et je dus bien avouer que Jacob pouvait lutter contre un vampire, tout comme ses deux amis. Un peu rassurée, j'avais accepté de voir les indiens en leur faisant promettre de ne rien tenter pour m'éloigner des Cullen, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Aujourd'hui, jeudi, nous avions rendez-vous avec un juge et un notaire pour ma tutelle. Je ratai donc un jour d'école et Carlisle avait posé un jour de congé. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward et Alice viennent avec nous, mais Carlisle n'avait pas accepté, et j'étais donc seulement accompagnée d'Esmée et lui. Lorsque ce fut notre tour, on nous fit entrer dans un grand bureau, décoré avec goût, sans excès. Deux hommes en costume trois pièces se trouvaient là, mais le plus petit, chauve et maigrelet, transpirait quelque peu et semblait mal à l'aise, en regardant les Cullen avec circonspection.

-Bonjour, commença le plus grand en me tendant la main. Je suis le juge Trend.

Le deuxième homme salua d'abord Carlisle et Esmée, et j'appris qu'il s'agissait de leur notaire, Mr Jenks. Nous nous assîmes autour d'une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient des documents manuscrits et d'autres tapés à l'ordinateur.

-Mademoiselle Swan, reprit le juge, tout d'abord nous vous présentons nos condoléances, et je tiens à vous assurer de notre soutien dans ces circonstances tragiques. Normalement, la procédure de tutelle dure plusieurs semaines, mais monsieur Cullen a permis de faire en sorte qu'elle soit écourtée, et c'est mieux ainsi pour vous. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est signer ces papiers. Mais avant, avez-vous des questions ? Des objections ?

-Non monsieur. Le docteur Cullen a toute ma confiance, et c'est un honneur d'être sous sa tutelle.

Le juge hocha la tête alors qu'un frisson secouait le notaire. A présent, il me regardait avec pitié, et il semblait presque hésiter à parler. Je pris le stylo que le juge me tendait et signai les documents au fur et à mesure que l'on me les présentait, et messieurs Trend et Jenks m'expliquèrent la teneur dudit document. Enfin, tout fut fini, et le juge se leva.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai une autre affaire et je dois m'en aller. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation mademoiselle. Monsieur Cullen, madame Cullen !

Il les salua d'un mouvement de tête et sortit, et nous prîmes congé du notaire. Une fois dans la voiture, je demandai des explications sur le comportement des deux hommes.

-Tu as dû remarquer au lycée que peu d'élèves vous approchaient.

-Enfin, surtout Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose et Edward, précisa Esmée.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Eh bien, reprit Carlisle, ceux qui sont obligés de nous côtoyer ont une réaction instinctive qui est de fuir ou de se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Mais monsieur Jenks avait l'air plus affecté que le juge, contrai-je.

-Monsieur Jenks est notre notaire attitré depuis plusieurs années. Il a eu affaire à nous à de nombreuses reprises, et j'avoue que nous n'avons pas préféré entretenir une entente cordiale, pour éviter les questions.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant.

-Ta réaction est unique, ajouta Esmée, mais cela te rend encore plus exceptionnelle !

Je rougis sous le compliment, et le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Carlisle nous déposa à la villa avant de partir à l'hôpital où il voulait récupérer des dossiers afin de les mettre à jour dans la nuit. Une fois arrivées, Esmée et moi nous mîmes au ménage. J'avais dit à la femme du docteur que j'avais besoin de m'occuper, et elle avait proposé cette activité, à laquelle j'avais adhéré immédiatement.

Les autres rentrèrent vers 16 heures. Alice était en effet passée au magasin des Newton et avait pris de quoi camper, encore. Ils avaient, soi-disant, besoin de nourriture déshydratée. Ils me trouvèrent en train de frotter le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Ils vinrent tous me saluer puis repartirent à leurs occupations.

Ce ne fut que lorsque deux bras m'enveloppèrent que je remarquai que je frottais le même endroit depuis plusieurs minutes. Une tête se posa sur mon crâne sans appuyer.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête, la gorge serrée. Edward me retourna pour lui faire face et me serra dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, dit-il tout bas.

-C'est maintenant que je réalise, réussis-je à dire. J'ai tout perdu…

-Non Bella, pas tout ! Tu nous as trouvés, et nous aimerions te garder avec nous. Ne les laisse pas gagner s'il te plaît !

Je laissai échapper un sanglot, et il se déplaça, moi toujours dans ses bras, pour s'asseoir en me mettant sur ses genoux.

-Tu es forte Bella, et je sais que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Un jour, tu souriras à nouveau, un jour tu vivras à nouveau, un jour, tu aimeras à nouveau.

Je relevai la tête à ces mots et il me sourit. Et c'est là que j'eus ma révélation : je n'avais jamais perdu l'espoir d'aimer. Au contraire, avant même de perdre mes parents, j'aimais plus qu'avant ! Et surtout, j'aimais une personne en particulier, une personne capable de diminuer ma peine, une personne capable de m'apporter la paix et de me redonner le sourire.

Mais ces mots ne franchirent pas ma bouche. Je me contentai de reposer ma tête contre sa poitrine en soupirant de bien-être après avoir inspiré son odeur si rassurante. Il resserra sa prise et posa un baiser sur mes cheveux. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, avant qu'Esmée ne vienne nous interrompre.

-Il y a une réunion à la salle à manger. Nous vous attendons.

Elle repartit après m'avoir souri. Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant quelques secondes, moi profitant à fond de la présence rassurante d'Edward. Oui, il avait raison : je n'avais pas tout perdu, au contraire. J'avais trouvé une famille, alors que je pensais avoir perdu la mienne il y a plusieurs années, d'abord lors de leur divorce, puis après mon enlèvement. J'avais trouvé des amis, des frères et sœurs, des parents, que je considérais comme des piliers, réconfortants et rassurants. Et j'avais trouvé Edward. Forte de ces pensées, je me levai et, après avoir pris la main d'Edward, nous nous rendîmes à la salle à manger où se trouvaient les autres.

Je m'assis entre Alice et Edward et attendis que Carlisle prenne la parole. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui.

-Tout d'abord, commença le patriarche, c'est officiel : Bella est sous ma tutelle, donc elle fait partie des nôtres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle souhaite partir. Ensuite, je voudrais revenir sur cet appel curieux. Bella, tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir : as-tu reconnu la voix ?

-Non Carlisle, je suis désolée.

Edward attrapa ma main sous la table et la serra légèrement.

-Aro a dit la vérité : ce n'est pas lui qui a appelé. J'ai demandé la liste des appels entrants, et j'ai eu le numéro de cet inconnu. La piste remonte à un téléphone de motel, et le réceptionniste n'a pu me donner que des noms des gens ayant utilisé ce téléphone. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ce n'est pas un Volturi en mission pour Aro. Je vous demande à tous de vous tenir sur vos gardes. Les Quileutes sont prévenus du danger, ils redoublent de vigilance.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de plonger dans la paranoïa et l'excès. Par sécurité, je propose que l'un de nous reste avec Bella, lorsqu'elle n'est pas sur notre territoire ou celui des Quileutes. Pour le reste, attendons et nous aviserons le moment venu !

**_Pov Edward_**

Chacun de nous hocha la tête et mon regard se porta discrètement sur Bella : elle essayait de rester impassible. Cependant, Jasper lisait un grand stress et de la peur, et je voulais tout faire pour alléger le fardeau que portait Bella sur les épaules.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes tous. Alice entraîna Bella en sautillant jusqu'au premier, et Rosalie suivit le mouvement. Pendant ce temps, je sortis avec Jasper et Emmett et nous partîmes en direction du Nord, hors de portée des oreilles des filles.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Emmett. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose soit une bonne idée.

-Je pense qu'Alice pourra nous aider, répondit Jasper tandis que nous marchions. Elle contrôle de mieux en mieux son don, et elle nous préviendra en cas de danger. Comment va Bella ?

Je réfléchis avant de donner ma réponse. Elle voulait être forte, mais je savais que tant que nous serions auprès d'elle, elle irait bien.

-Elle s'en sort bien. Alice a à cœur de l'aider à oublier, à passer à autre chose. Aujourd'hui a été une étape dans sa vie, ça l'aidera peut-être.

-Moi je dis qu'elle a du cran, intervint Emmett. Elle n'a pas peur de nous, et ne semble pas craindre les Volturi.

-Elle n'a pas peur de nous parce qu'elle a vu pire, et le fait que nous soyons amis avec Alice, qui a été la première à lui montrer que les vampires peuvent aussi avoir des sentiments humains, aide beaucoup. Quant aux Volturi, bien sûr que si, elle en a peur. Terriblement peur même, mais je suppose que tant qu'elle est loin d'eux, elle réussira à cacher cette peur, à l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

La tirade de Jasper étonna Emmett, mais il ne commenta pas.

-Et si nous allions chasser un peu ? Proposa Jasper.

Notre chasse ne dura pas longtemps, puis je rentrai afin d'aller voir Bella qui dormait. Alice était à ses côtés, tenant sa main.

_Elle fait des cauchemars depuis qu'elle s'est endormie_, expliqua-t-elle.

Soudain Bella prononça mon nom en soupirant et en se retournant. Alice sourit.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Chuchota-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir sortie de son enfer, rien que pour voir ça.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais !

-J'en ai une vague idée, sourit ma nouvelle sœur.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Bella et sortit, me laissant la place. Je m'assis à côté de ma belle, les jambes allongées et les **chevilles** croisées, et la laissai dormir tranquillement.

Sa nuit fut calme, et le seul cauchemar qu'elle fit en ma présence ne l'éveilla pas. Ce fut moi qui la réveillai, en douceur.

-Bella, réveille-toi ! Il y a encore école aujourd'hui.

-Pas envie !

Je ris et lui caressai la joue, pris par une impulsion. Et contre toute attente, elle pressa son visage contre ma main en soupirant.

-Bella, chuchotai-je à son oreille, tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, et Alice prendra un malin plaisir à te choisir tes vêtements…

Elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, bien réveillée. Je lui souris et elle se redressa.

-Bonjour, saluai-je.

-Bonjour Edward. Dis-moi qu'Alice est encore en chasse ! Me supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

Bella se leva et fila déjeuner, moi sur ses talons.

Alice et Jasper chassaient tous les jours, afin de ne pas être tentés. Si Alice arrivait assez bien à supporter l'absence de sang humain, Jasper lui avait plus de mal. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli mordre quelqu'un, mais bizarrement, jamais Bella, enfin si on exceptait la fois où Carlisle l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Je la laissai se préparer et m'occupai de lui préparer un en-cas, parce qu'il était prévu que nous séchions les cours de l'après-midi, vu le soleil annoncé par Alice, et que nous allions montrer à Bella des ours.

Elle descendit au moment où Alice arrivait en souriant. Dix minutes après, nous partîmes en voiture, direction le lycée.

Notre première heure de cours se passa bien. Bella était avec Alice mais elles n'étaient pas côte à côté, ce qui avait bien embêté Alice puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler avec son amie. Mais Bella aimait écouter les cours et prenait sa scolarité très au sérieux.

L'heure suivante, Bella était en compagnie d'Emmett, qui jouait un rôle de frère protecteur, surtout lorsqu'un certain Mike Newton s'avançait pour embêter Bella. En effet, ce « charmant » jeune homme commençait très sérieusement à agacer ma belle. Pour ma part, j'étais à côté de Jasper, et nous nous entendions bien.

Bella dut passer à son casier chercher un livre. Je voulus l'accompagner mais elle me dit d'aller directement en cours, qu'elle retrouverait Jasper dans sa salle, sachant qu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Je parlais avec Rosalie, qui se trouvait à mes côtés, lorsqu'une réflexion de Jasper me parvint.

_Tiens, Bella est en retard !_

A ce moment, il la vit arriver. Cependant, elle semblait troublée, légèrement pâle et crispée. Elle s'assit à côté de Jasper, raide et tendue. Jasper lui demanda si elle allait bien mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant mine d'écouter le professeur qui avait repris son cours. A travers mon nouveau frère, je vis Bella qui ne desserra pas les dents, et elle regardait souvent par la fenêtre. Au fil des minutes, une peur grandissait en elle, jusqu'à en devenir immense.

J'eus l'idée de pénétrer les pensées d'Alice, mais aucune vision ne lui était parvenue, et je ne comprenais pas le comportement de Bella. Elle devait passer l'heure suivante seule, de l'autre côté du lycée, plus précisément dans le gymnase, et cette idée ne me plaisait pas.

-Arrête Edward ! Bella est assez grande pour qu'on ne la surveille pas à chaque minute !

-Mais elle n'est pas dans son état normal, ripostai-je à Rosalie. Jasper sent une peur immense, et elle regarde partout, comme si elle craignait qu'on lui saute dessus.

-Elle a peut-être peur simplement à cause du sport ! Souviens-toi qu'elle n'aime pas ça, et qu'elle craint d'assommer quelqu'un à cause de sa maladresse !

Mais je n'en démordis pas : Bella avait besoin d'aide. Mais comment faire : exceptionnellement, en raison de l'absence de notre professeur habituel pour le cours suivant, nous devions faire une deuxième heure avec notre professeur actuel. Je ne pouvais donc pas sortir et rester à proximité du gymnase. J'envoyai donc un message à Jasper et un à Emmett pour qu'ils décident qui resterait près de Bella au cas où.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Bella était bizarre, et je lui envoyais de sondes de calme qui ne semblaient pas l'aider. Soudain, au milieu de l'heure, elle se leva et sortit de la salle en courant, une main sur sa bouche.

* * *

**Une idée de la suite ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre les deux cours ? J'ai hate de lire ce à quoi vous pensez !**

**La suite mercredi prochain ! Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour,**

**Mercredi est là, moi aussi =). **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes, chaque fois plus nombreuses ! Merci donc à Morphine Angel-feather _(Ma deuxième correctrice, merci de prendre du temps pour moi ^^), _choukinette76, Mariefandetwilight, aelita48 _(bravo, tu es l'une deux des à avoir trouvé ^^)_, liloupovitch, Triskelle Sparrow, xalexeex25, czarnyciemno, Alvina26 _(Désolée, cette fois j'ai perdu)_, et Timica _(la deuxième gagnante !)_. **

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**mi : **Je suis très heureuse de voir que ça te plaît autant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Merci de ta review ! A bientôt.

**Miss sadique : **Dernière réponse anonyme ^^. Alors ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre... La réponse est juste en dessous ! Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt.

**popo : **Tu vas donc découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Merci de ta review ^^. A bientôt.

**Merci également à evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections depuis le début.**

**Chapitre un peu ... Fort. **

**Rappelant que seule l'histoire m'appartient, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

**_Pov Bella_**

Les mots avaient commencé à tourner dans ma tête dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le papier quand je l'avais trouvé dans mon casier, et à présent ils tournaient si vite que j'en avais la nausée. Jasper essayait de m'aider, mais ses vagues d'apaisement ne semblaient pas m'atteindre, et lorsque mon envie de vomir fut intenable, je sortis du cours sans un mot.

Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes où je ne rendis que de la bile, acide, me brûlant l'œsophage et l'estomac. Je restai plusieurs minutes penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes, tentant de soulager mon malaise, puis, une fois que je fus certaine de ne plus rien avoir à vomir, je me levai et sortis.

L'air extérieur me fit du bien, même si l'odeur d'Edward m'aurait sûrement fait plus d'effet, mais à cette pensée j'en fus d'autant plus tendue : n'importe qui pouvait me voir. Pourtant, il me fallait un endroit sûr et tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mes pas me portèrent jusque sur la route, la lettre froissée dans ma main droite. Je marchais, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, quand ma main, ignoble traîtresse, décida d'amener la lettre devant mes yeux qui lurent à nouveau ces mots qui me rendaient malade.

_Bella,_

_Je t'ai observée ces derniers jours, et j'ai remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à tes nouveaux amis, dont l'un ressemble à une divinité. Aro a beau faire sa loi, tu m'as fait deux affronts, et ils ne resteront pas impunis. Alors, si tu ne tiens pas à voir tes amis souffrir, je te conseille de venir me retrouver d'ici ce soir, dans ton ancienne maison._

_Jane _

Jane avait été maligne, et elle me connaissait : elle savait parfaitement que la sécurité des gens que j'aimais passait avant la mienne. Quelques voitures passèrent à côté de moi, mais je n'en avais cure. Mes seules pensées étaient tournées vers les Cullen, que j'espérais avoir épargnés. Je priais seulement pour qu'aucun d'eux ne décide de sortir en avance et veuille me rejoindre. Il me fallait me dépêcher si je voulais arriver chez mon père avant la fin des heures de cours.

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez moi, mon portable sonna soudain. Je le sortis, vérifiant l'appelant, et ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je décidai de décrocher, réalisant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois où je pourrais lui parler. Si je devais aller droit dans la gueule du loup pour lui éviter de souffrir, autant y aller tout de suite et en tirer des compensations !

-Oui Edward ?

-Bella ? Mais où es-tu ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, dis-je, la gorge serrée. J'ai juste des nausées, ça va passer. Je suis allée faire un tour en forêt, mais je fais attention, promis.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te tenir compagnie ?

-Je vous rejoins à la fin des cours de la matinée. A plus tard.

Je raccrochai avant de m'arrêter : devant moi, au détour d'un virage, se trouvait la maison de Charlie. Je déglutis difficilement : à quoi devais-je m'attendre de la part de Jane ? A de la brutalité, à de la cruauté, à du sadisme… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'obligeai mes jambes à avancer en chassant mes pensées morbides. Après tout, j'avais compris que les vampires n'étaient pas sans cœur, et peut-être pourrai-je amener Jane à la raison ?

J'arrivai trop vite à mon goût devant la porte. Les scellés avaient été arrachés et la porte était entrouverte, sûrement un encouragement de la part de Jane. Je poussai le panneau en bois et entrai doucement, sur mes gardes. Je songeai brièvement que Jake aurait pu m'aider, mais c'était trop tard et je ne voulais pas le voir prendre de risques.

Il faisait assez clair dans la pièce, le jour entrant par la porte ouverte. Soudain la Volturi se matérialisa en face de moi, appuyée sur le chambranle menant à la cuisine. Elle me regardait de manière neutre, mais je savais que c'était une façade.

-Téméraire Bella, trop téméraire*…

-Que veux-tu Jane ?

Elle me désigna le canapé, et je m'assis, trop heureuse de retarder l'échéance. Quant à elle, elle resta face à moi, debout.

-Je te l'ai dis : tu m'as fait deux affronts, et je dois réparer ceci.

-Lesquels ?

-Je te trouve bien présomptueuse. Ce n'est pas parce que mon don ne marche pas sur toi que tu es protégée.

-Si tu voulais me tuer immédiatement, tu l'aurais fait, mais je te connais : tu veux que je sache quels sont mes torts.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ton premier affront a été de me résister. Le deuxième, tu l'as commis en aimant un vampire, vampire que j'ai essayé de séduire et qui ne m'a jamais regardée comme il te regarde.

-Mais dans les deux cas, je n'y suis pour rien ! M'exclamai-je tandis qu'elle commençait à avancer.

La vampire sourit mais continua sa progression vers moi.

-Je t'ai prévenue Bella. Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais.

-C'était toi, au téléphone ?

Elle éclata de rire, me confirmant que c'était bien elle qui avait appelé la fois où j'étais seule avec Rose.

Jane avançait toujours, son sourire sadique me donnant des frissons. J'étais tétanisée, n'osant bouger de peur de l'inciter à se jeter sur moi.

-Sais-tu quel est le châtiment que j'inflige à ceux qui me défient ? Chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut presque sur moi, sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

Je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, aucun mouvement.

-D'abord, j'utilise mon don pour les faire souffrir, longtemps. Ensuite, je les tue. Rapidement si c'est un vampire, mais très lentement lorsqu'il s'agit d'un humain. Je vous méprise, petites choses fragiles. A Volterra, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour jouer avec les humains, mais ici je n'ai rien, alors je ferai avec les moyens du bord, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que tu m'en voudras.

Elle s'était relevée, assez pour me regarder dans les yeux tout le temps de sa tirade, et quand elle eut fini, elle empoigna mon col et me souleva. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, mais ce n'était pas important, parce que Jane me maintenait en l'air, mes pieds frôlant à peine le sol.

-Rassure-toi, j'ai quand même trouvé quelques accessoires indispensables, continua-t-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Ça va faire un peu mal !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle m'assomma.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'étais inquiet pour Bella. Et je n'étais pas le seul : Alice avait eu une vision, mais celle-ci était trop floue pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait même pas si elle concernait son amie humaine. Mais une chose était certaine : Bella était partie, seule, à pied.

A la sonnerie, je retrouvai mes frères et sœurs sur le parking.

-Au diable les cours ! Lança Emmett une fois que Jasper eut expliqué la situation. Allons la chercher ! Elle aurait dû être ici à présent, non ?

-Il a raison, approuva Alice. Si elle est vraiment malade, elle a peut-être fait un malaise.

Nous montâmes tous dans les voitures, vu que nous étions venus avec trois voitures différentes, chacun prenant une route différente. J'eus l'idée d'appeler Esmée, au cas où, mais en vain.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle n'est pas chez son ami Jacob ?

-Tu peux voir s'il est joignable chez lui ? Que l'un d'eux me rejoigne à la frontière !

Elle accepta et je raccrochai. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Volturi ! Tout un tas de scénarii me venaient en tête, et la plupart finissaient mal. Un de mes plus grands regrets était de ne pas lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne saurait jamais. Or je voulais qu'elle sache, égoïstement.

Une fois à la frontière des deux territoires, je sortis de la voiture, pour voir arriver un Quileute, Jacob lui-même. Il était en colère après moi pour n'avoir pas su garder un œil sur Bella, et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Quoi de plus normal ?

-Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Nous avons besoin de vous pour retrouver la trace de Bella. Je pense qu'elle est toujours à proximité.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Je propose que l'on commence les recherches à partir de chez Charlie.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'avertir la meute, et je te suis !

Il repartit en courant et resta hors de vue durant deux minutes, où je l'entendis parler avec le reste de sa meute, notamment Sam qui accepta que Jacob et moi fassions nos recherches ensemble. Le second de la meute revint une fois l'échange terminé et redevint un homme.

-J'y vais à pied, déclara-t-il alors que je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je ne tiens pas à supporter ton odeur.

Je ris sans moquerie et acceptai, comprenant aisément, et surtout étant du même avis que lui. Il partit aussitôt tandis que je mettais le contact avant de démarrer. J'appelai Alice et Rosalie afin de voir si de leur côté elles avaient trouvé quelque chose, mais tous avaient fait chou blanc.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la maison des Swan, Jacob m'attendait, le nez plissé. Les scellés avaient été arrachés et la porte grande ouverte. Je fus dans la maison et reconnus l'odeur laissée par l'intrus : Jane Volturi.

-Tu sais qui est entré ? Demanda le Quileute.

-Quelqu'un que nous redoutions, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice n'a rien vu… Je croyais qu'elle pouvait les voir…

J'entendis un grognement qui me tira de mes pensées.

-Tu vas accoucher oui ?

-Oui, pardon. Il s'agit d'un Volturi. Jane Volturi. J'appelle les autres.

Alice fut la plus bouleversée de cette révélation et s'accusa d'être inutile.

-Tu ne l'es pas Alice ! Peut-être que Jane a elle aussi agi seule, sans ordre d'Aro. Maintenant, il faut la retrouver.

Ce fut Jasper qui prit l'appareil tandis que je suivais la piste de Jane, et à son odeur se mêlait celle de Bella. Jacob courait à mes côtés, transformé en loup.

-Alice a une vision, m'apprit mon nouveau frère. Dès qu'elle a fini… Tiens je te la repasse !

-Edward… Jane est avec Bella… Et elle a prévu de la tuer.

-Où sont-elles ?

-Dans les bois, mais je ne sais pas où exactement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Jacob et moi sommes sur sa piste.

Nous courûmes durant de trop longues minutes à mon goût. J'avais mal au cœur de penser que Jane pouvait faire souffrir Bella, et là, je décidai que je lui avouerai mon amour dès aujourd'hui.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Je haïssais la sangsue, mais s'il était venu me chercher, c'est qu'il mettait sa fierté de côté pour le bien de Bella, que je voulais tout autant que lui.

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais mal à la tête, et je ne sentais plus le sol sous moi. Ce furent les deux premières choses dont je pris conscience en reprenant mes esprits. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. Je voulais avant tout me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Je sentis du mouvement, et la sensation de bouger dans le vide affola mon cœur, m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux : j'étais la tête en bas, suspendue par les pieds, les bras tombant dans le vide, encadrant ma tête. Autour de nous, des arbres, et devant moi, Jane qui semblait fière d'elle, sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine, vu sa petite taille. Je supposai que c'était elle qui m'avait poussée afin de me réveiller…

-Alors ma belle, on se réveille ?

Je grognai, à défaut de répondre. Elle s'avança et me souleva la tête en tirant mes cheveux.

-A ton avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il à tes anges-gardiens pour venir te sauver ? Une heure ? Deux ? Pas assez selon moi, mais bon, je vais commencer, on verra bien…

Elle se recula un peu, laissant retomber ma tête, et se lécha les lèvres.

-Je vais me régaler petite Bella… Mais avant, je veux m'amuser un peu. Te souviens-tu de ton séjour chez nous ?

Si je m'en souvenais… Un frisson me parcourut lorsque des souvenirs remontèrent involontairement, et tout ce que je voulais oublier me sauta à la figure : les meurtres devant mes yeux, d'inconnus ou de mes amis, les heures de torture morale lorsque je devais nettoyer le sol de la grande salle, et les punitions en tout genre, allant de l'humiliation à la torture physique.

Jane me vit frissonner grâce à ses sens aiguisés et elle éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de nouveau.

-Oui, je vois que tu te souviens. Sais-tu quel plaisir j'ai pris à t'entendre crier ? Gémir ? J'étais vengée de ton premier affront, celui que je considère comme le pire de tous. Mais Aro ne m'a jamais donné l'occasion de te toucher, je n'ai jamais eu la satisfaction de pouvoir me dire « c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a mal ! ». Il savait pourtant à quel point je voulais ta mort. Mais je vais réparer cette injustice.

Au fur et à mesure, elle s'était approchée de mon oreille, et ses derniers mots furent chuchotés.

Soudain je fus poussée de nouveau et tandis que je me balançais, ce qui me donnait la nausée, et sans avertissement, je reçus un coup dans le dos qui me fit crier de douleur. Avant que mon cri ne finisse, un autre coup me percuta dans le ventre, m'envoyant taper contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel j'étais attachée. Je rebondis sur l'écorce qui m'égratigna et lorsque je fus à sa portée, Jane me donna un coup puissant, de pied ou de poing je ne sais, dans la poitrine. Le choc me coupa le souffle et des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux.

Les coups ont plu durant plusieurs minutes, me faisant me balancer au rythme imprimé par la Volturi. Je cognai plusieurs fois contre le tronc de l'arbre. A chaque nouvelle égratignure, malgré mon esprit de plus en plus embrumé par la douleur, je pouvais voir les yeux de Jane devenir de plus en plus noir, me laissant espérer une délivrance proche.

Parce que j'avais perdu tout espoir de voir quelqu'un arriver. Je ne criais même plus, me contentant de gémir de plus en plus faiblement. D'ailleurs, mon corps supportait de mieux en mieux la douleur, et je sentais de moins en moins la souffrance engendrée par les coups du vampire.

Et puis, d'un coup, elle s'arrêta devant moi et tendit la main, arrêtant le mouvement de balancier que faisait mon corps.

-Le début t'a plu ?

Elle commença à tourner doucement autour de moi, tout en parlant.

-Et maintenant, selon toi, que vais-je faire ?

Elle cessa ses pas pour revenir devant moi.

-Réponds ! Ordonna-t-elle en me relevant la tête de force, encore à l'aide de mes cheveux.

Je dus faire un effort considérable pour ouvrir la bouche et expirer assez d'air pour qu'elle entende ma réponse.

-Tu vas me tuer…

-C'est bien, tu es une brave fille ! Tu veux, _peut-être_, que ce soit rapide ?

-Oui…

Mes yeux se fermèrent à cause de l'épuisement mais Jane me donna une claque, meurtrissant ma joue.

-Regarde la mort en face lorsqu'elle te parle !

Mes paupières se soulevèrent, mais résister à l'envie de les abaisser à nouveau était difficile. Jane sortit de nulle part un couteau qu'elle avait dû prendre dans la cuisine de mon père. Je gémis à cette vue tandis qu'elle jouait avec.

-Je préfère prendre mes précautions vois-tu : si quelqu'un arrive avant que je finisse de tout boire, je veux être sûre que tu ne te transformes pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir devenir comme nous. Voyons… Par où vais-je commencer ?

Elle attrapa mon bras gauche, le levant alors qu'elle était sur le côté, et avant que j'eus compris, la lame m'avait coupée à la saignée du coude, laissant le sang couler librement. Sans tergiverser, je sentis sa bouche se coller à la blessure, et elle se mit à aspirer mon sang, émettant un bruit de succion écœurant. Je laissai mes yeux se fermer, sachant que c'était la fin.

Je regrettais juste de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Edward.

**_Pov Alice_**

Voir Edward dans un tel état d'abattement me brisait le cœur. Il sanglotait à côté de Bella tandis que Carlisle la mordait, espérant que cela la sauverait.

Parce que oui, nous étions arrivés trop tard. Lorsque Jacob et Edward avaient enfin retrouvé Jane et Bella, le vampire était en train de boire le sang de mon amie. Le Quileute s'était aussitôt jeté sur notre ennemie, mais celle-ci s'éloigna de Bella et contre-attaqua. Edward resta avec Bella après l'avoir détachée, mais le cœur de notre humaine battait très faiblement, et Edward avait peur de la tuer en la mordant. Lorsque Carlisle arriva sur les lieux, Edward alla prêter main-forte à Jacob, son allié du moment.

J'arrivai quelques secondes après Carlisle qui examinait Bella. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, je sus qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, et que j'étais désormais celle qui devait prendre une décision. Je m'agenouillai près de mon amie qui semblait dormir, sereine. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, et certains de ses membres avaient de mauvaises inclinaisons. Ma main se porta à sa joue tandis que je sanglotais. Le combat entre Jane et Jacob et Edward faisait encore rage, alternant entre grognements et cris de douleurs.

-On peut encore la sauver ? Demandai-je à Carlisle.

J'entendis un hurlement sonore, pire que les précédents, et Edward fut soudain à mes côtés. Il saisit la main de Bella et la caressa tendrement.

-Il faut faire vite Alice, répondit mon père adoptif. Sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Edward me regarda, l'air suppliant. Esmée et Jasper n'étaient pas là, mais Emmett et Rose n'étaient pas loin.

-Je t'en prie, m'implora Edward.

Mon regard se porta sur la jeune fille. Qu'aurait-elle voulu ? Et si elle m'en voulait ? Pourquoi mon don ne m'aidait-il pas ?

Sans que j'en prenne conscience, ma tête bougea dans un mouvement d'acquiescement. Je sentais le regard de Jacob sur moi, mais je n'en avais rien à faire : en cet instant, seule Bella était importante à mes yeux.

Carlisle se pencha et la mordit au cou puis à chaque poignet. Aussitôt, le corps de Bella s'arqua tandis qu'elle poussa un cri, un seul, puis tout redevint calme, et son corps retomba, sans mouvement. Carlisle lui pratiqua un massage cardiaque, dans l'espoir de la réanimer, mais rien n'y fit.

Le silence plana sur nous durant de longues secondes, sans que quiconque bouge. Ce fut Jacob, qui avait repris forme humaine, qui parla le premier.

-Que…

Je me tournai vers lui, le cœur en morceau. Il comprit en voyant mon expression : sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et alors qu'il poussait un hurlement à fendre le cœur, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Aussitôt je fus près de lui, et j'imitai sa position. Je tendis ma main vers lui, et malgré ma gorge serrée, je me forçai à parler.

-Jacob, je…

Mais je ne pus finir : le Quileute tomba en avant, les yeux clos. Je le retins avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Carlisle !

Le docteur accourut, délaissant le corps sans vie de Bella. Edward sanglotait et murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Carlisle ausculta le jeune homme attentivement.

-Il est inconscient, mais rien de grave pour le moment. Son corps et son esprit n'ont pas supporté le choc. Il faut le ramener chez lui, et prévenir son clan. Edward ?

Celui-ci leva la tête, mais ses yeux étaient lointains, hagards. Il poussa un soupir mais se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras, faisant attention à ses mouvements, comme si…

Il secoua la tête, et je compris que je ne devais pas penser plus avant. Carlisle souleva le Quileute et le transporta jusqu'à notre villa. L'indien fut déposé sur un des divans tandis qu'Edward, qui refusait désormais que l'on s'approche de lui, grognant sur toute personne s'avançant trop, avait emmené le pauvre corps de Bella dans sa chambre.

Esmée nous attendait dans le salon, et lorsqu'elle vit Edward et Bella, elle éclata en sanglots. Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras, croulant sous les remords et la tristesse.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Jasper, revenu à l'instant. Le traité sera-t-il remis en cause ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Carlisle. Je vais appeler leur chef.

**_Pov Edward_**

Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai. Bella était encore en vie. Vampire certes, mais en vie. J'en étais sûr. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas bouger. C'était forcément ça. Elle avait une telle horreur de notre statut qu'elle faisait la morte. Voilà, c'était ça, la seule explication possible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était juste impossible.

Emmett entra dans la chambre, ses pensées focalisées sur la scène qui s'était déroulée en bas. Carlisle avait appelé Sam, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la frontière afin de remettre Jacob aux siens. Seul Emmett était resté avec moi. Avec Bella et moi.

-Edward, je …

-Non Emmett. Bella n'est pas morte. Elle vit, mais ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. C'est tout.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

-Elle ne voulait pas devenir vampire. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu devenir l'une de ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer ?

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Elle aurait ouvert les yeux sinon, dis-je, amer. N'est-ce pas Bella ? Si je t'avais avoué avant que je t'aimais, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu serais partie.

-Edward, Bella t'aimait !

-Tu n'en sais rien, ripostai-je, reprenant ses propres mots.

Mon frère s'assit à côté de moi qui étais sur le lit. Je voulais toucher la fille que j'aimais, l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'osais pas. Et si elle me repoussait ? Si elle partait, pour toujours ?

-Jasper le sait, lui, répondit Emmett doucement. Il me l'a dit. Alice aussi le sait. Elle en a parlé à Rose.

-Et pourquoi pas à moi ?

Il rit.

-Elle t'en a parlé, plus d'une fois. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs, mais tu ne voulais rien savoir.

Je ne répondis rien. Elle était si belle dans son sommeil…

-Viens chasser avec moi ! Continua soudain mon frère.

-Mais… Et si elle se réveillait et qu'elle voulait me parler ? Ou si elle décidait de partir pendant que je ne suis pas là ?

Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Edward, elle est morte. Bella n'est plus parmi nous. Tu étais là ! Et elle n'a pas pu devenir vampire en moins de quinze minutes.

Mais je secouai la tête : ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je ne lui avais pas avoué mon amour, et elle devait l'entendre. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant.

-Tu dois te nourrir ! Je te promets qu'elle sera là à ton retour.

Mon regard, qui jusqu'à présent était absorbé dans la contemplation de Bella, dériva sur Emmett. Ses pensées parlaient pour lui : il pensait ce qu'il disait. Bella attendrait mon retour. Peut-être serait-elle enfin d'accord pour ouvrir les yeux. Je me levai, mais avant de sortir, je voulais la prévenir.

-Je vais chasser un peu Bella. J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien vouloir me parler à mon retour.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, tentant de faire passer mes émotions dans ce simple baiser. Puis je suivis à contrecœur mon frère dehors.

**_Pov Jacob_**

J'allais bien. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé : Bella était simplement endormie quand nous l'avions retrouvée. Elle était partie faire un tour en forêt, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ce soir, je la gronderai pour nous avoir fait si peur, mais les Cullen lui pardonneront.

J'ai toujours été un grand dormeur, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je refusais de me lever quand mon père m'appelait pour aller au lycée. Surtout pour aller au lycée. Alors, pourquoi était-il si inquiet en m'appelant en ce moment ? Qui étaient les autres, ceux qui me demandaient d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Finalement, lassé de les entendre, je décidai de lever mes paupières. Autour de moi se tenaient mes amis et mon père, tous inquiets. Une main glacée me prit le poignet, et en tournant la tête je vis le docteur Cullen. Cullen ? Que faisait-il là ?

Je voulus me lever mais Sam m'en empêcha en me maintenant allongé à l'aide d'une main.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il à la sangsue.

-Physiquement, il va bien. Dis-moi Jacob, comment te sens-tu ?

Je voulus lui répondre, mais sur l'instant, je ne sus pas comment faire. Quelqu'un avait-il le mode d'emploi pour parler ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Quil et Embry, puis à mon père. Peut-être pourraient-ils m'aider ? Non, visiblement. Ils semblaient tous attendre que je parle. Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse, espérant qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille. En vain.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Continua le toubib.

J'ouvris la bouche, cette fois pour me moquer : je savais quand même quel âge j'avais ! Alors… Je suis né… J'ai fêté mes… Zut ! Pourquoi n'avais-je plus la réponse ? Bah, après tout, on s'en fiche de mon âge ! Du coup, je haussai encore les épaules.

-Bien… Tu te souviens de ton nom de famille ?

Oh non ! Encore une colle ! J'allais moi aussi trouver des questions bizarres, comme ça il ne pourrait pas y répondre. Ce ne serait que justice !

Le sang-froid cessa de m'observer pour se tourner vers mon père.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Mon père hocha la tête. Quoi, un problème ? Qui a un problème ? Le docteur revint à moi.

-Peux-tu nous dire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? Un mot, un nom, ce qui te passe par la tête.

Pourquoi pas ? C'était facile… Un mot, un nom, n'importe quoi …

-Bella…

Ma voix, rauque, pas naturelle du tout, me fit sursauter. C'est moi qui ai parlé ? Beurk !

Le vampire s'approcha et tâta ma gorge, puis me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Après avoir interrogé Sam du regard, qui hocha la tête, je m'exécutai, commençant tout de même à perdre patience. Ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Un petit somme, et je serais comme neuf !

Ils se levèrent après que le docteur m'ait conseillé de me reposer, puis ils sortirent de la maison, là où je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Les traîtres !

_**Pov Sam**_

-Jacob est amnésique, commença le docteur. Je crois que la mort de Bella a été un trop grand choc, et que son esprit se protège ainsi.

-Elle est vraiment morte ? Demanda Quil.

-Je crains que oui.

-Que pouvons-nous faire docteur Cullen ? S'inquiéta Billy.

-Le laisser se reposer, rester avec lui, lui rappeler des souvenirs. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'évoquer le sort de Bella pour le moment, sinon j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne violent.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionnai-je.

Le docteur soupira et son regard dériva vers la mer.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma famille est effondrée, et je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour eux. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour l'enterrement.

Billy lui tendit la main que serra le vampire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien. Votre fils a aidé Edward à rester en vie lors de l'affrontement contre Jane, et rien que pour ça, je lui suis redevable. N'hésitez pas en cas de problème !

Puis il repartit, la tête basse.

-Je vais rentrer, nous expliqua Billy. Jacob a besoin de moi.

Nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous, n'osant pas faire de dessein pour les jours suivants.

* * *

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Petit instant pub : ma nouvelle fiction a démarré : elle se trouve sur mon profil, sous le nom de "vampires ou folie ?"Elle sera mise à jour le dimanche. **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**A ercredi prochain. Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour !**

**Alors euh... Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews (un peu désespérées pour certaines). Merci donc à Morphine Angel-feather, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight, fifer, Alvina26 (**les deux mots y sont !**), Triskelle Sparrow, Miss sadique, xalexeex25, liloupovitch, EstL, luma34 (**Bienvenue !**), Lydouille, Timica, moinini (**Bievenue également !**) et choukinette76. **

**Non, je n'ai pas tué Bella. Enfin, pas vraiment.**

**popo : **J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit. Pour tout te dire, je pense faire deux fins à cette hisoire (mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Une fin qui finit très mal, et une autre qui finit bien. Tu seras donc libre de lire celle que tu souhaites. Mais ici, désolée, je n'ai pas eu le coeur à tuer Bella. Pas au bout de 15 chapitres. Mais... (et là, j'anticipe), elle n'est ps vampire ! Je n'aime pas la facilité. Merci de ta review !

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, ainsi qu'à Morphine Angel-feather. **

**Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

Chapitre 15

**_Pov Emmett_**

La chasse avait fait du bien à Edward, et sur le chemin du retour, que nous avions fait à vitesse plus ou moins humaine, il semblait avoir pris la mesure de la réalité, sans toutefois y croire vraiment. La preuve : en passant dans le jardin, il avait cueilli des **tulipes** jaunes pour les offrir à Bella. L'esprit de mon frère semblait avoir été déconnecté du monde réel, et il s'était créé des illusions. J'espérais que Carlisle serait à la villa à notre retour, pour qu'ils puissent parler.

-Mais vous êtes sûrs ? Demandait-il. Je veux dire, si Carlisle l'a mordue, elle doit devenir vampire ! Regarde Esmée, elle était presque morte, son cœur battait si faiblement que les humains la croyaient morte, mais elle s'est transformée.

Son regard parlait pour lui : il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était trop douloureux. Malheureusement, tout était terminé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le préserver, mais je ne voyais pas comment. Rose vint à notre rencontre alors que nous n'étions pas loin de la maison.

-Jacob s'est réveillé, annonça-t-elle. Il est amnésique selon Carlisle.

-Vous avez tous été sur le territoire Quileute ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, seul Carlisle en a eu le droit, mais nous l'attendions à la frontière. Comment vas-tu Edward ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Il ne me croit pas, il pense que Bella vit toujours.

Rosalie ne commenta pas, mais elle pinça ses lèvres, signe que cela la contrariait : elle nous aimait tous, et ne supportait pas de nous voir malheureux. Elle prit la main de notre frère, nous accompagnant jusqu'à la villa.

Carlisle et Jasper nous attendaient, Esmée et Alice étant parties chasser à leur tour. Notre père obligea Edward à s'asseoir au salon pour parler.

-Edward, tu dois comprendre que Bella est morte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et sans doute ne le saurons-nous jamais, mais son cœur a cessé de battre.

-Non !

Edward se leva et alla défoncer le mur en face de lui avant de se laisser tomber à genoux en sanglotant.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas !

Il se leva et monta au premier à la vitesse vampirique, mais personne ne l'en empêcha.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Carlisle ? Demandai-je. Est-ce que nous allons rester ici ?

-Je…

Mais il ne finit pas : Edward apparut sur le palier de l'escalier en grognant.

-Où l'avez-vous mise ? Cria-t-il. Où est Bella ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Mon frère délirait, demandant ce que nous avions fait du corps de Bella. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait touchée.

-Lorsque vous êtes partis, où était le corps ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Et quand nous sommes arrivés, intervint Jasper, nous n'avons pas vérifié.

Nous nous précipitâmes au premier étage, pour voir un lit vide. Aussitôt, chacun fouilla une pièce, dans l'espoir de la retrouver, en vie. Nos recherches furent vaines, mais Edward ne s'avoua pas vaincu : il sortit et inspecta les environs, appelant Bella à grands cris. Il espérait qu'elle se soit réveillée.

Jasper, lui, reniflait chaque pièce, à commencer par la chambre d'Edward.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici, déclara-t-il. Sa trace est infime, mais perceptible à certains endroits. Il s'est collé contre les murs, a pris Bella dans ses bras, et est reparti par le même chemin.

Il suivit donc cette odeur, afin de remonter la piste qui nous mena dehors. Edward, qui avait entendu ses pensées, était venu le seconder, tout comme nous. L'odeur nous amena jusqu'à la route principale.

-Une voiture devait les attendre, suggéra Jasper, parce que la trace olfactive s'arrête ici.

-Quelqu'un a reconnu l'odeur ? Demanda Carlisle.

Mais la réponse fut unanime et négative.

-Ma question va paraître bête, mais… pourquoi enlever un mort ?

Je regrettai cette question aussitôt : Edward bondit sur moi, cherchant à me mordre.

-Elle n'est pas morte ! Hurla-t-il.

Jasper, Carlisle et Rosalie se liguèrent pour le maîtriser, mais je reçus plusieurs coups de dents. Esmée et Alice arrivèrent en courant, affolée de tous ces cris.

-Edward ! Edward, calme-toi ! Ordonna notre père. Il nous faut retrouver Bella. Emmett, appelle les Quileutes, ils pourront peut-être nous aider ! Esmée, retourne à la maison, et appelle l'hôpital pour leur dire que je pose un congé de deux semaines.

-Deux semaines ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Je préfère être prudent. Maintenant, essayons de réfléchir !

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

La douleur peut-elle tuer ?

Ma réponse est oui, sans hésitation. La souffrance tue, qu'elle soit physique ou morale.

Alors je me pose une question : pourquoi ai-je les yeux ouverts ? Certes, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Non, c'est faux, je n'y vois rien en réalité. C'est le noir absolu. Mon corps, parcouru de douleurs intenses, est en contact avec une surface dure, du bois peut-être. Mes mains qui sont dans mon dos et mes chevilles me font mal, et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Peut-être suis-je attachée. Je voudrais parler, crier, mais je ne peux pas : un tissu m'empêche tout mouvement, je suis bâillonnée. Mais où suis-je ? Et qui suis-je ?

Reprenons. Quel est mon dernier souvenir ? Les Volturi… Ensuite… Je ne suis plus prisonnière, mais les visages de mes sauveurs sont flous. Une rue déserte et sombre… Avec Démétri… Encore des flashs avec ces personnes aux visages que je n'arrive pas à voir correctement… Et pour finir Jane. Elle m'a tuée. Ou pas.

Si je peux réfléchir, c'est que je ne suis pas morte. Ceci posé, allons plus loin. Mes seuls vrais souvenirs sont lorsque je suis en présence des Volturi, sous leur menace ou leurs coups. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me souvenir du reste ? N'ai-je donc aucun souvenir heureux ? Qu'at-il pu arriver pour que je sois ici ? Ai-je reçu un coup ? Ai-je l'esprit encore trop perturbé ?

Un mouvement brusque me fait basculer et je me cogne contre une paroi dure qui résonne. Je suis d'ailleurs entourée de murs… Je suis enfermée dans un espace réduit. Espace qui bouge.

Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu, et la peur grandit proportionnellement. Pourquoi suis-je attachée et enfermée ? Où sont mes souvenirs ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Alors, dans un geste de panique, je me mets à crier autant que le bâillon me le permet, et je percute une des parois avec mon épaule, espérant que quelqu'un me sorte de là.

Tout à coup, le mouvement cessa. Prise d'espoir, je redoublai d'efforts pour me faire entendre, pour sortir de là. Mais je n'aurais pas dû : un coup violent se fit entendre, bloquant mon cri dans ma gorge, et j'entendis un sifflement, puis une odeur âcre me parvint, de plus en plus présente. Je me mis à tousser, incommodée, mais lentement mes forces me quittèrent et mes yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

_**Pov Jacob**_

Mon corps s'assit tout seul tandis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Comme si j'étais une marionnette **mécanique**. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel ! Bella… Elle était là, apeurée, entravée, esseulée.

Lentement je me levai et sortis de mon lit, sans faire de bruit : il faisait nuit, et mon père dormait dans sa chambre. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas chez les Cullen, à dormir tranquillement, mais j'allais le savoir.

Je pris quelques secondes pour m'habiller puis je sortis et me mis à courir, après m'être transformé, en direction du territoire des Cullen. Pourtant, en arrivant à la frontière, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. Serait-ce une violation du traité ?

Il manquait des heures de ma vie, non, en fait, il ne restait plus rien, à part mon prénom, l'image de Bella et son prénom. Je me rappelais aussi des Cullen, de leur statut, du mien et ceux de ma meute. Bref, tout ce qui touchait Bella. Je me souvenais que ses parents étaient morts, tués par des sangsues. Je me rappelais qu'elle avait été enlevée pendant deux ans, esclave de ces vampires, et que les Cullen, surtout Alice, l'avaient aidée.

Finalement, je pris le risque, et même, pour montrer ma bonne foi, je redevins homme. Mes habits remis, je m'avançai, répétant dans ma tête une litanie, à défaut de pouvoir parler.

« Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, je veux juste que vous m'aidiez… Je suis seul… »

Je marchais doucement et ne rencontrais personne. Ils m'attendaient devant la villa, tous. Edward avait dû capter mes pensées. Celui-ci me le confirma lorsque je fus à portée de voix.

-Je leur ai dit que tu voulais nous voir.

Je hochai la tête.

-Préfères-tu que nous discutions dehors ? Me demanda le patriarche.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il passa devant moi et fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir. Je l'imitai en silence, espérant avoir des réponses.

-Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda le médecin.

Allais-je mieux ? J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Bon, là-dessus, pas d'amélioration. Le seul mot qui voulait sortir était le prénom de mon amie, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Quant à ma mémoire…

-Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la parole depuis la dernière fois, expliqua Edward, et sa mémoire n'est pas revenue.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais n'ajouta rien. Je le remerciai mentalement : il avait compris de lui-même que je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que seuls les souvenirs reliés à Bella m'étaient restés. Et puis, je supposai qu'il préférait les voir dans mon esprit mais ne pas les dévoiler. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer à mes pensées.

-Pourquoi veux-tu notre aide ?

Je songeai à Bella, espérant qu'Edward comprendrait ma question, à savoir : pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

-Jacob veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne se souvient de rien.

Carlisle baissa la tête, de même que tous les autres, excepté Edward.

-Elle n'est pas morte ! Cria-t-il en se levant avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Excuse-le, me demanda Esmée. Il refuse d'admettre que…

-Jacob, l'interrompit le docteur, Bella s'est faite enlever en revenant du lycée, et elle a rencontré un Volturi. Vous l'avez retrouvé, toi et Edward, et vous vous êtes battu contre ce vampire qui avait blessé Bella et qui avait bu beaucoup de son sang. Malheureusement, nous sommes arrivés trop tard : je l'ai mordue, voulant la sauver, mais son cœur s'est arrêté. J'ai essayé de le faire repartir, en vain.

J'avais écouté la sangsue me raconter ça froidement, comme si… comme si c'était vrai. Mais c'était faux : je venais de voir Bella ! Aussitôt, je me levai.

-Jacob… essaya de me retenir Alice.

Je balayai son appel d'une main et courus, à la recherche d'Edward. Je l'appelai mentalement, et il finit par revenir vers moi.

-Viens, allons à l'écart pour discuter !

Il m'entraîna dans la forêt, et curieusement je n'avais pas peur, je ne ressentais pas de haine pour lui. Je savais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il allait m'aider à retrouver Bella, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-Tu as raison, me dit-il en se tournant soudain vers moi. La retrouver est le plus important. Crois-tu ce qu'a dit Carlisle ?

Je secouai la tête et lui montrai mon rêve : Bella, qui avait mal, qui était enfermée et qui avait peur.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelqu'un a enlevé Bella. Nous devons les retrouver.

Je souris : nous allions la retrouver, tous les deux ! Il avait besoin de moi, j'avais besoin de lui.

-Exact, avoua-t-il. Retournons auprès des autres. Nous les avertirons de notre projet.

Nous allâmes doucement vers la villa, moi plongé dans mes réflexions. Avais-je vraiment vu Bella, comme Alice voyait le futur ? Je ne m'étonnai même pas d'y croire : vu tout ce que nous vivions, rien n'était impossible.

-Peut-être, répondit Edward. Mais il faudrait savoir si cette vision était réelle, et si elle concernait le futur, le présent ou le passé.

* * *

**Alors, rassurées ? La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite. **

**Des idées sur pourquoi Bella a été enlevée ? **

**On se retrouve mercredi.**

**Bisous**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !**

**Il semble que ayez soufflé de soulagement au dernier chapitre, en apprenant que Bella n'était pas morte. **

**Je tenais à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois ! Merci à Triskelle Sparrow, EstL, aelita48, fifer, lucie62170, choukinette76, Miss Sadique, Mariefandetwilight, moinini, xalexeex25, Alvina26, Timica et czarnyciemno. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le nouveau venu dont vous ne saurez pas tout de suite le nom !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16

_**Pov Bella**_

Je m'éveillai encore une fois difficilement, tentant désespérément de rester dans l'inconscience. Aucun souvenir ne m'était revenu, autre que ceux impliquant les Volturi. Aucun, sauf deux visages. Deux visages merveilleusement beaux, un visage masculin digne des plus belles sculptures, et l'autre féminin qui pouvait rivaliser avec les plus beaux mannequins. Aucun nom à associer à ces visages, aucun souvenir, juste les visages.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi, et ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise. Je savais maintenant que je n'étais pas morte, et la douleur constante de mes muscles me le prouvait. Les images du calvaire que Jane m'avait fait subir me firent frissonner, et j'ouvris les yeux à ce moment-là. Au-dessus de moi, il y avait le plafond, un plafond immaculé peint en blanc.

Mon corps endolori m'empêchant de me relever, je tournai simplement la tête, voulant en savoir plus, mais ce que je vis me fit fermer les yeux avec force, tandis que je me répétais dans ma tête « Ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve, c'est un cauchemar ! ». Un faible rire m'obligea à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, commença le vampire qui me faisait face, assis sur une chaise à un mètre de moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils : qui était-il ?

Je remarquai alors que j'étais sur un lit moelleux, recouvert d'une couette épaisse qui me réchauffait. J'avais la sensation que l'air était **glacial**, mais je supposai que c'était parce que j'étais encore très fatiguée. J'avais le bras gauche bandé fortement, de ce que je pouvais voir. Etait-ce lui qui m'avait amenée là ? J'allai ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, affirma-t-il. Un Volturi te prenait pour son déjeuner, mais je suis arrivé à temps. Je l'ai tué, et j'ai aspiré le venin. Tu as encore quelques blessures, mais ça guérira.

-Où suis-je ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

-Chez moi, au Mexique. Je t'ai amenée ici afin que tu te reposes et que tu guérisses.

Le Mexique… Si loin de Forks… L'impression de froid n'était donc vraiment qu'une impression, due à ma faiblesse. J'espérai avoir chaud rapidement, parce que c'était désagréable d'avoir aussi froid.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le vampire, voulant plus de réponses.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Je veux dire…

Le vampire me sourit, un sourire à moitié avenant, à moitié dangereux, et ses pupilles rouges s'éclairèrent.

-Tu es trop belle pour que je te mange. Et puis, j'avoue qu'en échange d'avoir sauvé ta vie, je voudrais te demander un service.

Il éclata de rire lorsque je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau, avant de se lever. Il était habillé avec goût, un pantalon en toile et une chemise claire, et ses cheveux, bruns, étaient mi-longs, mais coiffés avec classe. Il avait l'air d'un aristocrate tout droit sorti d'un livre du XIXème siècle.

-Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Lorsque tu iras mieux, je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de toi.

Puis il sortit.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant couler mes larmes. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Ce vampire m'avait sauvé, parce qu'il comptait m'utiliser, et ses mots me l'avait confirmé : « ce que j'attends de toi ». Pas de refus possible.

Les visages anonymes me revinrent en tête. Etaient-ils des amis ? Etaient-ils à ma recherche ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi ?

Epuisée, je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser.

A mon réveil, de la nourriture m'attendait sur la table de nuit à côté du lit : un sandwich au jambon, un gâteau industriel, un paquet de bonbons et de l'eau. Sans demander mon reste, je pris le sandwich que je dévorai rapidement, affamée, puis j'engloutis la pâtisserie, gardant les friandises pour plus tard : je ne savais pas quand serait mon prochain repas. Je bus toute l'eau, espérant que j'en aurais souvent.

J'avais déjà moins froid, signe que j'allais un peu mieux.

J'en profitai pour évaluer les blessures dont parlait le vampire : en plus de mon bras gauche, qui avait dû être cassé vu l'endroit où était le bandage et le niveau de ma douleur, j'avais des hématomes sur tout le corps. Ma jambe droite était immobilisée entre deux petites planches, le tout retenu par un bandage. Encore un membre fracturé ! Super …

Une fois que je fus repue et ma curiosité satisfaite, je me laissai aller de nouveau au sommeil, mais j'étais plus sereine.

* * *

J'étais dans une salle, sombre, et la seule lumière qui entrait provenait de petites ouvertures en hauteur. J'avais froid, j'avais mal, et j'avais peur. Peur qui se transforma en panique lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Aro.

-Je t'admire petite Bella, tellement… Je te veux avec moi, pour l'éternité ! Accepte de me rejoindre !

Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper, mais le rire d'Aro me poursuivait, près, trop près. Et puis, soudain, un visage connu, une jeune fille vampire, qui faisait partie des visages apparus à mon réveil, se matérialisa en face de moi, et elle me tendit la main. D'instinct, je lui donnai la mienne, et au contact de nos mains, la salle s'évapora. Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans une forêt, enlacées.

-N'aies pas peur Bella, nous te retrouverons ! Tu n'es pas seule !

Et elle disparut, tout comme la forêt, me laissant dans le noir, le noir et le vide.

* * *

Ce fut mon cri qui me réveilla, en sueur. Cette fois, le froid avait laissé place à une chaleur insupportable.

Je me redressai, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Sans réfléchir, je me levai malgré mes courbatures et ma jambe blessée, et allai vers la fenêtre à barreaux qui se trouvait en face du lit. La maison où nous logions se trouvait au milieu à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'une autre maison, ou plutôt une station essence, abandonnée. Je me mis à crier, dans l'espoir futile que quelqu'un m'entende.

En vain.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, enfin, j'entendis le bruit du panneau de bois qui claque contre le mur, faisant emballer mon cœur Ensuite, ce fut encore le noir.

**_Pov Edward_**

Jacob dormait profondément depuis deux heures.

Nous avions annoncé à ma famille notre projet. Ils furent partagés, mais au final acceptèrent notre demande : partir à la recherche de Bella. Alice avait déclaré qu'elle venait, et que c'était non-négociable. Jasper avait suivi, parce qu'il était presque impossible de les détacher l'un de l'autre plus d'une heure.

Carlisle avait décidé de contacter Aro, et devait lui avouer la trahison de Jane, afin que le Volturi sache pourquoi elle avait été tuée. Je savais que mon père avouerait ce qu'il pensait vrai : Bella avait été tuée par le soldat Volturi. Pourtant, une infime part de lui espérait que je dise vrai, mais il tenait le raisonnement matérialiste des médecins : un cœur qui cesse de battre signifie la mort.

Esmée restait avec Carlisle, et coordonnait nos actions. En effet, Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis de leur côté, espérant trouver quelque chose en retraçant le voyage de Jane.

Alice, Jasper, Jacob et moi nous étions arrêtés pour permettre au Quileute de se reposer. Celui-ci avait beau avoir protesté dans sa tête qu'il savait se passer de sommeil plusieurs jours, il avait été plus qu'heureux de s'écrouler. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes avant de se mettre à ronfler. Cela faisait cinq jours que nous tournions en rond, roulant au hasard sur les routes des États-Unis.

Jusqu'à présent, ses rêves ne contenaient rien de bien malin : un de ses professeurs en tutu, une pizza géante de plusieurs mètres… Mais soudain, tout changea.

Bella. Bella était là. Elle était pâle, amaigrie, les cheveux en bataille, et avait l'air effrayé. Elle se leva précautionneusement d'un lit, grimaçant de temps en temps, et se dirigea lentement vers une fenêtre, fermée par des barreaux. Dehors, le soleil brillait intensément, et il faisait très chaud. La végétation était rare, composée de cactus et de plantes grasses. Un peu éloignée se dressait une vieille station-service, mais elle avait l'air complètement abandonné. Soudain Bella se mit à crier à l'aide, implorant qu'on vienne à son secours. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une porte qui claque la fit sursauter, et elle s'écroula, sûrement assommée.

Jacob s'agita durant ce rêve, et lorsque Bella disparut, il cria à son tour. Alice vint vers lui pour l'apaiser, même s'il dormait encore, et réprima une grimace à cause de l'odeur. Jasper diffusa des ondes relaxantes à travers la pièce, et l'indien se calma, son esprit s'égarant ailleurs.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Alice.

-Il a fait un rêve de Bella ! C'est le premier depuis cinq jours. Nous en discuterons avec lui, mais à ce que j'ai pu en voir, elle se trouve dans une région chaude.

-La Californie, le Texas, l'Arizona, le Nouveau-Mexique … commença Jasper.

-Le Mexique, certaines régions du Chili, le Pérou, Costa Rica …, continua Alice.

-Nous achèterons une carte, pour voir quels pays pourraient correspondre. Qui appelle Esmée ?

-Je m'en charge, affirma Alice.

Elle sortit de la chambre du motel où nous avions fait halte. Quant à moi, je me remis à surveiller les rêves de Jacob, espérant profondément que ceux-ci nous aideraient à retrouver Bella.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est comment Bella avait survécu. De plus, elle semblait humaine, alors que Carlisle l'avait mordue. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais qui étais-je pour affirmer cela ? Moi, un mort-vivant ?

Et Alice ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir de vision du futur ? Etait-ce lié à l'étrange « mort » et au réveil de Bella ? Son don reviendrait-il bientôt ?

Mais pour moi, le plus important était que Bella était en vie, et cela me suffisait. Peu importe le pourquoi du comment.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Ma nuit fut agitée, mais je n'en retins qu'une chose : Bella avait peur, et elle était dans un pays chaud.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, seul Edward était près de moi. Où étaient les autres ?

-Ils sont partis chasser. Jasper est le moins résistant au sang humain puisqu'il commence son sevrage, et il a besoin de chasser plus régulièrement. Alice l'a accompagné.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, avant de me demander quel était le programme pour la suite.

-J'ai acheté une carte tout à l'heure, pendant que tu dormais encore. Bella semble se trouver dans un pays chaud mais aride. On peut exclure la Floride et la Louisiane.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été attentif durant les cours de géographie ? A moins que j'ai aussi oublié tout ça… J'en grognai de frustration : j'étais inutile.

-Non Jacob, intervint Edward. Tu nous as donné l'indice le plus précieux que nous ayons jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, reste à savoir si elle est encore aux États-Unis ou si elle est dans un pays étranger.

Mon ventre gargouilla à ce moment, et le vampire baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

-J'ai oublié que toi aussi tu mangeais… J'espère que…

Oui, moi aussi, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle était traitée correctement, et que le monstre qui l'avait enlevée ne l'affamait pas.

-Viens, on va t'acheter à manger, reprit Edward après avoir regardé son portable. Alice vient de m'avertir qu'ils avaient finis et qu'ils nous attendraient sur la route.

J'eus le temps de prendre une douche rapide, de mettre des vêtements propres et nous sautâmes dans la voiture. Bizarrement, personne n'avait fait de réflexion quant à mon odeur. Pour ma part, j'avoue que la mauvaise odeur était le cadet de mes soucis, quand je songeais à ce que Bella pouvait ressentir. Cependant, il me semblait y être moins sensible qu'avant.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à un drive sur la route, et Edward commanda pour moi des beignets et du soda. Pour une fois, mon père n'était pas là pour me dire quoi faire ! J'avais dévoré la moitié de mon repas lorsque nous trouvâmes Alice et Jasper sur le bord de la route. Edward s'arrêta et ils montèrent à l'arrière.

-Bonjour Jacob, me salua Alice. Tu as bien dormi ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle devait savoir de quoi j'avais rêvé.

-Jasper, la carte est devant toi, commença Edward.

Puis il se pencha et ouvrit la boite à gants pour en sortir un stylo qu'il tendit à son ami installé à l'arrière avec Alice.

-Procédons par élimination : on peut exclure les Etats à l'Ouest, parce que le paysage qu'a vu Jacob était trop aride.

A travers le rétroviseur, je vis Jasper rayer des pays sur la carte.

-Exclue-t-on la Californie ? demanda Alice.

Edward me demanda du regard. Le nord du pays était moins aride, mais il ne fallait peut-être pas le rayer immédiatement.

-Jacob pense qu'il faudrait attendre avant de l'éliminer. Gardons aussi le Nevada, au moins le sud de l'Etat, ainsi que l'Utah et le Colorado. Pour le Kansas et l'Oklahoma, mettons-les en dernier.

-Y avait-il un détail qui pourrait nous aider ? S'enquit Alice. Parce qu'il faudrait savoir si nous devons concentrer nos recherches aux Etats-Unis ou plus au sud.

Je tentai de me souvenir de tous les détails de mon rêve, sans succès. Un coup d'œil à Edward lui suffit pour me comprendre.

-Il y avait des inscriptions à la station-service, mais c'était assez flou.

Je poussai un soupir : nous n'arriverions à rien…

-Ne désespère pas Jacob, me demanda la jeune vampire. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, ça te fera passer le temps, puisque pour le moment, nous ne faisons que rouler.

Je haussai les épaules, signifiant que je m'en moquais. Les vampires se turent, et j'en profitai pour observer le paysage qui défilait. Mon seul souhait était que Bella soit vraiment en vie, et qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible.

* * *

Bella pleurait, à genoux sur le sol, enchaînée. Elle était à l'extérieur, et il faisait nuit. Son corps avait encore des marques de bleus, mais vu la couleur, il s'agissait des marques laissées par Jane. Elle avait également des bandages, un au bras gauche et un à la jambe droite. Parfois, elle appelait à l'aide en criant, mais le plus souvent, elle murmurait. Soudain elle releva la tête : un homme arrivait à cheval. Bella se redressa en tremblant et recommença ses appels à l'aide. Lorsque l'homme fut assez près, il sauta du cheval et courut vers Bella qui pleurait.

L'homme était bronzé et parlait espagnol doucement. Il semblait vouloir aider Bella, mais alors qu'il était tout près d'elle, elle lui cria de s'en aller, que c'était un piège. L'homme ne comprit pas, et il essaya de relever mon amie, mais celle-ci se débattait.

Tout à coup, l'homme fut projeté au loin, et un vampire se jeta sur lui. Bella cria, supplia le vampire de laisser l'homme s'en aller, mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille : il but le sang de l'inconnu sans remord jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et marcha vers la jeune fille.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il ne te comprenait pas, dit le vampire en se baissant pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que sa prisonnière. Recommence ça une fois, et je te jure que c'est toi qui me sers de repas !

Il se releva, força Bella à faire de même et il tira sur la chaîne plantée dans le sol qui retenait mon amie. Ensuite, il se mit à marcher, tirant sur la chaîne qui entravait ses poignets et obligeant sa captive qui sanglotait à avancer malgré sa jambe blessée.

-Et cesse de pleurer ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse !

* * *

Soudain ce fut le noir : Bella avait disparu. A la place, j'entendais la voix d'Edward.

-Jacob ! Réveille-toi, tout va bien !

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward à mes côtés tandis qu'Alice conduisait. J'avais été placé à l'arrière, et Edward semblait m'avoir tenu compagnie. Je secouai la tête, tentant de chasser ces images, le bruit horrible de succion que Bella avait dû supporter.

Je relevai les yeux vers le télépathe. Je voyais trouble : je savais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de frustration, de colère, de tristesse.

-J'ai vu. Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, mais grâce à ton rêve, tu viens de nous donner un indice précieux, même deux : nous avons une idée de la tête du vampire. Et vu que la victime du vampire parlait espagnol, on peut abandonner l'idée de les chercher aux Etats-Unis.

-Le Mexique ? Proposa Jasper.

-Je pense que ce sera un bon début.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? Osa demander Alice d'une petite voix.

Sa voix tremblait, et je devinai que ce devait être dur pour elle. Celle qu'elle devait protéger avait disparu, alors qu'elle en faisait le deuil.

-Bella est prisonnière, et semble servir d'appât, entreprit de raconter Edward.

-Elle va bien ?

Edward me questionna du regard. Voulait-il mes impressions ? Il hocha la tête, et je réfléchis. Elle semblait assez nourrie, pas trop maigre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de souffrir. Et visiblement, son ravisseur avait pris le temps de la soigner.

-Je pense comme Jacob : le kidnappeur prend soin d'elle, autant qu'on puisse le demander à un vampire non végétarien.

Le silence revint tandis que j'essayais de me rendormir, voulant voir encore Bella, mais le sommeil refusait de venir. Edward posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Nous la retrouverons, me dit-il d'un air sombre. Et nous tuerons celui qui a fait ça.

* * *

**C'est encore moi ! Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de cette alliance vampire/Quileute ? **

**Alvina26 : **le mot "glacial" en plein Mexique ? C'était chaud ! Là, j'ai dû chercher un moment ! Mais il y est !

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain. **

**Bisous**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard ici aussi. **

**Mais merci pour vos reviews. Il me semble vous avoir répondu, mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout, alors si vous pouviez juste me dire si oui ou non, vous avez eu une réponse pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre... Ca m'éviterait de devenir folle, merci ^^. Donc, merci à aelita48, Miss Sadique, Triskelle Sparrow, xalexeex25, Alvina26 et czarnyciemno.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis =) Et désolée pour le retard.

**Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas vite, mais ça va venir... Je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

_**Pov Bella**_

Je pleurais. Encore.

Je ne faisais que ça depuis dix jours, dix jours passés entre les mains de ce vampire. Dix jours à assister au meurtre d'un innocent chaque soir, sans pouvoir rien dire au risque de servir moi-même de repas.

J'avais enfin retrouvé la mémoire, suite au coup de m'avait donné mon ravisseur pour me faire taire, et qui m'avait assommé en même temps. Alors, quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais avec bonheur les visages d'Alice et Edward, les deux visages qui m'étaient apparus à mon premier réveil. Avant de me remettre à pleurer, parce qu'ils avaient peu de chances de me retrouver à présent. Et surtout, je me posais sans cesse des questions : Nicolaï m'avait-il vraiment sauvé de Jane ? Pourquoi les Cullen ne m'avaient pas mordue ? Ne voulaient-ils plus de moi ? Pourquoi Nicolaï m'aurait-il menti ? Que gagnait-il ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais si je restais avec lui.

Cependant quelque chose me troublait : je partageais mes rêves. La journée, pendant que je dormais puisque la nuit mon ravisseur se nourrissait grâce à moi, je voyais évoluer Jacob. Il semblait triste, et ne parlait pas : il regardait le paysage, avec dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie. A qui ou à quoi pensait-il ? J'avais beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait, à part voyager à bord d'une voiture, j'avais de l'espoir en rêvant de lui.

Le reste de mon sommeil était partagé entre les cauchemars que je faisais à la suite des meurtres du vampire et les rêves où les Cullen me retrouvaient. Et où j'avouais enfin à Edward que je l'aimais.

La nuit était tombée, et comme chaque soir, après avoir réussi à avaler quelques bouchées de galettes de maïs, j'attendais, assise sur mon lit, avec crainte, **nervosité** et désespoir celui qui me retenait. J'avais appris qu'il s'appelait Nicolaï et qu'il habitait dans une région au centre du Mexique. Lorsque je lui avais demandé des détails sur lui, il m'avait dit que je devais lui être reconnaissante d'être en vie et qu'il n'accepterait aucune forme de curiosité de ma part. Savait-il que j'aurais préféré être morte ?

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter, comme de coutume.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il, comme chaque soir.

Je haussais les épaules, répétant le même mouvement à cette question. Il ne voulait pas savoir, c'était purement rhétorique.

-Ce soir ma belle, tu vas t'habiller ! Il est temps de passer à la marche supérieure !

-M'habiller ?

Je n'avais pas vu que l'un de ses bras était derrière lui, mais il le ramena devant lui et exhiba fièrement une robe noire courte à bretelles. Instinctivement, je reculai, n'osant imaginer quel plan diabolique il avait mis au point.

-Nous sortons ce soir. J'en ai marre du sang de banals paysans. Je veux du sang frais, du sang vif, pourquoi pas du sang légèrement drogué ? Du sang de riche, quoi !

-Non ! M'écriai-je en reculant sur le lit.

Nicolaï s'approcha de moi et m'expliqua, trop calmement pour que je ne puisse pas sentir sa colère.

-Nous allons en ville, et tu vas devoir te montrer maligne. Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour qu'un de ces gosses de riches te suive jusque dehors, peu importe le moyen. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je hochai la tête, ma gorge trop serrée pour parler.

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'entendrais tout ce que tu diras, et au moindre signe suspect de ta part, je viens te chercher.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire sadique, et je savais ce qu'il sous-entendait : si j'essayais d'aider la future victime, ou si je tentais de m'enfuir, je mourrais, ou au moins passerais un mauvais, très mauvais moment.

-Maintenant, prépare-toi !

Il jeta la robe sur le lit et sortit. En tremblant, je l'enfilai, prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer. Nicolaï revint et me donna des chaussures à talons assez bas et du maquillage.

-Je veux que tu sois parfaite, m'expliqua-t-il en me caressant le visage. Tu es tellement belle !

Puis il partit, refermant la porte. Tout en tentant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler, je me maquillai. Pourquoi me gardait-il ? Pourquoi ne chassait-il pas seul ? Il avait la beauté suffisante pour attirer n'importe quelle femme, et n'aurait rien à faire pour les piéger. Mais il voulait le faire avec moi. Pourquoi ? Si je lui demandais, accepterait-il de me répondre ?

Trop tôt à mon goût, mon kidnappeur revint et après m'avoir complimentée, nous sortîmes. Il possédait une voiture, une Ferrari noire. Il me fit monter et ferma la portière avant d'aller s'installer côté conducteur. Une fois qu'il fut engagé sur la route, j'osai parler.

-Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour piéger vos victimes. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis égoïste Bella, très égoïste. Lorsque je t'ai vue, sur le point d'être tuée par ce Volturi, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. J'ai désiré que tu sois à moi, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Comment ça ?

Je n'avais pas peur de parler : je voulais comprendre, et je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas, pas tout de suite au moins. Et s'il voulait que je piège quelqu'un ce soir, il ne pourrait pas me frapper.

-Je veux de toi à mes côtés, mais que ce soit mon venin dans ton corps.

Mon cœur se serra : j'avais envie d'être transformée, mais par un seul venin, celui d'Edward. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Me cherchait-il ? Pensait-il à moi, comme je pensais à lui ?

-Pour le moment, j'aime bien ton statut d'humain, j'adore pouvoir te contrôler. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis égoïste. Une fois que tu seras vampire grâce à moi, je veux pouvoir m'assurer de ta soumission. Je suis persuadé que si tu m'obéis pendant assez longtemps en tant qu'humaine, tu m'obéiras aussi une fois vampire.

Je restai bouche bée devant son raisonnement, et un frisson me parcourut. Une envie irrésistible de sortir de la voiture me saisit, mais il sembla le deviner.

-Si tu t'avises de me faire faux bond, je t'assure que tu en paieras les conséquences.

Ma main, qui s'était avancée vers la poignée de la portière, revint sur ma cuisse sans que je réfléchisse.

-Je préfère ça.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque minute. Nous entrâmes dans une ville. Le centre ville était très éclairé, et peu fréquenté, mais Nicolaï ne s'arrêta pas, et nous arrivâmes aux quartiers moins aisés, beaucoup moins bien éclairés et surveillés. Il y avait foule, surtout lorsque nous passâmes devant un bar. Le vampire alla se garer quelques rues plus loin puis se tourna vers moi.

-Bien, nous y voici. Ce bar est fréquenté par tous les fils et filles à papa qui veulent dépenser leur argent en alcool, drogue et filles. Voici dix billets, continua-t-il en me les tendant. Prends-toi un verre, et après, débrouille-toi pour m'amener quelqu'un. Je me moque de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, tout ce que je veux, c'est un sang haut de gamme. Tu as compris ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Alors vas-y !

J'ouvris la portière et sortis, essayant de calmer les nausées qui m'assaillaient et les sueurs froides. J'avançai doucement, ma jambe brisée me faisant encore assez mal. Nicolaï avait retiré l'attelle pour que je passe plus inaperçue.

Comment faire pour contenter le vampire ? Haussant les épaules, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans le bar.

La musique, de la salsa, était forte, et il y avait de nombreux danseurs, collés les uns aux autres malgré la chaleur. En face de l'entrée se trouvait le comptoir, derrière lequel deux serveurs mexicains dansaient en élaborant des cocktails. Plusieurs hommes, et même une jeune femme, avaient encore la tête tournée vers moi tandis que j'avançais vers le comptoir, faisant fonctionner mes neurones.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'arrêter, me mettre à hurler aux gens de s'enfuir, et supplier pour que quelqu'un m'aide. Mais je me souvenais de la cruauté et du machiavélisme des Volturi, et je savais que Nicolaï me poursuivrait, tuerait tous ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de m'aider, et me ferait souffrir. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, j'avançai encore de quelques pas et m'assis, soufflant de soulagement de ne plus m'appuyer sur ma jambe. Le serveur me demanda quelque chose, mais ne parlant pas espagnol, j'expliquais en anglais que j'étais américaine. Les yeux du jeune homme s'éclairèrent et il me montra une carte, sur laquelle je choisis une boisson au hasard.

Mes yeux errèrent sur la salle, et je me perdis dans l'observation des danseurs. Qui serait mort dans moins d'une heure ? Mon estomac se tordit à cette pensée, et je dus serrer les poings. Le serveur me sortit de mes sombres pensées en posant un verre devant moi, le tout accompagné d'un sourire éblouissant.

-Muchas gracias, bredouillai-je, sortant les deux seuls mots que je connaissais et que Nicolaï m'autorisait dans cette langue.

Je pris le verre et bus plusieurs gorgées malgré le feu que cela déclencha dans ma gorge puis mon œsophage.

-Buenas tardès señorita ! Commença un jeune homme en s'asseyant à mes côté. Hace calor, no ?

Il s'agissait d'un jeune mexicain, très typé. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau mate, assez grand, habillé avec un t-shirt serré et un jean.

-Je m'excuse, mais je ne parle pas l'espagnol…

-Oh, une américaine !

L'homme avait un bon anglais, et j'arrivais à bien le comprendre.

-Je m'appelle Miguel. Tu es touriste ?

-Oui, je … Mon père est en affaire dans le coin, et je l'accompagne. Et comme je m'ennuyais à l'hôtel, j'ai décidé de sortir ce soir.

-Muy bien ! Ça te plaît ici ?

-Tu parles du Mexique ?

-Le pays, le bar…

-C'est sympa… Il y a une bonne ambiance…

-Je connais un très bon endroit pour voir les étoiles filantes. Tu viens ?

Je hochai la tête, tentant de repousser la pensée que je conduisais ce jeune homme à la mort.

-Buenas noches, señorita, me salua le barman qui m'avait servi.

Je lui fis un petit signe : au moins, lui rentrerait chez lui ce soir. Je fus prise d'un violent frisson lorsque nous passâmes la porte. La nuit était bien noire, et la rue était faiblement éclairée. Je savais que Nicolaï m'attendait.

Miguel me prit la main et commença à m'entraîner à l'opposé du bar, vers les bidonvilles. Il me soutenait à moitié, voyant que j'avais du mal à marcher. Cependant, il ne commenta pas, ni ne posa de question. Je marchais du côté de la route tandis que lui était proche des ruelles devant lesquelles nous passions. Mon cœur battait fort, et j'essayais de récupérer ma main mais Miguel la tenait trop bien et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Soudain il fut tiré dans l'ombre dans un mouvement brusque. Il poussa un cri de frayeur, et au lieu de me lâcher, il serra davantage, me faisant mal et m'entraînant avec lui dans la ruelle. Nicolaï le tenait à la gorge et le fusillait du regard.

-Lâche-la, ordonna-t-il au jeune mexicain en le secouant.

Aussitôt qu'il eut obéis je pus reculer, et je courus loin de cette ruelle, loin des cris de peur et de douleur de Miguel, loin de la mort.

Je courus de longues minutes, avant de tomber en me tordant la cheville. Je n'avais pas essayé de m'échapper, je savais que ça ne servait à rien, mais j'avais eu peur. Et puisque j'avais eu la possibilité de ne pas entendre les bruits du carnage cette fois, je n'avais été que trop heureuse d'y échapper. Et maintenant je pleurais, assise par terre, le dos contre un mur.

Je pleurais de longues minutes, tremblant de tout mon corps. Enfin, doucement, je me calmai, et mes sanglots devinrent moins bruyants. Ma tête se fit lourde, et c'est avec soulagement que je sentis le sommeil me gagner, lieu où Nicolaï ne pourrait pas venir.

_**Pov Edward**_

Jacob pleurait, et j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir pleurer avec lui.

Cette fois, il s'était endormi tôt, et avait immédiatement rêvé de Bella. Nous entendîmes le plan monstrueux de ce vampire, puis nous avions vu son exécution, jusqu'au moment où Bella avait sombré dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience.

Cela faisait huit jours que nous étions au Mexique, et que nous cherchions sans relâche Bella. Mais le vampire était malin, et si ils logeaient au même endroit chaque jour, il chassait dans des lieux différents. Nous avions appris qu'il s'appelait Nicolaï, et j'avais dressé un portait de lui que j'avais envoyé à Carlisle via Internet, lors d'une étape dans un bon hôtel. Notre père nous avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Nicolaï Chwatechki, d'origine russe. Il avait tué son créateur, parce que, selon ce Nicolaï, il était trop gentil pour être un bon vampire. Carlisle l'avait connu à Volterra, lors d'une période qu'il avait passé là-bas pour approfondir ses connaissances, il y a 150 ans.

Alice se désolait de ne pas avoir de vision, et elle sanglotait souvent dans les bras de Jacob qui n'avait retrouvé ni la mémoire, ni la parole, ce qui le frustrait. Il était gentil, mais parfois ses instincts de jeune loup reprenaient le dessus, et il se montrait violent. Heureusement, Jasper le calmait grâce à son don, et Jacob se retrouvait souvent à dormir après ses crises.

-Edward ?

Alice me regarda, les yeux d'une tristesse abyssale. Nous étions dans un hôtel, et Jacob venait de se réveiller. Il avait dormi sur le canapé, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de moi pour que je puisse voir ses rêves, même si j'aurais pu les voir depuis la chambre.

-Elle va bien. Elle est juste choquée. Nicolaï l'a obligée à piéger des proies plus… intéressantes pour lui.

-Vous avez pu voir où ils sont ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ils étaient à Guadalajara cette nuit.

Nous étions à Aguascalientes, là où avaient eu lieu les deux derniers meurtres.

-Et je suppose que Nicolaï n'a rien dit sur sa prochaine cible.

Jasper n'était pas défaitiste, juste réaliste. Une pensée de Jacob me parvint.

_S'il ne se doute de rien nous concernant, il va peut-être rester en ville. Après tout, il se fera moins repérer à cause de la densité de population. _

-Jacob a eu une bonne remarque, expliquai-je. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attend pas à nous voir, et qu'il va profiter de la criminalité de cette ville pour y faire plusieurs repas.

Alice poussa un petit cri.

-Edward, décide de tuer Nicolaï !

Son ordre me perturba : elle me l'avait déjà demandé, mais ça n'avait jamais marché, et nous en avions conclu que c'était parce que son esprit pensait que son amie était morte. Pourtant, je m'exécutai : je pris la décision de pourchasser cette ordure de vampire, et de le tuer, de le faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait à Bella.

Immédiatement, Alice se tendit, et je pus voir sa vision : elle me voyait en face de Nicolaï, en position d'attaque, tandis que lui se postait pour se défendre. Bella était allongée sur le sol, pas très loin, mais Alice était à genoux devant elle et ne paraissait pas pleurer son amie, donc j'en déduisis que Bella allait bien. Je me jetai sur mon ennemi, mais après un combat acharné, je fus tué.

La vision d'Alice se termina, et elle resta hébétée durant quelques secondes. Enfin, elle cligna des yeux, regarda Jasper, Jacob puis moi.

-Nous le trouverons à Guadalajara, expliqua Alice pour Jasper et Jacob sans détourner son regard du mien. Lui et Edward vont se battre, mais Edward va être tué.

-Conclusion : Emmett va être fou de joie, rigola Jasper.

Alice détourna les yeux et sourit à son mari en lui sautant dessus.

-Et nous retrouverons Bella ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle embrassa Jasper à pleine bouche puis ils coururent dans la chambre.

_Ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire de bruit compromettant_, râla Jacob, _sinon je promets de leur pourrir la vie. _

-Ils sont heureux, nuançai-je. Laisse-les décompresser ! Je vais appeler Carlisle.

* * *

**Ca y est ! Au prochain chapitre, on va avoir le face à face ! **

**Désolée pour l'espagnol s'il y a des fautes. C'est fou comme les souvenirs d'école s'oublient vite... Quand on pense que j'ai eu 16 au Bac... Bon, bref, comment vaez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? On retrouve tous les Cullen au prochain chapitre. **

**Chapitre qui arrivera mercredi prochain.**

**Je rappelle la mise en ligne de l'OS "Pauvre poisson", pour celles qui n'auraient pas lu, et que ça intéresse. Merci de ne pas porter plainte à la SPA...**

**Bisous**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour !**

**On se retrouve pour voir comment Bella s'en sort ?**

**Avant, je voulais vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à aelita48, xalexeex25, Miss Sadique, fifer, Triskelle Sparrow, liloupovitch, choukinette76, Mariefandetwilight et mathildecullen19. Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir des lectrices comme vous !**

**czarnyciemno : **Tu devrais vérifier ton compte, tu n'acceptes plus les MP donc je ne peux pas te répondre par le biais des MP. Non, ils ne sont pas contents qu'Edward doive se faire tuer, mais ils sont heureux parce qu'ils savent où est Bella, et ils pensent qu'avec Emmett, ils gagneront le combat. J'espère avoir réussis à répondre à ta question. Sinon, la suite est juste plus bas !

**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf Nicolaï qui est né de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18

_**Pov Bella**_

Nicolaï m'avait trouvée endormie dans la rue, et il m'avait ramenée dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas eu à subir ses foudres, et j'espérai qu'il ne me punirait pas pour m'être éloignée.

Mon sommeil avait été reposant, et j'avais très peu rêvé. Pourtant, le peu de rêves que j'avais fait avait été un choc pour moi : j'avais revu Jacob, que je voyais dans mes rêves depuis dix jours, mais pour la première fois, je vis une personne qu'il côtoyait, et quel ne fut pas mon choc en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward ! Et le fait d'avoir vu mon vampire aux cheveux cuivrés me redonna l'espoir. S'ils étaient ensemble, c'était parce qu'ils avaient la même préoccupation ! Et j'étais persuadée que c'était moi, cette préoccupation.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais couchée dans le lit, sous mon drap. Je me souvenais vaguement de Nicolaï qui m'amenait ici, me couchant et me bordant, mais je fus désorientée durant deux secondes. Puis je m'étirai, cherchant à délasser mes muscles. Finalement, je m'assis, sachant qu'un plateau m'attendait sur la table de chevet.

C'était mon rituel du matin : à mon réveil, je trouvais toujours un petit-déjeuner assez équilibré : une boisson chaude, du pain, du beurre, un fruit, et quelques fois plusieurs chocolats, lorsque je n'avais pas trop pleuré. Nicolaï me laissait manger tranquillement. D'ailleurs, durant la journée, je le voyais rarement, uniquement lorsqu'il pensait à m'apporter à manger le midi et le soir. J'ignorais à quoi il occupait ses journées mais je ne tenais pas à le savoir.

Ce matin-là, sur le plateau, j'avais le droit à du chocolat chaud, du pain, du beurre, une pomme, une boîte entière de chocolats au praliné et un croissant ! Visiblement, il était content de moi ! Je mangeai de bon appétit, ragaillardie par mon rêve. Penser à Edward m'apaisait, et plus je pensais à lui, plus j'avais la certitude d'être amoureuse de lui.

Après mangé, gardant les chocolats pour plus tard, je me lavai et m'habillai, puis choisis un livre. Nicolaï s'assurait que j'aie un livre différent tous les deux jours, depuis que j'avais osé demander de quoi m'occuper. Et pour que je puisse avoir le choix, il en rapportait au moins cinq à chaque fois. Ce jour-là, je pris L'île mystérieuse, d'un auteur français Jules Verne.

Les heures défilèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Nicolaï, porteur d'un plateau. Il souriait et semblait fier.

-Bien le bonjour Bella ! Grâce à toi, j'ai goûté un sang merveilleusement bon, tel que je n'en avais pas bu depuis au moins 50 ans. Tu devrais être fière de toi !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, marmonnai-je.

-Un jour, tu comprendras, crois-moi ! En attendant, mange !

Il posa le plateau par terre près de la porte et sortit de la chambre, la refermant à clé. Etrangement, Nicolaï ne m'approchait pas la journée, restant sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y avait que le soir où il s'approchait de moi, et je me demandais pourquoi. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas se montrer au soleil, sachant que ma chambre était illuminée par l'astre solaire toute la journée.

En soupirant j'allai prendre le plateau-repas et l'amenai sur le lit où je mangeais. Décidément, c'était jour de fête aujourd'hui, puisque j'avais le droit à des tacos et un gâteau. C'était assez copieux, comparé à d'habitude où je devais me contenter de galettes de riz ou de maïs et des féculents, très peu de viande.

_**Pov Jacob**_

J'étais sur les nerfs, et la suite où nous logions en avait fait les frais : presque tout était brisé. Je m'étais transformé sous la colère lorsqu'Edward m'avait dit que nous n'irions aider Bella que deux jours plus tard, lorsque sa famille serait arrivée. Je m'étais jeté sur lui sous forme de loup, et si Jasper n'avait pas été là, ainsi qu'Alice qui me suppliait de ne rien faire qui puisse détruire Bella, ce fichu télépathe serait mort.

Depuis, je tournais en rond, insultant mentalement Jane Volturi, Edward, Nicolaï (surtout lui) et les transports aériens qui étaient trop lents.

L'avion de Carlisle devait arriver ce soir, puis nous partirions direction Guadalajara, où nous ferions comprendre à ce russe de malheur qu'il ne fallait pas nous prendre une personne chère à nos yeux.

-Jacob, calme-toi ! Me demanda Jasper. Entre toi et Edward, je ne sais pas comment je me retiens pour sauter sur les occupants de la chambre à côté.

Je grognai contre cette idée, révulsé à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir tuer des êtres humains.

-Jasper ne pensait pas à cela, expliqua Edward. Il voulait simplement te dire que son nouveau régime est dur à supporter au début, et que tu devrais l'aider un peu plus pour qu'il garde son calme. Dans moins d'une heure, Jasper ira chasser avec Alice, tandis que nous irons chercher les autres.

J'acceptai d'un hochement de tête, m'excusant pour Jasper. Il dut le sentir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jacob. Moi aussi je veux retrouver Bella, mais nous énerver ne servira à rien, au contraire. Lors d'une guerre, on nous apprend qu'une bataille a de meilleures chances d'être remportée si on a la tête froide, et que nous ne sommes pas sous le coup de la colère.

Je le croyais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Enfin, une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. Je me tortillais sur le siège, incapable de rester en place. Je voulais sauver Bella. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. J'avais besoin de la tenir dans mes bras. Edward grogna à cette pensée, mais je n'en avais cure : je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella.

Je repensai à nos souvenirs communs, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward brise le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

-Lorsque nous aurons sauvé Bella, que ferons-nous ?

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas la question.

-Depuis que tu t'es réveillé, après le combat contre Jane, nous coopérons. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que nous nous entendons bien. Une fois notre traque terminée, est-ce que ça changera ? Avec un peu de chance, le fait de voir Bella en vie te rendra la parole, et tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour parler en ton nom.

Est-ce que je voulais que cette entente se finisse ? Mon avis ne comptait pas, et je m'en rendis compte : seule la volonté de Bella comptait, seuls ses désirs étaient importants. Et je crois que Bella aurait apprécié nous voir ainsi, nous entendre au lieu de nous déchirer. Alors, même si je retrouvais ma voix, même si Bella était avec lui, même si ça me faisait mal, même s'il sentait horriblement mauvais, je resterai en bons termes avec lui, pour que Bella soit heureuse.

-Je suis content de ta décision Jacob Black. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Ouais, tu m'en diras tant ! Edward éclata de rire tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous arrivâmes à ce moment et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Le décompte des heures avant de revoir Bella venait de commencer. Avait-il aussi hâte que moi ?

-Oh oui ! Peut-être même plus !

Je ne répondis rien, sachant ce qu'il éprouvait. Le hall du bâtiment était bondé et très éclairé, mais nous arrivâmes rapidement à la porte de débarquement, attendant les autres Cullen. Je vis d'abord Emmett enlaçant sa femme, puis le docteur et Esmée. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, Esmée se jeta sur Edward et l'enlaça, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Je te remercie vraiment Jacob. Nous allons la sauver grâce à toi !

Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras, me laissant surpris.

-Jasper et Alice nous rejoindrons sur la route, expliqua Edward à Carlisle et Emmett. Les voitures de location nous attendent.

Il avait été décidé qu'Edward, Carlisle et moi allions dans une première voiture, suivis par Emmett, Esmée et Rosalie. Alice et Jasper nous rattraperaient avec leur voiture. Edward et moi devions être les premiers à attaquer, afin que Nicolaï nous croie seuls. Vu qu'Alice ne pourrait pas nous aider avec ses visions, elle resterait proche avec Carlisle afin de venir en aide à Bella. Jasper et Emmett devaient intervenir très vite, après un signe d'Edward. Esmée et Rosalie devaient se tenir prêtes dans deux voitures, et démarrer dès que leur voiture serait pleine. Nous laisserions une voiture sur place, mais la police la retrouverait le lendemain, après que nous l'ayons déclarée volée au loueur.

Pour une fois, j'avais peur, mais pas pour moi. J'avais peur pour Bella. Un coup d'œil à Edward devant moi m'apprit qu'il était tendu. Carlisle, qui conduisait, était calme, mais il était toujours calme.

Les kilomètres se succédèrent, nous rapprochant de Bella.

-Je ne veux pas de prises de risques inconsidérés, déclara soudain le docteur. C'est valable aussi pour toi Jacob. Ton père a accepté que tu partes avec nous, et il me fait confiance. Je veux lui ramener son fils entier.

Je hochai la tête, geste qu'il vit dans le rétroviseur.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, continua-t-il. Je souhaiterai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella, comment il se fait qu'elle soit en vie et humaine.

-Jasper pourrait peut-être lui donner l'envie de se confier, suggéra Edward.

Carlisle approuva et son fils appela Jasper, qui nous suivait désormais, pour lui expliquer ce que le docteur voulait. Jasper accepta, et la route reprit en silence.

Enfin, après deux heures de route, à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle autorisée, nous fûmes en vue de Guadalajara. Edward demanda à Carlisle de s'arrêter à la station service avant la ville, et une fois garés, nous attendîmes les autres. Qu'attendions-nous ?

-Nous avons besoin d'aide Jacob, m'expliqua Edward. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir nous donner les indices dont nous avons besoin.

La voiture d'Emmett puis celle de Jasper arrivèrent, et soudain, je me sentis très fatigué.

* * *

Bella était habillée et maquillée, et marchait difficilement vers un bar différent des deux jours précédents. Dans la rue, des mecs sifflaient, lui faisant serrer les poings. Elle s'arrêta devant l'établissement appelé « El diablo blanco » et inspira profondément avant d'entrer. L'ambiance était chic, avec des tables séparées par des paravents bleus. La lumière était tamisée, et la musique, un tango visiblement, n'était pas très forte. Quelques danseurs très bien habillés évoluaient avec adresse sur la piste au centre de la salle. Bella se dirigea vers le comptoir zingué, derrière lequel se trémoussaient un homme et une femme habillés aux couleurs de la salle. Mon amie alla s'asseoir au comptoir et commanda un cocktail dont je n'entendis pas le nom.

* * *

Tout disparut, et je me retrouvai dans la voiture, face à la famille Cullen au complet. Edward finissait de leur raconter ce que j'avais vu.

-Il doit se cacher tout près, intervint Alice qui était à côté de moi.

Ce devait être elle qui m'avait réveillé.

-On fait comme on a dit ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

-Tout ira bien Alice, la réconforta Edward. Nous serons prudents, et pour elle, et pour nous.

Chacun remonta dans sa voiture, et Carlisle entra dans le GPS l'adresse du bar. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à proximité, là où Nicolaï ne pourrait pas nous sentir ou nous entendre.

-Jacob, tu vas marcher jusqu'au bar. Edward te suivra en passant par les toits. Fais-toi le plus discret possible, et une fois que tu seras assez près de lui, Edward te rejoindra, et vous l'attaquerez. Alice et moi serons proches, assez pour intervenir pour Bella, mais nous ne pourrons le faire que lorsqu'il sera trop occupé avec vous.

Edward et moi hochâmes la tête, comprenant le danger pour nous et Bella. Après avoir inspiré profondément, comme Bella l'avait fait il y a peu, je sortis de la voiture et avançai vers « El diablo blanco ». Mes pas étaient légers, ils étaient ceux d'un prédateur chassant sa proie.

La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte pour moi, et je savais que j'approchais du but. Je tournai au coin d'une rue et je vis Bella, devant moi. Elle discutait avec une jeune femme sur les boutiques de fringues chics qu'il y avait dans la ville. Bella était tendue, et plus elles avançaient, plus je voyais ses bras trembler. Elles passèrent devant plusieurs ruelles sans ralentir, puis soudain la jeune femme fut comme happée et elle disparut dans l'ombre. Bella fit un pas en arrière, visiblement prête à tourner les talons, mais une main blanche l'en empêcha et je dus me retenir de lui sauter dessus pour libérer Bella : Edward arrivait, je devais l'attendre.

Soudain Bella hurla, et je bondis en avant. Devant moi se tenait un spectacle horrible, si horrible que j'en eus des nausées : la jeune femme qui accompagnait mon amie gisait aux pieds du vampire et de Bella, la tête arrachée. Nicolaï retenait Bella par le cou, la reniflant dans la nuque. Je fis un pas, croyant qu'il m'avait déjà senti, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sembla surpris.

-Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais…

Que j'étais un loup ? N'avait-il pas vu toute la scène ? A première vue, non. Edward sauta du toit, mais malheureusement Nicolaï l'entendit.

-Je devais bien me douter que s'il y en avait un, il y aurait le deuxième, sourit le monstre.

Bella nous regardait alternativement, et son visage exprimait l'interrogation et la surprise. Elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Est-ce que tu les reconnais Bella ? Demanda doucement Nicolaï.

Mon amie ne répondit pas, et je dois dire que j'eus mal. Je vis Edward se pencher, comme s'il avait reçu un coup à l'estomac. Soudain, le visage de Bella s'éclaira.

-Ils font partie des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, répondit-elle dans un souffle sans nous nommer.

Ne se souvenait-elle plus de nous ? Cependant, à ces mots, mon allié se redressa, et je compris qu'il attendait pour passer à l'attaque, reprenant courage. Nicolaï reprit.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'avais sauvée d'une mort atroce.

-Et elle t'a cru ?

Nicolaï éclata de rire, et je vis le mouvement de tête infime que fit Edward. Aussitôt, je sentis le calme nous envelopper, et une soudaine envie de m'épancher me prit. Je compris que Jasper était tout près et que c'est son don qui agissait.

-Quelle autre version aurait-elle pu croire, vu que maintenant, elle est à moi ? Depuis qu'elle est avec moi, elle est bien traitée, pas comme avec vous qui n'avez pas voulu la sauver !

Visiblement, Nicolaï résistait au don de Jasper. Celui-ci força la puissance des ondes qu'il émettait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Bella. Ils ne sont pas les Volturi ! Edward et Jacob ne m'auraient pas laissé mourir !

-C'est vrai, grinça le russe, et je vis qu'il luttait maintenant. Il n'empêche que tu m'as cru, parce que tu étais inconsciente et que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Sans version contradictoire, pourquoi ne pas me croire ? Eux savent ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne les laisserai pas te reprendre. Je veux te transformer, je veux que mon venin coule dans tes veines !

-Lâche-la, ordonna Edward tandis que j'avançai d'un pas en grognant, faisant sursauter Bella qui se mit à se débattre. Pourquoi est-elle encore humaine ? Elle était mourante. Carlisle l'a mordue, elle devrait être comme nous.

Bella sursauta en entendant cela, et elle fixa son regard sur Edward, surprise, avant de se remettre à gesticuler pour échapper à la poigne du vampire. Avait-elle vraiment cru ce monstre ? Mais il avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle n'était pas consciente à ce moment-là.

-J'ai un don mon ami, un don qui peut s'avérer très précieux. J'ai vu Bella se faire torturer par Jane Volturi, je l'ai vue rester forte face à la douleur et aux tourments. Elle a été brave et courageuse, et je l'ai voulue, pour moi. Je ne suis pas intervenu, et lorsque vous êtes arrivés, j'ai su que je devais me décider. Les autres sont arrivés, et celui que tu nommes Carlisle l'a mordue, c'est exact.

-Et c'est à ce moment que son cœur a cessé de battre, conclut mon ami.

-C'est vrai, mais pas parce qu'elle était morte. J'ai le pouvoir de mettre le corps d'une personne en sommeil. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Le cœur et la respiration s'arrête, mais la personne n'est pas morte. Ensuite, je vous ai vus la pleurer. C'était tellement risible ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu croire en sa mort, et tu refusais de la laisser seule. Tu m'énervais beaucoup Edward, et si ton charmant frère ne t'avait pas forcé à aller « chasser » dans les bois (Nicolaï fit une grimace de dégoût), je serais sûrement intervenu. Une fois qu'elle a été seule, je l'ai prise avec moi en faisant attention à laisser le moins de traces possible, et je suis allé jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'ai gardée en sommeil le temps de me faire livrer une caisse, puis j'ai sucé le venin et je l'ai réveillée. Enfin, j'ai réveillé son corps, parce qu'elle a été sous somnifère cinq jours, le temps de reprendre des forces et de guérir un peu. La pauvre a fait le voyage jusqu'ici dans la caisse, mais j'ai su la calmer.

Bella se débattait toujours mais notre ennemi ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte : il regardait Edward dans les yeux. J'avançais toujours doucement, et bientôt je fus à portée de main. J'avançai ma main pour tenter de mettre Bella à l'abri mais Nicolaï détourna le regard à ce moment, et un rictus remonta les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il me regardait.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais une chose est sûre : ni toi ni lui n'aurez Bella !

Et sans prévenir, il la propulsa dans les airs. Bella poussa un hurlement de peur et retomba au sol dans un craquement d'os sinistre, sans qu'Edward ou moi ayons pu faire un mouvement, trop tétanisés. (**N/A : J'ai hésité à couper ici, mais finalement, autant avancer !).**

_**Pov Edward**_

J'aurais voulu bouger, j'aurais voulu l'empêcher de se rompre le cou en tombant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Jasper m'en empêcha, tout comme il devait empêcher Jacob de bouger, en nous bombardant d'ondes de peur, une peur à vous paralyser.

Dès que le cri de Bella cessa, et que le craquement lugubre de ses os se brisant me parvint, je fus libéré, et sans réfléchir je bondis sur Nicolaï, imité par Jacob qui était loup avant même d'atterrir sur notre adversaire. Celui-ci montra les dents et se jeta sur moi.

Il se battait bien, mordant aux endroits les plus accessibles mais aussi les plus stratégiques et les coups qu'il donnait à Jacob le rendaient dangereux, même pour ce dernier. Il envoya Jacob au tapis plusieurs fois, obligeant le Quileute à reprendre son souffle avant de revenir à la charge. Alice avait raison : même à nous deux, il serait difficile de le battre. Et elle m'avait vu me faire tuer, ce qui voulait dire que Jacob aussi mourrait et cela bien avant moi.

J'étais seul face à Nicolaï. Jacob était au sol, respirant avec difficulté, incapable de se relever car blessé. Je savais qu'il guérissait vite et qu'il serait bientôt de nouveau d'attaque mais il faudrait attendre quelques minutes. Le problème était que je ne tiendrai pas quelques minutes : le russe enchainait les coups, et même avec mon don, il arrivait à me surprendre, ne pensant pas au coup suivant : il faisait ça à l'instinct, et ça marchait trop bien. Soudain, j'eus une ouverture, un morceau de cou bien dégagé j'y plantai mes dents cherchant à l'étêter, mais il se dégagea.

Jasper et Emmett n'attendaient que mon signal pour intervenir : je devais dire quelque chose sans rapport avec le combat. Alors je prononçai la première phrase qui me vint à l'esprit, une phrase que m'avait dite Alice.

-Tu as osé tâcher ma chemise Armani !

Aussitôt, j'entendis le cri d'Emmett et ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Nicolaï fut tellement surpris qu'il cessa tout mouvement durant un huitième de seconde, et c'est ce qui le perdit. Emmett le plaqua au sol et le mordit plusieurs fois, imité par Jasper qui lui ne se contentait pas de mordre : il lui arrachait aussi des membres. Pour ma part, je m'approchai de Nicolaï qui criait et se débattait et lui glissai quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Bella. Elle est trop innocente pour qu'un monstre comme toi la possède. Personne ne la possèdera : c'est elle qui possèdera qui elle voudra !

Je fondis sur lui et lui attrapai la tête. Mes mains enserraient sa tête, appuyant sur ses temps comme un étau le ferait, d'un coup sec, je la fis pivoter tout en la tirant vers moi. Les cris cessèrent, et Emmett et Jasper se relevèrent. Jacob, qui avait repris des forces, venait d'allumer un feu dans une poubelle. J'y jetai la tête, tandis que Jasper faisait de même avec les membres qu'il avait arrachés. Emmett y balança le tronc de Nicolaï sans un remord.

Je n'osai pas me retourner. Jacob non plus. Et pourtant, je le devais. Même si la scène n'avait duré en tout que cinq minutes, elle avait dû attirer du monde, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Rose et Esmée nous attendaient, prêtes à partir.

_**Pov Alice**_

Nous avions tous assisté, impuissants, à la chute de Bella. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, je me précipitai vers elle, accompagnée de Carlisle. Il l'ausculta rapidement, tentant sûrement de déterminer quels os étaient brisés ou non.

-Alice, il faut que je lui injecte de la morphine. Va chercher ma trousse !

Je filai vers la voiture de Carlisle, où Esmée était au volant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle, affolée.

Mais je ne répondis pas, je n'avais pas le temps. Je revins auprès de Bella cinq secondes plus tard, et passai à Carlisle sa sacoche. Il en sortit plusieurs flacons, des seringues, puis des bandes.

-Remplis les seringues, exigea le docteur. Je vais essayer de réduire les fractures les plus graves. Tu pourras lui faire les injections si je te montre la première ?

-Oui, affirmai-je.

Lorsque j'eus rempli la première seringue il me montra comment procéder, et je fis les injections suivantes. Carlisle réduisait les fractures, provoquant parfois des bruits écœurants.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Osai-je demander, alors que les bruits du combat entre Edward et Jacob contre Nicolaï diminuaient.

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant. Son cœur bat, son pouls est un peu rapide, mais pour le moment il est stable. Je l'ai endormie, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de ses blessures, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillera, la douleur sera son pire ennemi, et c'est là que ce sera dangereux.

Il s'activa encore deux minutes quarante-sept avant de relever la tête : Emmett et Jasper venaient de prendre part au combat, le rendant inégal.

-Ils vont bientôt avoir terminé, constata mon nouveau père. Emmenons-la dans la voiture.

Il prit délicatement Bella dans ses bras, faisant attention à sa tête qu'il avait bandée.

-Sa tête n'a rien de grave ?

-Seule une IRM nous le dira.

Je ne dis rien, croisant seulement les doigts pour que mon amie s'en remettre vite et bien.

Les garçons revinrent rapidement : d'abord Emmett et Jasper, puis Edward et Jacob. Ces derniers avançaient doucement, la peur se lisant sur leurs traits.

-Dépêchons-nous, pressa Carlisle. L'hôpital le plus proche est à la sortie de la ville.

Ces paroles semblèrent sortir le Quileute et Edward de leur état puisqu'ils montèrent en voiture très vite. Bella était dans mes bras, et j'étais dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Esmée au volant, et Jasper à mes côtés. Il ne respirait pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Heureusement, Bella ne saignait pas.

Enfin, pas encore… Parce que moins de trois minutes plus tard, du sang commença à couler de son nez.

-Carlisle ! Suppliai-je d'une voix aigue. Elle…

Le docteur se tourna vers moi et constata le problème.

-Presse la narine qui saigne, m'ordonna-t-il. Tiens bon Bella !

Esmée appuya sur l'accélérateur, et nous fûmes enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je suivis Carlisle qui passa la porte des urgences et montra sa carte. Il expliqua en espagnol qu'il était médecin, qu'il avait une jeune fille gravement blessée et qu'il avait besoin d'une équipe d'infirmières, de l'appareil d'IRM ou un scanner, et d'une salle de chirurgie. L'infirmière d'accueil hocha la tête après un regard à mon amie inanimée, et elle lança un appel général.

Aussitôt un aide-soignant arriva, amenant un brancard, et je posai Bella dessus.

-Restez-là ! Commanda Carlisle.

Et il passa une double porte, suivi de plusieurs personnes du corps médical.

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque les battants se refermèrent, et je me laissai tomber au sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale de jeune fille ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire, mais ce n'était pas Jasper. Il n'était pas entré dans l'établissement, à cause de l'odeur du sang bien trop présente. Non, c'était Edward qui m'enlaçait, qui me berçait. Un peu plus loin, j'entendais Esmée et Rosalie discuter à voix basse. Emmett devait être resté dehors avec mon futur mari. Jacob lui était assis sur une chaise, l'air las.

-Elle va s'en sortir Alice, commença doucement Edward. Je ne l'ai pas sauvée pour qu'elle meure ici et comme ça. Elle va vivre, et je vais lui déclarer mon amour. Elle vivra avec nous encore de nombreuses années, et nous veillerons sur elle. Elle sera ta demoiselle d'honneur lors de ton mariage avec Jasper, et si tu as dit vrai à propos de nous, de nos sentiments, un jour, tu seras _sa_ demoiselle d'honneur.

J'émis un petit rire étranglé, le remerciant de ses paroles.

-Je ne fais rien d'autre que ce que tu as toujours fais Alice. Je crois en elle.

Il resserra son étreinte et j'en fis de même. Finalement, nous nous relevâmes. Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

-Carlisle est le meilleur médecin, chirurgien, et tout ce qui existe comme médecin. J'ai confiance en lui. Il va guérir Bella.

Je hochai la tête, avant d'aller voir Jasper dehors. Il était assis à l'opposé de l'hôpital, au fond du parking. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit.

-Carlisle n'est pas revenu, annonçai-je.

Je me coulais dans les bras de mon fiancé, et sa proximité m'apaisa. Il était sécurisant, réconfortant, fort…

-Je t'aime Jasper.

-Je t'aime aussi Alice. Tu sais déjà comment tu vas habiller Bella pour notre mariage ?

-Oh oui ! Dis-je en me redressant, sautillant sur moi-même. Je la vois très bien ….

Jasper rit tandis que je commençais à détailler la robe que j'envisageais de faire porter à mon amie, et je ris moi aussi. Il savait comment me divertir, et j'en avais eu bien besoin. Maintenant, je me sentais plus forte, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du don de mon futur époux.

-Je vais voir si Carlisle est revenu, déclarai-je. Tu restes là ?

-Oui. Emmett ne va pas tarder à revenir, et je viendrai sûrement avec lui.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et repartis vers le petit hôpital. Il y avait moins de passage, et seuls quelques malades attendaient leur tour aux urgences. Je ne voyais ma famille nulle part, mais je pensai juste ça lorsqu'Edward arriva et m'emmena dans un bureau où se trouvaient Esmée, Rose et Jacob.

-Carlisle a demandé un bureau pour que nous soyons entre nous. Il est passé tout à l'heure nous dire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de grave à la tête. Elle a une commotion cérébrale à cause de la chute, mais les médecins lui donnent un produit pour aider à irriguer le cerveau.

-Et ses fractures ?

-Ils sont en train d'opérer celles qui doivent l'être.

Un sanglot nous interrompit, et je vis que Jacob pleurait. Je vins vers lui doucement et m'abaissai au niveau de sa tête.

-Elle va s'en sortir Jacob. Il faut y croire. Nous avons battu Nicolaï, nous l'avons sauvée. Elle est résistante, et je suis persuadée que d'ici peu, elle ronchonnera après nous parce que nous nous occupons trop d'elle.

Le Quileute tenta de sourire, enfin je supposai, parce que ce fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

-As-tu retrouvé ta voix ?

Il secoua la tête, et Edward grogna.

-Ne baisse pas les bras Jacob ! Ce n'est pas en t'interdisant de parler parce que tu estimes ne pas l'avoir aidée qu'elle va aller mieux. Au contraire ! Et ta mémoire ?

Je regardai l'indien avec espoir, et il sourit. Un tout petit sourire, mais un vrai sourire. Il regarda Edward qui éclata de rire.

-Je te laisserai faire alors !

Puis il nous expliqua :

-Jacob veut que sa première phrase soit pour Carlisle. Ce sera sa revanche pour le jour où il s'est réveillé chez lui, amnésique.

Je souris à Jacob, qui me donna un coup de poing joueur. Je l'aimais bien, et j'espérais qu'il continuerait à rester ainsi avec nous : amical.

Puis l'attente reprit. Jasper et Emmett se joignirent à nous, tous les deux ne respirant pas.

Carlisle revint au bout de trois heures, et je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait avoir l'air fatigué, mais c'était bien le cas : notre père semblait épuisé. Il entra dans le bureau et referma la porte.

-L'opération s'est assez bien déroulée. Elle n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque, et l'hémorragie qui avait commencée a pu être stoppée. Elle est en soins intensifs, mais dès que l'avion que j'ai loué sera prêt, nous la transporterons à Forks. Pour savoir si elle va bien, il faut attendre son réveil.

-On peut la voir ? Demandai-je.

-Tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, on peut. Jasper, Emmett, pourriez-vous vous rendre à l'aéroport ? Je vais vous donner les papiers des autorisations, ça devrait accélérer les choses.

Il ressortit et je le suivis, accompagnée d'Edward et Jacob. Il nous amena devant une chambre aux baies vitrées.

-Ne vous faites pas remarquer ! Je vais donner les papiers à Jasper et Emmett et je reviens. Je préparerai les produits dont j'aurais besoin durant le voyage.

Il repartit, nous laissant seuls. Jacob prit une grande inspiration et fit coulisser la porte. Devant nous dormait Bella, pâle, le visage couvert d'égratignures, parfois recouvertes de pansements, un tuyau d'oxygène devant son nez, perfusée et sous monitoring. Sa tête était mieux bandée, et de nombreux plâtres recouvraient ses membres.

Jacob avança doucement, jusqu'à se tenir devant le lit. Il ouvrit la bouche et un son faible sortit de sa gorge.

-Bella…

Edward s'avança, et moi aussi.

-Elle va bien, rassura mon frère en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Quileute. Carlisle pense qu'elle peut faire le voyage jusqu'à Forks, ce qui veut dire qu'il est sûr qu'elle s'en sortira.

Le silence revint. Edward prit la main droite de Bella dans la sienne et la pressa gentiment.

-Tu dois te réveiller Bella. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… Et je ne suis pas le seul ! N'est-ce pas Jacob ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit l'autre main de Bella. Elle devait sentir une pression glacée et une pression brûlante, mais peut-être que la différence la réveillerait ? C'était mon vœu le plus cher.

-Nous allons rentrer à la maison ma belle, expliquai-je. Et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras tellement gâtée, couverte de cadeaux que tu ne penseras qu'à nous taper dessus.

Jacob pouffa et Edward sourit. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans parler, nous contentant d'écouter la respiration claire et régulière de notre amie. Rose, Esmée, puis Carlisle vinrent et restèrent silencieux.

L'aube pointait lorsque le téléphone de Carlisle sonna. Nous avions passé des heures debout, sans mouvement, tels des statues, à part Jacob qui s'était assis et endormi. Edward devait surveiller ses rêves de près. Notre père sortit pour recevoir son appel, et il revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Une ambulance nous attend au sous-sol, déclara-t-il. Je vous retrouve en bas, vous n'êtes pas sensés être ici.

Nous sortîmes, lui obéissant, et nous dirigeâmes vers le sous-sol, là où les ambulances chargeaient et déchargeaient les patients.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Bella allait relativement bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Deux infirmiers la mettaient en ce moment sur un brancard, faisant attention à ne pas débrancher les perfusions et le moniteur cardiaque. Je surveillai la manœuvre, n'étant pas médecin ici. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu prendre les décisions à notre arrivée ici, et aider lors de l'intervention. Quelques coups de fils avaient été nécessaires pour qu'un avion médicalisé soit mis à ma disposition, et je ne remercierai jamais assez le directeur du plus prestigieux hôpital de Seattle, où j'avais été médecin de longues années, de passer ses vacances à Guadalajara.

Les deux infirmiers me suivirent jusqu'au sous-sol où attendait l'ambulance. Je serais le seul autorisé à monter avec elle, les autres devant nous suivre en voiture.

-Tous les papiers sont en règle, me signala le conducteur de l'ambulance. Nous serons à l'aéroport d'ici quinze minutes.

Je hochai la tête, pressé de monter dans l'ambulance. Mon plus gros souci était le soleil maintenant haut dans le ciel, et il allait falloir trouver comment faire pour monter dans l'avion sans briller entre l'ombre de l'aérogare et l'avion. Mais je faisais confiance à Jasper et Emmett, qui étaient sur place : ils sauraient trouver une solution.

Une fois Bella installée dans l'ambulance, je demandai à ma famille de nous devancer jusqu'à l'aéroport puis montai à l'arrière. Le deuxième ambulancier s'était placé à l'avant, vu que j'étais médecin. J'étais donc seul à l'arrière avec Bella inconsciente.

-Tu sais Bella, durant ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais menti. Je n'ai pas toujours tout dit, mais je n'ai jamais prononcé un mensonge. Jusqu'à il y a cinq jours. Quand Aro m'a appelé pour me demander si Jane n'était pas passée me voir. Je lui ai dit qu'en effet elle était venue, mais aussi qu'elle t'avait trouvée. Je lui ai affirmé que nous avions retrouvé ton cadavre, et qu'un inconnu du nom de Nicolaï s'était battu contre elle, et l'avait tuée. Comme cela s'était passé sur notre territoire, et que tu étais la fille de Charlie Swan, un ami, notre famille a tué Nicolaï pour te venger, mais aussi pour le punir d'avoir tué un Volturi. Et quand il m'a demandé si j'avais vu Démétri parce que celui-ci avait disparu, je lui ai répondu que non.

Seul le silence me répondit. Les hommes à l'avant discutaient entre eux et ne pouvaient entendre, vu que je parlais tout bas. Bella m'entendait peut-être, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

-J'ai menti, à un ami qui plus est. Mais je n'ai pas senti le remord m'étreindre. Je n'ai pas eu de malaise en me disant que j'avais caché la vérité à un ami de longue date, tout ça pour une humaine que je connais depuis quelques mois. Je l'ai même fait avec joie et maintenant, je suis en paix.

Cela faisait du bien de se confier. J'étais le pilier de la famille, j'étais le plus fort moralement, mais depuis que j'avais cru au décès de Bella, j'étais anéanti. Désormais, j'étais calme, serein, en paix avec moi-même. D'une part parce que Bella allait bien, enfin, relativement bien, et d'autre part parce que j'étais sûr de l'avoir mise en sécurité en mentant à Aro.

-Aro n'a pas apprécié le fait que nous sommes sensés avoir tué Nicolaï. Il aurait voulu le faire. Il aurait pu, puisqu'à ce moment, Nicolaï n'était pas encore mort. Mais ta sécurité et ta vie m'importe plus que tout. Maintenant que les Volturi te croient morte, je suis persuadé que nous pourrons vivre enfin heureux. Toi et Edward pourrez enfin vous avouer ce qui sautait aux yeux de tout le monde, mais que vous avez eu peur de vous révéler.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant aux multiples fois où nous espérions tous qu'ils oseraient, mais tels deux enfants, ils reculaient. Alice avait souvent été à deux doigts de les mettre l'un en face de l'autre et de leur faire avouer, quitte à les torturer.

-Désormais, nous n'attendons plus que toi pour être heureux.

* * *

**Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire cela, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Carlisle fait-il moins... inaccessible ?**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**La suite arrive mercredi prochain. **

**Bisous**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Je pensais qu'on était mardi hier... Toutes mes excuses ! **

**Bon courage pour celles qui passent encore des épreuves. Et pour celles qui ont fini, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé !**

**Je ne me lasse pas de vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à fifer, aelita48, xalexeex25, liloupovitch, Triskelle Sparrow, Choukinette76 (**Merci, tu as mis la 200ème review !**), Stella82, Miss Sadique, mathildecullen19, Mariefandetwilight, tia63, Minomina, Alvina26 et wesker101 !**

**Merci aux non-insrcites :**

**rose : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! La suite est juste là ! Merci !

**PrincetonGirl818 : **Merci du compliment ! Ravie que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Pour lire la suite, tu n'as plus à attendre ! Merci !

**Ce chapitre est plus court, et ceux qui suivent aussi, parce que je n'ai pas assez d'avance à mon goût. Je préfère des chapitres plus courts mais mis en ligne régulièrement que plus long et mis en ligne aléatoirement. Vous êtes du même avis ?**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! (Je rappelle que les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer)**

* * *

Chapitre 19

**_Pov Bella_**

Une jeune femme s'était approchée de moi dans le bar, et m'avait abordée. Elle venait d'arriver en ville, et avait vu en moi une nouvelle venue comme elle. Elle m'avait proposé de passer une journée ensemble pour mieux se connaître, et j'avais accepté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne vivrait pas jusque là. Elle s'appelait Anita.

Nous étions sorties de l'établissement, parce que je lui avais fait croire que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Nicolaï l'avait attrapée et je pensais que j'avais le temps de me réfugier là où je ne pourrais pas entendre les gémissements d'Anita. Mais il me retint par le poignet et m'amena près de lui. Je vis alors ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait décapité Anita, sans lui sucer le sang. Pourquoi ? Je poussai un cri, en réaction au spectacle lugubre qui se tenait devant moi, et Nicolaï me prit contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, lui me retenant par le cou. Il humait ma nuque, comme il aurait senti un vin.

Soudain il releva la tête et je vis un homme. Pas n'importe lequel : Jacob ! Et par miracle, Edward apparut également. Il discuta avec Nicolaï, mais j'étais trop surprise et choquée pour les écouter. Nicolaï me demanda si je les reconnaissais, et si je fus muette de surprise au départ, je finis par dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il osa me faire croire qu'Edward et Jake m'avaient laissée mourir, je compris qu'ils étaient là pour me sauver.

C'est alors que je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir, parce que le jeune indien était proche de moi, que le monstre qui m'avait enlevée me jeta en l'air, et je retombai durement sur le sol. Je crois avoir perdu pied à ce moment-là.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir. Pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça dura longtemps pour moi, et que je n'aimais pas cette sensation.

Et maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais que le noir. Je sais une chose : je veux voir Edward. Je veux lui dire tout ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit mais que je pensais. Je me battrai pour cela, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

**_Pov Esmée_**

Je changeais les draps de Bella.

Je lui changeais tous les jours, et chaque jour, je lui décrivais la parure. Tout en bougeant, je lui racontais les dernières farces d'Emmett, les combats entre lui et Jasper, les longues séances de mode entre Rosalie et Alice. Je lui parlais aussi d'Edward, de sa tristesse, de son envie qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je lui décrivais la pièce, chaque jour plus encombrée de vases remplis de fleurs et de cadeaux. Et je finissais par lui dire mes sentiments : j'avais besoin que ma fille se réveille pour m'occuper d'elle.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

-Alice et Rose se sont mises en tête de faire un pari : celle qui obtiendrait la première un numéro de téléphone lors d'une sortie gagne le droit de t'habiller pour quinze jours.

En effet, Alice avait refusé que Bella dorme deux jours de suite dans un même vêtement. Alors elle, Rose et moi choisissions une tenue et nous la changions après sa toilette. Carlisle disait que c'était une bonne chose, que si elle nous entendait ou nous sentait, ça la forcerait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Alice guette toujours ton réveil. Et Edward surveille les pensées d'Alice et les rêves de Jacob.

Lequel Jacob était reparti chez lui, mais revenait chaque jour, passant de longs moments ici, le plus souvent au lieu d'aller au lycée. Parfois, il restait dans la chambre avec Edward, mais d'autres fois ils sortaient tous les deux et discutaient. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement.

-Carlisle m'a dit hier qu'il était satisfait de la consolidation de tes os. Selon lui, tu ne boiteras pas une fois tes plâtres retirés. Et …

-Tu sais chérie, je lui ai déjà dit, m'expliqua mon mari en se postant derrière moi et en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Il revenait de sa chasse, et sentait bon la forêt.

-Tu veux que je sorte ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'un examen quotidien.

Carlisle vérifia les réflexes rétiniens de notre fille humaine, ses réflexes moteurs, puis il vérifia que les perfusions s'écoulaient bien. Il prit la feuille du monitoring et l'observa un quart de seconde. Et au lieu de faire la moue comme chaque jour, il sourit.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-Oui ! Son cœur est régulier depuis deux jours, et ses réflexes sont tout à fait normaux.

-Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?

-Son corps a besoin de repos Esmée. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle reviendra bientôt parmi nous.

Je faisais confiance à mon mari : s'il le pensait, alors Bella avait toutes ses chances. Il ressortit et me laissa dans la chambre : nous allions faire la toilette de notre protégée puis l'habiller. Aujourd'hui, c'était Alice qui avait le droit de choisir la tenue.

La laver ne prit pas longtemps. Rose et Alice étaient douces dans leurs mouvements, et je suspectais Rosalie de s'imaginer un bébé à la place de Bella. Alice brossa les cheveux de son amie en lui parlant.

-Ce soir, nous sortons toutes les deux à Seattle, Rose et moi, entreprit-elle de lui conter tandis que Rosalie manucurait les ongles de la jeune humaine. Nous avons choisi la robe de l'autre, pour être à égalité, mais on ne la découvrira que ce soir. Rosalie sait comment faire pour que je ne voie pas le futur, puisque j'ai retrouvé mes visions. Chacune de nous doit se rendre dans un bar, et la première qui récolte un numéro de téléphone a le droit de t'habiller pour quinze jours.

Elle éclata de rire, s'imaginant sûrement ce que vivrait Rosalie. Je me doutais qu'elles avaient choisi la pire robe pour l'autre, le but étant de faire perdre sa sœur.

-Voilà, tu es toute belle ! Lança Rosalie.

Alice applaudit.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, confia-t-elle à Bella. Je vais gagner le droit de t'habiller pendant quinze jours !

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-J'en doute ! Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

-Les filles ? Je pense qu'il est temps de la laisser se reposer.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce. Edward était en bas avec Jacob, près de la baie vitrée ouverte. Ils discutaient de Bella, encore. Le Quileute avait retrouvé sa voix et sa mémoire, mais il semblait qu'il ne parlait qu'ici. Billy avait appelé Carlisle lorsqu'il avait compris que son fils ne parlerait pas devant lui, ni devant aucun autre Quileute.

Jacob nous salua puis ils montèrent voir Bella, comme presque chaque jour.

Emmett et Jasper étaient à la chasse. Le lendemain, nous étions lundi, et ils devraient retourner au lycée. A notre retour, Carlisle leur avait fait un arrêt d'une semaine, mais la semaine était écoulée et mon mari voulait qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer en séchant les cours. Tous acceptaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain, tous sauf Edward.

_**Pov Jacob**_

J'avais bien fait rire Carlisle lorsque j'avais dit mes premiers mots devant lui, et je lui avais posé une question à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre : avais-je le même nombre de chromosomes que Bella ? J'avais donc eu ma revanche, faisant sourire Edward. Malheureusement, Carlisle avait trouvé la question fort pertinente, et il m'avait demandé la permission de réaliser un caryotype*. J'avais accepté, par respect pour ce qu'il faisait pour mon amie.

Si les enfants Cullen avaient eu droit à une semaine de congés supplémentaire, il n'en était pas de même pour moi, mais je n'avais aucun remord à rater deux heures de cours pour venir voir Bella. Et je le ferais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

Ce jour-là, nous étions dimanche. Edward m'avait accueilli, et nous avions bavardé un peu, parlant surtout de Bella. Il aimait beaucoup que je lui raconte mes souvenirs d'elle, lorsqu'elle venait chez son père. Alice m'avait confié qu'il n'y avait qu'à ces moments-là, à part quand il était auprès de Bella, qu'il retrouvait un semblant de « vie ».

Lorsque nous étions entré dans la chambre, je ne m'étais pas senti oppressé, sentiment que j'avais tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine que nous étions revenus et que je venais voir Bella. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Peut-être même un sentiment de légèreté. Je lançai un coup d'œil interrogateur à mon nouvel « ami » qui paraissait aussi intrigué que moi.

-Jasper n'y est pour rien puisqu'il n'est pas là, me répondit-il.

Encore une chose bizarre : depuis « l'incident », durant lequel j'avais perdu la mémoire et la parole, je sentais moins l'odeur, qui m'avait semblée hideusement repoussante il y a encore un mois, des vampires, et je n'avais plus cet instinct de me méfier d'eux. En tout cas, pas avec les Cullen, et particulièrement Alice et Edward. Si avec Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie je parlais calmement, avec les deux autres je riais, je blaguais. Incroyable, non ?

Je pris la main de mon amie et la pressai. Elle était encore pâle et amaigrie, mais le docteur avait affirmé qu'elle reprendrait des forces dès qu'elle aurait mangé de la nourriture consistante. Les perfusions étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, à mon grand espoir. Et les paroles de Carlisle tout à l'heure me permettait d'espérer un réveil proche.

Durant plus d'une heure, Edward et moi évoquâmes le quotidien que nous voyons : moi à la réserve, Edward en ville.

Et soudain, le silence. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Ma gorge était comme obstruée. Je vis Edward faire de même et froncer les sourcils en s'apercevant que lui non plus ne pouvait plus parler.

_**Pov Edward**_

J'avais laissé Bella aux soins de ma mère pour qu'elle change les draps, puis les trois filles la lavèrent et l'habillèrent. Mon père passa, comme tous les jours, mais ce jour-là, il était confiant. Plus que d'habitude.

Lorsque les filles eurent fini, elles descendirent, laissant la place à Jacob et moi.

Une véritable amitié s'était construite entre nous deux. D'ennemis naturels, nous étions passés à alliés puis à amis. Bella était le dénominateur commun entre nous, mais nous avions l'intention de rester amis même après son réveil.

Lorsque j'étais entré dans la chambre, une étrange impression s'empara de moi. J'avais le sentiment d'être léger, de respirer à pleins poumons, alors que je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène concrètement, de flotter sur un nuage. Jacob aussi avait un ressenti bizarre. Ma première idée fut que Jasper nous soulageait, mais il n'en était rien : Jasper était à la chasse, hors de portée de pensées.

Je fis abstraction de cette étrangeté et avançai vers Bella, lui prenant la main.

Encore une habitude : depuis une semaine, lorsque Jacob venait, nous nous asseyons chacun d'un côté du lit et lui prenions la main. Ainsi, elle avait deux sensations opposées, et nous espérions que cela la ferait réagir. Mais jusqu'à présent, Bella était restée inconsciente, endormie.

Nous passâmes une heure environ à lui raconter nos vies en dehors de la villa. Jacob lui expliqua qu'Embry s'était pris une claque par une fille qu'il avait sifflée au lycée, que Jared et Paul s'étaient encore battus, et que Sam et Emily songeaient à se marier. Quant à moi, je lui racontais la farce d'Emmett envers Jessica qui avait osé dire que Bella avait été une trouillarde et qu'elle s'était enfuie pour ne pas mourir comme son père. Emmett avait pris un plateau à la cantine qui était « malencontreusement » tombé sur Jessica. Elle n'avait rien osé dire.

Et puis soudain, alors que Jacob allait enchaîner, le silence régna. Jacob avait l'impression que quelque chose était bloqué dans sa gorge. J'aurais bien ri aux éclats, songeant à une boule de poils comme les félins, si je n'avais pas eu le même problème.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

J'étais parti chasser avec Esmée. J'étais confiant dans le fait que Bella ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Selon mes **prévisions**, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

Cependant, elle avait vécu plusieurs traumatismes, et je n'étais pas certain du fait que son retour parmi les vivants se passe bien. De quoi se souviendrait-elle ? Avait-elle retrouvé la mémoire d'avant sa capture par Jane ? Se souviendrait-elle des choses que lui avait fait faire Nicolaï ?

J'avais entendu la confession du vampire, et j'avais été stupéfait. J'avais réellement cru au décès de Bella, et je l'avoue sans peine : si Edward n'avait pas été si têtu, il aurait été probable que Bella aurait été enlevée avant, peut-être même ne l'aurions-nous pas vue.

-Tu crois que Bella va être comme avant ? Demanda Esmée alors que nous revenions de notre chasse. Je veux dire, va-t-elle changer psychologiquement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle a été forte mentalement, et avec un peu de chance, elle le sera encore. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle a vécu ce que nous avons cru comme sa mort. S'est-elle simplement endormie, ou son esprit était-il conscient ? Nous ne le saurons qu'à son réveil. Il nous faudra être patients avec elle, et ne pas la brusquer. La laisser se confier si elle le veut. Lui montrer que nous sommes les mêmes qu'avant.

Nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison pour attendre le réveil de notre fille.

* * *

***Il s'agit de l'arrangement des chromosomes d'une cellule. **

**Je pense que tout le monde aura compris ce qu'il allait se passer au prochain chapitre, non ?**

**Je tiens à rappeler que Bella est encore humaine puisque Nicolaï a sucé le venin. **

**Alvina26 : un mot pour la prochaine fois ?**

**Ah, et j'ai une question : est-ce qu'un lemon (très soft, ce serait mon premier) vous plairait ? **

**A mercredi prochain**

**Bisous**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour !**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes qui m'encouragent à toujours continuer. **

**Merci donc à tia63, Minomina, aelita48, xalexeex25, Miss Sadique, Marifandetwilight, et choukinette76 pour vos reviews !**

**czarnyciemno : **Tu n'acceptes de nouveau plus les MP, donc je ne peux te répondre par ce biais. Non, ce n'est pas grave pour Jacob et Edward, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour ton avis !

**aussidagility : **C'est en effet Bella qui fait ça, ou plutôt son réveil proche. Tu comprendras en lisant. Merci pour ta review !

**rose : **Ne t'inquiète pas : le lemon restera très basique, et pas très long. Il sera à l'épilogue, pour mettre un point final à la fiction. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**La deuxième rose : **Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Mlanie : **J'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu (si tu as continué ta lecture). Merci pour ton avis !

**Il y aura donc un lemon, mais comme je l'ai dit, ça restera léger, soft, et il sera vraiment à l'épilogue. Un peu une conclusion. Merci à toutes celles qui ont donné leur opinon !**

**Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, mais je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

_**Pov Bella**_

Je _l_'entendais. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il y avait des périodes où j'entendais des voix, la plupart trop brouillées pour que je sache à qui elles appartenaient. Mais à d'autres moments, je _l_'entendais, lui, parfaitement bien. Là encore, il y avait différents cycles : parfois il était seul, parfois une autre voix l'accompagnait, chacun parlant à tour de rôle.

La majorité du temps, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Mais le ton de sa voix me faisait comprendre. Son timbre était doux, suave, patient, douloureux à de rares moments. Quelquefois, mélancolique, mais ça ne durait pas.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je l'entendais assez bien. Il me parlait de la vie autour de lui, comme s'il racontait à une personne absente ce qu'il vivait.

Et soudain, il s'arrêta. Le récit était fini. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la bouche, mais ce n'était pas lui. Je voulais qu'il continue, qu'il parle encore.

Le silence me fit réaliser que je n'étais pas qu'une tête : j'avais un corps. Mes mains étaient prises dans deux étaux, mais si l'un était brûlant, l'autre était glacé. Et bien que dans mes souvenirs, j'aimais la chaleur, à ce moment, la glace me paraissait apaisante, confortable. La sensation de froid bougea et remonta le long de mon bras, pour se retrouver sur ma joue.

Alors je me décidai : je voulais _le_ voir. Je voulais être sûre d'être en sécurité avec lui, sûre que je ne délirais pas, que je ne rêvais pas. Première étape : ouvrir les yeux. Les trouver, et commander aux paupières de se lever. Je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais je réussis à les soulever peu à peu, avant qu'elles ne luttent contre moi, m'obligeant à battre des paupières avant de refermer les yeux. Découragée, j'allais me résigner, mais _il_ parla.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

Je voulus ouvrir les yeux à nouveau mais ce fut ma main qui réagit : mes doigts se crispèrent, et un cri d'exclamation fut poussé, mais pas par Edward.

-Elle a bougé ! S'écria une voix chaude.

-Recommence Bella ! Me demanda la voix de velours gentiment.

Ma main libre fut reprise par la glace, et je recommençai.

-Bella ! Susurra-t-il.

Puis sa voix se fit plus proche de mon oreille.

-Nous sommes là, tout va bien. Prends ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement : il m'attendrait.

_**Pov Edward**_

Jacob me regardait, émerveillé. Il était aux anges, tout comme moi. Bella avait bougé, elle avait commencé à retrouver son chemin vers la conscience. N'y tenant plus, j'embrassai ma belle sur le front, et je fus récompensé par un faible sourire de sa part.

-Je crois qu'elle sait que c'est toi, souffla Jacob.

Il m'enviait, mais sa jalousie était remplacée par de la joie. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle recouvrait ses forces, peu importe grâce à qui.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un Jacob. Toi aussi, tu trouveras ton soleil, comme j'ai trouvé le mien.

Il me sourit puis serra tendrement la main de Bella.

-Il t'attend, lui murmura-t-il. Nous t'attendons tous !

Puis il reprit à haute voix.

-Mon père sera heureux de savoir ça. Je crois que cette fois, je n'échapperais pas à sa leçon de morale !

Nous pouffâmes, heureux nous aussi.

Jacob raconta à Bella que Billy lui faisait au moins une demi-heure de morale dès qu'il apprenait que son fils séchait les cours, mais Jacob n'avait aucun remord : il le faisait pour Bella.

Vers 16 heures, il prit congé, repartant pour la première fois avec de l'espoir. Quant à moi, je me rapprochai de mon ange et lui parlait, encore une fois.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es consciente de la bouffée d'espoir que tu viens de provoquer. Jasper en est euphorique, et Alice envisage d'aller camper cette nuit, pour fêter ça. Un peu d'intimité leur fera du bien, et j'avoue que je les remercierais s'ils voulaient bien aller faire l'amour un peu plus loin.

J'entendis le rire d'Emmett en bas, qui s'amusait aux jeux vidéo, en entendant mes paroles.

-Esmée est en train de se demander ce que tu aimeras le plus pour ton premier repas. Rosalie et Alice sortent ce soir pour leur pari, mais Emmett a hâte de voir qui va gagner, histoire de voir comment tu seras habillée le jour de ton réveil.

Carlisle arriva à ce moment, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien Bella, il semble que tu aies amorcé ton retour parmi nous !

Il testa ses réflexes, regarda ses pupilles, avant d'injecter un produit dans la perfusion.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers moi.

-D'abord elle a plissé des paupières, puis elle a ouvert les yeux à moitié, avant de les refermer. Je crois que la lumière l'aveuglait. Ensuite elle a bougé les doigts, deux fois. Et elle a aussi soupiré et sourit.

-Et toi, tu fais le plus beau sourire que j'ai vu depuis bien longtemps.

_Je suis content pour toi Edward, mais dans les jours à venir, je crois qu'il va falloir parler avec elle, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit à Aro qu'elle était morte qu'elle est en sécurité pour autant. Il va falloir décider de son avenir._

-Il y a eu aussi un évènement étrange, continuai-je sans faire de remarque sur ce qu'il venait de penser. Avant qu'elle ne bouge, c'est comme si Jacob et moi ne pouvions plus parler. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose bloquait ma gorge, comme une boule.

Carlisle me regarda avant d'observer Bella.

-Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça, mais je suis persuadé que Bella a un don. Lequel, je l'ignore, et tant qu'elle ne sera pas vampire, je doute que nous l'apprenions. Gardons ça en mémoire, et peut-être que tous les indices nous mèneront sur une voie, sachant qu'il y a le blocage de tous les dons mentaux, et maintenant cette sensation. Peut-être peut-elle se protéger de différentes manières, et vous empêcher de parler était nécessaire pour elle. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, lorsque nous aurons d'autres éléments, parce que pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de regarder Bella puis sortir. Je me contentai de la regarder, belle, magnifique dans son sommeil.

-Un jour, lorsque tu seras réveillée, je te redirais tous les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je veux être sûr et certain que tu les connaisses. Je veux que tu puisses me comprendre, que tu puisses me pardonner mon aveuglement, et que peut-être, qui sait, tu ressentes la même chose. Mais en attendant ma belle, je te laisse te reposer, je dois aller chasser.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, puis la tempe, avant de descendre sur sa joue. Je fus presque certain de l'entendre pousser un faible soupir. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je sortis pour aller m'abreuver.

_**Pov Jasper**_

Alice m'avait donné pour mission de ne jamais laisser Bella seule, et ce jusqu'à son retour. Edward était parti chasser avec ma fiancée, et Carlisle avait pris sa garde à l'hôpital. Jacob avait appelé dans la soirée, voulant savoir si Bella avait ouvert les yeux, mais Esmée avait été dans l'obligation de le décevoir.

Emmett était dans la chambre avec moi, et parfois il discutait avec moi. Autant il passait son temps à rire, autant il savait être sérieux, comme maintenant.

-Tu crois que nous aurons la paix avec Aro ? Demandait-il.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse dehors, la porte de la baie vitrée ouverte de quelques millimètres. Moi j'étais près de la porte, assis sur un divan, et j'étudiais un ouvrage sur les techniques de combat des Maya.

-Il faudrait savoir si il a cru ou non à la mort de Bella. Carlisle a dit qu'il comptait envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier, mais je me demande ce qu'il veut vérifier. Jane a été brûlée, Nicolaï aussi.

-Il compte peut-être venir en personne pour lire dans nos esprits.

-Si c'est le cas, Bella est en danger.

-Tout comme Edward, Alice et toi, répliqua Emmett. Aro aime le pouvoir, et s'il vient vraiment, il comprendra que nous l'avons trahi. Il se fera une joie de tuer Bella, ou en tout cas de la reprendre sous sa domination, et Alice, Edward et toi serez obligés de le suivre.

-Je sais, il peut nous menacer et nous obliger. Edward acceptera sûrement, pour pouvoir rester avec Bella si Aro décide de la garder vivante. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie là-bas pour mon Alice. Elle est trop innocente. Elle perdrait sa joie de vivre, et serait réduite à servir les Volturi pour leur profit.

Il y eut un silence, et je sentis Emmett avoir peur.

-Pour qui as-tu peur ? Osai-je lui demander.

-Vous tous, Bella compris. Je vous aime tous, et même si Alice, toi et Bella êtes arrivés il y a peu, je vous considère comme mes frères et sœurs. Si vous devez partir, Carlisle et Esmée seront anéantis, et la vie sera beaucoup moins drôle. Même Rose aura de la peine. Elle a beau râler qu'elle aime bien la solitude, elle est ravie d'avoir Alice, vu que c'est une fille.

-Esmée en est une aussi il me semble, fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, mais Rosalie la considère comme plus âgée. Esmée est un modèle pour elle, une mère. Ses liens avec Alice ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Je vois.

Soudain Bella gémit et bougea la tête, tandis que ses paupières s'agitaient. Aussitôt je fus au pied du lit, diffusant des ondes de calme, tandis qu'Emmett s'était approché et lui avait pris la main.

-Chut Bella, tout va bien ! Tu es en sécurité ! Lui dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Son cœur accélérait, et nous n'avions pas besoin du moniteur cardiaque pour nous le prouver.

-On appelle Carlisle ? Demanda Emmett.

Je réfléchis : Bella avait peur et espérait, mais qu'espérait-elle ? La compréhension me frappa alors que je me souvenais du sentiment de sécurité qu'avait éprouvé Bella plus tôt, lorsqu'Edward était à ses côtés. Je composai son numéro sur mon portable, et je tombai heureusement sur lui qui n'avait pas éteint son téléphone.

-Jasper, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je voudrais que tu rassures Bella, elle est agitée.

Je mis le téléphone à l'oreille de ma sœur humaine et Edward se mit à parler.

-Bella ? Tout va bien, je vais rentrer. Jasper est avec toi, il te protège.

-Eh ! S'exclama Emmett. Moi aussi je suis là je te signale !

-Bon, d'accord, reprit Edward après avoir ri, Emmett et Jasper sont là. Je rentre dès que possible ma Bella. En attendant, repose-toi, prends des forces ! A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochai. Bella s'était calmée, et son cœur avait repris un rythme presque normal.

-Elle est aussi accro à lui que lui à elle, se moqua gentiment Emmett. Alice est persuadée qu'après votre mariage, elle organisera le leur.

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle a raison ! Jusqu'à présent, ses visions se sont révélées justes.

Emmett avait pris la main de Bella et s'amusait à faire glisser une rose sur sa paume. Chaque jour, il y avait de plus en plus de fleurs, de toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs. Elles venaient de toute notre famille, même si la grande majorité était apportée par Edward, Jacob, Alice et Esmée.

Une heure plus tard, Edward rentra et sourit au spectacle de sa chérie endormie.

-Merci les gars, nous dit-il doucement. Elle va mieux il me semble.

-Oui, répondis-je. Je pense qu'elle va se réveiller pour de bon sous peu.

-Je n'irais pas en cours alors, décida Edward. Je veux être là.

-Carlisle ne va pas apprécier, risqua Emmett, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

Edward haussa les épaules.

-Il comprendra, j'en suis persuadé.

Je sortis avec Emmett, laissant Edward seul, parce qu'Alice et Rosalie revenaient de leur soirée. Elles étaient excitées, mais ça ne changeait pas beaucoup pour Alice.

-J'ai gagné ! Sautillait Alice. J'ai mis moins de cinq minutes !

Rosalie rit, prétextant qu'elle l'avait laissée gagner. Alice n'y croyait pas mais Rose était sincère. Alice sauta sur moi et m'embrassa malgré les protestations d'Emmett et son allusion aux chambres de motels.

-Allez viens, il faut se préparer pour le lycée, continua-t-elle en m'entraînant dans notre chambre.

Je soupirai : Alice ne changerait jamais, et c'était tant mieux !

**_Pov Esmée_**

Les enfants étaient partis au lycée depuis vingt minutes. Tous sauf Edward, qui avait refusé de bouger de la chambre où dormait Bella.

Avant de partir, Alice avait préparé des vêtements que je devais mettre à Bella, et je n'aurais su dire si elle avait anticipé quelque chose concernant son réveil. Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que je m'attendais à une robe aguichante, Alice avait choisi un pull confortable et un pantalon pas trop serré.

Pour la première fois, je m'occupai seule de sa toilette, enfin, presque seule. Edward m'aida jusqu'au moment où je fis une toilette plus intime.

-Ce matin, il y a des azalées jaunes, raconta Edward tandis que j'habillais Bella. Cette nuit, Alice t'a apporté des tulipes blanches, rouges et mauves. Emmett a ramené de sa chasse des fleurs sauvages, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas de quelle variété il s'agit.

Il m'aida à la recoucher correctement puis je partis à mon bureau, ayant une commande à honorer. J'entendais mon fils parler inlassablement à la jeune fille, de tout et de rien. En ce moment, il lui lisait Orgueil et préjugés, et commentait certains passages.

Soudain il se tut. Inquiète, je filai dans la chambre, pour le voir en train de caresser le visage de Bella dont les yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Il me fit signe de baisser les volets, et je me dirigeai doucement vers la baie vitrée pour ne pas effrayer Bella. Je fis descendre le volet roulant, laissant la chambre dans une demi-pénombre, puis revins vers le lit.

Bella avait les yeux un peu plus ouverts et observait Edward, les yeux brillants. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, juste des regards entre eux. J'avais l'impression de violer leur intimité mais Edward me fit un sourire qui me dissuada de sortir.

-Bonjour ma Bella, dit-il enfin.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche lentement mais Edward posa un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches.

-Non, ne parle pas, garde tes forces. Tu veux à boire ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et mon fils lui remplit un verre d'eau, puisqu'une carafe et un verre avaient élu domicile dans la chambre depuis notre arrivée. J'aidai Bella à soulever sa tête, sans lui faire mal, et elle but, sans détourner ses yeux d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je la recouchai, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle tourna ses yeux vers moi. Je n'avais pas le don de Jasper, mais en voyant son regard, je ressentis de la gratitude venant d'elle.

-Esmée, quand doit rentrer Carlisle ? Demanda Edward.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondis-je pendant que Bella reportait son regard sur mon fils. Généralement, il arrive avant midi.

Il hocha la tête et je décidai de les laisser seuls.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans mon bureau.

-Merci maman, me sourit Edward.

Je sortis, heureuse, tout simplement.

* * *

**Et voilà le réveil ! Les prochains chapitres vont être plutôt calmes, le temps que Bella se remette. **

**J'ai mis en ligne un OS : "Dure journée pour un méchant". Catégorie humour. **

**Sinon, je vous dis à mercredi prochain !**

**Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour !**

**Non, je ne me suis pas trompée de jour. Je m'explique : j'ai trouvé du travail (enfin !). Du coup, je ne pourrais plus mettre à jour en semaine. Je déclare donc samedi jour de parution de cette fiction, et dimanche l'autre (ça, ça ne change pas). Du coup, vous avez deux chapitres cette semaine (n'en prenez pas l'habitude ^^). **

**Je réponds juste aux non-inscrites sur ce chapitre :**

**aussidagility : **Non non, Bella est humaine. Nicolaï lui a sucé le sang avant de la réveiller, et dans les chapitres précédents, elle mangeait aussi. Donc Bella est bien humaine, et le restera encore un moment. Merci pour ta review ! Je voulais te remercier aussi pour avoir donné ton avis sur mon OS "Dure journée pour un méchant".

**rose : **Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather pour sa collaboration et à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Les personnages appartiennent toujours à S.M., je ne lui ai pas encore demandé de me les céder... :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21

_**Pov Bella**_

J'alternais entre des périodes de sommeil et des phases de réveil.

Edward ne m'autorisait pas à parler, et Carlisle avait approuvé : j'étais faible, et il fallait que je me ménage.

La douleur était présente presque en permanence, et dès que j'avais le malheur de grimacer à cause d'une douleur trop forte, Edward demandait à Carlisle de me soulager, ce qui finissait immanquablement par me faire dormir.

Quand j'étais réveillée, il y avait un rituel : Edward me souhaitait le bonjour, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait euphorique dès que j'ouvrais les yeux. Ensuite, il me montrait plusieurs livres, et j'en choisissais un dont il lisait de courts passages. J'aimais beaucoup ça, parce que je pouvais le regarder de tout mon saoul, et dans ces moments-là, le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Pour finir, il posait le livre, se couchait à mes côtés et se mettait à parler.

Il me racontait la vie au lycée, d'après ce qu'entendaient Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Il me racontait la vie à la réserve, que Jacob lui racontait. Il me racontait aussi sa complicité avec Jacob.

Je savais que Jacob venait souvent, mais je n'arrivais pas à rester réveillée suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de venir de son lycée ou de la réserve. Mais Edward était persuadé qu'un jour, le Quileute passerait une journée entière ici, rien que pour me voir les yeux ouverts.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux jours que j'eus assez de force pour me révolter contre leur interdiction de parler. Edward me disait qu'Alice, qui avait gagné un pari et qui avait le droit de choisir mes vêtements pour plusieurs jours encore, avait prévu de me faire porter une robe le lendemain.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! M'exclamai-je faiblement.

Edward me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de rire. Il serra tendrement ma main.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu devais préserver tes forces ! Tenta-t-il de me gronder, mais le sourire qu'il arborait ne le rendait pas crédible, et je ne pus que rire.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, maugréai-je.

Ma voix était enrouée, mais je voulais parler, encore et encore.

-Et j'en suis bien heureux ! S'écria Edward.

Il s'arrêta une seconde de parler, avant de reprendre.

-Tu es en forme j'espère, sourit-il, parce que les autres reviennent du lycée. Ils attendaient ce jour avec impatience !

-Je crois que je survivrais à une rencontre avec eux.

Alors que je m'attendais à tous les voir débarquer, ils arrivèrent chacun leur tour, et dès que l'un sortait, un autre entrait dans la chambre. Depuis quand Emmett était-il patient ?

Alice fut la première à venir. Elle entra avec un sourire magnifique et vint me prendre délicatement pour me serrer contre elle.

-Bella ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir les yeux ouverts !

-Je suis contente de te voir tout court, plaisantai-je.

Elle rit, son rire me secouant. Mais Edward lui demanda de me laisser respirer : il avait dû voir ma grimace lorsque mon corps s'était tendu pour palier la douleur qu'avaient engendrée les secousses. Elle s'assit à mes côtés.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Carlisle nous dit sans arrêt que tu es courageuse.

-C'est de plus en plus supportable, expliquai-je lentement. Et avec le temps, ce sera comme s'il ne m'était rien arrivé.

Elle tiqua, et je remarquai qu'Edward s'était tendu. Mais on ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, parce qu'Alice se leva.

-Le grand chef a dit : pas plus d'une minute chacun. Quand je pense qu'une certaine personne sèche les cours et te voit à chacun de tes réveils !

-Il y en a qui ont de la chance, soufflai-je en souriant.

Alice embrassa mon front avant de sortir et de laisser la place à Rosalie. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement et resta au pied du lit.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir en meilleure forme, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Je ne reste pas longtemps, je crois que tu vas t'endormir avant d'avoir pu voir Emmett, et si ça arrive, il va encore bouder. Alors remets-toi vite Bella, on se revoit demain !

Elle fit un baiser sur sa main sur laquelle elle souffla, comme pour m'envoyer ce dernier. Je ris alors que Jasper prenait sa place.

-Emmett a promis de me tuer si je restais plus de trente secondes, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et il n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'Emmett entra et se rua sur moi. Pourtant il m'enlaça avec délicatesse et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Hey ! On va enfin assister au mariage de la lilliputienne ! Merci !

J'entendis Alice lui crier qu'il allait regretter ses paroles, et il prit la poudre d'escampette avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, commentai-je d'une voix ensommeillée, c'était… spécial.

Edward rit doucement.

-Ils ont fait un gros effort, surtout Emmett.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Il demanda à Edward de me faire boire puis il m'examina.

-Tu as mal Bella ?

-Un peu…

Il m'injecta de la morphine tandis qu'Edward caressait ma joue. Je plongeai dans le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte.

_**Pov Edward**_

Bella s'était endormie. Elle était sereine et si belle !

-Edward, il va falloir commencer à aborder le sujet. Il faut qu'elle nous dise comment elle a vécu ça, c'est une étape obligée.

-Mais ça va la faire souffrir ! Et tu as bien vu qu'elle était encore très faible !

-Je sais, mais rien n'empêche de le faire en plusieurs fois. Eviter le sujet ne l'aidera pas, au contraire.

-Et si elle avait oublié ? Ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose de ne pas lui rappeler ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-Elle s'en souvient parfaitement, sinon elle aurait posé des questions. Ecoute Edward, je sais que tu veux la protéger, mais tu ne peux pas la protéger d'elle-même en agissant ainsi.

Je baissai la tête, comprenant son point de vue.

-Je pense que nous allons arrêter la morphine, vu que la douleur diminue. Il faudrait aussi commencer à la faire manger solide, ça aidera à sa guérison.

Nous entendîmes Esmée pousser un petit cri de joie, et je la vis filer dans la cuisine et se mettre à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait faire à manger. Carlisle et moi ne pûmes que rire.

-Je crois qu'elle va aller dévaliser les magasins, lui expliquai-je. Bella va avoir le choix avec toutes les saveurs qui existent.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'Esmée. Je vais la rejoindre. Je te laisse encore la semaine prochaine, mais après tu reprendras les cours. Le directeur a appelé afin de s'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop malade.

-Oui Carlisle, j'irais.

Il me sourit et sortit pour aller retrouver sa femme. Quant à moi, je veillai sur le sommeil de Bella.

_**Pov Bella**_

J'avais été contente de voir Alice et les autres. Je voyais Esmée, Carlisle et Edward tous les jours, mais Alice m'avait manqué.

Je sortis lentement de l'inconscience, mais alors que d'ordinaire la voix d'Edward m'aidait à revenir vers le monde réel, je n'entendais rien maintenant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. La pièce était dans la pénombre, mais je remarquai que les volets étaient un peu plus ouverts chaque jour. Et surtout, j'étais seule aujourd'hui.

Je laissai mon regard dériver dans la chambre, et je ne pus que sourire : la pièce était envahie de fleurs de variétés diverses, aux couleurs toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, et aux odeurs délicates. Sur les murs, il y a avait des banderoles, avec différents messages, allant du « Repose-toi bien ! » à « J'ai hâte de refaire ta garde-robe ! ». Les Cullen avaient les moyens de faire dans l'extravagance, et Alice s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses peluches, des petits oursons aux volumineux ours bruns ou polaires. Au goût d'Emmett à coup sûr. Aux rares endroits non encombrés par les fleurs et les peluches, il y avait des paquets cadeaux. Des petits, carrés ou rectangulaires, et des plus gros, aux formes bizarres.

Et je ne pus que rire sous ces cadeaux : j'étais choyée et entourée. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. A cet instant, je savais que les Cullen seraient toute ma vie, que j'espérais longue.

-Eh bien, tu es gaie ce matin, fit remarquer Edward en entrant, un plateau dans les mains.

Mon sourire s'agrandit : le seul élément qui me manquait était là, j'étais complète. Il posa le plateau au sol et m'aida à me relever, mettant d'énormes coussins dans mon dos pour m'aider à rester droite, puis il installa le plateau sur le lit. Il y avait un chocolat chaud, du pain, de la confiture, un croissant et une pomme déjà découpée et pelée.

-Qui dois-je remercier pour la nourriture ? Demandai-je avec entrain.

-Esmée. Elle a fait une liste, et je crois que pendant les semaines à venir, tu ne mangeras jamais deux fois la même chose.

Il rit, et je me joignis à lui. Finalement, il me fit signe de commencer. Il apporta le bol à mes lèvres : vu la force que je possédais, je n'y serais pas arrivée seule. Ensuite je grignotai un peu de pain, mangeai la moitié du croissant avec la confiture à la framboise, et terminai avec deux morceaux de pomme. Lorsque j'eus fini, il déposa le plateau au sol avant de regarder par terre, passant sa main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Tu as l'air nerveux. Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

-Disons que…

Il releva les yeux et m'observa. Il prit une grande inspiration, inutile pour lui, et commença.

-Carlisle veut que je parle avec toi.

-Oh !

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

-Est-ce que… De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

Ma respiration se bloqua toute seule, comme par réflexe, tandis qu'un flot d'images me sautèrent à la figure. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce.

-Respire Bella ! Si tu n'es pas prête à en parler, nous attendrons.

-Non, c'est juste… Les souvenirs sont tellement clairs…Lorsque j'ai trouvé le mot de Jane, dans mon casier au lycée, j'ai compris que je n'échapperais pas aux Volturi. Et elle te menaçait, toi et ta famille, Alice et Jasper…Je connaissais Jane, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, et je savais exactement ce qu'elle désirait : mon sang. Je me disais qu'une fois qu'elle m'aurait tuée, elle vous laisserait tranquille.

Les larmes débordèrent de sous mes paupières, et Edward les séchait au fur et à mesure.

-J'ai vraiment cru mourir ce jour-là. Et je n'avais qu'un seul regret en tête.

Je le fixai dans les yeux alors que son regard me suppliait d'en dire plus. C'est la gorge serrée que je lui avouai.

-Je n'avais pas pu te dire au revoir et te dire...

Edward me regarda, attendant la suite mais c'était trop tôt pour lui avoué que je l'aimais

-Et te dire que je regrettais de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant que cela n'arrive…

Ma voix se cassa sur les derniers mots.

Je n'avais pas attendu de réaction particulière. Je ne voulais pas en attendre une, pour ne pas être déçue ou blessée. Mais je fus totalement surprise par la réaction d'Edward : sans me lâcher du regard il avança son visage. Je fus intoxiquée par son odeur et devins incapable de réfléchir. Mes yeux se fermèrent, dans l'attente, et tel un papillon, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, tendrement, délicatement, doucement. Ma respiration se bloqua, et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Respire Bella ! Chuchota-t-il. Tu as besoin d'oxygène, et moi j'ai besoin de toi.

-Non, soufflai-je, j'ai besoin de toi, pas d'air.

Je voulais lever les bras, je voulais le sentir contre moi, mais je ne pus qu'avancer la tête, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Trop tôt à mon goût, il se recula, et ses yeux, déjà si expressifs, devinrent de la lave en fusion, me faisant fondre à mon tour. Il caressa mon visage en souriant.

-Alors disons que tu as besoin d'oxygène et de moi, consentit-il.

Je hochai la tête, encore trop embrumée pour parler. Il me recoucha et vint se mettre à mes côtés, mais cette fois-ci, il se rapprocha, faisant en sorte que nos corps se touchent, même s'ils étaient séparés par une couette et nos vêtements.

-Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de repos ma Bella.

« Ma Bella » ? Mon cœur eut un raté, faisant s'affoler le moniteur cardiaque. Aussitôt Edward m'observa, inquiet, mais je lui souris.

-Continue à m'appeler comme ça surtout, murmurai-je. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

Il resserra sa prise sur moi, sans me faire mal, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule où je m'endormis, heureuse.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre de Bella, je fus aux anges : Edward était couché à ses côtés, mais Bella avait sa tête sur l'épaule de mon fils et elle lui tenait la main. Edward me sourit, et je fus persuadé qu'il rêvait de sauter partout.

-Presque, rit-il doucement.

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Commencé serait plus juste. Nous en sommes restés au moment où elle a cru mourir à cause de Jane.

-Et visiblement, ça vous a rapprochés.

-Elle a dit que son seul regret à ce moment était de ne pas avoir pu me dire adieu.

Je souris : face à une telle révélation, Edward n'avait pas pu rester de marbre.

-Elle a mangé ? Continuai-je.

-Oui.

Il me montra les reliefs du repas de Bella, et je fus impressionné car à première vue, elle avait bien mangé.

-Je repasserai quand elle sera réveillée.

-Elle va être comme ça encore longtemps ? Dormir et se réveiller ?

-Oui. Son corps a besoin de se régénérer, et il le fait grâce au sommeil. Mais ses périodes de réveil seront de plus en plus longues et nombreuses.

Je partis voir Esmée, lui rapportant le plateau du petit-déjeuner de Bella.

-Elle n'a presque rien touché, constata ma femme avec une moue déçue.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas médecin, la rassurai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Pour moi, elle a bien mangé, et si elle ne vomit pas, alors elle aura de plus en plus d'appétit. Je pense lui retirer le moniteur cardiaque quand je l'aurais vu réveillée.

-Son cœur a eu un raté tout à l'heure, me rappela-t-elle, inquiète.

Je ris, l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Je ne crois pas que nous devions nous en inquiéter. A mon avis, ils devaient parler de leurs sentiments à ce moment-là.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'écoutais pas.

-Je demanderai à Edward mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Il me l'aurait signalé en premier s'il n'y avait pas eu de raison. Tu les verrais : ils sont l'un contre l'autre, et le visage de Bella est magnifique quand elle sourit.

-Ils vont réussir à évoluer, j'en suis certaine, conclut Esmée en m'embrassant et en m'entrainant dans le garage.

* * *

**Rohhh ! Faire ça dans un garage ! Un choix de la voiture la plus adécquate ? (Je suis presque pas perverse !)**

**Bon, sinon, revenons à nos moutons... Ca vous a plu ? Ce sont des chapitres assez en douceur, pour vous reposer un peu. Et puis, laissons la pauvre Bella se remettre... **

**On retrouve Jake au prochain chapitre !**

**Bonnes vacances à celles qui partent, profitez bien, faites le plein de soleil et revenez en pleine forme ! **

**A samedi prochain**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour !**

**Vos vacances se passent bien ? Pas trop chaud (ou trop pluvieux ?) ? Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous sont parties, mais je tenais à remercier celles qui sont encore là pour me laisser des reviews et m'encourager à poster chaque semaine : merci à Minomina, aelita48, aussidagility, diana, or elise, rose, Mariefandetwilight et xalexeex25.**

**Merci pour vos voeux pour mon travail. Pour le moment, ça se passe bien, mais du coup, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et j'en aurais moins aussi pour répondre à vos reviews, surtout cette semaine (enfin, le début de semaine).**

**Merci aussi à Morphine Angel-feather pour son aide ! Et félicitations à toutes celles qui ont eu leur bac ou tout autre diplôme !**

**Je réponds aux non-inscrites : **

**aussidagility : **Dans ta review, tu parles de Démétri, mais ne voulais-tu pas dire Jane ? Démétri n'est apparu qu'au début, et Edward a seulement sucé le venin. En revanche, Edward a bien mordu Bella après l'attaque de Jane, mais Nicolaï a aspiré le venin lors de son "sommeil" (c'est expliqué au chapitre 18 il me semble). Si tu as encore des questiones, n'hésite pas. J'espère avoir répondu comme il faut. Merci de ta review !

**diana : **Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

**rose : **Dans la voiture d'Edward ? Beurk ! Non, ils ont leur voiture pour ça ! Mais comme je suis très polie, je n'ai pas mis de détail =) Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

Chapitre 22

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, j'étais contre Edward qui m'enlaçait précautionneusement.

-Bonjour Bella, sourit-il.

-Bonjour, murmurai-je.

Il se releva, créant un sentiment de manque, et m'apporta un verre d'eau qu'il me donna après m'avoir surélevée à l'aide des oreillers.

-Alice passera tout à l'heure, m'apprit-il. Ils reviennent du lycée d'ici une demi-heure, et après ils ont prévu d'aller acheter une voiture et une moto.

-Pour qui ? Vous en avez tous déjà un véhicule.

Devant son sourire en coin, je compris ce qu'il allait dire.

-Eh bien… La moto est pour Jasper, parce qu'il voudrait essayer, et la voiture est pour toi, plus tard.

Il rit devant mon air horrifié, avant de reprendre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Alice veut te montrer la robe que tu vas porter à leur mariage.

-Son don ne l'aide pas ? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

-Il l'aide de plus en plus. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils choisiront ta voiture, elle saura sûrement si ça te plaira ou non. Le temps qu'elle a passé avec Carlisle à parler de son don lui a permis de mieux le comprendre et de l'apprivoiser. Mais elle veut aussi faire les choses bien, et elle veut ton avis, que tu puisses voir.

-Et commencer à me préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle va me faire porter ?

-Tu as tout compris, rit Edward.

Il était assis sur le lit, mais trop loin de moi. Rassemblant mes forces, je levai la main, main qu'il saisit, mais sans comprendre ce que je voulais, et j'étais trop gênée pour demander cela. Espérant qu'il saisisse mes intentions, je ramenai la main vers moi et il s'inclina. Aussitôt j'avançai la tête vers lui et dans un soupir de contentement, je posai enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et commença à bouger ses lèvres délicatement, sans faire de pression. J'étais tout simplement au paradis.

Paradis qui fut interrompu par Carlisle qui se racla la gorge. Embarrassée, je me relevai tandis qu'Edward faisait de même, mais le docteur souriait.

-Eh bien, je vois que les choses évoluent vite ! Mais j'aimerai que vous attendiez un peu, avant l'étape suivante, plaisanta-t-il.

Mes joues chauffèrent, et je fus certaine d'être rouge de gêne.

-Carlisle ! Marmonna Edward.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, continua le patriarche en s'avançant. Bien, Bella ! A nous deux !

Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Edward qui se leva et recula, allant se poster contre le mur. Carlisle commença par tâter ma tête.

-Dis-moi dès que je te fais mal surtout, m'avertit-il.

Plusieurs fois, je grinçai des dents, essayant de ne pas réagir à la douleur, mais je ne pus retenir deux ou trois gémissements. Ensuite, il passa aux bras. Fort heureusement, à part une luxation à l'épaule gauche, je n'avais pas eu grand mal de ce côté-là. L'un dans l'autre, Nicolaï avait quand même fait du bon travail en me soignant, et bien que je doive encore faire attention le temps de la consolidation, le bras que Jane avait brisé se remettait très bien. Les côtes étaient en revanche très sensibles, et je criai dès qu'il posa la main sur moi.

-Bon, dit-il d'un ton grave, c'est normal. Les fractures aux côtes sont très longues à se remettre, et c'est douloureux. Passons aux jambes !

Le plâtre de la jambe droite étant bien en place, il ne m'ausculta pas, mais l'attelle de la jambe gauche était amovible, et le docteur palpa toute la jambe. Là aussi, j'eus assez mal.

-Nous allons cesser la morphine, et voir si la douleur reste supportable, commença à m'expliquer Carlisle tandis qu'Edward revenait à mes côtés. Cependant, les antidouleurs seront encore assez forts, et tu risques de continuer à être dans le brouillard après chaque prise. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu fasses trois repas par jour, même si nous te réveillons pour cela. Il faut réhabituer ton organisme à assimiler de la nourriture solide, et ton corps se rétablira de lui-même. Tu n'es pas obligée de manger en grande quantité, mais il faut que ce soit varié.

-Je pense qu'Esmée saura gérer cette partie-là, pouffa Edward.

Carlisle rit, avant de continuer.

-Ton rythme cardiaque est stable, donc je vais te retirer les électrodes.

-C'est la meilleure nouvelle du jour ! M'exclamai-je, faisant rire les deux vampires.

Carlisle s'exécuta pendant que je regardais Edward. Il était là, pour moi. Il m'aimait. Et le temps passé loin de lui, à fonder mes espoirs sur son visage, me permettait d'être certaine de mes sentiments : je l'aimais. Il fallait que je lui dise, qu'il le sache. Même si je savais que cela allait à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses, que nous aurions un problème un jour, je voulais qu'il sache que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et en pure égoïste que j'étais, je voulais le garder auprès de moi, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées.

-Voilà ! Tes deux mots d'ordres sont calme et repos, absolument. Pour le moment, je te demande de ne pas sortir de la chambre, principalement à cause de tes côtés. Tu arrives à tenir assise sans avoir mal ?

-La douleur est gérable, répondis-je.

-Très bien alors. Je vais vous laisser, les autres viennent de rentrer. Ne fais pas d'effort, et ménage-toi !

-Oui chef ! Ris-je.

Il partit. J'entendais les autres en bas, Emmett rigolait fort et Alice parlait d'une voix aigüe.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

-Ils racontent à Esmée les rumeurs à mon propos. Quand j'y retournerai, ça va jaser !

-Tu devras me quitter !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je paniquais, sans raison.

-Calme-toi Bella ! Ce ne sera que pour la journée, mais Esmée reste là. A 15 heures 10, je serais ici, à te raconter ce qui s'est passé au lycée.

J'attrapai sa main pour me rassurer. Alice entra à ce moment-là.

-Bonjour ma belle ! Me salua-t-elle. Alors, bien réveillée ?

-Ça va, merci. Alors, tu vas faire des folies pour moi ?

Elle rit avant de venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, où Edward n'était pas.

-Je veux te montrer le modèle et la couleur de tissu avec lequel je compte faire ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

J'ouvris la bouche, muette de surprise. Alice sortit un calepin et l'ouvrit sans prendre en compte ma réaction.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le modèle était simple, sans froufrou, mais il mettait les formes en valeur, et j'avais un faible pour la longue jupe. Mon amie me tendit un carré de tissu bleu.

-Ça sera sublime, constatai-je.

Alice se leva d'un bond et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être merveilleusement belle ! S'écria-t-elle. Bien, maintenant, on va aller t'acheter ta voiture !

Et elle sortit en coup de vent.

-Je reviens, m'avertit Edward qui la suivit.

Je restais seule un instant, puis mon amoureux, puisque je pouvais le qualifier ainsi désormais, arriva avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

-Carlisle a dit de te nourrir, fit-il dans un sourire en coin.

Je commençai à manger une salade de haricots verts sous l'œil vigilant de mon vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Carlisle nous a fait un certificat pour une semaine sans école, et durant ton sommeil, nous étions tous là. Ensuite, nous devions reprendre tous les cours, mais vu que tu avais commencé à émerger, j'ai refusé de m'éloigner. J'ai encore deux jours avec toi, et ensuite je devrais y retourner, mais au moindre souci, Esmée m'appellera, et soit je viendrais, soit je te parlerais. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Bien sûr Edward ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à veiller sur moi.

-Mais je le veux Bella !

Il s'approcha de moi et embrassa mes lèvres tendrement.

-Edward, je…

Je ne pus finir qu'il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un, et… Enfin, voilà, depuis que tu es là, je…

Il baissa la tête en soufflant, et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Un vampire timide et ne trouvant pas ses mots, voilà qui était rare !

-Edward ?

Il releva la tête, me montrant que j'avais toute son attention.

-Je t'aime.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et pour la première fois, je vis un vampire avoir une émotion si intense qu'il ne savait quoi dire ou faire. Je lui pris la main que j'apportai à mes lèvres et j'embrassai sa paume.

-Je l'ai compris pendant que Nicolaï vous expliquait comment il avait réussi à me faire passer pour morte et qu'il m'avait enlevée. J'ai compris pourquoi, à mon réveil dans cette caisse, j'avais ton visage devant les yeux, dans mon esprit. J'ai compris pourquoi je voulais te toucher, pourquoi je te voulais près de moi, pourquoi j'avais _besoin_ de ta présence. Durant mon inconscience, lorsque vous m'avez sauvée de Nicolaï, c'est ton souvenir, ton visage…, tes yeux…, ton nez…, ton front.., ton cou… qui me poussait à me battre.

Je caressais son visage au fur et à mesure que j'en citais les parties, gravant ses traits dans mes souvenirs. Mais mon bras fut vite fatigué et je fus forcée de le reposer, à mon grand dam. Edward sourit avant de reprendre ma main.

-Je ne voulais pas croire à ta mort, expliqua-t-il à son tour en me caressant la main. Je ne t'avais pas dit ce que je ressentais, et comme Carlisle t'avait mordue, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas réagir parce que tu détestais ton statut de vampire et que tu ne m'aimais pas.

-Comment peux-tu croire de telles bêtises ? M'exclamai-je, outrée. Je te croyais plus intelligent.

Il sourit et posa son front sur le mien. La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable.

-Pas avec toi : je perds toute faculté de penser correctement quand je suis proche de toi. La preuve, je n'ai pas su empêcher Nicolaï de te jeter dans les airs.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas pensé : c'était un geste désespéré.

Il resta silencieux, et je fus certaine qu'il choisissait ses mots.

-Mange, je réfléchis !

Il piqua dans un ravioli à la ricotta et me le fourra dans la bouche. Le traître ! Il savait que je ne parlais pas la bouche pleine ! Je mâchai consciencieusement, et lorsque j'eus terminé le ravioli, mon vampire recommença la manœuvre. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il parla.

-Il y a tellement à dire… Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, je t'ai détestée. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées, et tu avais failli réduire à néant des dizaines d'années passées à me contrôler. Et puis, au fil du temps, je me liais d'amitié avec Alice, et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, sinon elle serait triste. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là, mais avec le recul, je m'aperçois que je ne cherchais que des excuses.

Il prit une inspiration inutile et me regarda : j'avais la bouche vide, bouche qu'il s'empressa de remplir.

-Ensuite, lorsque Démétri t'a torturée, je t'ai sauvée. Une part de moi était honteuse, parce que je t'avais regardée mourir lentement, souffrir pour rien, mais après t'avoir ramenée ici, j'étais soulagé, parce que tu étais encore vivante alors même que j'avais bu un peu de ton sang. Je crois que je t'aimais déjà à ce moment, sinon je n'aurais jamais été assez fort pour n'aspirer que le venin.

-Tu es extrêmement courageux Edward, le rassurai-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée. Je peux avoir un peu d'eau s'il te plaît ?

Il me donna à boire, souriant timidement. Depuis quand un vampire était-il timide ? Depuis que je connaissais les Cullen, ils anéantissaient tous les préjugés que j'avais contre les vampires, et ils me montraient que le monde que j'imaginais petite était différent de la réalité : ni tout blanc, ni tout noir.

-Peu à peu, j'ai appris à te connaître, et je te trouvais forte, courageuse, faisant passer les autres avant ton bien-être. J'avoue, et j'en suis honteux, avoir été jaloux de Jacob lorsque tu le rencontrais. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais comme a dit Alice, ni toi ni moi ne faisions le premier pas.

-Pour ma part, expliquai-je, j'aimais être avec toi, je me sentais, et me sens encore d'ailleurs, plus en sécurité qu'avec n'importe qui. Lorsque tu n'étais pas là, je guettais ton retour. Je pensais à toi, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je savais juste que tu étais important pour moi.

Nos confessions étaient faites à voix basse, et c'était tant mieux : en parlant plus fort, j'aurais craint de briser cet instant.

-Tu es importante pour moi aussi. Tu es même plus importante que ma vie.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, et viens de te coucher avec moi ! Marmonnai-je, agacée d'être fatiguée et de devoir fermer les yeux.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle !

Il me remit en position couchée après avoir retiré les coussins, s'allongea et se colla contre moi. Sans les fils du moniteur, je pouvais mieux me fondre en lui, et j'en soupirai d'aise.

-Dors ma Bella ! Tu en as besoin.

Je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée sans demander mon reste.

* * *

_**Pov Jacob**_

Mon père m'avait puni, et avait fait en sorte que les autres de la meute, particulièrement Sam, me surveillent pour que j'aille au lycée. Ne comprenait-il pas que je voulais voir Bella ? Ou plutôt que j'avais besoin de la voir ?

Dans la journée du mercredi, peu après seize heures, alors que j'étais cloîtré dans ma chambre, mon père reçut un appel, mais j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'écoutais pas leur conversation. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Billy m'appela. En grognant, je descendis sans me presser, et m'assis sur le canapé.

-Tu sais qui vient d'appeler ? Me demanda mon père.

Je secouais la tête : depuis notre retour, je n'avais pas parlé ici, seuls les Cullen avaient le privilège de m'entendre.

-Le docteur Cullen.

Aussitôt je me redressai, observant mon père. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Ou au contraire une mauvaise ?

-Elle va bien, soupira Billy. Elle va même mieux : elle se réveille.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur mon père et me mis à pleurer de soulagement, le visage sur ses jambes.

-C'est fini, commença-t-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux. Vous l'avez sauvée, et Carlisle a dit qu'elle se remettait très bien. Il voudrait que nous allions chez eux.

Je levai la tête pour le voir me sourire.

-Tu es toujours puni, et c'est pour ça que je t'accompagne. Cependant je ne peux pas rester insensible à ce que tu as fait pour Bella, et je ne veux pas t'empêcher de la voir. Allons-y, ils nous attendent !

Je me relevai, essuyant les traces de larmes, et j'aidai mon père à monter en voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, et nous arrivâmes rapidement chez les Cullen. Le docteur nous attendait dehors avec sa femme. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint m'enlacer doucement, comme à son habitude. Je me retournai pour voir mon père bouche bée.

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Carlisle. Jacob s'est montré on ne peut plus amical avec nous.

Je dus aider Billy à sortir de voiture et l'installai dans son fauteuil, puis sans me préoccuper plus de lui, je montai en courant vers ma chambre préférée.

La porte était entrouverte, et Edward me murmura d'entrer. Bella était contre lui, endormie. Elle n'avait plus d'électrodes reliées à son corps et elle souriait doucement. Son teint était moins pâle, ses lèvres plus rouge.

-Eh bien, quel changement avec la dernière fois ! Commentai-je à voix basse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se renfrogna et je crus qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

-Carlisle voulait que j'aborde les derniers évènements, et ce n'était pas un exercice agréable pour elle.

-Je peux ? Lui demandai-je en montrant la main de Bella.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te voir.

Je vins m'asseoir par terre, devant le lit, et attrapai la main de mon amie. Elle était moins froide que d'habitude.

-Oui, sa température corporelle est remontée, et c'est normal, m'expliqua Edward. Son corps reprend ses fonctions habituelles.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant que Bella s'agite un peu.

-Bella ? Appela doucement le vampire à l'oreille de sa chérie. Tout va bien. Et nous avons un invité !

Elle secoua sa tête plusieurs fois avant de battre des paupières.

-Un invité ? Croassa-t-elle.

Aussitôt Edward se leva, fit le tour du lit, passant devant moi, et donna un verre d'eau à Bella après l'avoir relevée et appuyée sur de gros oreillers qui soutenaient son dos et sa tête encore bandée. Elle but les yeux fermés, et je supposai que c'était parce qu'elle se fatiguait encore très vite. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa le mien.

-Bonjour Jacob, souffla-t-elle d'une voix ravie en souriant. Tu as réussi à venir juste au bon moment !

-Tout le mérite revient à Carlisle, expliquai-je. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu venir, parce que mon père m'a interdit de quitter la réserve sauf pour aller au lycée, et là-bas, il me fait surveiller.

-Billy ne m'aime pas ?

Je la vis pâlir et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Aussitôt je me relevai et m'assis sur le lit. Edward était sorti, nous laissant un peu d'intimité ce dont je le remerciais.

-Bien sûr que si Bella ! M'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras sans lui faire mal. Mais il désespère de me voir faire ami-ami avec les sangsues !

Elle rit, d'un petit rire étranglé. Cependant, ça suffit à lui redonner le sourire et je changeai de sujet.

-Alors, tu as décidé que tu avais assez dormi ?

-Oui, mais mon record est d'une heure les yeux ouverts.

-Tu as le temps pour le battre, ripostai-je. Je vois que tu es chouchoutée !

-Jacob, je sais pertinemment qu'au moins un quart des cadeaux qui sont ici sont de toi !

Elle éclata de rire, et je la suivis. Cependant elle cessa bien vite, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses.

-J'avoue, dis-je sans honte. Je voulais être certain que tu aurais de quoi t'occuper à ton réveil.

Mon amie pouffa et me donna une petite tape sur le bras. Edward entra avec un plateau de nourriture.

-Encore ? S'étonna Bella. Carlisle a dit trois repas, et je ne pense pas avoir dormi tout l'après-midi !

-Non, mais Esmée s'est dit que le grand dadais qui te tient compagnie aimerait peut-être dévorer quelque chose, et elle a ajouté que si tu avais envie de l'imiter, tu ne devais pas te gêner.

-Elle va m'engraisser ! S'offusqua Bella en faisant la moue.

-C'est pour ton bien Bella ! Lui rappelai-je. Tu remercieras Esmée Edward, même si je le ferai aussi en partant. Que fait mon père ?

-Il discute avec Carlisle. Il veut passer dire bonjour à Bella avant de partir, et il réfléchit à comment te faire payer ton silence et tes bouderies alors qu'ici tu étais débordant de vitalité !

J'éclatai de rire, imité par mes deux amis. J'engloutis la quasi-totalité du plateau, et Bella accepta de manger une part de cake au chocolat.

-Alors, à quand le mariage d'Alice et Jasper ? Demandai-je.

-Ils sont intenables, soupira Edward. Alice a sauté de joie quand elle a vu que Bella aimait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et depuis, elle fait une liste pour que tout soit parfait.

-Qui va-t-elle inviter ? Demanda Bella innocemment.

Je détournai les yeux, mal à l'aise, comme Edward.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Le vampire lui prit la main et la pressa.

-Nous devons parler de ça aussi, commença-t-il. Nous avons dit à Aro que tu étais morte, et Carlisle a annoncé ta disparition. La police enquête, mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons leur dire la vérité.

Bella me regarda puis son regard se porta à nouveau vers le vampire.

-Qui a tué mon père ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Félix, répondit simplement Edward.

-Alors dites à la police que c'est lui qui m'a tuée. Vous trouverez bien un scénario.

Edward ne répondit rien mais il se rapprocha de Bella et la prit dans ses bras où elle poussa un soupir.

-Tout va bien aller Bella. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

-Non ! Grogna-t-elle. Je veux faire autre chose que dormir.

Je ris.

-Bella, tu guéris trop vite ! On n'a pas encore eu le temps de te chouchouter comme il faut !

-Ça peut s'arranger ça, intervint Alice qui entrait dans la pièce avec Rosalie.

Elles portaient de gros cartons neufs, qu'elles déposèrent en face du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Bella avec curiosité.

-Notre cadeau du jour ! S'exclama Alice. Tu vas commencer à t'ennuyer, surtout vu qu'Edward ne sera pas là toute la journée, donc on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Alice extirpa du carton le plus volumineux un immense écran plat tandis que Rosalie déballait les enceintes et le lecteur DVD. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était branché.

-Jacob, ferme la bouche ! Plaisanta Bella.

-C'est…

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle à ma place.

Cette fille n'était pas normale. Elle venait de voir deux vampires s'agiter à une vitesse inimaginable, dont elle n'avait peut-être même pas vu tous les mouvements, et elle plaisantait, comme si de rien n'était !

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, me souffla Edward pour que Bella n'entende pas.

Celle-ci regardait l'écran plat pendant qu'Alice réglait les chaines. Rosalie regardait Bella avec un sourire, et bientôt elles ressortirent, nous laissant seuls. Je remarquai que Bella s'était endormie avant qu'elles ne partent.

* * *

**Voilà une journée de plus dans la vie de Bella... Au prochain chapitre, quelques révélations de plus, et Bella qui s'énerve après quelqu'un... Contre qui ? Saurez-vous deviner ? Aller, je vous donne des choix :**

**1 - Contre Edward ?**

**2 - Contre Carlisle ?**

**3 - Contre Esmée ?**

**4 - Contre Emmett ? **

**5 - Contre Alice ?**

**Je vous laisse profiter de vos vacances ! Si vous voulez moins de parutions dans l'été, dites-le. **

**A samedi prochain (sauf avis de votre part). Bisous**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Nouveau samedi, nouveau chapitre ! Alors, d'abord, pour rassurer tout le monde et ne pas répéter : à l'avis général, je continue les parutions durant l'été. En revanche, pour celles qui souhaitent plus de parutions, sauf cas exceptionnel, je resterai au même ryhtme qu'avant : un chapitre le samedi avec cette fiction, et un chapitre de "Vampire ou folie" le dimanche. Sinon, il faudrait que je coupe le chapitre en deux, mais je ne suis pas spure que ce soit à votre avantage. J'aurais pu accélrer le rythme si je n'avais pas de travail, or celui-ci me prends trop de temps pour que je puisse mettre deux chapitres d'une fiction par semaine.**

**Ensuite, un énorme merci (de la taille de la distance Terre/Pluton à peu près) pour toutes vos reviews. Grâce à vous, j'ai atteints les 250 reviews (La 250ème étant Minomina). Donc merci à vous pour les reviews du chapitre précédent : aelita48, Triskelle Sparrow, liloupovitch, choukinette76, xalexeex25, lili70, oliveronica cullen massen et Minomina, ainsi que les non-inscrites : **

**diana : **Je suis contente que tu aimes les liens d'amitié que j'ai fait tisser entre Bella et Jacob, et entre Jacob et Edward. J'avais envie de les voir alliés pour une fois, et pas non, ce n'est pas Emmett ! Réponse dans le chapitre ! Merci d'avoir partagé ton avis !

**aussidagility : **Alors j'ai compris : tu confons les deux fictions ! Jane a étranglé Charlie, mais dans la fiction du dimanche... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de mélanger : moi-même, ça m'arrive, et si je ne relisais pas régulièrement les fictions (ou les débuts en tout cas), je me mélangerais aussi les pinceaux. Merci de ta review !

**slnia : **Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! Pour les mots en gras, il s'agit d'un jeu avec Alvina26, mais celle-ci étant souffrante, le jeu a cessé ou en tout cas il est mis entre parenthèse. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !

**Et maintenant, je vous livre les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **

**PS : je ne détients toujours aucun droit sur les personnages issus des oeuvres de Stephenie Meyer.**

**PS2 : merci à Evelyne-raconte, fidèle au poste, et à Morphine Angel-feather, que je félicite pour son bac, pour leur aide !**

* * *

Chapitre 23

_**Pov Edward**_

Jacob n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que nous agissions normalement pour des vampires, sans faire semblant d'être humains quand Bella était là.

-Tu sais, elle a vu des vampires utiliser leur vitesse pour des actions horribles, et je crois que le fait de nous voir agir comme si de rien n'était lui montre qu'elle n'est pas une intruse et qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de nous. Mais nous faisons toujours attention à nos mouvements lorsqu'elle est présente, pour ne pas la blesser.

Jacob avait passé la fin d'après-midi à la villa, et nous avions parlé. Bella s'était réveillée plusieurs fois mais avait refusé que nous sortions pour parler, parce que ça la rassurait de nous entendre. Billy était passé puis les deux Quileutes étaient repartis à la réserve. Jacob m'avait promis de repasser la voir dès que possible.

Et là, elle dormait contre moi. Je profitais jusqu'au bout de ces quelques heures, avant de devoir retourner à notre comédie humaine que je détestais. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté ici, et j'aurais créé une bulle protectrice autour de nous, où personne ne pourrait venir lui faire de mal, où elle serait protégée à jamais. Mais c'était impossible.

Alice surveillait l'Italie, et plus précisément la décision d'Aro au sujet de la désobéissance de Jane. Carlisle pensait, enfin espérait, qu'Aro accepterait de le croire et qu'il n'enverrait personne, mais pourquoi se méfierait-il de Carlisle ?

-Edward ?

Je baissai la tête pour voir Bella qui se réveillait. Il était 03 heures du matin, bien trop tôt pour elle.

-Rendors-toi Bella, tu as encore le temps !

-Non, je veux parler. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas…

Pour la couper je l'embrassai, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des heures et qui m'avait manqué. Bella se fit entreprenante et commença à s'accrocher à mon cou, mais je l'éloignai pour son bien.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demandai-je en la remettant correctement pour que ses côtes ne la fassent pas souffrir.

-Que va-t-on faire, quand je serais guérie ? Je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment enfermée ici, et il y aura toujours un risque pour qu'un habitant de Forks me voie par hasard.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je suppose que bientôt nous tiendrons une réunion pour décider, mais ça ne se fera pas avant que tu puisses tenir assise sur une chaise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est de coutume que nos réunions se déroulent dans la salle à manger, comme tu le sais, et pour l'instant tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Et il est hors de question de faire une réunion sans toi, puisque je te rappelle que tu fais partie de la famille.

J'avais rajouté ma dernière phrase parce que je sentais qu'elle allait protester.

-Tu as faim ?

Elle rit et me frappa faiblement.

-Si vous continuez, j'aurais pris cinq kilos en moins d'une semaine !

-C'est le but ! Répondis-je en faisant bouger mes sourcils.

Elle éclata de rire mais dut s'arrêter parce qu'elle avait mal.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ? Lui demandai-je, inquiet.

-Si ça ne passe pas, peut-être… Mais en attendant, je veux savoir. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

-Je suppose que si tu es en forme pour te poser des questions, ça veut dire que tu peux entendre les réponses, soupirai-je. Lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, Jane te vidait de ton sang, et elle s'est battue avec nous. Je t'avais détachée et posée à terre, et Carlisle est arrivé dans les secondes qui ont suivies. Il a demandé l'autorisation à Alice pour te mordre.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Eh bien…

Alice arriva, comme si elle savait que nous parlions d'elle. Elle ne sautillait pas et avait l'air sérieux.

-Il a été décidé que je serais celle qui représenterait tes intérêts.

-Parce que je suis humaine ?

-Non, s'écria Alice horrifiée. Je pensais que tu avais compris que nous n'étions pas comme les autres vampires qui prennent les humains pour des petites choses fragiles inférieures.

Alice s'assit près de Bella et lui prit la main, tandis que son amie l'observait. Ma nouvelle sœur baissa la tête.

-Seulement, tu es encore mineure, et Carlisle a supposé que je saurais mieux t'aider que lui, parce que je suis une fille, que je peux t'aider grâce à mes visions et ensuite parce que… Enfin… Je croyais que nous avions un lien assez fort…

-C'est le cas Alice, dit doucement ma Bella. Je t'aime énormément. Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans la caisse dont s'est servi Nicolaï pour me transporter, j'ai vu ton visage, comme j'ai vu celui d'Edward. Je ne savais plus vos noms, ni qui vous étiez pour moi. Je savais juste au fond de moi que vous étiez les êtres les plus importants pour moi. Donc, reprit-elle en me regardant à nouveau, Alice a autorisé Carlisle à me mordre.

-Je dirais plutôt que j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, rectifia Alice en faisant la moue. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

-Il t'a mordue, et presque immédiatement ton cœur a cessé de battre. Carlisle a essayé de le faire repartir, en vain. La suite, tu la connais.

Je voulais taire la suite, pour épargner à Bella le récit de nos réactions face à sa "mort".

-Edward refusait de te quitter, enchaîna Alice la traîtresse. Il ne voulait pas croire à ta mort, et il a bien fait. Lorsque Nicolaï t'a enlevée, nous n'avons pas compris, jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive, amnésique et muet, pour dire à Edward qu'il avait rêvé de toi. Il a fallu sept nuits avant que nous soyons certains que tu étais au Mexique, et nous avons commencé à vous suivre à la trace. Nicolaï changeait tous les soirs de terrain de chasse, et Jacob ne savait pas où avait lieu le prochain meurtre.

-Il ne me disait rien, expliqua Bella en se collant contre moi en frissonnant.

Je me fis la remarque que je devais demander à Alice d'appeler Carlisle pour lui donner de quoi la soulager de la douleur.

-Il me mettait dans la voiture et il conduisait, continua-t-elle. Une fois sur place, il m'attachait pour que j'assiste à son meurtre, il disait que c'était pour m'endurcir. Le soir où il m'a dit que nous allions changer de façon de faire, j'ai cru que je n'y survivrais pas.

-C'est ce qui t'a sauvée pourtant, confia Alice. Jacob a vu votre premier soir à Guadalajara, et nous avons supposé que Nicolaï se croirait à l'abri, assez pour revenir plusieurs soirs de suite.

-Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'il est mort ma Bella, il ne te fera plus de mal, lui chuchotai-je.

Elle hocha la tête mais je la vis faire une grimace.

-Demande à Carlisle de venir, s'il te plaît, demandai-je à Alice à voix trop basse pour Bella.

-Je vous laisse, tu dois te reposer Bella. Profite bien !

Elle sortit après avoir embrassé son amie. Quant à Bella, elle prit ma main et joua avec.

-Tu vas bien ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles au lycée demain, bougonna-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, mais les élèves se posent des questions, et nous ne voulons pas les rendre suspicieux.

Notre père arriva.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Edward ! Maugréa Bella. Je t'avais dit…

-Tu as mal Bella, tu n'as pas à souffrir inutilement.

-Pfff, fichus vampires ! Râla-t-elle.

Cependant elle se laissa examiner, et finit par accepter les calmants que lui injecta Carlisle, puis celui-ci sortit. Bella se tenait tranquille, et je crus qu'elle s'était endormie, jusqu'au moment où elle parla.

-Edward ?

-Oui mon amour ?

J'avais laissé échappé ce qualificatif, et j'attendis, tendu, de voir comment elle allait réagir, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

-Tu crois qu'un jour, je serais aussi forte que vous ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Bella, tu serais aussi forte que nous maintenant. Mais tu n'as pas envie de vivre comme une humaine normale ?

-Tu crois honnêtement que je pourrais vivre une vie normale, à me cacher des Volturi, à attirer tous les vampires à 100 kilomètres à la ronde, à collectionner les maladresses ?

Je ris doucement : là-dessus, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Nous en parlerons au conseil de famille.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et, après un bâillement, elle s'endormit.

**_Pov Bella_**

Edward était parti ce matin pour le lycée, et j'avais eu beau bouder, supplier, râler, il avait obéi à Carlisle.

Les filles avaient eu raison : la télé me fut d'une grande aide, parce qu'elle me permit de penser à tout sauf à la douleur. Depuis qu'Edward était parti, j'avais l'impression que la douleur était multipliée. Ou alors était-ce peut-être Jasper qui me soulageait lorsqu'il était là ? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : que mon vampire revienne pour m'apaiser.

* * *

Je courais, mais derrière moi j'entendais Nicolaï. Je fuyais, sans savoir où j'étais et où je devais aller.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Bella… riait-il. Je suis plus fort que toi, tu le sais. Tu trouveras les Volturi doux comme des agneaux à côté de moi !

Je me retournai pour voir où il était, mais je ne vis rien : il faisait nuit noire autour de moi, et la lune n'éclairait qu'à quelques pas devant moi.

-Je t'ai eue ! Hurla-t-il en me sautant dessus.

Je hurlai de douleur devant la force qui venait de s'écraser sur moi.

-Bella !

-Laissez-moi ! Suppliai-je. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi !

Je me débattis, réalisant que ma force ne ferait pas le poids face à Nicolaï.

-Calme-toi Bella !

Je gémis de douleur mais je pris conscience que ce n'était pas Nicolaï qui m'appelait.

-Esmée, maintiens-la s'il te plaît !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Elle est traumatisée, et je suppose que tant qu'Edward et Alice était près d'elle, elle a réussi à repousser son traumatisme.

-J'ai mal…gémis-je, ne pouvant ouvrir les yeux.

-Je sais, répondit le docteur. Je te donne un peu de morphine. Il faut que tu te calmes, et ça ira mieux.

Esmée se mit à chantonner, et je me forçai à l'écouter. Peu à peu, je me détendis en espérant que ça ne recommencerait pas.

* * *

Je me réveillai lentement, apaisée. Et comme mue par un sixième sens, je savais que je n'étais pas seule : en déplaçant ma main vers l'extérieur du lit, je touchai quelque chose de glacée, une main de vampire. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, profitant du calme et du bien-être que je ressentais.

-Edward ?

-Oui Bella, je suis là.

Il n'ajouta rien et me laissa me réveiller un peu mieux. Le silence régna plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles j'émergeai du sommeil difficilement. Edward caressait mon bras et mon visage délicatement, me prouvant qu'il était à mes côtés.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je finalement.

-Il est 17 heures mon ange, répondit-il. Tu as dormi plusieurs heures sans bouger.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

J'avais du mal à analyser le temps que j'avais passé à dormir, j'étais un peu perdue. Et comme j'avais gardé mes yeux fermés, je ne pouvais pas me fier à la lumière du jour.

-Je suis arrivé à midi. Carlisle a appelé Alice en disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien, mais il m'a interdit de partir avant la fin du cours.

Je ne dis rien, prenant juste en compte ce qu'il disait.

-Tu as encore mal ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas si mal que ça quand tu es à côté de moi. Comme si tu étais un calmant à toi tout seul !

Je pouffai légèrement, et il m'imita.

-Où sont les autres ?

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux, me contentant de respirer la merveilleuse odeur d'Edward qui s'état couché à côté de moi. J'avais pris place contre lui, ma tête sur son torse.

-Alice est dans sa chambre, avec Jasper. Ils font des recherches parce qu'Alice voudrait en savoir plus sur sa vie humaine. Rosalie est à la chasse avec Emmett, Esmée te prépare à manger et elle compte te donner la becquée. Carlisle est dans son bureau et travaille sur des dossiers pour l'hôpital.

Je bougeai légèrement, faisant souffrir un peu mes côtes, et ouvris les yeux. Edward me regardait, la tête baissée vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey ! Bonjour !

-Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour ce matin, fis-je remarquer. Mais je ne serais pas contre un baiser.

Il sourit encore plus et se pencha, scellant ses lèvres aux miennes. Je m'approchai de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il reculerait dès qu'il me penserait en danger, et me collai encore plus contre son corps de glace.

-Bella ! Grogna-t-il. Tu dois te ménager !

-Je ne suis pas raisonnable, tu le sais pourtant !

Il rit en se reculant, non sans avoir pressé trois fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je soupirai de contentement.

-Tu es en forme on dirait. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je lirais bien, mais j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tenir le livre longtemps. Et je ne veux plus dormir.

Edward soupira, et je compris que nous allions encore parler.

-Carlisle dit que tu dois évacuer le traumatisme en parlant.

-Mais je vais très bien ! Me rebellai-je. Je m'excuse pour ce que je vais dire, mais : croit-il que je n'ai pas vécu pire à Volterra ? Sait-il que Nicolaï était un enfant de cœur à côté d'Aro et ses frères ? Toutes ces heures de punitions, de tortures, d'humiliation morale et physique, ces jours à avoir peur d'être tuée pour une simple maladresse, croit-il que ceci n'était rien ? Pourtant, j'ai réussi à vivre avec pendant deux ans, et à mon arrivée ici, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de tels cauchemars, aussi violents ! En quoi est-ce différent ?

Je m'arrêtai, tremblante, en sueur d'avoir fait autant d'efforts, et à court d'oxygène. Edward se dégagea doucement demoi, se leva et m'apporta un verre d'eau que je refusai.

-Bella, c'est à lui que tu dois dire ça, pas à moi. Je ne veux que ton bien, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je resterai éternellement ici, à côté de toi, à te regarder dormir, prendre soin de toi et te protéger. Mais il est médecin, et nous le considérons comme notre père. Comprends-tu pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'Alice servirait mieux tes intérêts que Carlisle ?

Je baissai la tête, honteuse, et pris le verre d'eau que je bus doucement.

-Excuse-moi Edward, je suis injuste ! Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Alice est mieux placée que Carlisle. Mais je ne veux pas être considérée comme une gamine…

-Tu n'es pas considérée comme telle, me confia mon vampire. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu guérisses, mais il n'a semble-t-il pas pris en compte ces deux années de ta vie où tu étais captive des Volturi. Et il vient de s'en rendre compte.

-Je n'ai pas été discrète, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit devant mon embarras, me faisant rougir.

-Ah Bella ! Si tu savais comme ces rougissements m'avaient manqué ! Mais en effet, il a été sorti de ses réflexions par ton discours. Il arrive.

Je soufflai, pas sûre de vouloir discuter de ça avec le docteur. J'étais gênée d'avoir piqué une colère, à son encontre qui plus est, sachant qu'il m'avait accueillie chez lui et que j'étais sous sa tutelle. Il était bon, et moi je m'énervais après lui…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Je relevai la tête : Carlisle était debout devant le lit et me regardait.

-Tu as raison : j'ai oublié de prendre ces deux années de calvaire en compte. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que tu réagis violemment : Nicolaï a fait ressurgir le traumatisme que tu as vécu en Italie et que tu avais réussi à enfouir après ton arrivée ici. Je suis désolé d'avoir pu te faire croire que tu avais eu une vie normale avant Nicolaï.

-En quoi est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Reniflai-je, sentant les larmes arriver. Je ne veux plus faire ces cauchemars. Avant, ce n'était que des souvenirs qui revenaient, et j'arrivais à les gérer, mais là… Les cauchemars ont commencé dès que j'ai repris conscience avec Nicolaï, et ils étaient tous en lien avec Volterra. J'en ai marre d'être faible, j'en ai marre d'être poursuivie, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur !

Le docteur hocha la tête et m'observa attentivement alors qu'Edward me serrait dans ses bras sans me faire mal.

-Je te propose quelque chose Bella : jusqu'à ta guérison, et tant que tes cauchemars seront aussi présents, Edward, Alice ou Jasper resteront avec toi.

-Jasper ne l'a pas apaisée la dernière fois, contesta Edward.

-Alors seulement Alice et Edward. D'ici demain matin, nous aurons trouvé une excuse pour qu'ils restent à tour de rôle.

-Je pourrais aussi rester éveillée toute la journée, proposai-je. Comme ça, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée peuvent aussi rester avec moi.

-Ton corps ne tiendra pas, tu es trop faible même si tu ne le ressens pas. Donc, ils resteront avec toi. Dès que j'estimerai que tu seras assez forte, nous aurons un conseil de famille, et nous déciderons de ce que nous ferons dans les semaines et les mois à venir.

A travers ces mots, je comprenais encore mieux pourquoi ce n'était pas seulement Carlisle qui prenait les décisions pour moi. Il était le chef de famille, à qui il fallait obéir. Il faisait tout dans l'intérêt de sa famille, en _entier_. Alice elle, pensait à moi, seulement à moi, peu importe ce que pensaient les autres.

-C'est d'accord, acceptai-je.

-Bien. Je ne sais pas si Edward te l'a dit, mais tu passeras une IRM la semaine prochaine, pour s'assurer que ta tête va bien.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour sortir.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui ?

Il se retourna, le regard inquiet.

-Merci, pour tout. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie, méchante ou…

-Je sais, sourit-il, et je comprends. Je vis avec des vampires qui ont plus de 50 ans, si on exclut Alice. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de côtoyer d'humains aussi longtemps, et je crois que vivre avec toi me permet de me rendre compte que je perdais peut-être mon « humanité », si tu acceptes ce terme.

-Tu as toujours été le plus humain, confiai-je. Peut-être que je fais ma crise d'adolescence !

Le docteur éclata de rire.

-Alors je saurais me montrer indulgent ! Je te remercie aussi Bella, tu nous apportes beaucoup, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Cette fois, il quitta la pièce pour de bon. Mon ventre grogna à ce moment-là, et l'ambiance se détendit. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, Esmée entrait avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

-Mon Dieu Esmée ! M'exclamai-je. Mais tu comptes nourrir combien de personnes avec ça ?

-Juste toi ! Rigola-t-elle. Je ne reste pas, je vais chasser avec Carlisle avant qu'il ne parte pour l'hôpital.

Je fus à nouveau seule avec Edward, et je mangeai sous son œil vigilant.

-Alors, cette journée au lycée ? Tu as dû être le pôle d'attraction.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Pouffa Edward. Jessica a décidé de me faire l'honneur d'une déclaration. Elle m'attendait à la fin de mon cours de littérature, et elle a demandé bien haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende : « Edward, je t'aime ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ».

Il avait imité la voix criarde de la blonde, et j'eus mal aux zygomatiques à force de me retenir de rire.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Je lui ai dit que mon cœur était déjà pris.

Je pensais qu'il allait me donner une réponse humoristique, mais en croisant son regard, je vis toute la véracité de ses paroles. Il reprit.

-Pendant que tu dormais, Jessica a visiblement pris la décision de me faire changer d'avis. Elle compte m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je cherche encore ce que je vais pouvoir lui faire pour lui démontrer que je ne veux pas d'elle. Mange encore un peu s'il te plaît !

Je n'avais pas assez mangé à son goût à première vue, et il ouvrit un yaourt pour moi, prit la cuillère et commença à me donner à manger comme cela. Même si je n'avais plus faim, je décidai de le laisser faire, juste pour voir son sourire angélique qui s'agrandissait à chaque bouchée que j'avalais.

Je réussis à tenir trois heures sans dormir, puis je retournai au pays des rêves, protégée par Edward.

* * *

**Bella a fait sa petite crise après Carlisle... Ca l'a soulagé ^^. Comment Edward va-t-il pouvoir se débarasser de Jessica à votre avis ?**

**Pour celles qui me demandent combien de chapitres il y aura, je dirais à peu près 40. **

**On se retrouve samedi pour la suite !**

**Profitez bien du week end, et bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à toutes**

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard (même si ce n'est qu'une semaine, je me sens toujours mal de ne pas avoir été au rendez-vous). **

**Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews : un grand merci à Minomina, aelita48, xalexeex25, Triskelle Sparrow, choukinette76, Mariefandetwilight, Miss sadique. **

**rose : **Eh non, Bella n'ira pas au lycée, sachant qu'elle est sensée être morte... Mais tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review.

**aussidagility : **C'est sûr que Carlisle n'a plus l'habitude des ado... Mais il est magnanime et Bella saura l'écouter. Merci de ta review.

**slnia : **Tu le verras... dans le chapitre. Merci de ta review**.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à choukinette76, que je remercie beaucoup pour ses encouragements et ses reviews si motivantes. **

**Bonne lecture, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 24

_**Pov Bella**_

La vie reprenait son cours normal. Chaque jour de cours, soit Edward soit Alice me tenait compagnie.

J'avais vu que cela faisait de la peine à Esmée qu'elle ne puisse pas m'apaiser, mais je lui avais expliqué que j'aimais Edward, et que pour moi, Alice était plus que ma sœur, que les liens que nous avions n'étaient même pas définissables tant ils étaient forts.

Chaque matin où il ne restait pas avec moi, Edward me disait au revoir à travers un baiser si tendre que parfois, j'avais envie de pleurer devant tant de dévotion. Nous n'étions pas du même monde, et le jour approchait où il nous faudrait décider de mon avenir.

Ensuite, Esmée m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner et m'aidait à me laver. Je ne me levais toujours pas, parce que la douleur n'était supportable qu'allongée ou semi-assise. Elle m'aidait aussi à m'habiller, sauf quand c'était Alice qui me tenait compagnie. Celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à choisir des vêtements qui, quoiqu'assez confortables, étaient un peu trop excentriques à mon goût.

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais de retour à Forks. Je voulais sortir de cette chambre mais Carlisle insistait pour que je me repose. Il n'avait plus été question de parler de Nicolaï, sauf si c'était moi qui l'évoquais, et je remerciais le docteur pour cela. Je voulais juste oublier.

Jacob venait souvent aussi. Nous évoquions nos souvenirs, et parfois nous pensions au futur, mais il s'agissait de visites à la réserve sans préciser quand. De temps en temps, il amenait le jeune Seth, qui prenait Jacob pour un héros. Il était bavard comme une fille quand Jacob et Edward partaient discuter dehors de je ne sais quoi. Il me faisait rire et je n'en demandais pas plus.

Jessica avait essuyé plusieurs refus de la part d'Edward. Il s'était présenté un jour avec mes traces de lèvres au coin de la bouche, et Jessica avait pâli en voyant cela. Mais elle avait tenté une dernière fois, et l'excuse d'Edward semblait l'avoir marquée. Ainsi, un jour où elle avait essayé de lui caresser les fesses, mon amoureux s'était retourné et lui avait dit que si jamais elle le touchait, elle risquait d'attraper une maladie contagieuse qui pourrait la défigurer. Il avait donné des noms latins et de nombreux détails, et il paraît que Jessica avait failli s'évanouir. Depuis, dès qu'elle voyait Edward ou un autre Cullen, elle faisait un détour de plusieurs mètres. Le jour où Emmett m'avait raconté ça, j'avais ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter pendant de longues minutes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Alice qui était restée avec moi. Les autres étaient partis au lycée il y a deux heures, et j'étais habillée. Mon amie me détaillait l'avancement de ses recherches sur son passé.

-Je ne trouve rien, mais Jasper est d'accord avec moi pour dire que mon réveil ne correspond pas avec la date de ma « mort ».

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est passé plusieurs années entre le moment où j'ai été mordue et le moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-C'est possible ? M'étonnai-je. J'ai toujours vu une transformation se réaliser en trois jours.

-Carlisle aussi est dubitatif, mais nous ne voyons pas d'autre explication. Du coup, nous cherchons s'il n'y a pas une disparition évoquée il y a longtemps.

-Tes vêtements ne t'ont pas aidée pour définir une période ?

-Un peu, mais si on les prend en référence, il nous faudra remonter loin, au XIXème siècle.

-Waouh ! Soufflai-je. Tu n'es pas de la première jeunesse !

-Eh ! Fit Alice faussement outrée. Un peu de respect s'il te plaît !

Nous éclatâmes de rire mais je retrouvai vite mon sérieux. Je devais lui dire ce que je voulais. Nous étions seules ce matin, personne ne nous écoutait.

-Alice ? Demandai-je.

Quand elle vit mon air sérieux, mon amie se calma instantanément.

-Oui Bella ?

-Je veux devenir vampire.

Je pensais que voir un vampire pâlir était impossible, mais le mot « impossible » venait définitivement d'être rayé de mon vocabulaire. J'avais devant moi une Alice plus blanche que jamais, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, immobile.

-Alice ?

Avait-elle une vision ? J'avançai ma main pour la toucher, dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, mais rien ne se passa. Je commençai à prendre peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cligne des yeux, geste inutile pour elle.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Osai-je demander.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes Bella ? Souffla-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Je… Tu l'es, Edward l'est, tous les Cullen le sont. Je suis la seule à être encore humaine. Ce serait mieux si nous étions tous les mêmes, non ?

Alice secoua la tête, comme pour remettre en place ses idées.

-Mais Bella… Pourquoi une telle demande ? Je veux dire… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'être vampire implique, tu n'en vois que l'extérieur. Tu nous vois comme des êtres parfaits, ce que nous sommes loin d'être !

-Tu as accepté que Carlisle me morde lorsque Jane m'a torturée.

-Mais tu étais mourante ! Là tu es bien portante ! Je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je connais les caractéristiques des vampires, vous m'avez parlé de tous les aspects, et grâce à vous, mes préjugés sont tombés à l'eau. Je sais que je devrais résister au sang humain, je sais que je devrais toujours faire attention à ma force face à des humains, je sais que je ne sentirais plus le soleil, le froid. Je sais tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que je ne serais plus faible et que vous n'aurez plus à risquer vos vies pour moi.

Alice resta silencieuse. Alors je décidai de pousser plus loin mes arguments.

-Tu veux mon bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais que c'était mal de jouer la carte de l'affection, mais je savais ce que je voulais. J'avais eu deux semaines pour me décider, et jusqu'à présent, Alice n'avait pas déboulé parce qu'elle m'avait vue morte.

-Bien sûr ! Mais pas comme ça !

-Je veux aller plus loin avec Edward ! Je refuse de voir tout s'arrêter simplement parce que je vieillis et que je suis fragile par rapport à lui. Je t'en supplie !

Elle baissa la tête en soufflant fort.

**_Pov Alice_**

Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Nous savions tous qu'un jour, elle aurait demandé ça, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. Elle n'avait rien vécu ! Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me souvenir de ma vie humaine, savoir que j'avais vécu pleinement.

-Nous devons en parler avec la famille.

-Je croyais que tu devais veiller à mes intérêts, fit Bella sarcastique.

-Il s'agit de l'avenir du clan Bella. Si nous te transformons, nous violons le pacte avec les Quileutes. Nous condamnons une vie. Nous devrons partir, nous éloigner le temps que tu puisses te sevrer. Tu vas devenir forte, plus que chacun d'entre nous, tu vas avoir soif de sang, tu ne chercheras qu'à boire du sang, mais du sang humain ! Tes émotions seront tellement violentes que tu peux devenir dangereuse !

-Jasper est avec nous et côtoie des humains tous les jours. Il n'est pas perdu au fin fond de l'Alaska. Il pourra m'aider à contrôler mes émotions. Et toi comme lui êtes en sevrage et vous côtoyez des humains tous les jours !

-Son don l'aide beaucoup, et moi aussi avec mes visions. Et Jasper n'est pas nouveau-né.

-Tu peux m'aider toi aussi ! Et Jasper aussi, tout comme Edward ! Alice, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu acceptes ? Et puis, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et tu n'as pas vu de catastrophe, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'avait sorti cet argument comme preuve incontestable, fière d'elle. Croyait-elle réellement qu'elle gagnerait contre un vampire ? Pour un peu, j'aurais ri si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

-C'est vrai, avouai-je. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça nous concerne tous. Je demanderai à Carlisle de réunir le conseil de famille ce soir, quand il rentrera de sa garde.

Bella souffla.

-J'ai l'impression d'être traitée comme une enfant, bouda-t-elle.

-Tu agis comme telle. Je te propose quelque chose : on arrête d'en parler, et on voit ce soir ce qui se dira.

-D'accord.

-Bien ! M'exclamai-je en sautant sur mes pieds. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'une séance cinéma, avec pop-corn ?

Elle accepta et choisit _Pretty Woman_. Je filai faire chauffer le maïs puis mis le DVD. Nous passâmes le film à le commenter, puis nous enchaînâmes avec _Just Married_.

Elle s'endormit avant la fin, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule. Quand je tentai de la remettre droite, elle grogna, et je la laissai contre moi.

Je la réveillai à midi, sur la demande d'Esmée, afin qu'elle mange. Mon amie mangea peu, mais je supposai que c'était parce qu'elle appréhendait la soirée. Pour lui changer les idées, je lui parlai de son dressing.

-Il va falloir songer à t'acheter des vêtements, commençai-je.

-Je croyais que tu en avais acheté il y a une semaine !

-Mais tu les as presque tous mis ! Et puis, là, tu vas pouvoir choisir.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de te suivre dans les magasins, sourit-elle, joyeuse à cette idée.

-Tu connais cette extraordinaire invention qui permet de choisir ses habits à distance ? Il paraît que c'est à la dernière mode ce genre d'achats ! Les gens appellent ça « l'achat en ligne sur Internet ».

Elle me tira la langue, joueuse.

-On dirait Edward ! Soupirai-je en levant les yeux. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas ! Bientôt, promis-je.

Elle rit tandis que j'allai chercher l'ordinateur. Nous choisîmes plusieurs tenues tandis qu'elle grignotait dans tous les plats qu'avaient faits Esmée. Ensuite nous passâmes une heure à choisir des vêtements pour Edward, et Bella avait bon goût quand il s'agissait des habits pour hommes.

Finalement je rangeai l'ordinateur et elle s'endormit à nouveau rapidement.

Jasper et les autres rentrèrent après les cours, mais Bella venait de s'endormir. Edward en profita pour aller chasser et je l'accompagnai avec Jasper. Rosalie la surveillait et nous appellerait s'il y avait un problème.

-Bella veut devenir vampire, déclarai-je tandis que nous revenions de notre chasse.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Edward. Elle l'a déjà évoqué plusieurs fois.

-Je sens une grande détermination venant d'elle, commenta mon fiancé. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

-Dès que Carlisle sera rentré, je lui demande de nous réunir, décrétai-je.

-Et toi, tu en dis quoi ? Me demanda mon amoureux.

Jasper m'avait enlacée et nous étions assis sur un rocher surplombant Forks. Edward était à côté de Jasper et regardait le paysage.

-Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Elle a tant à perdre ! Je sais qu'elle a peur pour nous si les Volturi la retrouvent, mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses si elle est vampire. Elle pourrait …

-Avoir la vie que tu n'as pas pu avoir, et que Rose et Esmée n'ont pas eue, termina Edward.

Le silence régna plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jasper reprenne la parole.

-Je comprends Alice. Mais tu ne peux pas décider en fonction de ça. Tu penses qu'elle peut tomber enceinte ? Pour le moment, elle ne jure que par Edward, et je ne crois pas que ça changera dans les années à venir, surtout si elle reste avec nous. Tu lui imposes le supplice de Tantale* sans t'en rendre compte.

-De toute façon, Carlisle refusera de la transformer, dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Il ne le fera que si elle est en danger de mort. Carlisle ne tue pas, il sauve.

Je soupirai en écoutant Edward, heureuse de savoir que je n'aurais pas à devoir donner l'ultime décision. C'était mieux pour elle, j'en étais certaine.

-Et toi Edward ? Qu'aurais-tu choisi ?

Il garda le silence deux minutes.

-J'aurais hésité, comme toi. Je l'aime, et mon égoïsme me pousserait à la vouloir comme moi, pour que l'on puisse s'aimer sans contrainte. Mais elle a encore des expériences à vivre, des choses à découvrir dans son corps d'humaine. Et je ne suis pas du tout pressé de la voir cesser de rougir.

Jasper éclata de rire, moi aussi. Edward et Bella étaient si craquants tous les deux ! Nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa en projetant d'une partie de chasse entre jeunes. Il faudra demander à Emmett et Rosalie, mais vu ce que je viens de voir, on va bien s'amuser !

_**Pov Esmée**_

Bella s'était réveillée pendant qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient à la chasse. Je l'avais entendue allumer la télévision, mais je n'étais allée la voir que plus tard. Rosalie était au garage en train de bichonner sa voiture.

-Carlisle est rentré ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore, il finit dans une heure son service. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je commençai à m'inquiéter, et j'allai vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui la fit rire.

-Je vais bien Esmée, mais je suppose qu'Alice ne t'a rien dit. Elle veut lui demander de réunir le conseil de famille.

-Oh ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre. Rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que nous sommes en désaccord sur un sujet, et que visiblement il faut en discuter avec vous tous.

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Bella ne savait pas que nous avions parlé plusieurs fois de son choix, en l'occurrence ici son vœu de devenir vampire. Seulement Carlisle avait espéré que ça lui passerait au fil des jours, tandis qu'elle se remettait de ses blessures.

-Je te propose de manger un peu en attendant, qu'en dis-tu ? Et si tu dois sortir de la chambre, autant que tu sois mieux habillée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle accepta et j'allai lui préparer de quoi la nourrir. Quelques légumes, c'est-à-dire des épinards, des féculents, à savoir du riz thaï, de la viande, avec un tournedos, un laitage (un yaourt à l'abricot) et des sucres rapides : des cookies. Bref, un menu équilibré.

J'apportai le tout à ma fille et elle mangea tandis que je lui montrai des esquisses d'un meuble que je devais livrer le lendemain.

-Celui-ci est très joli, apprécia-t-elle. Mais il sera encore mieux dans les tons foncés, non ?

J'approuvai et rangeai les dessins. Ensuite, je l'aidai à se laver, toujours au gant, et à s'habiller.

-Je suis bien contente que ce soit toi et pas Alice, me confia Bella. Elle aurait été infernale et m'aurait obligée à porter une robe ou je ne sais quoi.

-Si tu les avais vues, elle et Rose, les premiers jours où Alice et Jasper ont débarqué ici ! Elles n'ont pas arrêté d'écumer les magasins à la recherche de la perfection pour l'autre. Elles ont acheté en moins de trois jours pas loin de mille vêtements chacune, rien que pour elles, sans compter les accessoires. J'ai eu le droit aussi à un changement radical de mon dressing, comme Emmett et Carlisle. Jasper a eu le droit à une collection impressionnante de vêtements mais il n'a rien dit puisque ça venait d'Alice. Edward a été le seul à avoir échappé à cette folie, mais je crois qu'elle a trouvé son point faible.

-Lequel ? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Toi. Il me semble qu'Alice a déjà usé de son pouvoir.

-Oui, nous avons fait quelques choix sur Internet, avoua la jeune fille. J'espère qu'il aimera.

-Je n'ai aucun doute ! Je reviens, Carlisle vient de rentrer.

Je descendis et trouvai mon mari en train de poser ses clés de voiture. Il me sourit quand il me vit, et je lui sautai dans les bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Alors, ta journée ?

-Longue sans toi, comme toujours ! Mais je crois que nous allons devoir nous réunir, je pense que des nomades sont dans les environs.

-Des meurtres ?

-Oui, pour le moment trop éloignés pour être sur notre territoire ou celui des Quileutes. Il faudra aussi en parler avec eux.

-Tu as raison.

C'est à ce moment que rentrèrent Alice, Jasper et Edward.

-Bonjour Carlisle, salua Alice. Tu vas bien ?

-Un peu soucieux, mais ça va.

Mon mari regarda Edward qui hocha la tête avant de parler.

-De toute façon, Alice aussi voudrait que l'on se réunisse, en présence de Bella.

Carlisle soupira.

-Je suppose que ce soir est un bon soir pour ça. Je vais chasser et je reviens.

-De toute façon, Rose et Emmett sont partis pour avoir un peu d'intimité, sourit Alice. Je vais voir Bella !

Elle monta, suivie par Edward.

-Tu nous expliqueras d'où vient ta peur ? Demanda Jasper en fixant mon mari.

-Oui, vous saurez tous ce qui se passe, promit-il.

Après m'avoir embrassée longuement mon amour sortit chasser. Jasper était monté se changer et se doucher. Quant à moi, je préparai un chocolat chaud pour Bella, un en-cas, et lui sortis une couverture et des coussins afin qu'elle soit le mieux installée possible.

Enfin, Carlisle revint, accompagné par Emmett et Rosalie rencontrés en chemin. Nous commençâmes à nous installer tandis que mon mari allait chercher Bella.

* * *

***Supplice qui consiste à présenter au supplicié ce dont il a besoin, et lui ôter au moment où il veut se servir. (Définition de Wikipédia). Ici, elle voit dans vampires, et ne peut en devenir un.**

**Vous l'aurez compris : au prochain chapitre il y aura le conseil de famille. Et Jacob sera de retour...**

**A samedi prochain**

**Bisous**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour !**

**Alors voilà, hier, j'ai posé une question à la fin du chapitre de la fiction "Vampires ou folie ?", en demandant si vous préfériez un chapitre de cette fiction ou un OS pour me faire pardonner le retard. Et c'est le chapitre qui a gagné, donc voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Je n'ai répondu à personne, mais je me suis dit qu'un chapitre répondrait mieux à vos questions... Bien sûr, je répondrais à vos reviews dans la semaine.**

**Mais je tenais à vous remercier quand même pour vos reviews ! Merci à Mariefandetwilight (**Le conseil arrive maintenant. A toi de me dire si tu es surprise ou non**...), aelita48 (**tu as gagné ! Mais je te laisse lire la raison**.), Minomina (**Je suis contente que le passage avec Jessica t'ai fait rire ^^. Et tu es très proche de la vérité avec ta supposition !**), rose (**tu as raison pour les nomades, mais on apprendras leurs noms plus tard**), choukinette76 (**je te laisse lire, ça te donnera des réponses ^^. Et tu n'as même pas à attendre une semaine :D**), Triskelle Sparrow (**la suite juste là**), aussidagility (**oui, Bella a horreur du shopping... un peu comme moi** ^^), et xalexeex25 (**là non plus il n'y a pas d'action, mais tu verras que ce chapitre annonce les ennuis**).**

**Donc voici le conseil de famille... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 25

_**Pov Bella**_

Carlisle avait demandé à Edward de tenir en l'air les poches de perfusions encore nécessaires tandis que lui me portait. Je ne fus pas secouée une seule fois, mais la position me faisait grincer des dents à cause de la douleur.

-Dès que tu auras trop mal Bella, je veux que tu me le dises, me demanda le docteur. Je te donnerai de quoi soulager la douleur.

-Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir !

Il soupira, sachant que j'aurais le dernier mot. Il savait que je mentirais sur l'intensité de ma souffrance, et il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Je fus déposée en douceur sur une chaise devant la grande table de la salle à manger, et aussitôt des coussins m'entourèrent pour me stabiliser afin que ma tête puisse reposer sur le dossier, et je fus couverte par un plaid. Esmée posa devant moi une tasse fumante et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes. Quant allaient-ils cesser de me couver autant ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Edward et Esmée.

Les autres Cullen étaient déjà assis et regardaient le spectacle avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, grommelai-je, faisant rire Emmett.

-Non, mais tu serais en pâte à modeler que ce serait pareil ! Et puis, tu as de la chance : on ne mange pas de sucre !

Je lui tirai la langue, amusée. Mais Carlisle nous rappela à l'ordre.

-Bon, alors si j'ai bien compris, nous avons deux ordres du jour : l'un demandé par Alice », celle-ci hocha la tête, « et l'autre par moi. Par qui commençons-nous ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

-Alors je propose que l'on commence par le mien. Cet après-midi, j'ai été appelé pour pratiquer l'autopsie d'un homme, attaqué par une bête sauvage selon les autorités. Sauf que j'ai vu suffisamment de meurtres causés par des vampires pour savoir en reconnaître un, et ici en l'occurrence, il s'agit de l'un des nôtres qui s'est nourri.

-Combien sont-ils d'après toi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je n'ai vu que deux traces de morsures, mais il se peut très bien qu'il y ait un autre cadavre plus loin. Il faut attendre de voir s'ils se manifestent à nouveau.

-Après tout, ils n'étaient peut-être que de passage, suggéra Rosalie. Ils ne viendront pas forcément nous déranger.

Carlisle approuva.

-Tu as raison, mais je préfère que nous soyons sur nos gardes. Je compte en parler demain avec Sam, afin qu'ils patrouillent peut-être même en dépassant leur territoire.

-Tu crois qu'on peut leur demander de les amener vers nous, qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu ? interrogea Emmett sur un ton suppliant.

-Il faudra voir avec eux. Mais comme a dit Rose, si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà repartis.

Chacun hocha la tête, et d'un coup, ils eurent tous le regard braqué sur moi. Aurais-je raté quelque chose ?

-Alice ? Invita le docteur.

Celle-ci balaya la table du regard avant de me sourire et de reporter son attention sur le patriarche.

-Bella souhaiterait nous faire part d'une décision.

Je la regardai, ébahie. La traîtresse !

-C'est ton choix Bella, m'expliqua-t-elle, c'est à toi de leur dire.

Je pris une grande inspiration, non sans faire une grimace de douleur, puis commençai.

-Je souhaiterai devenir vampire.

Bref, concis, allant à l'essentiel.

-Non, répondit Carlisle.

C'était une réponse brève, concise et allant à l'essentiel, tout comme ma requête. Je ne peux pas le dire le contraire. C'est injuste ! Cependant, il reprit.

-Tu connais toutes nos histoires Bella. Je n'ai pas transformé Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett parce qu'ils le voulaient, mais parce que c'était leur seule chance de continuer à vivre, si on peut appeler notre condition comme cela.

-Mais vous m'avez mordue l'autre jour !

-Tu étais en danger de mort, rétorqua le médecin. De plus, tu sais que si nous te transformons maintenant, nous entrons en guerre avec les Quileutes, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles un jour te battre contre Jacob.

Ses paroles me faisaient mal, parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais je voulais être comme Edward !

-Je peux poser une question ? Intervint Alice.

Carlisle acquiesça, et mon amie prit la parole.

-Lorsque nous l'avons sauvée de Nicolaï, elle allait mal aussi.

Mais le médecin ne la laissa pas continuer.

-Elle allait mal, mais la médecine pouvait la soigner. Dans la forêt, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es en bonne santé et tu as encore de nombreuses années devant toi. Je n'ai jamais été à l'encontre de mes principes, et transformer quelqu'un alors qu'il est bien portant va à l'encontre de ces mêmes principes. Je ne veux pas que tu me croies sans cœur, ou que tu penses que c'est contre toi, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre les indiens de la réserve, et je refuse de te priver des aspects qui nous manquent à tous. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui Carlisle, réussis-je à dire la gorge serrée. Je suis désolée.

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu exprimerais ce désir, ce qui est tout à fait normal compte tenu des circonstances.

Il se releva et je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre à part nous deux.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Edward va être aux petits soins pour toi !

Je ris, convaincue moi aussi. Carlisle me remonta en faisant attention à ses mouvements, tenant lui-même les poches de perfusion, et je me retrouvai au lit. Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se jeta presque à côté de moi.

-Alors ma belle, que fait-on ?

Je le regardai, et prise d'une pulsion, je me jetai presque sur sa bouche sans prendre garde aux perfusions et à la douleur. Dès que nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, plus rien n'eut d'importance.

* * *

Après cette réunion, la vie reprit son cours. Jacob m'avait fait la morale pendant une heure sur ma demande, avant de dire que ces deux ans à Volterra m'avaient rendu folle. J'avais pris la mouche, mais son avis m'avait fait réfléchir : comment avais-je pu un instant vouloir être sanguinaire ? Les Cullen étaient des exceptions, et je ne pensais pas être aussi forte qu'eux pour être raisonnable. Les paroles d'Alice sur le comportement d'un vampire néophyte m'étaient revenues, et j'avais revu ma façon de voir. Je ne voulais pas être une charge pour eux, et être humaine signifiait moins de peur, de doutes et de dangers pour eux.

Mes relations avec Edward étaient au beau fixe, et il se permettait de plus en plus de gestes. Il se testait d'abord, et peu à peu, veillant toujours à ne pas me faire mal, il devenait plus sûr de lui. Des chastes baisers des premiers temps, nous étions passés à des baisers plus profonds, et il prenait autant plaisir que moi à poser ses mains sur moi, comme moi sur lui.

Il me fallut deux semaines encore avant de pouvoir être libérée de ces horribles aiguilles de perfusions, et l'IRM de ma tête avait été très satisfaisante. A part quelques maux de tête par-ci, par-là, j'allais mieux. Mes côtes étaient plus longues à guérir, mais grâce aux bons soins de Carlisle, je ne sentais presque rien.

La jambe qui n'était pas dans le plâtre s'était bien remise, et j'avais le droit de me déplacer en béquilles, mais la plupart du temps, je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'Edward, Emmett, Rose ou Alice me soulevait comme une plume et m'amenait là où je voulais.

Ce jour-là, Jacob était avec moi en ce vendredi. Les enfants Cullen comme je les appelais tous étaient au lycée, sachant que Jake avait une journée de libre à cause d'une journée de réunions entre professeurs. Nous étions dehors : malgré les nuages, il faisait bon, surtout pour un mois d'avril, et Alice avait prédit plusieurs jours de soleil pour bientôt. Nous étions allongés sur des transats, séparés par une table.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Il me racontait une dispute avec une fille qui lui laissait des mots-doux dans son casier. La veille, elle l'avait quasiment coincé dans les toilettes pour garçons et lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

-Que j'avais déjà une relation compliquée avec Embry. Quil est arrivé à ce moment-là, et il a ajouté « Ouais, et j'en suis bien jaloux ! Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'ils se font quand ils sont ensemble ! »

J'éclatai de rire, imitée par Jake.

-J'imagine sa tête ! Pouffai-je.

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises : ce matin, je l'ai croisée. Et devine chez qui elle allait ?

-Chez toi ?

Mon ami secoua la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Chez Quil !

Et il explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait, et j'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes. J'entendis le téléphone sonner à l'intérieur, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas : Esmée décrocherait. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle arrivait vers nous, un plateau rempli de citronnade et de muffins aux pépites de chocolat.

-Alice vient d'appeler, expliqua-t-elle en déposant le plateau entre moi et Jacob. Le soleil va sortir d'ici une heure.

-Et tu voudrais les accompagner à la chasse aux fauves ? Supposai-je en souriant.

Esmée se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, comme une enfant timide.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aurais bien aimé…

-Il n'y a pas de souci, rigolai-je. Je suis sûre qu'entre Jacob et moi, on pourra faire un repas potable. Et je suis assez grande pour m'assumer plus d'une heure toute seule.

Ma mère d'adoption me fit son plus beau sourire et me remercia avant de partir en courant vers la forêt.

-On invite des potes pour faire la fête ? Demanda Jacob, hilare. Je viens de voir une chose que je pensais impossible : un vampire gêné !

-J'ai banni ce mot depuis plusieurs mois, voire même des années. Chaque jour, je me rends compte que les vampires sont comme les humains : tous différents ! Et pour ta fête : c'est non.

-De toute façon, ils ne voudraient pas venir, ça sent trop mauvais !

-Je croyais que tu ne sentais presque plus rien, contrai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi oui, mais les autres non. Quand je suis en loup, je sens ce qu'ils sentent sur moi, et je peux te dire que c'est horrible !

Je ris, encore. Nous mangeâmes le goûter préparé par Esmée puis il me demanda de l'aide pour un de ses devoirs. Je l'aidai de mon mieux, et lorsque la nuit tomba, nous rentrâmes. Jacob s'installa directement devant l'écran plat du salon et alluma la console de jeux.

-Je pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais autant apprécier les sangsues, déclara-t-il en se concentrant sur la partie qu'il venait de commencer.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect, veux-tu ? Râlai-je en m'installant près de lui.

-Quoi, je te choque ? Ils en ont l'habitude, je les appelle souvent comme ça, et ils savent que ce n'est pas méchant. Enfin, plus maintenant. Mais c'est vrai, regarde ! Des jeux vidéo qui ne sont même pas encore sortis dans les magasins, des petits plats comme au restaurant…

-Remercie Esmée pour ça ! Elle croit que nous avons faim toutes les heures !

-Je me demande si moi aussi je vais pas me faire adopter ! Ce serait la classe !

-J'imagine déjà ! Soupirai-je. Entre toi et Emmett, je n'aurais plus la paix une minute !

-Bah, tu nous adores !

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il se pencha vers moi et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-Bas les pattes Jacob ! Heureusement qu'Alice et Rose ne sont pas là, sinon je serais déjà au premier, avec elles pour me recoiffer et jouer à la poupée.

Mon ami pouffa et fit un sourire narquois.

-Plains-toi ! Tu mènes une belle vie, non ?

Je ne répondis pas : si je parlais, j'allais dire ce que je pensais, et notre moment de détente serait achevé. Autant attendre plus tard ! Parce que certes, j'étais traitée comme une princesse, mais j'avais envie de sortir, j'avais besoin de voir du monde. En tout cas, je ne voulais plus me sentir dans une cage dorée.

Jacob joua durant deux bonnes heures, et je me joignis à lui de bon gré, sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner. Après avoir rigolé comme des fous, on resta dix bonnes minutes à ne rien faire, hormis être étendus sur les divans et souffler pour reprendre une respiration normale. Mais lorsque le ventre de Jake se mit à grogner, notre fou-rire reprit.

-Bon, je crois qu'il devient urgent de te faire manger, réussis-je à dire entre deux rires. Esmée adorerait t'avoir comme pensionnaire, j'en suis certaine !

-Ne dis pas ça trop vite, ou je leur demande pour de vrai !

Il se leva et m'aida à clopiner jusqu'à la cuisine où il m'assit de force sur un tabouret.

-Bien, et maintenant chef ? Demanda-t-il en faisant le salut militaire.

-Tu trouveras de quoi nous nourrir dans le réfrigérateur.

Il ouvrit le meuble et sortit des steaks et des poivrons, puis farfouilla dans les placards où il dénicha deux sachets de chips.

-J'ai tiré le gros lot ! Cria-t-il en faisant une petite danse sous mon regard amusé. Maintenant, à l'attaque !

Il attrapa une poêle, y mit un peu d'huile et mit la viande à cuire tandis qu'il découpait les poivrons.

-Toujours pas de trace des nomades ? Demandai-je alors que le silence s'installait. Et ne commence pas à mentir, je le saurais !

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer.

-Ils sont toujours dans les environs mais il semblerait qu'ils chassent plus loin. Carlisle et Sam pensent qu'ils se nourrissent à Seattle, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ils viennent par ici.

-Comment ça ?

-On se demande tous pourquoi ils ne vont pas ailleurs. On dirait qu'ils font des repérages, et ça agace sérieusement tout le monde. Plus le temps passe, plus leurs odeurs se rapprochent de Forks, tout en restant assez éloignés pour avoir le temps de fuir. C'est pénible.

-Ils cherchent peut-être simplement à qui peut appartenir votre odeur.

-C'est une possibilité.

-Mais vous n'y croyez pas, contrai-je.

-Exact.

Le silence revint, tandis que je réfléchissais. S'il s'agissait des Volturi, Alice aurait dû le voir en théorie. Jake reprit.

-Jasper pense que ce sont des curieux qui veulent faire connaissance, et Emmett voudrait que ce soient des ennemis, histoire de pouvoir se défouler.

-Et toi, tu penses quoi ?

Il me regarda à nouveau, éteignit le feu sous la viande et vint se mettre devant moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux qu'une chose : qu'ils n'approchent pas d'ici, que toi et les habitants de Forks soyez en sécurité. Et je pense comme Emmett : plus vite nous les aurons attrapés, plus vite nous leur demanderons de partir loin et vite, sauf s'ils en ont marre de vivre.

Si ses paroles avaient un sens, ses yeux disaient autre chose. Quelque chose du genre : tu es ma priorité, et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.

Je n'avais pas oublié le baiser qu'il avait essayé de me voler une fois, chez lui, et je savais pourquoi il s'était joint à Edward pour me sauver : par amour. Mais je croyais que ses sentiments avaient évolué, et qu'il ne me voyait que comme une amie très chère. Avais-je eu tort ?

Jacob ne me laissa pas le temps de mieux y réfléchir parce qu'il posa une assiette devant moi et fit de même pour lui. Il mit les couverts, des verres, et sortit à boire : de l'eau pour moi, du soda pour lui. Je savais qu'Esmée achetait aussi selon ses goûts maintenant, et j'étais contente de ne plus être la seule à manger ici. J'avais à nouveau une impression de normalité, mais pour rien au monde je ne serais partie de chez les Cullen.

-Eh ben, bon appétit ! Me lança mon ami en me servant un steak et des poivrons.

-Merci monsieur le cuisinier ! Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire à manger !

-Je ne cuisine que pour moi, nuance ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et tu as l'immense privilège de goûter à mes talents culinaires, alors profite !

Après m'être moquée de lui, je commençai à manger. La viande était fondante, tendre et les poivrons étaient assaisonnés d'une façon délicieuse. Je levai mon pouce en signe d'admiration.

-Je savais que tu fondrais face à mes fabuleux talents, me fit Jake d'un ton aguicheur.

-Tu sais que si Edward te voyait, tu serais déjà de l'autre côté de Forks ?

-Je sais, rit-il. Justement, j'en profite !

Nous finîmes le repas en plaisantant sur tout et rien.

* * *

**Bon, pas trop déçues par la décision finale ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, nous faisons connaissance avec les nomades ! Alors, à vos claviers, prêt... réviewez !**

**A samedi prochain**

**PS : Je mets aussi un chapitre de "Vampires ou folie" en ligne aujourd'hui.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Il est samedi, et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre... **

**Avant de vous mettre la suite, je remercie toutes celles qui me laissent une review ! aelita48, choukinette76, vavounette, Triskelle Sparrow, laulau83, xalexeex25, et Mariefandetwilight : merci !**

**Je remercie aussi bien sûr celles qui me mettent en alerte et favoris ! **

**Minomina : **ton compte n'accepte plus les MP... Du coup, je ne peux pas te répondre. Il faudrait que tu modifies tes réglages**.**

**Pour les non-inscrites :**

**popo : **je suis contente que ces petites disputes te plaisent ^^. Merci d'avoir prid le temps de laisser ton avis** !**

**rose : **La suite arrive, et les ennuis arrivent, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Jake d'aider Bella... Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review** !**

**aussidagility : **Bien sûr que Bella sera vampire... Mais ce n'est pas pour le moment. Pour les nomades, tu as raison ! Merci de ta review** !**

**Bonne lecture ! Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (enfin, pas tous).**

* * *

Chapitre 26

**_Pov Jacob_**

Nous avions fini la soirée au calme, à regarder un dvd dans le salon. Je refusais de partir tant qu'au moins l'une des sangsues ne serait pas revenue. Je n'avais pas tout dit à Bella lorsque je lui avais parlé des nomades. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me demande si les Volturi étaient derrière tout ça, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et je ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle y pense trop.

Nous connaissions désormais le nombre de ces nomades : ils étaient six, six futés, ou alors l'un d'eux avait un don pour savoir à quel moment esquiver. Plusieurs fois nous avions failli attraper un mâle, mais dès que nous étions trop près, son téléphone sonnait et il détalait comme un lapin. Et il courait vite l'animal ! A chacune de leur intrusion sur nos territoires, ils semblaient faire du repérage, et nous nous demandions pourquoi. Ils savaient que ces terres étaient gardées, et s'ils avaient voulu engager la conversation, ils auraient fait autrement.

Bella dormait, à moitié couchée sur moi. Je l'entourais d'un bras dans un geste protecteur, mais ce n'était pas par rapport à Edward : je savais que Bella ne voyait que lui, ne jurait que par lui. Moi je la protégeais comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur même. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je savais que je devais rester avec elle, qu'elle était une pièce du puzzle de ma vie. Mon père avait bien ri lorsque je lui avais expliqué ça mais Sam au contraire avait avancé le fait que je m'imprégnerais grâce à elle, pas d'elle.

Je n'étais pas tranquille : nous étions seuls, dans une maison pleine d'odeurs de vampires, sur le territoire des Cullen. Nous avions beau avoir de meilleures relations depuis quelques temps, les autres Quileutes ne venaient pas jusqu'ici, se contentant de passer la frontière sans s'éloigner et entrer trop dans le territoire de l'autre. Et je ne pouvais plus sentir aussi bien les odeurs des vampires si l'un des intrus décidait de s'inviter ici. Si l'un d'eux approchait, je ne le sentirais qu'au dernier moment.

Bella commença à s'agiter, bougeant la tête, et bientôt elle sembla se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

-Non, s'il vous plaît ! Pas lui…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la regardais dormir, et à chaque fois ces moments me brisaient le cœur : arriverait-elle un jour à dormir sans cauchemar ? Et où était ce fichu sang-froid quand on avait besoin de lui ?

-Chut Bella, ça va aller ! Chuchotai-je contre son oreille pour l'apaiser. Tout va bien, tu ne crains rien.

-Edward…

Elle se mit à pleurer, sanglotant fortement. Pourtant elle dormait encore, trop profondément pour se rendre compte de mes mots rassurants.

-Réveille-toi Bella ! Il n'y a personne ici !

Je la secouai, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et la peur que j'y lus me donna envie de tuer quelqu'un, un vampire de préférence.

-Tout va bien Bella, Edward est en sécurité.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, assurai-je en soupirant. Il va très bien. Ils sont partis chasser à plusieurs, tu te souviens ? Alice saura l'aider s'il y a le moindre problème, et je vois mal Emmett regarder un combat sans s'en mêler. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hoqueta avant d'acquiescer. Je lui caressai les cheveux en parlant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tu veux aller dans ton lit ? Ce serait plus confortable.

-Tu resteras avec moi ?

-Evidemment ! Tu crois que j'aurais laissé passer ma chance d'aller au lit avec une jolie fille ?

Elle rougit de gêne avant de faire mine de me taper. Aussitôt je la pris dans mes bras malgré ses protestations et la montai en riant.

-Jacob, je suis assez grande pour marcher ! Grommela-t-elle.

-Possible, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir de vieillesse en te suivant, alors j'accélère le mouvement !

-Hey ! Protesta-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que je la balançai doucement sur le lit. Elle se releva lentement.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Idiot ! Je suis une fille, et une fille a besoin de quelques minutes pour se préparer à se coucher, un rituel à accomplir si tu préfères, pour parler dans ton langage, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne répondrai même pas à ta provocation. Alors va accomplir ce fameux rituel, puisqu'il est si important. Et n'oublie pas : un rituel se finit dans le sang !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Et elle ferma la porte en riant. Je l'entendis s'activer, utilisant l'eau, se déplaçant en sautillant, manipulant des trucs en verre et en plastique. Pfff, les filles !

Elle mit cependant moins de cinq minutes, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle grimaçait.

-Un problème ? M'enquis-je.

Mon amie me montra son index gauche d'où quelques gouttes de sang perlaient.

-Dans le sang, hein ? Grogna-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et regardai le doigt : c'était une simple coupure, mais dans une maison pleine de vampires, autant ne pas chercher les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pansements ?

-Dans l'armoire blanche.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à te recycler dans le cinéma comique ?

-Si tu fais un duo avec moi, ça fonctionnerait très bien, marcha-t-elle.

Je ris tandis que je lui mettais le pansement.

-Voilà, mademoiselle peut aller se coucher !

Bella me tira la langue puérilement puis alla se coucher. Elle se couvrit et tapota la place à côté d'elle, place que je pris aussitôt en sautant sur le lit, la faisant rebondir.

-Si Edward appelle…

-Je te préviens, promis ! Allez, couche-toi et dors ! Sinon ton vampire va faire une attaque en voyant tes cernes !

-Imbécile ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur les oreillers et j'éteignis la lumière. Aussitôt elle chercha ma main que je lui donnai, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau.

J'allumai l'immense écran plat qui couvrait une bonne partie du mur face au lit et mis le son tout bas, guettant les bruits alentours. Mais je m'endormis bien malgré moi.

**_Pov Maria_**

Qu'est-ce qui puait donc autant ?

James et Victoria avaient attiré les loups au Nord, et il n'y avait pas de trace des Cullen. Alors j'avais été désignée pour aller visiter chez eux.

Nous étions un clan de six : James et sa femme Victoria, Laurent et sa copine Léonora, et enfin Vladimir et moi. Je n'aimais pas Vladimir, il était juste un passe-temps agréable, et je crois qu'il s'en doutait.

Nous parcourions le monde, visitant, tuant, volant tout ce que nous voulions, nous appropriant un territoire pour quelques jours. Les humains n'y voyaient que du feu, les duper était si simple ! Depuis trois ans, nous avions choisi l'Amérique. Immense continent, promesse de richesses et de sang ! Il y avait un mois, nous étions au Mexique, et nous avions rencontré un vampire du nom de Nicolaï. Il était charmant et il avait bon goût dans son choix de proies. Il nous avait expliqué qu'il avait tué son créateur parce qu'il ne supportait plus sa gentillesse. Quel homme plaisant !

Il nous avait surpris en nous interdisant d'approcher d'une chambre, et il nous expliqua qu'il gardait une jeune humaine qu'il comptait asservir avant de la transformer pour qu'elle le serve et chasse pour lui. C'était un homme vraiment attrayant ! Nous le retrouvions chaque nuit, après sa chasse, une fois qu'il avait enfermé sa jeune captive qui sentait très bon, et nous jouions au poker toute la journée, jeu qui passionnait James, Victoria, Laurent et Vladimir.

Mais une nuit, il ne rentra pas. Comme Nicolaï nous devait pas mal d'argent, James crut qu'il s'était enfui, aussi nous ordonna-t-il de le traquer. Nous savions où il comptait se rendre cette nuit-là, et il nous fut facile de trouver la trace de sa prisonnière. Sauf que la piste s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre, devant un tas de cendres. Il y avait l'odeur de plusieurs vampires et une autre, inconnue mais horrible, comme un chien mouillé, en pire.

James, en colère, trouva un humain qui le renseigna : deux voitures de location étaient parties à toute allure avec une jeune fille blessée. Laurent supposa qu'ils allaient à l'hôpital, et nous nous y rendîmes. Nous vîmes les vampires, à l'aise parmi les humains, se fondant presque parmi eux. Puis nous les avions vus prendre l'avion et s'envoler. Il fut très facile de connaître leur destination, et nous nous rendîmes aux États-Unis par nos propres moyens, en voiture.

Nous savions où ils logeaient : à Forks. Alors, nous avions établi nos quartiers à Seattle, puis avait commencé un jeu du chat et de la souris, afin de connaître sur le bout des doigts nos ennemis. Il y avait les vampires, les Cullen avions-nous appris, mais aussi des créatures dont nous ignorions l'existence jusqu'alors : des loups. Ils puaient, véritablement, et nous comprîmes que l'un d'eux avait tué Nicolaï. Ils devaient donc mourir aussi.

Tout ceci nous ramenait à l'instant présent : j'étais devant la maison des Cullen, très jolie pour des bourgeois, spacieuse, aérée, ouverte sur l'extérieur. Il y avait l'odeur de nos semblables mais aussi l'odeur d'un loup. Nous avions compris qu'ils s'étaient alliés contre notre clan, mais nous étions plus intelligents qu'eux. La preuve : j'étais sur leur territoire, en train de pousser la porte de leur chaumière.

Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée, mais j'entendais deux cœurs battre au premier étage. Il me fallut une seconde pour arriver devant eux : deux jeunes humains qui dormaient. La fille était pâle comparée au garçon qui avait la peau mate. Et si l'une sentait divinement bon, l'autre avait cette odeur infecte.

-Voici donc l'ancienne protégée de Nicolaï… marmonnai-je en avançant vers elle. Est-ce à cause de toi qu'il est mort ?

Elle dormait, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde. Alors je continuais.

-Je crois bien que je tombais amoureuse de lui. A cause de toi, il n'est plus. Tu n'as donc plus de raison de vivre non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Tendant doucement la main, j'enlevai une mèche de devant ses yeux clos.

-Je reviendrai, avec les autres. Nous vengerons la mort de Nicolaï, et James récupèrera l'argent que lui devait ton maître. Profite bien de tes derniers jours…

Le jeune homme à ses côtés grogna en se tournant et ne voulant pas être découverte, je filai sans demander mon reste. J'avais vu la maison, j'avais visité chaque pièce, sachant où se trouvait quoi. Le reste n'était plus qu'une question de timing.

* * *

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Je trouvai Jacob et Bella endormis dans le lit de la chambre d'Edward. Je savais que ce dernier ne dirait rien : il avait vu l'évolution des sentiments de Jacob pour Bella. Et même s'il était assez possessif, il réussissait à rester calme et accepter les gestes de Jacob envers Bella.

Mais il fallait que je réveille notre ami indien : il y avait une odeur dans la maison, une odeur qui n'appartenait à aucun des membres de ma famille et qui provenait pourtant d'un vampire.

-Jacob ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît !

Il grogna et se positionna sur le dos, commençant à ronfler. Je soupirai : Billy avait plusieurs fois râlé après son fils qui avait un sommeil assez lourd. J'osai avancer ma main et le secouai légèrement.

-Jacob, je dois te parler !

-Pas maintenant Papa ! Je veux pas aller au lycée !

Et il me tourna le dos. Je le secouai plus fortement.

-Jacob !

Le Quileute se redressa d'un bond et je me redressai, gardant une distance de respect.

-Mince, je me suis endormi, grimaça-t-il. Il est quelle heure ?

-Pas loin de trois heures du matin, mais tu ne déranges pas, tu le sais. Les autres sont encore à la chasse jusqu'à dimanche soir. Je voulais te parler.

L'indien regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son regard vers moi.

-Tu ne sens rien ?

Il inspira plusieurs fois.

-C'est trop infime. Je peux me transformer ?

-Va en bas pour cela, je préfèrerai. L'odeur est partout dans la maison.

Jacob lança un juron avant de se lever et de partir en courant. Puis je l'entendis grogner et je sortis de la chambre pour l'observer des escaliers. Il reniflait chaque meuble, chaque porte, chaque mur, grondant lorsque l'odeur était plus forte. Il commença à monter les marches, suivant la trace mais je l'arrêtai.

-L'intrus est venu ici, lui appris-je. Et il a terminé sa visite par la chambre où vous dormiez.

A ces mots, il gronda encore plus fort et je craignis qu'il devienne violent.

-Calme-toi ! Si tu ne penses pas supporter ce que je vais dire, il vaut mieux que tu sortes et que tu te dégourdisses les jambes.

Et sans un mot il se sauva en hurlant à la mort.

-Jacob ?

C'était Bella qui s'était réveillée. Je la trouvai assise sur le lit, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux encore à demi-fermés.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il y a un souci avec Edward ? S'affola-t-elle.

Cette jeune fille était incroyable : elle avait vécu deux ans avec des vampires, savaient qu'ils étaient quasiment indestructibles, qu'ils étaient forts, sa vie était menacée par les Volturi, mais elle, elle s'inquiétait pour Edward. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, puisque c'était elle qui était visée, et non mon fils.

-Il va bien, la rassurai-je. Dis-moi, tu dors depuis quand ?

-Depuis que Jacob m'a balancée sur le lit, sourit-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ? Tu n'as rien entendu ?

-J'aurais dû ?

Sans trop l'intriguer, je m'avançai vers elle et ce que je sentis ne me plut pas : le visiteur était non seulement venu jusqu'ici, dans cette chambre, mais il avait touché à Bella. Pourtant il n'avait pas d'intention hostile, sinon Alice aurait pu le voir, non ?

Et maintenant, que devais-je faire ? Lui dire la vérité au risque de l'effrayer, ou la considérer comme une adulte et lui expliquer ? J'en parlerai avec Alice et Edward.

-Disons que lorsque l'on a l'équivalent d'un moteur d'avion à côté de soi, je trouve surprenant de dormir aussi bien !

Evidemment, elle ne décela pas mon mensonge parce qu'elle rit.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Il est parti ?

-Oui, il est allé rejoindre son père qui doit s'inquiéter. Tu devrais te rendormir, je serais là à ton réveil.

-Tu vas chasser ?

-J'y suis allé avant de venir, c'est pour cela qu'il est si tard.

Elle se recoucha et j'éteignis la lumière avant d'aller dans mon bureau. Après avoir fermé les volets de fer à distance, je m'assis et réfléchis. Le reste de ma famille profitait d'un peu de loisirs, et je ne les en priverais pas. Je leur parlerai à leur retour. En revanche, vu que Bella serait seule quelques heures dans le week-end, il fallait que sa sécurité soit assurée.

Je me doutais que Jacob allait parler de cette intrusion à sa meute, et je supposai qu'ils me contacteraient bientôt. Il reviendrait à coup sûr, mais j'espérais qu'il serait calmé parce qu'un jeune loup violent devenait vite imprévisible et dangereux. Or, Bella ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

Je passai la fin de la nuit à envisager qui pouvait être ce rôdeur.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je me réveillai en pleine forme à onze heures. Tout était calme mais je savais que Carlisle était dans la villa. En prenant mon temps, je me levai et descendis les escaliers, appuyée entre la rambarde et une béquille.

C'est ce que j'aimais avec Carlisle : il était comme un père, il prenait des décisions, il savait écouter, il savait guérir, et surtout il me laissait vivre à mon rythme. Pas que je n'aimais pas les attentions des autres, au contraire, mais parfois, je me sentais diminuée, insignifiante face à eux, modèles de force et de beauté inaltérables. Alors qu'avec Carlisle, comme il était habitué à laisser les humains vivre à leur rythme, il restait neutre. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de me porter pour me déplacer, lorsqu'il me voyait fatiguée ou que je trébuchais, mais il savait être patient. Mot qui je crois n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire d'Emmett, Alice et Edward.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me servis mon petit-déjeuner, souriant encore une fois devant le choix que me fournissait Esmée. J'avais envie d'écrire une lettre aux Volturi en leur montrant que les vampires n'étaient pas tous des êtres abjectes, et qu'ici, j'étais l'opposée de ce que j'étais avec eux. Mais je ne le ferai pour rien au monde : qu'ils me croient morte, et tout le monde sera heureux. Moi surtout.

Mon repas fut plantureux, mais parce que vu l'heure, je ferais impasse sur le déjeuner. Carlisle était plus laxiste au sujet de mon régime alimentaire depuis plusieurs jours, alors autant en profiter ! Je fis chauffer du lait au micro-onde et en attendant la fin du compte-à-rebours, je décidai de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Je levai le bras et attrapai un verre mais ma maladresse fit qu'il tomba au sol, se brisant, sans que je comprenne comment et pourquoi.

-Un souci ? Demanda Carlisle en me faisant sursauter.

-Mince Carlisle ! M'écriai-je en mettant la main sur mon cœur qui battait à toute allure. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je suis navré. Va t'asseoir, je vais ramasser, j'aimerais bien passer quelques heures sans jouer au médecin !

Je vis à son sourire sincère qu'il me faisait marcher, et je lui répondis en souriant. Il ramassa les débris de verre avant de les jeter à la poubelle.

-Tu devrais encore te ménager Bella.

Il posa un verre intact devant moi que je remplis de jus d'orange déjà sur la table.

-Lorsque tu lèves le bras, m'expliqua-t-il en faisant le geste, tu sollicites tes côtes.

-Mais je n'ai presque plus mal, protestai-je.

-Tu n'as presque plus mal parce que tu es encore sous antalgiques, rappela-t-il. Si tu veux que tes côtes guérissent, évite au moins de lever les bras trop haut. Je pense que d'ici une semaine, nous pourrons arrêter ton traitement contre la douleur.

Il parlait pendant que je mangeais et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-Je t'enlève aussi le plâtre tout à l'heure, j'ai amené une attèle amovible.

-Merci !

Mon enthousiasme le fit rire.

-De rien Bella ! Comme ça, tu pourras aller te promener dans les environs de la villa, voire même à la réserve.

-C'est Jake qui va être heureux ! Edward aussi, il dit que je suis infernale à force de rester ici.

Le docteur éclata de rire.

-Tu as des circonstances atténuantes ! Je te laisse finir de manger et je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Il partit et je finis de manger, savourant comme chaque jour chaque bouchée comme si je devais ne plus y goûter. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise dès mon arrivée ici, après qu'Alice m'ait faite délivrer des Volturi. Une fois mon repas terminé, je rangeai tout et allai me laver et m'habiller avant de rejoindre Carlisle.

Il m'attendait, sortant une petite scie et une attèle était déjà posée sur le bureau. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil.

-Bien, tu connais le mode opératoire !

-Oui, tu m'as déjà mis et retiré trois plâtres depuis mes quatre ans.

Le docteur s'activa et je fus libérée de l'emprise du plâtre. Carlisle passa une lingette nettoyante sur la jambe puis de la crème hydratante. Enfin, il posa l'attèle, petite comparée au plâtre.

-Voilà ! Si tu as mal, n'hésite pas à prendre les béquilles une heure ou deux. Maintenant, tu es libre !

-Merci beaucoup Carlisle !

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Juste une chose : préviens-moi si tu sors, que je sache où tu es !

J'acquiesçai de la tête, pensive. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée cette nuit, il avait paru soucieux, et là il me demandait presque d'être prudente. Mais je supposai que s'il y avait un danger, les autres seraient revenus et qu'Edward serait constamment à mes côtés pour me protéger.

Je décidai de me prélasser au soleil, vu que celui-ci était de sortie. Je m'installai sur le transat, un livre à la main, et commençai à lire tranquillement Raison et sentiments.

J'entendis le téléphone sonner par la baie vitrée.

-Bella ? M'appela Carlisle. Téléphone !

Je bondis aussi vite que je le pouvais et me ruai sur le combiné.

-Bonjour ma Bella ! Me salua une voix de velours.

Je poussai un soupir de bien-être : le simple fait de l'entendre était aussi bienfaisant que Jasper et ses ondes de calme.

-Salut Edward ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je ne peux qu'aller bien quand je te parle. J'avais besoin de t'entendre, me confia-t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je. La chasse est bonne ?

J'entendis un rire tonitruant, et il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'Emmett était dans les parages.

-Excellente ! J'ai perdu un pari contre Emmett sur sa capacité à se prendre pour un ours, mais je m'en remettrais. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Jacob est avec toi ?

-Il doit dormir encore, pouffai-je, il est rentré chez lui cette nuit. Billy doit pester après lui et ses ronflements !

Mon vampire éclata de rire, et mon cœur se réchauffa un peu plus.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime. Dimanche sera vite là, et je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'au lundi matin.

-J'ai hâte ! Passe le bonjour à Alice !

-Elle te le passe aussi. Elle est heureuse que tu puisses marcher.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle a prévu de m'emmener faire les magasins ! M'exclamai-je.

-Eh bien… C'est l'idée, mais tu as encore plusieurs jours de répit. En revanche, tu auras le droit à l'essayage de ta robe pour son mariage.

-Je survivrai à ça, ris-je.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je vais te laisser, d'accord ?

Je soufflai, ne voulant pas qu'il cesse de parler.

-Je t'aime ma Bella, prends soin de toi !

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, de tout mon cœur.

Il raccrocha et je fis de même. Je retournai dehors mais ne réussis pas à me replonger dans mon livre.

-Aurais-tu du mal à te concentrer après cette charmante conversation? Railla Jacob.

Je poussai un cri de surprise.

-Jacob ! Tu pourrais prévenir !

Il fit mine de frapper à une porte invisible.

-Toc, toc ?

-Tu te crois drôle ?

Mon ami s'assit à côté de moi en souriant.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Et tu sais que c'est rigolo. Comment vas-tu ?

-J'irais mieux si tu cessais de me faire peur comme ça ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi aujourd'hui ?

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Jake, j'expliquai.

-Carlisle m'a fait le même coup ce matin.

-Il est dans son bureau ?

Toute trace de gaité l'avait quitté, et mes soupçons sur le fait qu'il se passait quelque chose revinrent.

-Il travaille pour l'hôpital je crois. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-le moi !

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des odeurs.

-Les nomades, encore ?

-Peut-être.

Il se leva d'un bond et entra dans la villa. Je le suivis mais il courut dans les escaliers et me lança un regard dissuasif, me faisant comprendre que la conversation serait privée. Fichus êtres mystiques ! Pourquoi me cacher des choses ? S'il s'agissait des nomades, pourquoi ne pas me mettre au courant ? Ils ne me recherchaient pas, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Volturi, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur discussion dura une demi-heure, puis Jacob descendit, accompagné de Carlisle.

-Je vais à l'hôpital, on vient de m'appeler pour une urgence, m'expliqua le docteur. Si tu as un problème, appelle sur mon portable.

-D'accord.

Il sortit et bientôt j'entendis sa voiture partir assez vite, dérapant sur les graviers.

-De nouveaux seuls ! Que veux-tu faire ? M'interrogea Jake.

-Si on allait se promener ? Il fait beau, je ne veux pas rester enfermée.

Je crus qu'il allait refuser, qu'il chercherait une alternative qui me ferait rester à l'intérieur, mais il accepta avec un grand sourire.

Je pris une veste, au cas où, et nous commençâmes à marcher dans l'immense jardin en direction des bois.

-Tu vas pouvoir venir faire un tour à La Push, se réjouit Jacob.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas demain ?

-Vendu ! Dès que le toubib revient, on lui demande.

Je souris, heureuse de la vie que je vivais : j'étais entourée, aimée, à l'abri des dangers grâce aux vampires et aux loups, clans ennemis naturels mais qui s'entendaient assez bien. Aussi je repoussai mes inquiétudes au sujet les nomades au loin : Jacob n'était pas sur ses gardes, alors je m'étais sans doute fait des idées.

* * *

**Une idée sur ce qui va se passer ? Le prochain chapitre sera court, mais c'est pour mieux enchaîner. Bella y sera un peu chahutée... Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Un petit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (même si pour le moment, c'est un peu plat, j'avoue).**

**A samedi prochain**

**Bisous**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec la suite de cette histoire.**

**Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Merci à aelita48, choukinette76, Triskelle Sparrow, Miss Sadique, Minomina, Mariefandetwilight, xazlexeex25, et or elise.**

**Merci aussi aux non-incrites :**

**rose : Voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Metrci pour ton message !**

**aussidagility : Alors dans cette histoire, Maria n'a pas transformé Jasper. C'est juste un nomade. Ca sent en effet les ennuis. Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**laulau83 : Cette suite est moins longue, mais c'est pour mieux vous donner le chapitre qui suivra samedi prochain^^. Merci pour ton compliment !**

**stef : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je dirais que ça ira jusqu'au chapitre 40, mais ça reste approximatif. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis !**

**Merci aussi à Morphine Angel-feature et à Evelyne-raconte pour leur collaboration.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tout en rappelant que les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

* * *

Chapitre 27

_**Pov Jacob**_

Lorsque j'étais entré dans le bureau du toubib, il m'avait fait signe de m'asseoir.

-Tu es calmé ? Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir salué.

-Oui, ça va mieux. C'est un nomade qui est venu cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Jacob. Je t'ai arrêté hier soir, avant que tu ne montes, parce que la piste conduisait dans la chambre où vous dormiez. Tu n'as rien senti pendant que tu dormais ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de précautions pour que je reste calme ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que si j'avais continué à suivre l'odeur, je devienne violent au point qu'il ait peur ? Et peur pour qui ? La réponse m'apparut d'elle-même.

-Il s'est approché de Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma déclaration fut suivie par un silence d'approbation.

-Oui, répondit enfin Carlisle. Non seulement il s'est approché, mais il l'a touchée.

-Sam a senti la trace et ils l'ont pistée, mais elle retourne vers Seattle. Peut-être cherchent-ils seulement à savoir qui nous sommes ?

-J'aimerai que ce soit le cas, mais j'en doute. Pourquoi avoir fouillé chaque pièce ici, pourquoi avoir pris le temps de vous observer, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de se faire découvrir si ce n'était que par curiosité ?

-Vous pensez que l'intrus va revenir ? Sam aussi le pense.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

-Pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas alarmer Bella. Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je compte d'abord en parler avec les autres.

-Elle a le droit de savoir Carlisle ! Elle est adulte, comme nous, et ça peut l'aider à être sur ses gardes.

Le docteur soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Jacob, as-tu vraiment regardé Bella ces derniers temps ? Elle a vécu plusieurs situations traumatisantes et a du mal à s'en remettre. La preuve en est ses cauchemars qui la hantent encore trop régulièrement. Elle sait qu'il y a des nomades et que l'on se méfie, mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle est une cible potentielle. Si elle le sait, elle refusera de partir pour la réserve afin d'y être à l'abri.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais Bella aussi bien que moi : si elle se sait en danger, elle en déduira que nous sommes aussi en danger. Elle risque de faire des choses qui la mettraient encore plus en danger. Si la situation se complique, si ces nomades se montrent trop insistants, je compte demander à ta tribu de la prendre sous leur protection temporairement.

-Et vous ? Si vous partez, elle voudra vous suivre.

-Je sais, mais Edward saura lui faire comprendre que ce n'est que provisoire, le temps de régler les choses. Lorsque Jane l'a prise pour cible en menaçant notre famille, elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup, si tu me pardonnes l'expression, sans réfléchir, parce que nous étions menacés, et je refuse qu'elle recommence. Elle a beau être adulte, elle n'a pas toutes les données pour saisir notre monde.

-Pourtant vous nous tenez au courant, alors que nous sommes humains, rappelai-je.

-Peut-être, mais vous savez vous battre, vous avez la force de le faire. Dire à Bella que les nomades en ont peut-être après elle revient à la déposer sur le bord de la route, attachée comme du bétail, et les appeler.

Il avait raison et il le savait. Bella ferait tout pour se sacrifier à notre place, sans penser un seul instant à elle. Alors c'était à nous de prendre soin d'elle.

-C'est d'accord, je ne dirais rien, et je ferais comme si tout allait bien, maugréai-je.

-Je ne veux que son bien Jacob, et la voir sourire est une de mes priorités.

-Moi aussi ! Protestai-je. Et vous le savez, puisque vous me manipulez comme ça !

-Je ne te manipule pas, j'utilise tous les arguments que je possède. Bella nous est précieuse, alors ne nous disputons pas et aidons-la à vivre !

Son téléphone sonna, nous interrompant, et j'entendis son interlocuteur lui demander de venir pour les aider, suite à un accident de voiture. Carlisle accepta et raccrocha.

-L'hôpital, se crut-il obligé de m'expliquer. Bella a mon numéro, n'hésite surtout pas.

Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes rejoindre Bella. Une fois la sangsue partie, elle me proposa de sortir faire un tour et j'acceptai. Nous prévîmes d'aller à la réserve le lendemain, puis notre discussion porta sur le mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

-Elle a invité toute la tribu, et Edward m'a aussi parlé d'un clan de vampires végétariens qui habite plus au Nord, lui expliquai-je.

-Vont-ils tous venir ?

-Non, pouffai-je. La plupart ne veulent pas venir, ils trouvent que tes chers amis sentent un peu trop mauvais. Seth supplie Sam de le laisser venir, alors je pense qu'il y aura Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam et moi. Et ta robe ? Tu l'as essayée ?

-Pas encore, mais Alice l'a mise à l'ordre du jour pour bientôt.

Nous avions marché jusqu'au bout du jardin, nous enfonçant un peu dans les bois, mais je voyais que Bella avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

-On fait demi-tour ? Proposai-je.

-Pourquoi pas ! J'avoue que je commence à avoir un peu mal.

Je fis un pas vers elle mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais marcher, alors tant que je ne m'écroulerai pas, tu me laisses sur mes deux pieds !

-Chef, oui chef, criai-je en faisant le salut militaire.

Mon amie éclata de rire et commença à avancer. J'allai la suivre quand j'entendis du bruit un peu plus loin dans les bois, aussi marchai-je doucement.

-Tu traines ? Se moqua-t-elle en se retournant.

-J'attends que tu sois à plus de deux cent mètres, histoire de me défouler un peu ! Me vantai-je.

-Prétentieux ! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je la vis accélérer le pas et je ne pus me retenir de sourire, jusqu'à ce que je voie un loup au pelage brun foncé. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et me renifla. Il repartit en courant et revint sous forme d'Embry.

-Tu n'es pas sur notre territoire, lui fis-je remarquer. Te serais-tu perdu ?

-Sam m'envoie, deux nomades ont passé nos lignes. Et mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : ils ont croisé votre route. Tu te fais vieux !

Je lui montrai mon poing, même si je savais que de sa part, c'était moins méchant que si c'était Paul qui l'avait dit.

-Leurs odeurs croisent les vôtres un peu plus bas, je vais voir jusqu'où elles mènent, mais on se doute qu'ils ont déjà filé.

-Si le toubib ne revient pas cette nuit, demande à Sam si l'un d'entre vous peut rester là pour assurer la protection de Bella.

Embry acquiesça et repartit, se transformant non loin. Je rattrapai Bella en quelques foulées et je l'attrapai, la mettant sur mon épaule.

-Jacob ! Cria-t-elle en riant, laisse-moi ! Je peux marcher !

-J'ai faim, me plaignis-je faussement, et je voudrais manger avant de mourir d'inanition ! Alors arrête de gigoter, femme !

-Tu es un grand idiot Jacob Black !

Cependant, elle me laissa la porter sans rien dire jusqu'à la villa où je la déposai sur un tabouret dans la cuisine.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avoue : je remerciais Jacob de m'avoir portée. J'avais mal maintenant, et je savais que je devrais prendre les médicaments que Carlisle m'avait laissés en cas de forte douleur.

Jake sortit de quoi nous préparer un en-cas assez copieux puis il porta le tout dans le salon avant de m'y emmener. Il me déposa sur un divan et j'étendis ma jambe.

-Tu aurais dû le dire avant que tu avais mal Bella, me gronda mon ami. Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus de ce canapé tant que je ne l'aurais pas dit.

-Oui, monsieur le chef, ricanai-je. Et quand tu auras fini ta crise d'autoritarisme, tu pourras allumer la télévision !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se concentra sur la chaîne des résultats sportifs. Quant à moi, je laissai ma tête aller en arrière et soufflai doucement. Je sursautai lorsque le téléphone des Cullen sonna.

-Tu peux aller décrocher s'il te plaît ? Demandai-je à Jacob.

Il se leva et prit le combiné.

-Maison Cullen ?

Il écouta attentivement ce que disait son interlocuteur, fronçant parfois les sourcils, avant de raccrocher.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Un faux numéro.

Sa voix était sèche.

-Jake ? Qui était-ce ?

Mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et Jacob sauta dessus. Il décrocha, mais cette fois il soupira, se détendant.

-Oui, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Non, rien.

Il sortit par la baie vitrée qu'il referma derrière lui, me laissant seulement voir sa silhouette dans la pénombre vu que le soleil s'était couché. Qui était-ce encore ? J'allai me lever quand Jacob entra à nouveau, le visage fermé.

-Bella, on s'en va.

-Hein, quoi ? Non ! On va où ?

Sans dire un mot, il reposa le combiné, attrapa mon portable que j'avais posé sur la table basse, le mit dans sa poche et entreprit de me mettre mon manteau.

-Mais Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, à moitié rassurée. Qui vient d'appeler ?

-Alice, répondit-il seulement.

Le téléphone fixe sonna à nouveau et Jacob décrocha.

-Oui, on s'en va, déclara-t-il au bout d'une seconde. Sam m'envoie quelqu'un. D'accord.

Je m'étais assise, ne tenant plus debout à cause de la douleur. Je tremblais, déchirée entre l'envie de demander ce qu'il se passait et l'envie de l'ignorer pour ne pas devenir folle.

-Ce sont les nomades, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas une fois de plus mais me souleva et nous sortîmes. Il m'emmena au garage.

-Laquelle ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-La Volvo, répondis-je sans hésiter.

Elle contenait ce qui allait m'apaiser quelques secondes : l'odeur d'Edward. J'avais besoin de lui à ce moment-là, mais j'avais trop peur de demander s'il allait bien, parce que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Jacob me mit en voiture et monta presqu'aussitôt à la place conducteur. Il démarra le moteur et appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant partir la voiture à toute allure. Il était extrêmement tendu, et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Jacob, que s'est-il passé ? Les nomades s'en sont pris à Alice et aux autres ?

-Non, Alice a eu une vision. Et si ta question était : « est-ce qu'Edward va bien ? », la réponse est oui.

Je soufflai de soulagement, reposant ma tête contre le dossier.

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement sur la nationale et Jake prit la direction de la réserve. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au rétroviseur et poussait des jurons de temps en temps.

-Enfin ! Grommela-t-il au bout de quelques minutes à rouler sur la route. Ils en ont mis du temps !

Je me tournai pour voir derrière nous deux loups immenses. La menace était-elle si sérieuse ?

-Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'a vu Alice ? Elle ne peut pas me voir si je suis avec toi. Que s'est-il passé dans sa vision ? Jacob, réponds-moi !

J'avais crié, hystérique, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, mais mon ami resta de marbre. Très vite, nous fûmes à la réserve, et Jake freina un grand coup une fois devant sa maison. Surprise, je me tapai la tête contre le tableau de bord, m'assommant à moitié. La portière fut ouverte et je fus extirpée de la voiture.

-Bella, ça va ? S'enquit Jacob.

-Non, crétin ! Tu viens de m'assommer ! Grognai-je, des étoiles devant les yeux.

Il me déposa sur son canapé, devant le regard inquiet de Billy. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir tandis que Jacob m'allongeait.

-Mais je vais bien ! Protestai-je faiblement.

-Tu es toute blanche et tu saignes, rétorqua Jacob. Alors tant que la sangsue n'aura pas dit que tu vas bien, tu resteras couchée.

-Tu vas me dire à quoi rime tout ce cinéma ?

-Jacob ? L'appela Billy. Sam t'attend. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Le fils grogna mais obéit, et bientôt je fus seule avec le père de mon ami. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à moi et commença à presser une compresse froide sur mon front.

-Tu le sais, toi, ce qui se passe Billy ?

-Pas dans les détails. Il semblerait que les nomades aient eu une idée qui n'a pas plu à ton amie Alice.

-Mais j'attire le danger ici, pris-je conscience en essayant de me relever. Il faut que…

-Que tu te calmes et que tu attendes le docteur Cullen. Il doit passer. Tu n'attires pas le danger Bella. Disons que nous prenons des précautions pour que tu ne sois pas exposée.

-Je n'y comprends rien, soupirai-je en grimaçant.

Ma jambe me faisait très mal à présent, et les élancements dans ma tête empiraient. Comprenant que de toute manière, mes cris et mes questions ne résoudraient rien, je tentai de me détendre.

Mon portable sonna, et Billy, qui était resté près de moi, me le passa. Je décrochai sans vérifier qui m'appelait.

-Bella ?

-Edward !

-Je suis soulagé de t'entendre, soupira-t-il. Tu es à la réserve ?

-Oui, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Jacob ne m'a rien expliqué, mis à part qu'Alice avait eu une vision. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a vu, alors pourquoi me mettre à l'écart ?

-Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi ?

-Jacob devait passer le week-end avec moi, alors j'en déduis qu'Alice ne pouvait pas me voir. J'ai juste ?

Il ne répondit rien, et je pris ça comme une confirmation. Après tout, qui ne dit mot consent, non ? Je soupirai, lasse.

-Dis-moi au moins que tu vas bien et que vous n'êtes pas en danger, le suppliai-je.

-Nous allons bien, et je te promets que nous faisons attention. Je rappelle bientôt mon ange, c'est promis. Je t'aime ma Bella !

-Je t'aime aussi Edward !

Il coupa la communication et je refermai le téléphone. J'avais envie de pleurer parce que j'étais inutile, voire même j'attirais le danger, et je détestais ça.

Carlisle arriva peu après. Il m'injecta directement une forte dose de calmants et veilla sur moi le temps que je m'endorme.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà... Des avis à donner ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui de l'arrivée des nomades... Cependant, ils ne seront pas là où on les attend. Qui a une idée ?**

**Je vous souhaite bon week end, et je vous dis à samedi pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	29. Chapitre 28

**La terre vous dit "Hello"... Ah non, désolée, ça c'est un film... Alors, ce sera juste : Bonjour à toutes !**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt. Mais je crois que cette semaine, il y a eu moins d'heures (voir de jours) que d'habitude. Elles ont dû se perdre dans un trou noir... Bon, j'arrête mes délirs, et je vous adresse un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, tout comme je vous remercie de lire ma (ou mes) fictions. Merci à xalexeex25, Minomina, Mariefandetwilight, aelita48, Miss Sadique et Choukinette76.**

**rose : Tu as raison pour ta première proposition ! La suite est juste là. Merci pour ta review !**

**aussidagility : Tu n'aimes pas cette situation ? Eh bien je crois que tu n'apprécieras pas mieux la suite... Ou pas ^^. Je te laisse juger par toi-même. Merci de ta review !**

**Un immense merci à Morphine Angel-feater et evelyne-raconte, chacune pour leur travail qui améliore cette histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que Forks se trouvent aux Etats-Unis...(Mais je pense que nous le savons toutes ^^).**

* * *

Chapitre 28

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Alors que je soignais un homme blessé dans l'accident de voiture qui m'avait obligé à venir à l'hôpital, mon portable sonna. Je m'excusai auprès de mon patient, qui n'avait que quelques égratignures, et répondis.

-Oui ?

-Carlisle, c'est Jasper. Bella est toute seule ?

-Non, elle est avec Jacob, pourquoi ?

-Alice a eu une vision où Bella était seule et les nomades s'attaquaient à elle.

-Pas à nous ?

-Nous n'étions pas là, mais nous faisions aussi l'objet d'une attaque. C'est la deuxième vision d'Alice. Elle prévient Jacob à présent.

J'entendis derrière lui des conversations, puis Jasper reprit la parole.

-Bella est à la réserve, visiblement il y a eu un problème avec Jacob.

-J'irais dès que je le pourrais, affirmai-je.

-D'accord. Tiens-nous au courant ! Nous rentrons, il va falloir qu'on les affronte.

-Bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas, je suis d'accord.

Je raccrochai et finis de soigner le blessé. Moins d'une heure plus tard, j'avais terminé et je pus rejoindre Bella à la réserve. A peine la frontière passée, je fus accompagné par un loup. Je garai ma voiture près de chez les Black et Jacob m'y rejoignit, accompagné du jeune Seth.

-Ils étaient là ! S'exclama le Quileute en tournant en rond, son corps agité de frissons. Ils étaient derrière nous et je n'ai rien senti ! Elle est en colère, et elle a raison : je suis nul pour la protéger ! Je suis devenu bon à rien !

-Jacob ? Appelai-je.

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Seth, qui suivait ses mouvements du regard, se crispa.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Explique-moi s'il te plaît, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

L'indien soupira et Seth posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Nous sommes sortis faire un tour dans le jardin, et on est allé jusqu'au sous-bois. Nous avons fait demi-tour, et c'est à ce moment qu'Embry m'a prévenu que les nomades avaient croisé notre route. J'ai fait rentrer Bella et je guettai en tendant l'oreille. Le téléphone a sonné et j'ai répondu parce que Bella avait mal. C'était un nomade, et il a dit que Nicolaï lui devait beaucoup d'argent. Il a dit que c'était à nous de lui rendre, vu que nous avions tué son ami, et il a rajouté que si nous n'étions pas d'accord, ils s'en prendraient à Bella et qu'après ce serait notre tour.

-Il a cité son nom ?

-Non, mais il a parlé de « la jeune humaine que Nicolaï avait choisi pour vivre avec lui ». Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas deux. Ensuite Alice a appelé et m'a demandé de mettre Bella à l'abri. Je l'ai amenée ici de suite, sachant qu'Embry avait demandé à Sam qu'un de mes frères reste près de nous.

-Comment va Bella ?

Il ne m'avait pas autorisé à entrer, et je ne voulais pas faire de tour de force.

-Elle a mal et elle est terrifiée. Edward l'a appelée il y a cinq minutes, mais elle n'est pas tranquille. Et elle s'est à moitié assommée avec le tableau de bord de la voiture.

Il ouvrit la porte et me conduisit au salon, où je trouvai Bella allongée sur le canapé, un peu pâle, qui retenait une grimace. Je lui injectai un tranquillisant et un antalgique puis lui conseillai de dormir. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

-Le mieux serait de nous réunir tous ensemble, à la grande clairière, comme la dernière fois, expliquai-je. Il faut que l'on décide quoi faire.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux, acquiesça Billy. Jacob, va chercher Sam, pour que lui et le docteur Cullen puisse convenir d'une heure.

Jacob sortit et je reportai mon regard sur Bella.

-Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant cinq heures. Je ne sais pas quel sera son état d'esprit à ce moment-là, mais il faut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas partir d'ici tant que les nomades sont dans les environs.

-Je pense y arriver. Je suppose que Sam n'amènera pas la meute en entier, donc je demanderai à Seth de rester avec elle et l'empêcher de partir.

-Très bien. Tenez, ce sont des cachets contre la douleur, si elle en a besoin le temps qu'elle sera ici.

Je déposai une boite de paracétamol sur la table et me levai.

-Merci pour tout docteur, fit le vieil indien. Je suis heureux de voir que nos espèces peuvent être alliées, au lieu de risquer de s'entretuer chaque jour qui passe.

-Il faut remercier Bella, nuançai-je. Tout part d'elle.

Il hocha la tête et je partis. Esmée et les autres ne tarderaient pas, et je voulais chasser un peu avant.

**_Pov Billy_**

Le médecin était parti depuis trois heures, et les loups de la tribu l'avaient rejoint il y a une heure. Comme si elle sentait le danger, Bella était agitée, et prononçait souvent les prénoms d'Edward, Alice et Jacob.

Sam m'avait expliqué qu'il partait avec les autres, laissant les plus jeunes ici. Ils étaient trop inexpérimentés et trop impulsifs pour être utiles s'ils se battaient maintenant. Et il pensait que nous ne craignions rien.

Je m'occupai à ranger la maison pour ne pas penser. Jacob avait beau être fort, j'avais beau savoir qu'il saurait se défendre, il restait mon fils, et je m'inquiétais pour lui. La peur qu'il ne revienne pas d'un combat me rendait malade, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, à part attendre et espérer.

Ce rangement me prit deux heures, puis j'allumai la télévision sans monter le son trop haut : Bella était dans la même pièce et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Bonsoir papa ! Me salua Jake. Les nomades sont revenus, et nous partons pour les chasser définitivement. Rassemble les jeunes et ordonne-leur de rester groupés !

-Pourquoi ?

-Les nomades connaissent notre espèce, et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils décident de venir s'en prendre à ceux qui sont restés à la réserve et à vous. Bella va bien ?

-Elle dort, mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Qu'elle ne sorte pas de la réserve ! Que Seth l'attache s'il le faut !

-Ils en ont après elle, c'est ça ?

-Oui. On part, j'y vais !

Et il raccrocha, me laissant seul avec mon angoisse. Aussitôt je me mis en action, appelant les jeunes, leur demandant de faire passer le message. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Seth passa me voir. Il me trouva dans la cuisine et alla directement se servir un soda et piquer un paquet de gâteaux.

-Leah m'a laissé là ! S'indigna-t-il la bouche pleine. Elle a insisté auprès de Sam, soi-disant parce que je suis trop jeune !

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi, répondis-je, c'est normal. Mais tu as une mission toi aussi.

-Ouais, je sais : surveiller la réserve ! Comme s'ils allaient se montrer ici !

-Vous n'êtes pas invincibles, grondai-je, ni infaillibles ! Si les vampires veulent venir ici pour s'en prendre à nous, ils le feront, sans se soucier du fait que vous êtes des loups. Les légendes ne t'ont-elles rien appris ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux.

-Désolé. Mais je voulais participer !

-Tu as la responsabilité de protéger Bella, expliquai-je. Tant que Sam et les autres ne seront pas revenus, tu ne devras pas la quitter des yeux.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ricana-t-il. Où est-elle ?

-Elle dort, suis-moi !

Je le conduisis au salon où Bella se reposait. Seth s'assit par terre et se concentra sur la télévision, tout comme moi. Le bulletin d'informations nous montra plusieurs victimes des nomades, même si les humains croyaient à des bêtes sauvages.

Bella s'éveilla vers 21 heures. D'abord, elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, cherchant sûrement à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, puis elle s'assit en se frottant les yeux.

-Où est Jake ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-Ils sont partis débusquer les nomades. Visiblement, ils sont revenus nous narguer.

Elle se leva et je la suivis du regard mais elle se contenta d'aller dans la cuisine. Je l'entendis ouvrir des placards puis le frigo, aussi en déduisis-je qu'elle mangeait. Seth et moi avions pris notre repas vers 19 heures, la laissant dormir. L'adolescent était captivé par le match qui se déroulait dans l'écran, ne s'inquiétant pas de Bella.

-Seth, grondai-je, va lui tenir compagnie !

Il sursauta, comme si je venais de le piquer.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la cuisine, elle mange !

Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et alla à son tour dans la cuisine.

**_Pov Seth_**

J'étais en colère après Sam et ma sœur. Pourquoi me traiter comme un gamin ? Je savais me battre et je courais vite. Alors pourquoi me laisser ici et exiger que je surveille Bella ? Elle était à la réserve, et les jeunes, enfin plus jeunes que moi, étaient présents. Donc, elle ne risquait rien !

Je la trouvai à table, en train de mâchonner un morceau de carotte, pensive.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je me demande comment je vais faire pour les rejoindre.

J'allai répondre une bêtise quand je constatai qu'elle était très sérieuse.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Si Jacob te voit hors de la réserve, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Et puis, tu ne préfères pas être à l'abri du danger ?

-Tu n'en as pas marre que l'on te prenne pour un enfant ? S'enquit-elle tout à trac.

-Si, évidemment !

-Moi aussi, dit-elle tout bas, pour que moi seul entende. J'ai compris le manège de Carlisle et Jacob : ils ont fait comme si la situation était normale, et leur seule raison de le faire, c'est parce que je suis visée. J'ignore si ces nomades viennent sur ordre des Volturi, comme l'a suggéré une fois Jasper, mais si c'est le cas, je ne laisserai pas Carlisle et sa famille avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Mais si ce sont les Volturi, ils vont te tuer, rétorquai-je. Tu en as déjà assez de vivre ?

-Ma vie n'est pas ma priorité.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça Bella, mais tu ne mettras pas un pied au-delà de la frontière tant que Jacob ou Sam ne l'aura pas décidé. Peu importe les moyens que je devrais utiliser.

Elle me lança un regard noir mais continua à manger, sans un mot cette fois-ci. Elle prit un dessert avant de laver son assiette, ses couverts et son verre puis elle alla voir Billy.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle. Je peux prendre le lit de Jake ?

-Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-il. Fais comme chez toi !

Bella le remercia et monta directement, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Une fois dans la chambre, elle alla directement se coucher.

-Je ne te conseille pas de filer en douce, souris-je. Je compte veiller toute la nuit !

-Grand bien te fasse ! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu réfléchis deux secondes, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas avec une jambe encore douloureuse que je vais pouvoir refaire le coup de la sortie par la fenêtre.

Pas faux à vrai dire.

-C'est vrai. Alors je me contenterai de rester là, au cas où tu décides de prendre la poudre d'escampette par la porte !

Et je me calai en travers de la porte, non sans avoir pris un coussin.

-Bonne nuit Seth, souffla la jeune fille.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Je suis sûr que demain, ils seront de retour.

-Je l'espère…

Et le silence se fit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau. Je restai éveillé une heure avant de me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain c'est le soleil qui me réveilla. Un coup d'œil dans le lit m'apprit que Bella n'était plus là. Mince ! Mais son rire se fit entendre et je soupirai : elle était en bas avec Billy. Je les rejoignis, affamé.

-Tiens donc, un concurrent de Jacob pour le concours de ronflements ! Rit Bella en me voyant.

-Et un concurrent sérieux ! Ajouta Billy.

Je m'assis à table et commençai à me servir, feignant de les ignorer.

-Ne fais pas la tête Seth ! Certaines filles trouvent que ça a un certain charme !

Et elle explosa de rire.

-Tu es joyeuse ce matin ! Lui fis-je remarquer. Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non, répondit le père de Jake, mais je suppose que tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle, c'est bon signe.

Après avoir mangé, Bella demanda à sortir, et je la suivis aussitôt. Nous longeâmes la plage doucement.

-Quel effet ça fait, d'être loup ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, curieuse.

-C'est euphorisant. Tu sens tous tes muscles, tu as une force incroyable et tu ne demandes qu'à t'en servir. Le seul inconvénient, ce sont les autres.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'on est loup, nous partageons notre conscience, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu entends tout ce à quoi pensent les autres, et eux entendent ce que tu penses. Mais ce partage permet quand même d'uniformiser nos souvenirs, nos découvertes. C'est pratique ces temps-ci pour Jake : à travers nos sens, quand il est loup, il sent vraiment ce que sentent les vampires, puisque sous forme humaine, il ne sent quasiment plus l'odeur infecte des sangsues.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

Elle allait parler à nouveau lorsque des cris s'élevèrent de la réserve. Non, pas des cris : des hurlements, déchirants.

-Bella, va te cacher derrière la maison ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle partit aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe à peine remise, et quand elle fut près de la maison, je courus vers les cris, me transformant au passage.

Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, se sauvant devant deux vampires qui étincelaient au soleil. Il y avait un mâle brun, habillé avec un jean troué et un t-shirt représentant Jésus, et une femelle blonde, vêtue comme une tzigane avec un collier de perles vertes. La femelle avait du sang sur son menton, preuve qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un de la tribu, et le mâle se léchait les lèvres, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Aussitôt je bondis sur eux, suivi de près par les jeunes qui venaient eux aussi de transmuter.

Nous avions beau être jeunes, nos coups étaient rapides et sûrs, mais les vampires étaient retors. Deux jeunes furent mis hors combat en moins de deux minutes, et il ne resta que trois adolescents et moi. Nous tournions autour des sangsues, attendant d'avoir le bon angle pour leur sauter dessus. Un coup de vent fit lever la tête de la femelle qui se mit à sourire.

-Elle est là Laurent, dit-elle d'une voix sucrée. Elle est tout près…

De qui parlait-elle ? Soudain le mâle sauta en l'air et retomba deux mètres plus loin en arrière. Je m'élançai pour l'attaquer mais il enchaîna avec un nouveau bond qui le fit atterrir juste à côté de la maison où se cachait Bella. Celle-ci cria lorsque le vampire bondit vers elle.

-Je l'ai ma chère Léonora !

Les jeunes Quileutes avaient leur attention tourné vers Bella, et la femelle en profita pour en mordre un et en projeter un autre dans les airs. Ensuite, elle se mit à rire tandis que le mâle revenait vers nous, tenant Bella qui gigotait dans ses bras.

-Laissez-nous partir, et il n'y aura pas d'autres morts !

Je voulais demander à Sam ce que je devais faire, mais je me rendis compte que depuis que nous étions transformés, nous n'avions senti aucun autre membre de la meute parmi ceux qui étaient partis avec les Cullen.

Voyant que je ne faisais aucun mouvement, les deux vampires se sauvèrent, provoquant le hurlement de Bella. Nous nous élançâmes aussitôt, mais nous ne les rattrapâmes jamais. Constatant notre défaite, nous reprîmes le chemin de la réserve pour aider les blessés, la tête basse.

* * *

**Ma question est : qu'en pensez-vous ? Certaines avaient trouvé que les nomades attaqueraient la réserve. Bravo à elles ! **

**Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve les nomades, Bella et les Cullen.**

**Merci de rester fidèle au poste, et à samedi prochain.**

**Bisous**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Sans trop m'attarder, je vaisd vous laisser lire le chapitre, mais avant, je veux vous remercier encore et encore pour vos reviews ! Un peu moins nombreuses ces temps-ci, mais je pense que les vacances et le beau temps ne sont pas motivants à rester à l'intérieur derrière un écran. Mais vous avez raison : il faut en profiter ! Une grosse pensée pour celles qui ont déjà repris le travail...**

**Merci donc à aelita48, Stella82, xalexeex25, choukinette76, paulipopo, Minomina et Miss Sadique.**

**aussidagility : **Alors j'avoue n'avoir pas trop compris ce que tu n'aimais pas : le chapitre ou le fait que j'ai décimé quelques loups et que Bella se soit fait enlever par les nomades. Mais je pense que vu comme tu l'as dit, tu pensais plus à la fin que j'ai laissée. J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre :) Merci de me donner ton avis à chaque fois !

**rose : **Je sais, je suis cruelle, tant avec vous qu'avec les personnages que je fais évoluer. Mais lvoilà la suite, j'arrête de te torturer ^^. Merci de partager ton avis à chauqe chapitre** !**

**Chrystine : **bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes tellement ^^. Ta théorie n'est pas la bonne, désolée... J'espère que ma solution te plaira quand même. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis** !**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa chasse aux fautes !**

**Place au chapitre, en rappelant que les personnages appartiennent à l'unviers de Twilight créé par S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les déplacer tels des pions sur un jeu d'échec !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

**_Pov Bella_**

Les vampires couraient à leur vitesse, sans se préoccuper de moi, calée sur l'épaule du vampire mâle.

J'avais hurlé longtemps, espérant que quelqu'un m'entendrait, jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'éteigne.

J'avais gesticulé longtemps, avec l'espoir totalement vain qu'il me lâcherait, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'empêche tout mouvement.

Mais rien n'avait fonctionné, et ils couraient toujours. Je n'osais pas regarder autour de moi de crainte d'avoir la nausée, et les mains du vampire sur moi me dégoûtaient. J'aurais voulu pouvoir ne penser à rien, mais des scénarii se déchaînaient dans ma tête sur le pourquoi de cet enlèvement. Je n'étais pas une proie dont ils voulaient se nourrir, parce que sinon je serais morte à La Push, et le vampire qui me portait ne respirait pas. Signe que je leur étais utile. Mais à quoi ?

Si les Volturi étaient à l'origine de cette attaque, je savais ce que je devais faire. Ma décision fut prise dès que je pensais à l'éventualité qu'ils aient retrouvé ma trace : je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'à Volterra en vie, je ferai tout pour mourir avant. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait m'en vouloir, Nicolaï étant mort. Mais peut-être avait-il une fiancée, un ami, un parent qui voulait le venger ? Si c'était cela, mon sort serait aussi réglé d'ici peu.

Je ne pouvais qu'admettre ma défaite devant le monde des vampires, moi qui avait cru, l'espace de quelques mois en compagnie des Cullen, que ce monde pouvait m'apporter des années de bonheur.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que les Cullen allaient bien, et qu'Alice comprendrait que ce n'était pas sa faute si le pire devait m'arriver. Avec Edward, ils sauraient s'épauler, ils sauraient comment faire avancer l'autre si tout cela finissait par ma mort. J'avais mal de ne pouvoir les revoir, et de ne pas leur avoir dit que je les aimais. Peut-être l'avaient-ils compris ?

-Tu l'as assommée ? Demanda une voix mâle inconnue.

-Non, elle boude, ricana celui qui me portait et qui visiblement s'appelait Laurent. Où sont les autres ?

-Victoria les aide à semer les loups. Le repas était bon ?

Cette fois, ce fut la femelle, Léonora, qui avait attaqué la réserve qui répondit.

-Succulent ! J'espère que nous pourrons goûter à celle-là, j'en salive déjà !

Ils éclatèrent de rire sans s'arrêter de courir. Enfin, nous sortîmes de la forêt et ils ralentirent. Je fus jetée dans le coffre d'une voiture sans douceur, puis la voiture démarra. Je tentai d'ouvrir le coffre, tapant rageusement contre la taule, sans succès. Je criai à nouveau, me disant que si nous étions sur une route, ou si nous passions en ville, quelqu'un m'entendrait et appellerait… Appeler qui ? La police ne pourrait rien faire, d'un parce que les vampires étaient mille fois plus forts qu'eux, pauvres humains fragiles, et qu'ensuite, je doutais qu'un simple mortel puisse déranger un vampire.

Comprenant que j'étais éloignée encore une fois des Cullen, de Jacob, de tous ceux que j'aimais, je me mis à pleurer de découragement.

_**Pov Alice**_

Nous pensions gagner. Et nous n'avions pas imaginé un instant que ce serait eux qui gagneraient.

Il n'y avait pas eu de blessé, alors je suppose que l'on pourrait dire que nous n'avions pas perdu. Et pourtant, j'avais un goût amer de défaite.

Les Quileutes avaient bien manœuvré, et les nomades avaient été rabattus vers nous et le reste des loups en embuscade. Cette tactique aurait été parfaite, si les nomades ne s'étaient pas séparés. Nous avions senti les six traces ensemble, et nous en avions déduits qu'ils étaient groupés. Or, seuls quatre d'entre eux avaient été piégés. Et ils avaient réussi à nous filer entre les doigts.

Ils s'étaient encore séparés, et nous nous étions divisés. Les Cullen et moi avions poursuivi un mâle et une femelle tandis que les Quileutes faisaient de même avec les deux autres. Nous avions couru longtemps après eux, des heures durant, jusqu'en Alaska. Nous avions estimé, au grand dam d'Emmett, que les poursuivre plus loin ne servirait à rien. Alors nous étions rentrés.

Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles des Quileutes, mais nous étions persuadés qu'ils reviendraient bredouilles comme nous.

A notre retour à la villa, j'appelai Billy Black pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella mais personne ne répondit.

-Ils sont sans doute à l'extérieur, me rassura Jasper. Avec le beau temps, ils ont peut-être décidé de se promener sur la plage.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Carlisle se prépara pour aller prendre sa garde à l'hôpital en nous conseillant de rester en alerte, et de joindre les Quileutes. Esmée monta dans son bureau et faxa les plans qu'elle devait transmettre à un client pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Nous essayâmes de joindre les indiens durant une heure, mais seules les tonalités nous répondaient. A la 53ème tentative d'appel, quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

-Allo ? Répondit Billy Black.

Sa voix était enrouée et rauque.

-Billy ! M'exclamai-je. Tout va bien ?

Dès que l'indien avait parlé, tous les autres s'étaient rapprochés de moi.

-Ils sont venus, souffla-t-il. Ils ont tué deux femmes, un enfant et deux jeunes loups.

-Et Bella ? Réussis-je à demander, la gorge serrée.

-Seth a essayé de les en empêcher, mais ils étaient trop forts… Elle… Ils l'ont enlevée… Je suis désolé…

Edward poussa un cri de rage.

-Est-ce que Sam et les autres sont revenus ? Demanda Jasper qui avait pris le combiné tandis que j'étais tétanisée, incapable de faire un mouvement, d'émettre un son.

-Pas encore. Seth m'a dit qu'ils avaient repris forme humaine, mais nous ignorons pourquoi. Il y a eu un combat ?

-Pas de notre côté, et je pense que Sam et sa meute non plus, expliqua mon fiancé. Je crois que ces nomades nous ont bernés, et nous qui pensions les piéger avons été piégés. Ils ont tout manigancé pour que l'on s'éloigne de nos territoires. Les vôtres ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Dès que vous avez des nouvelles, surtout appelez-nous ! Acceptez-vous que l'on vienne pour suivre la piste des ceux qui ont attaqué la réserve ?

Billy mit longtemps avant de répondre.

-Non, décréta-t-il. Nous avons des blessés, et je ne veux pas d'autres morts. Il y en a deux d'entre vous qui commencez à ne plus boire de sang humain, et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Rendez-vous à la frontière, Seth vous y attendra. Il devrait pouvoir vous aider et vous mettre sur la voie.

Et il raccrocha. Je regardai Jasper, perdue. Celui-ci réfléchissait puis il prit la parole, comme l'aurait fait un général.

-Esmée, explique à Carlisle ce qui s'est passé, et peut-être pourra-t-il se rendre à La Push pour aider à soigner les blessés. Rosalie et Alice, vous restez là, au cas où les nomades reviennent.

-On ne va pas les laisser se battre seules ! S'indigna Emmett.

-S'ils reviennent, ce ne sera pas pour se battre, mais pour nous donner leurs conditions, répondit Edward.

Jasper continua.

-Emmett, Edward et moi allons nous rendre à la frontière et essayer de suivre la trace laissée par ceux qui ont enlevé Bella. Alice, si tu as une vision, à n'importe quel moment, tu nous appelles !

Je hochai la tête, souhaitant qu'une de mes visions puisse les aider. Emmett embrassa sa femme tandis que Jasper me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Nous reviendrons vite, me promit-il, et avec Bella !

Les trois garçons sortirent et se mirent à courir, nous laissant seules. Esmée fila dans son bureau et appela son mari.

Et moi, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir échoué, lamentablement. J'avais promis à Bella de la protéger, et j'avais failli à cette simple tâche. Je me laissai tomber au sol, des sanglots serrant ma gorge. Rose s'agenouilla à côté de moi et me prit par les épaules.

-Ils vont la retrouver Alice. Tu as entendu Jasper : il est persuadé que les nomades voudront faire un échange. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, j'en suis sûre. Et elle est assez intelligente pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'énervent pas après elle. Aie confiance Alice, en nous et en elle !

Je hochai la tête tristement et laissai ma tête reposer sur l'épaule de ma sœur d'adoption. Au premier, Esmée parlait avec le docteur, et bientôt elle redescendit.

-Carlisle essaye d'obtenir une pause d'une heure ou deux pour pouvoir aller à La Push, nous expliqua-t-elle. Les garçons ont-ils appelé ?

-Non, répondit Rosalie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse tant qu'ils n'auront rien.

Nous nous relevâmes et Esmée alluma la télévision pour nous faire un fond sonore, mais je crois qu'aucune de nous trois n'était vraiment concentrée dessus.

**_Pov Emmett_**

Le jeune Seth avait passé outre l'interdiction de Billy Black, et il nous avait conduits dans la réserve, mais sans trop s'approcher des maisons pour que nous ne sentions pas le sang. Ensuite nous avions suivi le chemin qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait poursuivi les nomades, Seth restant sous sa forme lupine.

-A votre avis, où se cachent-ils ? S'enquit Jasper. Sont-ils encore à Seattle ?

-Seth dit que leur odeur remonte vers le Nord à dix kilomètres d'ici, nous transmit Edward.

-Mais ils ont encore pu se moquer de nous et faire diversion une nouvelle fois, rétorquai-je en grognant.

-Emmett a raison, accorda Jasper. Nous verrons cela dans dix kilomètres.

Ces dix kilomètres furent vite parcourus et la piste nous mena en effet vers le Nord, en direction de l'Alaska. Leur odeur nous conduisit jusqu'à un parking de supermarché construit juste à côté de la forêt. Jusqu'ici, nous avions eu la chance que les nomades soient restés sous le couvert des arbres, nous permettant de courir à notre vitesse, mais désormais il nous était impossible de continuer à pieds.

-Voilà sans doute pourquoi la meute n'est pas restée sous forme de loups, supposa Jasper. Ils ont continué la poursuite sur une zone découverte.

Seth, qui était redevenu un adolescent, revint vers nous après avoir visité le parking, vu que nous ne le pouvions pas à cause du soleil.

-Ils ont pris une voiture : leur piste s'arrête là.

-Donc ils ont pu aller au Nord comme au Sud, grommelai-je. J'ai hâte qu'ils reviennent par là, histoire que je leur montre de quel bois je me chauffe !

Nous fîmes demi-tour, espérant que les filles avaient des nouvelles de la meute ou de Bella.

**_Pov James_**

J'étais assis sur une chaise, regardant la jeune humaine assise au sol se débattre avec ses liens.

Nous avions dû l'attacher, parce qu'elle avait essayé de se sauver deux fois déjà, et à chaque fois, nous avions failli être repérés par des humains. Or, je ne tenais pas à ce que les Volturi entendent parler de nous. La gamine était têtue, et elle ne semblait pas effrayée par nous.

-Qu'as-tu de si différent pour ne pas avoir peur de nous ? Lui demandai-je tandis qu'elle tentait frénétiquement de libérer ses chevilles.

-J'ai appris à connaître les vampires, grogna-t-elle simplement sans cesser de gigoter.

-Et tu crois vraiment que tu arriverais à nous berner ?

Elle ne répondit rien, me fusillant du regard. J'éclatai de rire : cette humaine était très distrayante.

Victoria entra dans la pièce, me faisant grogner : je n'aimais pas que l'on me dérange quand je m'amusais. Et plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie de laisser cette petite Bella partir.

-Maria t'en veut beaucoup, m'apprit ma femme. Elle était tombée sous le charme de notre cher ami, et elle voudrait se venger sur elle.

Elle désigna la jeune fille du menton tout en s'asseyant sur moi.

-Et moi, j'ai bien envie de boire son sang, roucoula-t-elle.

-Chaque chose en son temps mon amour ! Vladimir et Maria ont-ils transmis notre message ?

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, va chasser, je ne voudrais pas que notre invitée t'attire de trop. Nous avons encore besoin d'elle.

-Tu te rends compte que nous agissons comme de vulgaires humains ? Demander une rançon ?

Victoria avait l'air outrée, mais elle ne comprenait pas tout.

-Non ma belle ! Nous aurons l'argent que nous devait Nicolaï, et même un peu plus, mais nous nous amuserons aussi à le venger, selon les souhaits de cette chère Maria. Et je compte bien partager le sang de Bella ici présente lorsque nous n'aurons plus besoin d'elle !

Ladite Bella recommença à s'agiter. Victoria se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, jeune fille ?

Celle-ci se mit à nous dire le fond de sa pensée en criant.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Nicolaï était un monstre, et vous ne valez pas mieux ! J'espère que les Cullen vous tueront tous ! Vous ne devriez pas exister !

Victoria attrapa le menton de la fille et appuya légèrement, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Qu'espères-tu Bella ? Tu croies vraiment que ces buveurs de sang d'animaux, ces moins que rien, réussiront à nous battre ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils pensaient t'avoir mise à l'abri du danger, non ?

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage de notre jeune amie, et je m'installai confortablement pour voir ce que Vic avait en tête.

-Nous les tuerons tous, et tu sais quoi ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Nicolaï te gardait pour lui. Tu es loin d'être une humaine comme les autres, qui pleure dès qu'elle a peur. Tu es trop intéressante pour que l'on te tue. Du moins, dans l'immédiat.

-Tu proposes quoi mon cœur ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'ai bien envie d'une esclave, moi aussi !

-Maria et Léonora vont être jalouses, affirmai-je.

-Mais la demoiselle ici présente peut nous servir toutes les trois !

J'éclatai de rire.

-C'est une idée tentante, avouai-je. J'espère juste pour toi qu'elle aura meilleur caractère à ce moment-là, sinon tu risques de perdre patience.

Victoria me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la fille.

-Mais elle n'osera pas nous décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux. Ma belle la lâcha, la repoussant légèrement, et sortit en riant. Je reportai mon attention sur la pauvre petite chose fragile qu'était cette jeune fille.

-Peut-être qu'en effet, lorsque tu sauras que tu es seule au monde, tu accepteras de te soumettre…

L'humaine se recroquevilla alors que je me levai et un sanglot lui échappa.

-S'il vous plaît, non ! Pleura-t-elle. Ne les tuez pas !

-Contrairement à toi, ils ne souffriront pas longtemps, lui dis-je à l'oreille. Tu as raison sur un point : nous sommes des monstres, des erreurs de la nature, mais nous aimons ça ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le plaisir que je prends à tuer et torturer !

Je me relevai et sortis à mon tour, la laissant pleurer.

* * *

**Ne tirez pas sur le pianiste ! **

**La confrontation arrive au prochain chapitre, et l'on saura si Bella s'en sort indemne ou non. **

**Pour celles qui font leur rentrée cette semaine, je vous souhaite bon courage ! **

**A samedi pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour**

**Désolée du retard, mais je pensais avoir le temps de mettre en ligne hier, or je n'ai pas eu une minute. **

**Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews. Merci à moinini, xalexeex25, Miss Sadique, aelita48, choukinette76, Stella82 et Minomina.**

**Merci aussi à :**

**rose : J'avoue que sur cette fiction, alors que je voulais faire une suite heureuse, c'est mal parti. Je te laisse lire pour voir ce qu'il avient de Bella. Merci pour tz review.**

**Chrystine : C'est une bonne idée que la tienne. Voici le combat, tu verras ce qu'il en est. Merci de ta review.**

**aussidagility : Je ne dis rien... Mais je te laisse découvrir ce que je réserve à tout notre petit monde. Merci de ta review.**

**tinquiet : C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à souvent faire la même chose à mes personnages. Mais c'est le dernier enlèvement ici, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.**

**critik : Eh bien... Oui, ils se retrouveront, mais je ne précise pas dans quelles conditions. Ce sera pour bientôt. Merci pour ta review.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte et morphine Angel-feather pour leur aide et leurs conseils.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 30

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Les garçons nous avaient appris qu'ils avaient dû faire demi-tour, les odeurs laissées par les nomades s'arrêtant sur un parking.

Alice cherchait à provoquer ses visions, mais elles étaient trop floues pour lui permettre de voir quelque chose.

Carlisle avait été à la réserve et avait soigné les indiens victimes de l'attaque des vampires.

Esmée restait avec nous, mais elle comme moi nous sentions inutiles.

Cependant, nous reçûmes la visite de deux nomades qui nous firent part de leurs exigences : ils voulaient de l'argent contre Bella. Ils partirent rapidement, sans chercher à combattre. Nos maris et fiancés, ainsi qu'Edward, revinrent peu après.

-Ils veulent plus, assura Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ils nous demanderont autre chose.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice eut la vision qui nous éclaira : notre famille était alignée, face aux nomades qui retenaient Bella. Ils réclamaient vengeance pour Nicolaï, qu'ils considéraient comme un ami. Nous devions nous battre, au grand plaisir de mon époux, mais j'étais inquiète : Alice n'avait pas tout dit de sa vision, elle nous cachait quelque chose.

Nous nous préparâmes donc à combattre. Nous avions décidé de ne pas faire appel aux Quileutes, parce que Carlisle considérait qu'ils avaient subi assez de pertes. Au moins, nous ne sentirions pas leurs infâmes odeurs ! Grâce aux conseils d'Alice par rapport à sa vision, et aux techniques de combats de Jasper, nous fûmes vite prêts. Bien sûr, nous avions préparé l'argent, mais nous savions que cela ne suffirait pas.

La seule chose qu'Alice ignorait, c'est si Bella allait s'en sortir. Mais nous ferions tous de notre mieux pour qu'elle reste parmi nous, en vie et heureuse.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'Edward entendit leurs pensées. Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes dehors, prêts à les recevoir.

Ils étaient six : trois hommes et trois femmes. Alice nous avait appris leurs noms : James le chef, sa femme Victoria, Laurent et Léonora, et enfin Maria et Vladimir. Leurs vêtements ne dataient pas d'hier, et ceux des hommes étaient assez sales et de très mauvais goût. Ils avançaient à allure humaine, et Bella était tirée par le bras par l'une des femmes, une rousse. Elle était tendue et ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'elle avait pleuré il y a peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous. Un grand blond prit la parole. J'en déduisis que c'était James, le chef.

-Que voici du monde pour une simple somme d'argent ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous comptez nous arnaquer ? Ou nous tuer comme ce brave Nicol…

Bella ouvrit la bouche et commença à nous crier de nous sauver mais la rouquine posa sa main sur la bouche de notre sœur, l'empêchant d'articuler. Le blond fusilla Bella du regard et s'adressa à la rousse.

-Il faudra lui apprendre à se taire Vicky. Je déteste être interrompu !

-C'est bon James ! S'impatienta la deuxième femme, une blonde. Fais ton numéro, on prend l'argent et on s'en va !

-Ma chère Léonora, as-tu quelque chose à redire sur ma conduite ?

La dénommée Léonora se tut et se tassa, baissant les yeux. La troisième femme, une brune, Maria vu qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle qui restait sans nom, souffla.

-C'est fini, oui ? James ! Je veux rentrer !

Je vis les deux autres hommes se tendre, et je devinai qu'ils allaient bientôt attaquer.

-Donnez-moi l'argent ! Exigea James.

-Laissez d'abord partir Bella, demanda calmement Carlisle, et nous vous donnons l'argent.

James plissa les yeux avant de sourire sadiquement.

-Je pensais que vous seriez plus intelligents que ça ! Cette humaine vaut plus que de l'argent, beaucoup plus ! Nous voulons l'argent _et_ Bella. Dis-leur adieu ma belle !

Bella se mit à gesticuler et à crier, sa bouche toujours couverte par la main de la rouquine, se démenant comme un diable, mais ne parvint à rien.

-Tant pis ! Soupira Victoria.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils nous sautèrent dessus. James fondit sur moi, et je ne m'occupai plus des autres. Esmée avait dû réussir, selon nos plans, à éviter le combat et à mettre Bella à l'abri, la protégeant au cas où.

* * *

James se battait trop bien pour moi : il enchaînait coups sur coups, utilisant ses dents pour m'arracher des membres. Nous savions, grâce à Alice, qu'ils étaient très bien entraînés au combat, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là, parce que même Emmett n'arrivait pas à tuer le vampire au crâne rasé nommé Vladimir selon la description d'Alice.

Mon corps était parcouru par la douleur due au venin. James et moi étions face à face, nous tournant autour, et je savais que sa prochaine attaque serait mortelle pour moi. J'étais trop faible par rapport à lui.

Nous étions rapides, et je me demande encore comment la suite a pu arriver. Je me souviens seulement de la morsure de James dans mon cou, puis un cri. Ensuite, James m'avait lâchée. Et le silence m'avait entouré.

La scène qui se joua devant moi fut comme déroulée au ralenti.

**_Pov Bella_**

Ils se battaient, le clan de James contre les Cullen. Et malheureusement, les Cullen perdaient. Alice et Jasper bataillaient contre Laurent, un grand brun, tandis qu'Emmett faisait un face à face avec Vladimir, au crâne rasé. Edward se battait contre Maria, Rosalie contre James, Carlisle et Esmée contre Léonora. Victoria me retenait, m'empêchant toute action. Rosalie perdait de sa force, et James n'arrêtait pas de la mordre. J'avais mal pour elle, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Si seulement James pouvait être distrait…

L'idée était là, mais tant que Victoria ne se décidait pas à aller aider un de ses amis, j'étais inutile.

Soudain l'emprise de la rousse se relâcha dans un grognement sinistre, et un courant d'air passa à mes côtés : Jacob venait de foncer sur la vampire, et désormais ils n'étaient plus qu'un mélange de couleurs et de cris.

Un hurlement de Rosalie me ramena à la réalité, et je sus ce que je devais faire. Priant pour que Rose tienne encore un peu, je courus dans la villa, saisis un couteau dans la cuisine et revins, me tailladant le bras dans ma course. Lorsque je fus assez près des deux combattants, j'appelai James de toutes mes forces.

Il me semble que le temps s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Comme au ralenti, je vis James tourner la tête vers moi, et longtemps après, qui dura en réalité une fraction de seconde, il fut sur moi, écrasant ma cage thoracique, la broyant sous sa force. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler à cause de la douleur. J'entendis un écho à mes cris, mais je ne compris pas d'où il venait. Je sentais juste James qui aspirait mon sang et le venin qui me brûlait les veines.

Je ne sais combien de temps tout ça dura, ni pourquoi James ne fut plus là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Edward et Alice furent à mes côtés alors que je cherchais à amener de l'air dans mes poumons.

_**Pov Edward**_

Elle était là, pâle comme la mort, essayant de respirer et de ne pas crier.

Je venais de décapiter Maria et de mettre le feu à ses membres lorsque j'avais entendu les pensées de Jacob. Il était venu nous aider, ayant entendu des bruits de combats. Il avait rapidement maîtrisé Victoria pendant que j'avais aidé Emmett, et nous avions réussi à éliminer Vladimir.

Mais, trop absorbé par les différents combats, je n'avais pas vu que Rosalie était en difficulté. Or Bella l'avait vue. Et elle avait décidé de se sacrifier. Son hurlement lorsque James l'avait mordue m'avait broyé le cœur, et je n'avais eu qu'un réflexe : sauter sur le nomade, le propulser loin de Bella et l'achever. Mais Emmett m'ordonna de rester avec la fille que j'aimais et il s'occupa seul de James.

Alice et Jasper avaient réussi à tuer Laurent lorsque Bella avait appelé James, profitant de son inattention, et aussitôt Alice fut à mes côtés, avec Bella.

-Je suis désolée Bella ! Sanglotait Alice. Je croyais que nous réussirions tous seuls, je pensais qu'en se battant différemment que dans ma vision, Rosalie ne perdrait pas ! Je t'en prie, excuse-moi !

Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler avec difficulté.

-Alice… Je vais être comme eux ? Je vais être un monstre… sanguinaire ?

-Non ma Bella ! S'exclama Alice en lui caressant la joue. Nous t'aiderons, je te le promets ! Tu verras, nous nous soutiendrons !

-Je vais… être dangereuse… murmura mon ange angoissé qui devait se souvenir des paroles d'Alice.

-Toi, dangereuse ? Voyons Bella, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Tu sauras te contrôler, je le sais.

Notre sœur avait du mal à parler, à cause des sanglots qu'elle retenait.

-Tu… ne m'en veux pas ?

Mais sa question semblait s'adresser autant à Alice qu'à moi. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur celles, glacées, de Bella.

-Non mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Nous allons pouvoir être ensemble, aussi forts l'un que l'autre.

Bella hoqueta et une larme s'échappa de son œil.

-J'ai mal… gémit-elle.

Alice lui caressait maintenant les cheveux.

-Je sais Bella, mais ça va passer… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, souffla mon amour. Trois jours… Rien comparé à une vie éternelle…

-C'est ça, acquiesça Alice.

Carlisle arriva à ce moment et observa Bella.

-Il est trop tard pour retirer le venin, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne comptais pas te le demander Carlisle, affirma Alice.

Rosalie était revenue aussi, de même qu'Emmett et Jasper. Seule Esmée était un peu plus loin, avec Jacob. Je me tournai vers lui.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une supplication qu'une demande. Bella serait immensément triste si Jacob la reniait, et je ne voulais que le bonheur de Bella. Jacob s'avança, un pas après l'autre, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux au niveau de la tête de celle que j'aimais.

-Ils seront obligés de l'accepter, souffla-t-il. Bella est mon amie, et elle m'est précieuse.

Ma gorge se serra quand j'entendis cela. Oui, elle m'était précieuse à moi aussi, et je n'avais pas su la sauver. Je n'avais pas su voir le danger qui la guettait, moi qui avait l'ambition de devenir son mari. Pouvais-je être celui qui promettrait de la protéger, de la chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles Edward. Tu la connais : même si tu l'avais emmitouflée dans le plus épais des édredons et enfermée dans une pièce, elle aurait su se débrouiller pour sauver Rosalie. Elle …_

Jasper s'interrompit, voyant que Bella cherchait à parler.

-Edward… Je t'aime…

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un hurlement de détresse. Comme dans un brouillard, je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et je la montai dans notre chambre. Personne ne me suivit, personne sauf Jacob et Alice, qui s'arrêtèrent à la porte. Ils se postèrent dans le couloir, assis au sol.

Quant à moi, je m'agenouillai devant ma Bella, et commençai à lui parler de nous, de ce futur que je voulais pour nous depuis trop longtemps.

_**Pov Esmée**_

Rosalie pleurait. Ou elle aurait voulu pouvoir y arriver, parce qu'à cause de notre nature, seuls les sanglots nous étaient permis.

Elle s'en voulait. Dans les bras d'Emmett, qui lui frottait le dos, l'embrassait sur le front, les tempes, les lèvres, elle évacuait sa colère, ses remords. Elle refusait que Jasper l'aide grâce à son don.

-C'est à cause de moi ! Se lamentait-elle. Si j'avais été plus forte, si j'avais été moins faible, elle serait encore humaine, elle pourrait encore vivre sa vie, avoir des enfants…

J'étais à côté d'elle, et je lui caressais les cheveux dans un geste que j'espérais tendre et réconfortant.

-Rose, tu le sais aussi bien que nous : un accident est vite arrivé. Et elle voulait devenir vampire !

-Voulait Esmée ! Au passé ! Elle avait peut-être décidé de finir son parcours scolaire, d'aller à l'université quelque part aux États-Unis, et…

-Si tu envisages de dire qu'elle avait peut-être pour projet d'épouser un homme et d'avoir des enfants, je t'arrête ici bébé, dit doucement Emmett. Bella ne voulait que deux choses : vivre avec nous et être avec Edward. Elle acceptait son statut d'humaine uniquement parce qu'Alice l'a si bien manipulée qu'elle pensait devenir incontrôlable et dangereuse pour nous !

-Elle est morte à cause de moi Emmett !

-Non chérie, elle t'a sauvée, et jamais je ne la remercierai assez. Tu ne l'as pas mordue, c'est James qui lui a fait du mal.

Rose hoqueta, n'ajoutant rien.

Au premier, Bella ne hurlait plus. Dès qu'Edward avait commencé à lui parler, ses cris avaient diminué jusqu'à ne plus être que des gémissements.

-Tu entends comme elle se bat ? Demandai-je. Elle sait que nous sommes tristes et que nous nous en voulons tous, mais je crois qu'elle nous montre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle va devenir et qu'elle est prête.

Carlisle, qui jusque-là était resté à l'écart et muet, intervint.

-Pour elle, ce sera sa revanche sur ceux qui lui ont volé sa vie, dit-il simplement.

Rosalie leva la tête, interrogatrice.

-Les Volturi sont ceux qui ont conduits à tout ça. S'ils n'avaient pas tué sa classe, si elle n'avait pas été retenue captive, elle serait chez son père ou chez sa mère, et nous ne l'aurions jamais connue. Edward serait toujours malheureux. Désormais, elle va cesser de vivre avec cette peur constante d'être reprise par les Volturi pour redevenir leur esclave, ou être transformée pour les servir. Elle sera heureuse avec Edward et nous. Elle ne subira plus sa vie : elle la vivra.

Je souris à mon mari : il savait trouver les mots justes. Il avait appelé l'hôpital, officiellement pour demander un congé spécial afin de me soigner.

Rosalie reposa sa tête contre le torse de son mari, mais ses sanglots avaient cessé. Jasper émit une onde de sérénité qui nous apaisa tous.

-Va-t-on déménager ? S'enquit-il.

-Tout dépendra de son contrôle sur sa soif, répondit mon époux. Toi, tu es plus vieux, tu sais te maîtriser face au sang, mais comme elle sera néophyte, elle risque de ne pas y arriver les premiers temps. Nous déciderons ça lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Je me levai et proposai à Carlisle une chasse avant de revenir attendre la fin de la transformation de Bella.

* * *

**On avance, on avance... **

**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander mais... Une foule de reviews serait bienvenue, juste pour m'aider à tenir le coup aujourd'hui...**

**La suite arrive samedi. J'ai mis en ligne un OS "Baiser merveilleux" (Minomina : Je ne sais que te conseiller... La fin n'est pas comme tu les aimes, mais je pense que c'est une fin juste, et que ça vaut quand même la lecture).**

**Merci pour votre fidélité.**

**A samedi, bisous**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis assez pressée ce matin, donc je vais juste vous dire à toutes un immense merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Merci aussi à celles qui n'ont pas de compte. **

**Bien, alors j'au longuement hésité sur la façon de procéde à partir de maintenant. Et avec quelques conseils, j'espère avoir trouvé la bonne solution. On se retrtouve à la fin du chapitre pour les explications.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 31

**_Pov Bella_**

Je connaissais l'intensité de la brûlure qui parcourait mes veines, je l'avais déjà expérimentée à cause de Démétri, mais ça avait été une goutte d'eau comparé à l'océan de douleur dans lequel j'étais plongé actuellement.

Pourtant je ne regrettai rien : j'avais sauvé Rosalie, ma sœur adoptive. Emmett n'aurait pas su vivre sans elle.

Je ne savais pas de quoi mon futur serait fait, mais j'avais l'ambition d'habiter avec les Cullen, et de vivre mon amour pour Edward. Je pourrai être l'égale d'Alice, et peut-être ne plus me faire avoir comme lorsque j'étais humaine.

Les flammes qui léchaient mon corps, ou du moins c'est l'image qui me venait à l'esprit pour décrire mon supplice, ne me laissaient aucun répit, brûlant chaque parcelle de peau, calcinant chaque os, embrasant chaque cellule. Cependant je résistai à l'envie de laisser échapper les hurlements qui menaçaient de sortir : Edward était là, à mes côtés, et il me parlait. Alors je me concentrais sur sa voix, rien que sa voix. Mon corps était relégué au second plan, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était lui.

-Un jour, je t'ai vu regarder ce garçon, au lycée, Mike Newton. J'avais envie de le frapper, juste parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur toi. J'étais déjà jaloux à cette époque, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Aujourd'hui, je sais nommer tous les sentiments qui m'habitent. Quand je suis loin de toi, c'est le manque, le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, qu'il manque une partie de moi. C'est la jalousie de penser qu'un garçon mieux que moi pourrait se présenter. C'est l'envie de tout laisser en plan pour venir te retrouver.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et la douleur reprit ses droits. Je serrai les dents, ne voulant pas lui montrer la souffrance que j'endurais afin qu'il ne prenne pas le tort sur lui. Mais il dût comprendre, aussi reprit-il la parole.

-Mais quand je suis près de toi, c'est une explosion de sentiments si forts que j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je me sens heureux, je me sens complet, à ma place. J'ai envie de sourire tout le temps, rien que parce que je te vois. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi, pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois en sécurité. Et mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je me sens serein à tes côtés ! Même Jasper ne peut faire mieux que toi.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais souri. Je l'aurais pris dans mes bras. Je l'aurais embrassé à perdre haleine. Mais j'étais clouée là, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Encore un peu de courage ma chérie, dit-il encore, et tu seras aussi forte que nous. Je pourrai te prendre la main sans avoir peur de la broyer, je pourrai t'embrasser à l'infini sans avoir peur de te faire mal ou que tu sois à court d'oxygène. Alice est impatiente, elle prévoit des journées shopping à profusion ! Mais…

Il continua mais seul un bourdonnement me parvenait à présent. La douleur commençait à s'estomper mais je me sentais étrange. Comme si je ne sentais plus du tout mon corps. Que se passait-il ?

Je voulus bouger, montrer à Edward que j'avais peur… Où étais-je ? Alice n'avait pas parlé… Pourquoi étais-je dans le noir ? Le noir… J'avais peur du… Quelle couleur déjà ? Où est mon corps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si… absente ? Je veux…

**_Pov Edward_**

Je parlais à Bella des projets d'Alice. En fait, elle décidait d'une chose et attendait avec impatience une vision qui confirmerait si elle pouvait ou non faire comme elle l'avait décidé.

Jusqu'à présent, Bella gémissait, se retenant de hurler. Lorsque je cessais de parler, je la voyais se tendre, aussi je recommençais à monologuer.

Soudain Alice poussa un cri de détresse et se précipita dans la chambre où j'étais avec Bella. Carlisle accourut pour voir notre sœur secouer Bella qui ne gémissait plus.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda notre père tandis que j'essayais d'éloigner Alice qui refusait de lâcher Bella.

-Je ne la vois plus ! J'avais décidé d'emmener Rose et Bella à la chasse, et je n'ai vu que Rosalie ! Bella n'était pas là !

-Elle avait peut-être prévu autre chose, suggéra Emmett d'en bas.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle ne gémit plus, son cœur ne bat plus ! Elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux !

Elle se mit à sangloter tandis que je me rendais compte avec horreur qu'elle avait raison : le cœur de Bella ne battait plus, et elle restait inconsciente. Son visage n'était plus tendu comme il l'avait été moins d'une minute plus tôt et sa tête retombait en arrière puisqu'Alice avait soulevé son buste pour la secouer. Et surtout, cela ne faisait pas trois jours que Bella avait été mordue.

Aussitôt Carlisle toucha sa peau pendant que toute la famille s'était statufiée, attendant le verdict. J'entendais Esmée qui sanglotait doucement, son angoisse de mère revenant au galop. J'entendais Rosalie qui s'accusait tout bas d'être la cause de tout ça. J'entendais Emmett qui lui chuchotait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et qui pensait que la malchance de Bella avait encore frappé. J'entendais Jasper qui pensait à la détresse d'Alice et qui voulait monter pour la soutenir, mais qui n'osait pas. J'entendais Alice qui suppliait dans le silence de son esprit Bella de revenir, de se réveiller, sous peine de devenir folle.

Et enfin j'entendais Carlisle.

_Je ne comprends pas, sa peau n'est ni souple, ni dure. La transformation s'opère jusqu'au bout en temps normal. On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un mourir avant que la transformation soit terminée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir modifié l'ordre des choses ?_

Je réfléchissais moi aussi, très rapidement. A chaque seconde qui passait, je sentais cependant mon cœur se serrer, comme s'il comprenait peu à peu ce que j'avais refusé la première fois.

-Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Gémit Alice. Elle ne peut pas !

Elle avait cessé de secouer le corps de Bella et le tenait contre elle, la berçant. Ses pensées saignaient, tout comme son cœur devait le faire. Et comme le mien saignait.

Je sentis que l'on m'enlaçait, mais j'étais trop focalisé sur Alice, Bella et notre père pour chercher à deviner qui essayait de me réconforter.

-Esmée, fais sortir Edward s'il te plaît ! Jasper, prends Alice je te prie !

On me tira en arrière tandis qu'Alice reposait Bella sur le lit avec délicatesse. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur cherchait à battre, moi qui ne l'avait pas senti durant presque cent ans ! La porte de la chambre se ferma, m'interrompant dans la contemplation d'un ange serein, endormi. Mon ange.

Et c'est là que je compris : Bella était morte. Vraiment morte. Son âme avait choisi de monter au ciel plutôt que de rester avec nous, sur Terre. C'était une âme pure, qui ne serait jamais souillée ni perdue.

Je me laissai conduire jusqu'au salon sans protester, encore sous le choc. Est-ce ainsi lorsque l'on a perdu sa lumière ? Lorsque celle pour qui l'on vit s'éteint ? Lorsque l'on a tout perdu ? Mis à part le serrement dans ma cage thoracique, je n'avais mal nulle part. Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais… vide.

J'entendais Alice qui sanglotait, qui hurlait. J'entendais Esmée qui essayait de me faire réagir. J'entendais Jasper qui consolait sa fiancée, qui lui disait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, mais que Bella avait choisi son destin. Pourtant il n'y croyait pas : il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer à nouveau Nicolaï, James et les autres nomades, ceux qui nous avaient pris Bella, ceux qui avaient causé sa mort. Rosalie ne savait plus si elle devait se blâmer ou en vouloir aux nomades. Emmett était aussi perdu, comprenant que notre famille venait de subir sa première perte.

Je refusais d'écouter Carlisle, de regarder ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voyait. Pas encore.

Emmett prit la décision d'appeler Jacob : celui-ci était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, voulant prendre du repos avant le réveil de Bella, sachant que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait été mordue. Ce fut Billy Black qui décrocha.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black, c'est Emmett Cullen. Est-ce que Jacob est là ?

-Bonjour Emmett. Mon fils dort, il a des forces à récupérer.

Le ton du vieil indien était lourd de reproches : il devait nous en vouloir d'accaparer son fils. Il ne devait pas non plus aimer qu'il soit proche des vampires, même végétariens.

-Oui, je comprends. Quand il se réveillera, il faudrait qu'il nous appelle.

-Je croyais qu'il devait revenir voir Bella.

Le Quileute eut l'air surpris. Il devait avoir compris qu'il y avait un problème.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il reste à la réserve, expliqua Emmett, se chargeant pour une fois de prendre la parole et les décisions. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'il nous appelle mais qu'il reste près de Sam…

-Quel est le souci ?

-Je pense que Carlisle rencontrera Sam pour tout lui expliquer. Au revoir Monsieur Black.

Et Emmett raccrocha.

-Merci Emmett, sanglota Esmée.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ce geste d'insouciance ne voulait rien dire : il était aussi triste que nous et avait compris que nous étions incapables de réagir, du moins pour l'instant.

Pour ma part, je désirais rester ainsi pour le restant de ma vie. Ne pas penser, juste écouter et voir le monde évoluer, sans rien ressentir afin de ne pas souffrir. Cet état me convenait parfaitement.

_**Pov Alice**_

Rien n'est jamais acquis, rien n'est jamais certain. Il y a toujours un détail qui peut tout changer. Même infime. Un détail auquel personne ne pense, mais un détail qui peut briser le fil d'une vie.

Cette vie, c'était celle de Bella Swan.

Je m'étais crue plus forte que les Volturi, plus forte que la malchance de Bella, plus forte que le destin. Or il n'en était rien. Et j'avais cruellement été rappelée à l'ordre. Comme les humains le sont face à une catastrophe naturelle.

Esmée était montée lorsqu'elle avait entendu les sanglots de son mari : pour la première fois, il perdait un membre de sa famille. Pour la première fois, le venin n'avait pas pu sauver quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, il se sentait impuissant. Le fait de l'avoir pleurée une première fois ne changeait rien : la douleur était la même, horrible.

Bella était morte aux yeux des Volturi, tuée par Jane. Elle était morte aux yeux des habitants de Forks, tuée par l'assassin de son père. Désormais, elle l'était aussi pour nous. Elle était morte, tuée par James.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Je me réveillai l'esprit clair et en forme. Je m'étirai et souris : Bella devait être réveillée à cette heure-ci.

Mais devais-je aller la voir de suite ? Ou attendre un peu, qu'elle se soit nourrie ? Mon ventre gargouilla, me donnant la réponse : me nourrir moi semblait être le moment idéal.

Je descendis, heureux. Mon père était à table et mangeait son repas de midi. J'avais dormi plus longtemps que ce que je pensais : j'étais parti la veille, plusieurs heures avant le coucher du soleil.

-Tu as l'air en forme, commenta Billy en me regardant prendre à manger.

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Bella a déjà dû avoir ouvert les yeux, mais j'hésite à y aller maintenant. Tu en dis quoi ?

-J'en dis que fréquenter des vampires t'a lavé le cerveau. Elle va devenir dangereuse, et elle peut s'en prendre aux humains. Même à ses propres amis !

Je levai les yeux de mon bol, regardant mon père avec surprise : je ne le savais pas si plein de préjugés !

-Laisse-la donc se faire à son statut, et profite de tes amis ! Tu es tout le temps fourré chez les Cullen, et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Je haussai les épaules, reprenant la mastication de mes céréales. Une fois mon repas terminé, je me lavai et m'habillai. J'avais à peine fini que Quil et Embry s'invitèrent à la maison. Je descendis les accueillir.

-Salut les gars !

-Hey ! Fit Quil. Une moitié de sangsue !

Je fis mine de lui donner un coup de poing, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Embry.

-Tu nous accompagnes ? Dit celui-ci. On a prévu de se faire quelques plongeons !

-Bonne idée ! Profitons tant qu'il fait beau et chaud !

Nous sortîmes en riant. Seth nous attendait dehors, et il me sauta dessus, tentant de me frotter le crâne avec son poing.

-T'es encore trop petit gamin ! Ricanai-je en l'attrapant par les jambes. Mange donc de la soupe !

Paul et Jared nous rejoignirent à la falaise, et nous commençâmes à sauter les uns après les autres, pariant sur la hauteur de notre saut.

Au bout d'un moment, je voulus partir et rejoindre les Cullen, mais ils insistèrent pour que je reste avec eux. Après tout, Billy avait raison : je leur avais fait faux bond, et je pouvais bien profiter d'eux. Bella était entourée, elle n'était pas seule.

_**Pov Billy**_

Avec Sam, nous avions pris la décision de ne rien dire à Jacob pour le moment. Sam devait rencontrer le docteur, et quand je saurais ce qui se passait, je déciderai ou non de mettre mon fils au courant.

J'avais compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et j'espérais que ce n'était pas en rapport avec Bella. Mais elle devait être vampire, non ? Carlisle m'avait expliqué, une fois, comment se passait une transformation : dès que le sujet était mordu, peut importe son état de santé, le venin opérait la transformation, et le sujet devenait vampire trois jours plus tard. Esmée, Rosalie et Edward étaient au bord de la mort lorsqu'il les avait mordus, et le venin avait accompli son miracle. Je supposai qu'il en était de même pour Bella.

A cause des nomades qui avaient attaqué la réserve, Bella avait été mordue. Jacob m'avait tout raconté la veille, quand il était revenu. Son récit m'avait brisé le cœur : j'avais fait la promesse de veiller sur elle et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, humaine, lors de l'enterrement de Charlie. Et je n'avais pas réussi.

Sam revint au bout de deux heures. Heureusement que Jacob était à la falaise, parce que s'il avait vu le visage du chef de meute, il aurait compris, comme je compris. Nous aimions tous Bella, elle avait su nous apporter des alliés, et il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à elle, comme si elle était un aimant. Autant un aimant à problème qu'un aimant à attirer les gens, bons ou mauvais.

L'Alpha s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, le regard baissé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

-Même eux ne comprennent pas, commença-t-il d'une voix morne. Le docteur a dit que normalement, tous ceux qui ont été mordus sont devenus vampires. Personne n'est mort entre la morsure et le réveil en tant que vampire. Personne, sauf Bella.

Il laissa planer un silence lourd tandis que je comprenais que j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse à Charlie, et le père et la fille étaient à présent réunis dans l'au-delà.

-Edward ne réagit plus. Il reste là, les yeux ouverts, immobile. On dirait que c'est juste un corps… vide. La petite Alice est trop calme, mais parce que son fiancé la maintient ainsi grâce à son don. Les autres sont anéantis et ne savent pas comment ni pourquoi Bella est décédée.

-Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

-Demain soir. Ils ont prévenu la police, un officier est passé pendant que j'y étais. Il fait les papiers nécessaires pour le décès. Ils ne veulent pas faire un grand enterrement, pour respecter la personnalité de Bella. Mais les Cullen veulent décider avec nous du lieu où elle reposera parce qu'ils estiment que nous avons le droit d'aider à cette décision.

-Je m'en passerai bien, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Jacob ne s'en relèvera pas…

-Il est fort. Nous ferons tout pour le soutenir.

-Qui y aura-t-il lors de la cérémonie ?

-Les Cullen et ceux de la réserve qui le voudront.

-Seth voudra y aller.

-Je sais Billy, je sais. Mais je crois le docteur quand il dit que nous ne risquons rien avec eux. Au moins cette fois-ci.

Je hochai la tête, songeant à la réaction de mon fils d'ici quelques minutes.

_**Pov Sam**_

Billy sortit avec moi et m'attendit tandis que j'allais chercher Jacob. Celui-ci jouait dans la mer avec les autres de la meute, insouciants et riants. Paul me vit le premier et cessa tout mouvement, et les autres l'imitèrent très vite. Ils sortirent de l'eau, un peu essoufflés.

-Un problème chef ? S'enquit Seth.

-Jacob, nous devons parler.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant tout à coup.

-Pas ici ! Allons chez toi !

Jake m'emboita le pas, suivi des autres. Bien sûr, ils resteraient, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils soient dans une autre pièce que Jacob au moment où son père et moi lui annoncerions la mauvaise nouvelle.

Lorsque Carlisle Cullen m'avait expliqué le drame, je ne l'avais pas cru. Comme Jake l'aurait fait, je lui avais demandé si ce n'était pas encore une ruse d'un vampire qui était dans les parages, mais le docteur avait secoué la tête : trouver deux vampires avec le même don était extrêmement rare, surtout au même endroit à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Et il m'avait rappelé que la transformation s'était opérée presque jusqu'au bout, mais il ignorait à quel moment elle avait cessé, à quelle stade cette fichue mutation en était.

Jacob s'assit là où je m'étais tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Billy était à ses côtés sur son fauteuil roulant. Il savait que Jacob pourrait se montrer violent, même envers lui, mais le vieil indien s'en moquait : il devait soutenir son fils. Rien que pour ça, je le respectais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Jacob en nous observant, son père et moi.

-Tu me connais Jake : en général, moins je côtoie des vampires, mieux je me porte. Et c'est le mieux pour nous.

-Tu veux en venir où ? Grogna mon ami. Si c'est juste pour me dire de faire attention à Bella, je sais qui elle est. Elle n'a pas changé. Son corps est juste… plus solide.

-Si j'avais voulu te dire ça, je n'aurais pas pris de gants : je te l'aurais ordonné, dis-je d'une voix dure. Je sais ce que tu as éprouvé pour elle, je sais ce que tu éprouves encore. Tu l'aimes peut-être plus que tes propres sœurs. Ai-je tort ?

Il secoua la tête, intrigué. Cependant, il s'était tendu, comprenant peut-être que le sujet était difficile à aborder.

-Tu n'iras pas voir les Cullen avant demain.

-Est-ce un ordre Sam ?

-Oui. Mais c'est un ordre pour te protéger.

-Contre qui ? Je ne vois personne là-bas qui pourrait m'attaquer.

-Ce n'est pas contre eux que je veux te protéger, mais contre toi.

Jacob se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas capable de bien me tenir ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, et pour la première fois je maudis ce titre d'Alpha. Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer. Pourtant je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le regardai dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas insensible, je voulais le paraître. Mais là je ne pouvais pas.

-Jake, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Mais pendant que tu dormais, il s'est passé quelque chose. Bella est morte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta deux secondes sans réaction avant d'éclater de rire, nous surprenant tous.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est morte Sam ! C'est un vampire ! Carlisle, Edward, Alice, ils m'ont tous expliqué ! Maintenant qu'elle est transformée, elle ne vit plus, mais elle continue d'exister.

Billy soupira : son fils refusait de comprendre.

-Jake, commença doucement le vieux Quileute, Belle est morte. Et elle n'est pas vampire. Sa transformation n'a pas fonctionné.

-Mais… Mais… bégaya mon ami. C'est impossible… Ils m'ont dit…

Il retomba lourdement sur le canapé et me regarda.

-Carlisle ne sait pas comment ça a pu arriver. Ils étaient sûrs eux aussi que tout irait bien, comme à chaque fois. Bella est la première à … réagir ainsi.

Soudain Jacob se leva et monta en courant les escaliers. A peine la porte de sa chambre avait-elle claqué qu'on l'entendit pousser un hurlement déchirant, puis il se mit à pleurer fortement. Nous entendions tous ses sanglots, et seul Seth osa sortir de la cuisine pour aller le consoler.

-Rentrez chez vous, ordonnai-je aux autres. L'enterrement a lieu demain soir, pour ceux qui voudraient y assister.

-Où ? S'enquit Embry.

-Je vais en parler avec le docteur.

Ils sortirent tous. Pour ma part, je décidai de rester avec Billy et Jake, par sécurité.

Après un appel aux vampires, nous décidâmes d'enterrer notre amie dans une parcelle du jardin des Cullen, qui serait territoire neutre. Jacob pleurait toujours, inconsolable.

* * *

**... Je ne sais comment reprendre la parole... **

**Bon alors, voilà le plan. Je vous laisse avec cette fin assez horrible (j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très gentille sur ce coup). Je mets aussi en ligne ce même chapitre sur une autre histoire, : "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?'/Alternative", d'ici mardi. **

**La semaine prochaine, vous trouverez une suite sur les deux storys, sachant qu'elles sont toutes les deux différentes. La suite sur cette histoire est un épilogue. L'alternative est un chapitre qui continue l'histoire. A vous de décider quelle suite vous voulez lire. (Vous pouvez aussi lire d'abord l'épilogue, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, passer sur l'autre story).**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Passez un bon samedi et à la semaine prochaine (je ne donne pas de jour, parce que je dois emménager, alors je ne sais quand quand j'aurais du temps.)**

**Bisous**


	33. Epilogue

**Bonjour !**

**Non non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Mais avec le déménagement (et l'emménagement), je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre sur l'ordinateur. **

**Bien, alors voici l'épilogue. Pour moi, l'histoire s'arrête ici, ou en tout cas, si j'avais à choisir, je dirais que l'épilogue serais mon choix (Euh... Je suis claire ?). **

**Je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement ce dernier chapitre (en tout cas, pour cette version). Mais avant, je voudrais dire un grand merci à : Miss Sadique, Minomina, Mariefandetwilight, choukinette76, leausy (merci pour ta review ^^), et aelita48 pour leurs reviews !**

**Je remercie également les non-inscrites :**

**rose : **Alors, la fin fait beaucoup débat. Je te laisse lire cet épilogue, et si tu as encore des questions, je pense que tu trouveras les réponses avant de lire le chapitre de la version alternative. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Merci pour ta review**.**

**aussidagility : **Comme pour pas mal de lectrices, je me doute que je vous ai laissé dans une situation difficile. Comme je l'ai dit, pour moi, la version la meilleure est cet épilogue. Après, à toi de voir si cette fin répond à tes questions ou si tu as encore des attentes. Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir**.**

**Chrystine : **Je te répondrais bien... Mais je préfère te laisser comprendre. Je pense que l'épilogue est assez objective pour que tu puisses répondre seule à tes questions. Merci pour ta review**.**

**Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Epilogue

**_Pov Alice_**

Tous les Quileutes étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à Bella.

Edward était là aussi, mais il restait debout, le regard dans le vague. Jasper ne ressentait plus aucune émotion venant de lui, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, laissant une enveloppe charnelle vide.

Esmée et Carlisle se soutenaient. Ils venaient de perdre pour la première fois de leur vie de vampire un de leurs enfants, et peut-être un deuxième si Edward persistait à rester ainsi. Notre père avait trouvé dans le sang de Bella une sorte d'anti-corps. Il avait passé des heures dans son bureau, à tester le sang de notre défunte sœur avec notre venin, et il n'avait pu que constater que l'anti-corps détruisait les cellules infectées par le venin, tuant notre amie. Carlisle supposait que l'organisme de Bella avait développé cet anti-corps lors de la morsure de Jane, pour se protéger.

Rosalie était rongée par le remord. Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour avoir mis Bella en danger. Elle était en colère contre les nomades pour l'avoir tuée, elle était en colère contre nous pour n'avoir pas su comment la sauver. Enfin, elle était en colère contre Edward qui réussissait à ne plus souffrir, et contre Bella qui nous avait laissés seuls.

Emmett l'enlaçait, muet. Il n'avait plus ri, plus esquissé un sourire depuis que le cœur de Bella avait cessé de battre. Lui aussi s'en voulait. Il en voulait à la terre entière à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas comment gérer son chagrin, ni le nôtre, et cela l'effrayait et le mettait encore plus en colère.

Jasper tenait ma taille. Il savait comment j'allais. Il savait que j'avais envie de la rejoindre. Il savait que s'il n'était pas là, je l'aurais déjà rejointe. Mon fiancé souffrait : sa tristesse, mêlée à la nôtre, était dure à supporter, à la limite du douloureux. Mais il espérait que notre amour réussirait à passer cette étape.

Jacob… Debout à ma droite, Jasper étant à ma gauche, l'indien tenait ma main. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir la vérité. Aucun de nous ne voulait la voir, et pourtant, nous devions prendre conscience de notre échec.

Nous étions tous réunis autour du cercueil. Nous avions pris le plus beau. Nous avions prévu une dalle en marbre blanc, signe de la pureté de Bella.

Ce fut Billy qui prit la parole en premier, puisqu'il connaissait Bella depuis l'enfance. Il raconta une anecdote, quand Bella et Jacob s'amusaient à imiter Billy et Charlie en train de pêcher. Il décrivit la jeunesse de Bella : elle ne demandait rien d'autre que de l'amour. Simple, toujours souriante, elle aidait les autres au moindre problème, sans rien demander en échange. Selon le vieil homme, Bella était l'une des rares vraies innocentes qui existaient encore.

Carlisle prit ensuite la parole, se rappelant de la maladresse de notre défunte amie. Jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer lorsqu'elle était enfant, jamais elle n'était découragée. Et même en grandissant, elle n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Jacob, celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de parler. Je pressai sa main, essayant de lui apporter du réconfort. J'aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose…

Le pasteur cita quelques passages de la Bible avant de recommander l'âme de Bella à Dieu. Un discours simple, à l'image de notre amie et sœur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se recula de quelques pas, et je pris sa place, lâchant Jasper et Jacob. Edward n'avait pas bougé.

-Nous avions tous juré de protéger Bella, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne crois pas que rejeter la faute sur l'un de nous, ou s'accuser soi-même nous aidera à accepter cette douleur insupportable causée par la disparition de notre sœur Bella. Mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu que nous cessions de vivre pour elle. Jamais elle ne voudrait nous voir nous déchirer, nous laisser mourir.

Je dus cesser de parler un instant, les sanglots prenant trop de place dans ma gorge. Jacob ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Grâce à lui, je réussis à continuer.

-Tu vas nous manquer au-delà du possible ma Bella. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans notre cœur, ne l'oublie jamais. J'ai trouvé Bella, et je suis contente de me dire que nous l'avons sauvée, tous d'une manière différente. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Jasper… S'il n'était pas là pour me retenir… Oui, je serais lâche. Bella a gagné mon respect, mon amour, et plus encore. Elle s'est battue, me montrant qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner. Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Bella !

Je me mis à sangloter, ne réussissant plus à me contenir. Jasper vint à ma rencontre et me ramena vers les autres. Je me laissai aller sur son torse, émettant de bruyants sanglots qui n'apaisaient en rien ma douleur et ma peine.

Quatre Quileutes firent descendre le cercueil dans le trou, puis ils commencèrent à reboucher la fosse. Je me détachai de mon fiancé pour aller voir Edward.

-S'il te plaît Edward, l'implorai-je en l'enlaçant. Reviens ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin que tu te battes pour Bella. Je n'y arriverai pas seule !

Mais il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Découragée, je retournai vers Jasper et Jacob.

-Je suis là moi, souffla l'indien, la voix rauque. On trouvera un moyen de le sortir de cet état.

Sam s'avança vers nos parents, et nous les rejoignîmes tous.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? S'enquit l'Alpha.

-Pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester là, répondit notre père. Si nous n'arrivons pas à faire notre deuil, nous partirons.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, nous sommes là.

-Merci Billy, le remercia Esmée, la voix étranglée par les sanglots. Merci pour tout.

Jacob me serra dans ses bras, émit un sanglot, puis partit rejoindre sa meute et son père. Quant à nous, nous rentrâmes à la villa.

* * *

**_Pov Emmett_**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella était morte.

Nous n'arrivions pas à gérer notre peine. Alice passait de longues heures dans la chambre d'Edward, à se maudire pour n'avoir pas su empêcher le drame. Quant à notre frère, il ne revenait toujours pas à lui, s'enfermant dans son apathie. Il ne bougeait pas, restant là où on le plaçait. Resterait-il ainsi toute sa vie ?

Nous ne voulions pas nous éloigner : nous avions besoin de voir la tombe, cette tombe qui nous rappelait sans cesse ce que nous avions perdu, mais aussi ce qui nous restait : une famille. Certes, une famille dévastée par le chagrin, mais une famille quand même. Nous nous serrions les coudes. Rosalie acceptait même les visites de Jacob, signe qu'elle se servait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour alléger son fardeau.

L'indien passait tous les jours, aussi lorsqu'il ne se présenta pas ce jour-là, nous nous inquiétâmes. Le lendemain, Esmée appela Billy pour se rassurer. Mais il ignorait où Jacob était allé.

Inquiets, nous partîmes à sa recherche, tous sauf Edward. Nous le laissions seul maintenant, nous n'avions plus peur qu'il se réveille.

Sauf qu'en revenant de notre chasse, nous n'aurions jamais pensé trouver un si macabre spectacle.

_**Pov Jacob**_

Elle me manquait, horriblement.

Je n'arrivais plus à supporter ce poids, cette fatigue mentale que je trainais partout. Alors j'avais pris une décision, malgré ma promesse à Alice.

J'avais laissé passer un jour sans aller chez les Cullen, parce que je savais qu'ils s'inquièteraient. Et ce fut le cas. En réalité, je rôdai près de chez eux, mais ils ne me sentirent pas. Lorsqu'ils partirent à ma recherche après avoir appelé mon père, j'entrai dans la villa. Je trouvai Edward, assis sur un divan.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Veux-tu mourir Edward ?

Je ne savais pas s'il m'entendait, mais j'espérais que oui. Je voulais l'aider, et je supposai qu'il voulait la même chose que moi.

-Oui, souffla-t-il enfin, après deux minutes de silence. Aide-moi, je t'en prie ! C'est si douloureux !

-Je suis là pour ça. Moi aussi je veux la rejoindre.

-Nous serons heureux avec elle. Elle me manque tellement !

Ma gorge se serra : nous pensions la même chose.

Je me levai, il m'imita. Nous sortîmes et je préparai un feu. Entre-temps, je lui montrai une lettre, et il écrivit quelques mots, lui aussi. Ses mots d'adieu.

-Tu me laisseras faire ? M'enquis-je. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus pour te défendre.

-Je ne me battrai pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je veux que ce soit rapide.

Je pris une inspiration. Alice allait m'en vouloir, les Cullen allaient m'en vouloir, la meute allait m'en vouloir, mon père allait m'en vouloir. Mais je n'arrivais plus à avancer, je n'avais plus d'avenir. Juste un passé trop douloureux pour vivre le présent avec.

Edward se laissa tomber à genoux et releva un peu la tête, me permettant une bonne prise.

-Tu devras me mordre juste avant que je ne t'arrache la tête, lui expliquai-je.

-Je sais, j'ai vu ton plan dans ton esprit. A l'instant où ta gueule me touchera, je le ferais. Tu n'auras pas droit à deux essais, alors ne me rate pas.

-N'aie pas peur.

Je me transformai en loup et regardai Edward qui me fixait, plein d'espoir. Nous aurions enfin la paix, nous pourrions enfin ne plus subir cette douleur quotidienne insupportable, intolérable.

Finalement je m'avançai et pris le vampire par la gorge. Lui inclina la tête et mordit dans mon encolure, entraînant une immense douleur, à la limite de l'insoutenable. Pourtant je continuai, et lorsqu'il eut relâché ma peau, je tirai un coup sec. Sa tête vint d'un coup, sans un cri. Je lançai la tête dans le feu, et amenai péniblement le reste du corps afin qu'il puisse brûler.

La morsure avait déclenché une abominable brûlure, sans doute le venin. Accablé de douleur, je ne pus que me laisser tomber à terre, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Et j'attendis la mort, heureux de pouvoir m'échapper de ce tourment intolérable et si douloureux. J'allais rejoindre Bella et Edward, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Etre heureux et en paix.

**_Pov Esmée_**

Nous revînmes bredouilles quelques heures plus tard.

Mais Jacob était passé ici. Oh oui ! Sur notre pelouse, devant la tombe de Bella, gisait le corps de Jacob, humain. Un feu finissait de brûler juste à côté. Alice poussa un hurlement aigu à briser les tympans des vampires avant de se jeter sur l'indien pour le secouer. Jasper intervint, éloignant sa fiancée, et mon mari prit le pouls du jeune homme.

-Il est mort, déclara-t-il simplement.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas le droit de _nous_ faire ça !

Et pourtant Jacob s'était tué. Il n'avait pas supporté la perte de sa meilleure amie. Il avait aussi tué Edward. Pourquoi ?

Soudain Rosalie me sortit de mes réflexions.

-Jacob a laissé une lettre, expliqua-t-elle.

_Chers Cullen,_

_Cela fait deux semaines. Deux semaines à souffrir, à savoir que le bonheur m'a fui à jamais. _

_J'ai écris cette lettre avant de venir, parce que je tenais à vous expliquer. Je vais demander à Edward s'il souhaite lui aussi mettre un terme à tout ça. S'il ne me répond pas, alors je le laisserai là. Mais s'il me répond oui, alors je l'aiderai à partir. Lui aussi a le droit d'être soulagé._

_Vous avez aidé Bella, et pour cela, je vous remercie énormément. Je vous aime, un peu comme ma deuxième famille. _

_Ne m'en veuillez pas, ne nous en veuillez pas. Je te demande pardon Alice, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. J'ai essayé, mais je suis trop faible. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Jacob._

_Chère famille,_

_Je sais que je vous ai trahis, que j'ai été lâche. Alice, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas aussi égoïste que moi, et pense à Jasper. Ton âme-sœur a besoin de toi, comme j'ai besoin de mon âme-sœur. Je vais la retrouver. Jacob peut m'aider. _

_N'en veuillez pas à Jacob s'il vous plaît. Rendez son corps aux siens. Il leur a déjà laissé une lettre, leur expliquant tout._

_Je vous aime, au-delà de tous les mots possibles, mais mon amour pour Bella est encore plus grand, et sans elle, je ne suis rien. Pardonnez-moi. Ne vous accusez pas, surtout toi Carlisle, mon père. Vous n'êtes en rien responsables._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Edward._

Alice sanglotait toujours dans les bras de son futur mari.

-Ils sont partis, murmura-t-elle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

-Ils l'ont pris, l'apaisa Jasper. Ils étaient malheureux sans elle. Ils n'avaient qu'elle. Toi, tu as moi, et jamais je ne te quitterai.

-Nous avons tous nos âmes-sœurs, eux étaient incomplets, approuva Carlisle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Maintenant, ils sont heureux. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Oui, sûrement, pensai-je. Mais ça faisait quand même mal. Très mal.

Mon mari me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Humaine, j'aurais été étouffé. Mais là, Carlisle avait besoin de moi, besoin de savoir que je serais à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Il restait des mystères à éclaircir, comme la transformation d'Alice, mais nous avions le temps pour cela. Pour le moment, il fallait faire notre deuil.

Nous avions perdu un autre enfant. Cependant nous ferions tout pour ne pas perdre les autres. Notre vie n'était pas finie, mais jamais nous n'oublierons Edward, Bella et Jacob.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà la fin que je souhaitais. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaites de cette fin, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur la fin alternative, mais je ne vous force en rien.**

**Sur celles qui s'arrête ici, je vous dis merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous sur ma fiction en cours "Vampires ou folie ?"... Sinon, n'hésitez pas à passer de temps en temps sur mon profil, au cas où je mettrais des OS...**

**Pour celles qui souhaitent suivre une fin alternative (en reprenant au chapitre 31), je vous retrouve sur la version alternative.**

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather et Evelyne-raconte pour leur aide !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	34. Note de remerciements

Bonjour !

Juste une dernière parution, pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris tout au long de cette histoire. Vpous m'avez soutenues quand j'en avais besoin, et vos reviews m'ont fit vibrer :)

Je continue la version alternative, pour celles qui sont intéressées.

A titre d'information, j'ai un projet d'écriture en cours, une nouvelle fiction Edward et Bella. Je pense la mettre en ligne après avoir terminé de mettre en ligne « Vampires ou folie ? ». En théorie, ce sera un all human, mais rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, et j'ai bien envie de mélanger.

A bientôt et merci encore énormément !


	35. Petite information

Bonjour Bonjour !

Un petit mot pour vous tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Une nouvelle fiction, « Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence », est en préparation. Elle sera mise en ligne une fois la fiction « Vampires ou folie ? » terminée.

Il s'agira d'un Bella/Edward. Les personnages sont humains, mais des vampires feront leur apparition au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas de résumé à vous proposer pour le moment, mais je pense mettre une note, ou même mettre le prologue, d'ici peu, et attendre la fin de mon autre fiction avant de mettre la suite.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos mises en favoris et les lectures encore nombreuses de cette fiction !

A bientôt

Bisous


End file.
